


Political Persuasion

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Newspapers, Politics, Scandal, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 163,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: When Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson find themselves stuck in an elevator on Valentine's Day they don't realize just how much their initial attraction could lead to a serious conflict of interest.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Love in an Elevator

**February 14: Washington DC**

"Hold the lift!" he heard as the elevator began to close.

Slightly intrigued by the sound of that melodic voice Klaus put his hand between the doors laying his eyes on her for the first time. He smiled knowing his instincts were still sharp. Blonde waves cascading down her back, wide, blue expressive eyes and skin the color of creamy porcelain. His eyes briefly traveled over her strapless red dress that hugged each and every curve. She sent him a grateful smile and proceeded to enter the lift managing to drop her purse sending the contents scattering across the floor.

Klaus mentally rolled his eyes impatiently unsure of whether he made the right decision. She bent down scooping up various containers of make-up, a hairbrush and whatever other junk women liked to carry in their purse. Although he was trying to look away to protect her modesty, Klaus couldn't help but admire her fine derriere from the corner of his right eye as she rummaged around on the floor. She stood back up and sent him an apologetic glance then leaned against the back wall and shut her eyes as the lift doors finally closed.

Klaus had been dining at Bourbon Steakhouse at the Four Seasons Hotel until his night came to an abrupt end, running towards the elevator for a quick escape. He watched his fellow elevator companion from the corner of his eye with interest unable to look away she was that exquisite, albeit a little clumsy.

"So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone on Valentine's Day?" She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head slightly in his direction. Klaus studied her closely, was that contempt he saw etched on her face? It was his light-hearted way to break the ice but obviously his elevator companion didn't see it that way.

"Seriously, that's the best you've got?" She answered turning back to watch the numbers descend as they passed each floor obviously impatient to reach the ground.

"I've always wanted to say that to someone to see what their reaction would be, I suppose you've answered my question." He noticed a slight tugging at the corners of her mouth feeling strangely triumphant that he'd managed to make her almost smile.

The sound of loud screeching pierced the air around him making them both cover their ears. He felt himself stumble slightly as the elevator came to a sudden halt. Klaus managed to hold his balance but his new blonde friend wasn't so lucky crashing directly into him. He caught hold of her feeling his skin tingling against hers at the unexpected and intimate contact.

"If you liked me all you needed to do was tell me, love," he teased as the lights flickered above them briefly. She pushed him away, her arms slightly shaking; obviously he wasn't the only one who'd been affected by their close proximity.

"Seriously, a pathetic attempt at humor right now? What the hell is going on?" She insisted banging on the closed doors. Klaus chose to ignore her insult and focus on the matter at hand. 

"Well, I may have it wrong but I think the lift is stuck," he replied shrugging his shoulders and producing his cell phone.

"You're a real smartass has anyone ever told you that?" She scoffed, sending him a dirty look and continuing to bang on the door.

"You really need to stop with all these compliments love you're making me blush."

"Of all the people to be stuck in an elevator with," she muttered looking upwards like she was waiting for a miracle to happen. "Maybe you could actually use that thing and call for help." She said pointing to his phone.

"No reception I'm afraid which makes it a little difficult," he replied. "I'm sensing some anger on your part, love; let me guess your date stood you up?"

"If you must know I was on a date with my boyfriend and don't call me love," she snapped, producing her phone only to realize he was right about the lack of reception. She walked over to the wall panel and started pressing all the different buttons trying to raise the alarm.

"Well, it's a bit difficult when I don't know your name, love."

"You don't seem overly concerned that we're stuck in this suspended steel trap," she huffed, banging on the door again. "We're in here, help us!"

"I don't think they can hear you, love," he sighed, sitting on the floor, stretching out his legs and making himself more comfortable. "It might be best if you try to calm down I'm sure they'll come soon."

"It's Caroline," she murmured after a few moments of silence.

"What's Caroline?"

"My name you dumbass," she shot back. "You seem to be making yourself pretty comfortable if they're supposedly coming soon."

"I don't really know, I mean it could be hours, days even. But being a dumbass, really what would I know?"

"I suppose I deserved that," she admitted, albeit reluctantly. "I don't do well in enclosed spaces, including elevators. I get extremely agitated and have a tendency to want to kill anything or anyone that gets in my way or in this case calls me endearments repeatedly when we've just met." "

"You don't say?" He pretended to feign shock. "The best thing you can do right now is try and stop thinking about it, love."

"Easier said than done and you just couldn't help yourself, could you? You realize the only reason I told you my name was so you would stop calling me that," she muttered, kicking off her heels and sitting by his side on the floor.

"Yeah but I'm much more partial to love," he teased. "So, tell me more about this boyfriend. I'm interested in how you ended up with me in this lift."

"I'm not the only one alone if you hadn't noticed, what happened to your date? Let me guess your charming personality sent her running for the hills."

"Well, if you must know I ended our date prematurely just before I got stuck in here with you."

"I find it hard to believe that you ended the date," she muttered.

"Well believe it, sweetheart," he grinned. "She was becoming entirely too clingy for my liking so I had to end it before dessert."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "You didn't even let the girl have dessert, you are one cruel person."

"I didn't want to get her hopes up; I mean once you get to dessert it's impossible to go back, I blame all those endorphins from the chocolate." He looked over noticing a shadow cross her face. "Have I hit a nerve?"

"I can't believe I'm even entertaining this conversation," she growled. "If you must know Tyler, that's my boyfriend, broke things off tonight."

"Ex-boyfriend don't you mean," he corrected. "Let me guess right before dessert?"

"Well, we'd ordered and by the time he broke up with me it was at the table, which reminds me," she mumbled, digging around in her bag pulling out some white napkins and unwrapping one.

"So, after your boyfriend dumps you the first thing you do is take your dessert?" He asked incredulously.

"And his, given he was paying I thought it was the least I could do," she said, proceeding to eat the brownie moaning loudly as she ate each and every mouthful. Klaus felt himself stir in places he hadn't for a while as she devoured the dessert, her eyes closed as her small pink tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her plump lips. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of all the improper thoughts she was evoking. He noticed her looking at him curiously raising one eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he replied curtly, embarrassed he'd been caught out. "I've just never seen someone put away food that quickly."

"Well, it's hardly surprising given how absolutely delicious it tasted. I have his dessert too if you want that?" She asked holding out to him. He shook his head declining her offer.

"Fine that just means more for me." She unwrapped the cake and began biting into it starting the process all over again. Scared for his sanity Klaus closed his eyes tightly.

"Seriously, don't you think you've had enough?"

"No. If you must know I tend to eat when I'm stressed," she balked defensively.

"Yeah that isn't half obvious," he muttered finally opening his eyes again happy she'd finished eating. She then began to lick her fingers slowly one by one which wasn't helping control his urges. "So, uh, why did this Tyler idiot break up with you?" He asked curiously desperate to change the subject. "I mean it's obvious you're annoying as hell but you don't scrub up too badly." 

"Wow thanks, you really know how to compliment a girl," she replied sarcastically. "I'm still struggling to believe you dumped your date and not the other way around."

"You're avoiding the question, Caroline." He said finally acknowledging her real name. "I mean we're not going anywhere so you might as well share."

"Well, if you must know I moved to DC for a new job last month and we've been doing the long-distance thing. Apparently Tyler decided it wasn't working and was all too much for him to handle."

"Yeah he's shagging another woman," Klaus replied offhandedly. "So you should really consider yourself lucky to get out when you did."

"You really are charming."

"Yeah that's what the ladies tell me," he joked, pulling out a hip flask from his coat pocket, taking a swig and offering it to her. She just raised her eyebrows. "Oh come on you don't seem very receptive to my charm so alcohol is looking like my best option, well that combined with all those endorphins from your earlier chocolate binge."

"Ew you wish," she hissed, a look of horror on her face. "Even if I was considering going there, which I'm not, I just broke up with my boyfriend all of ten minutes ago."

"Yes, the boyfriend that's cheating on you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Tyler and I have been together since Senior Year of High School so it's no surprise the distance took its toll."

"Oh, it all makes so much sense," he said the realization sweeping over him. "He's never been with anyone else but suddenly you leave town and he's surrounded by all these temptations in your absence."

"Okay here's a tip if you're trying to sleep with someone you might want to be a little nicer," she growled, standing up and banging on the door again. "Hello!" She cried in absolute desperation.

"Look I'm not saying this to be mean I'm just trying to help you move on. It's obvious you're far too good for this Tyler guy." 

"So do you have a name then?" She asked her gaze still focused on the closed doors.

"Oh, you can call me whatever you want sweetheart." She turned around crossing her arms over her chest.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're…"

"Charming, handsome, sexy as hell?" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I was going to say annoying, conceited and arrogant before you interrupted so rudely." 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're abrasive, curt and in desperate need of having those perfect feathers ruffled?" He said, standing up and leaning in closer so she could feel his hot breath tickling her ear. "I can fix that for you love, all I need is one night and you'll forget that boyfriend ever existed."

"Wow, your ego really knows no bounds."

"Hey, I happen to have extensive sexual experience and trust me I've never had a girl that wasn't satisfied."

"Here's a little tip for you girls have been known to fake orgasms."

"Well, maybe you had to fake it because you've been with the wrong man this whole time," he offered. "I'm more than willing to show you where Tyler was going wrong."

"I'm not that desperate."

"Really, love?" He said placing his hand on her arm and rubbing slowly up and down the length of it. He felt her shiver knowing he was having as much of an effect on her and she was on him.

"Yes, really." 

"Okay, fine. But just so you know I have many talents that I'm willing to share with you all you need to do is say the word."

"How kind of you," she mumbled snatching his flask and taking a big gulp. Her eyes popped out not expecting the contents to be so strong making him laugh.

"I'm glad you finally saw things my way."

"Yeah, you've driven me to drunkenness. So did you at least break it off with your date or just do a runner?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"I told her I had a work emergency and had to leave."

"So, you didn't even break it off with her? That poor girl is going to be waiting by the phone tomorrow but you're going to leave her hanging."

"Calm down I'll send her a text message or something."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Hey, at least I'm honest," he admitted, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. "Look it wasn't even my idea to go out with her in the first place."

"So why did you then?" She asked curiously.

"If you must know my sister set it up and she's not someone I like to argue with if I can help it," he muttered thinking about Rebekah and her annoying stubborn streak.

"Seriously, you're scared of your sister?" She laughed. "Let me guess she's sick of your whoring ways and decided you need to find the right woman and settle down."

"Hey, I resent that, I'm no whore." He really wasn't and for some reason, Klaus didn't want her to think badly of him.

"So, you just proposition strange women in the lift for fun then?"

"No, I get bored easily and needed something to pass the time while we wait for help," he lied, sitting back down as silence descended over the lift, the reality of their situation finally sinking in. "Look I'm sorry about your break-up, whatever the reasons, but Tyler was an absolute idiot to let you go." She narrowed her eyes in his direction obviously trying to figure out his motives.

"You don't even know me or him." She murmured sitting next to him again and taking another swig from his flask obviously resigned to never getting out of the lift.

"Yes well, I know enough to realize he's a damn fool to break up with you on Valentine's Day looking like that." He said gesturing to her outfit. "I mean is he blind or something?"

"Oh puh-lease no more cheesy pick-up lines."

"Come on, love, that wasn't a pick-up line; if you must know it's the truth. Even with that abrasive personality, there's no denying you're beautiful." He gazed deeply into her eyes and, for some reason, he could sense she believed him for the very first time that night.

"Fine." She said standing up suddenly.

"Fine what?" He asked, standing up next to her confused as to where the conversation had gone.

"I'll have sex with you, right here right now." 

"I was just joking, I didn't really mean we had to have sex. To be completely honest I was saying all of those things to get your mind off the fact we are stuck in the elevator and I seemed to be doing an alright job until this turned into the video for Love in an Elevator by Aerosmith," he rambled, feeling completely out of his depth. "I mean you only just broke up with Tyler, I would never take advantage of you like that."

"Why is there something wrong with me?" She asked and he could sense the insecurity in her voice. Klaus felt terrible, he hadn't meant to make her feel bad on top of everything she'd had to deal with already tonight. 

"Of course there isn't, I just told you that." He murmured reaching up to brush a stray blonde hair from her face. He inhaled her vanilla scent and suddenly felt lightheaded it was that intoxicating.

"Go out with me." He whispered, continuing to stare deeply in her eyes.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Excuse me?'

"I called your bluff and it completely worked. I knew you were making it all up, might I suggest never playing poker in the future?" Klaus was shocked she'd managed to play him but he figured he probably had it coming given he'd done pretty much the same thing.

"I suppose I deserved that even if I was trying to help you, love," he admitted. "Although I wasn't lying about the going out part. I mean I know the breakup is still fresh but maybe when you're feeling a little less angry and prone to chocolate binges you could give me a call and we can go out and talk trash about Tyler all night if you want?"

What she did next was unexpected. Caroline leaned in closing her eyes and brushing her soft lips against his. Klaus couldn't remember feeling anything so devastatingly innocent in his entire life. He reacted immediately running his hands through her silky hair and pulling her closer while tracing invisible circles with his thumbs. Their kisses were hesitant at first as they slowly explored each other.

Klaus was struggling to contain himself; she was awakening emotions in him that had been hidden for too long. Klaus knew if he didn't stop now there'd be no going back. He reluctantly pulled himself away immediately noticing the hurt in her eyes. "Why did you stop?" She asked her voice raspy from their kisses.

"Um no reason, but that's the problem." He stuttered trying to formulate what he wanted to say in his head. She continued to look on confused by his behavior. "We can't do this, you just broke up with your boyfriend and we're stuck in a lift."

"It's okay. I mean it isn't like we're ever going to see each other again, Klaus, and who knows when they'll rescue us?" She grinned, her fingers tracing the light stubble on his cheeks. Before Klaus could consider her extremely enticing offer a loud voice floated through the intercom system.

"Sorry for the delay but we've fixed the problem and should have you out of there momentarily."

"Sounds like sooner than expected," he murmured, equally disappointed and glad they hadn't taken it further. 

"Sounds like it," she murmured. 

"But even so, I don't think you're in the right place to be making any rational decisions and I would hate for you to regret anything done in the heat of the moment." He stumbled briefly as the lift began to descend moving down the last few floors to the ground. "Even if I am irresistible." 

"Given you've known me for all of thirty minutes, you'll excuse me if I don't share your evaluation," she argued. "In fact, I'm rational enough to know what I want and just for the record, you're not that irresistible." 

To say he was taken aback was an understament. 

"Well, I'm so sorry for trying to be a gentleman, I'll know better next time." The elevator dinged signaling their eventual arrival, to say it hadn't come soon enough was an understatement the tension between them was that thick. Klaus wondered how you could go from making out to arguing in only a matter of minutes. 

The Concierge stood at the entrance of the lift an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry about that, folks." He said as Caroline began to walk out. "Oh, Senator my sincere apologies for that I didn't see you there." Klaus noticed Caroline turn around curiously, the shock on her face obvious.

After a brief pause, no doubt to gather her thoughts, she turned on her heel and stalked off across the hotel lobby. "That's fine."

"We don't usually have these problems but you'll be happy to know I've organized a full service in the morning so it won't happen again." Klaus smiled trying to edge away.

"Well thank you very much." He smiled at the man and turned around realizing she was nowhere to be seen, all he could hear was the faint sound of her retreating steps and the lingering smell of vanilla.


	2. Bad Blood

"Okay here's your coffee, now spill," Katherine said pushing the hot mug across the table. Caroline leaned forward closing her eyes and slowly inhaling the vapor rising from the surface. She had emerged after her restless night grumpy, tired, red-eyed and in no mood to chat. Knowing the only way to extract any information from her roomate was caffeine Katherine was busy plying her with copious amounts of the stuff.

"I'm not hearing any talking Care," she prodded hoping to open the channels of communication. "I can give you chocolate but only when you give me something to work with." Caroline felt queasy at the thought of chocolate after her over indulgence in the elevator the previous night. She could feel Katherine's brown eyes boring into hers knowing her tenacious friend wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.

"Tyler broke up with me last night over dinner." She mumbled the reality of the situation not quite sinking in yet.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," she murmured, reaching over the table to squeeze her hand. "I'd ask how you're holding up but I think it's fairly obvious."

"Yeah, well it certainly came out of left field, that's for sure," she mumbled.

"Seriously, what kind of loser breaks up with his girlfriend on Valentine's Day?" She asked, shaking her head. "I think I definitely need to kill him now."

"Be my guest I know how much you've been wanting to do that for years." Katherine's eyes widened feigning innocence. "Don't pretend you're not the tiniest bit pleased about this revelation Pierce."

"Hey, I'll admit he's not my favourite person in the world but you know how much I hate seeing you upset."

Caroline had been best friends with Katherine Pierce ever since they were young and growing up together in their hometown of Mystic Falls in Virginia. There wasn't a moment in her life she couldn't recall that didn't involve Katherine. After High School they'd both attended Whitmore College, studying the same degree and then going on to work in the same industry. Caroline knew Katherine resented Tyler because she felt like the relationship encroached heavily on their friend time. Although if you asked Katherine her dislike of Tyler stemmed from the fact that he was a douche, as she liked to put it, and wasn't good enough for her best friend.

"Thanks," she said quietly willing herself not to burst into tears again.

"Although you have to admit your relationship hasn't been the same for a while now," Katherine reasoned, making Caroline nod. "Not living in the same state can't have helped things either."

'"Yeah that's exactly what Tyler said."

"Look at it this way now you have a chance to start afresh." She smiled brightly no doubt thinking about the adventures two single girls could have in a new place. "I'm sure Tyler is moving on as well."

"You think he cheated on me don't you?" 

"Hey you said it not me," she said shaking her head, not expecting such an emotional outburst from Caroline.

"You sound just like him."

"Excuse me? I sound just like whom?"

"The annoying guy I got stuck in the elevator with last night after dinner."

"You were stuck in the lift?"

"Yes, with the most frustrating, arrogant and condescending guy you'll ever meet. All this just moments after being dumped which, as you can imagine, really made my night."

"So, why exactly was this stranger analysing your break-up?" She asked curiously. "Have you ever heard the term too much information roomie?"

"He dragged it out of me," Caroline mumbled knowing how completely lame that sounded.

"Mmmm yeah I'm sure that was the way it happened."

"He baited me okay and kept making these remarks about our relationship so I told him just to shut him up in the end."

"That's your problem Caroline you make it way too easy for people to push your buttons," she offered. "Although it usually takes someone at least a couple of meetings to get that reaction out of you."

"Trust me I think he probably has the same effect on everyone," she said still reeling from his rejection, although she had no idea why she cared so much.

"Why are you letting some stranger's opinion get to you sweetie?"

"I'm not," she said through pursed lips.

"Oh, I know what's going on here; I can't believe I didn't notice it at first," Katherine said in realisation. "Call me crazy but you seem more concerned by what some strange guy in an elevator said to you than your actual break-up."

"You're crazy," she snapped.

"Just admit it Forbes there's something there otherwise you wouldn't care what he thought. Who exactly was this guy?"

"Just some random person with too many opinions."

"Yeah I'm guessing it was a complete hottie with too many opinions," she laughed. "There had to be some pretty strong chemistry for you to react this way."

"Okay, I guess he was slightly good looking," she murmured knowing he was much more than that. She closed her eyes picturing his dark blonde hair curling over his ears, penetrating blue eyes and those deep crimson lips that had moulded over hers so perfectly. She touched her lips instinctively longing to have them brush against hers again and if she was being really honest that was only the start of what she wanted him to do.

"Earth to Caroline," Katherine interrupted, waving her hands in front of her face. "I'd know that look anywhere, what exactly transpired in the lift with this stranger?" She blushed immediately giving herself away. "I knew it; you did the nasty in the lift!"

"There was no nasty business in the lift whatsoever," she squeaked. "Although there may have been a kiss... or four."

"I don't think I've ever been as proud as I am right now. So who is this mystery man anyway? I can already tell he's a good kisser by that goofy grin on your face."

The memories of their kisses came flooding back at once, arousing Caroline to her core, the same feelings she had unsuccessfully tried to surpress the previous night resulting in her insomnia. She tried attributing it to the extreme duress she was under given her break-up, but she wasn't entirely convinced that was it.

"It doesn't matter because it will never happen again," Caroline said consulting her watch and gesturing to Katherine they needed to leave the cafe for work.

"Why not? You're hot and single, at least take the guy out for a spin before swearing off him for good."

"Well there's a slight problem with that," she paused. "He's um sort of a Senator."

"How is someone sort of a Senator?"

"Okay it's way too early in the morning for your sarcasm Pierce," she scowled.

"Okay so what he's a Senator? I mean we are in Washington DC Caroline, this place is crawling with politicians."

"Tell me about it," she muttered. "One hundred Senators to be exact and that's not counting the four hundred and thirty-five members of the House of Representatives."

Caroline could have kicked herself for not knowing who he was. She actually thought he looked familiar at one point during their ordeal but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of asking. Although in hindsight if she'd just swallowed her pride and asked she never would have stuck her tongue down his throat creating all these unnecessary problems.

"Exactly, so it's hardly your fault. I just don't see the problem with a little bit of harmless fooling around."

"Katherine don't you think given what we do for a living that could be seen as, I don't know, a conflict of interest?"

"Okay maybe in some schools of thought politicians and journalists shouldn't consort with each other in that way but I think it all depends on how you look at it."

"Why doesn't that fill me with much confidence?"

"Does he even know you work at the Post?" She asked.

"No thankfully," Caroline sighed in relief. "I only found out his Senatorial status as we left the lift and trust me I ran away as fast as I could."

"So, what's the problem then?" She asked. "Honestly you worry too much, it's not like you even cover political stories so the chances of running into him are slim to none." Caroline nodded realising Katherine was right.

Although she'd taken some political science classes during her degree and enjoyed them immensley she'd hadn't really found her niche yet and continued to work more generally, unlike Katherine who's dream was to become an entertainment reporter specialising in salacious gossip. If anyone could sniff out a scandal it was her. The Washington Post was a highly reputable national publication so she had jumped at the chance of working there and had been reporting on a number of different areas. Katherine meanwhile had secured herself a spot in the small entertainment section of the paper and was loving it, especially given all the political gossip.

"I suppose you're right, I mean we have an entire team dedicated to politics."

"Now onto more important things," Katherine said her eyes lighting up excitedly. "Who is the mystery Senator and better yet show me his photo."

"Well, he never actually told me his full name and I'm not even sure I have one..." she trailed off as Katherine proceeded to reach into her handbag and extract her cell phone.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Caroline Forbes if I know you, and I'm pretty sure I do, you went home and googled the Senate to find out every bit of information you could get you hands on. Ah-ha!" She cried triumphantly waving the phone in her face. Caroline looked at his smiling face staring back at her. Those standard head shots were usually so horrid and forced but it seemed like this man couldn't take a bad photo if he tried.

"Senator Niklaus Mikaeslon is, at just thirty years of age, the youngest Senator in the US Congress hailing from Chicago Illinois he was born in Britain but moved to the US to pursue his further education. He holds a double degree in Law and Politics from Harvard Law School. After practicing for five years with a specialty in international law he was successfully elected to the Senate at the 2012 general election."

"He's like the perfect male specimen Care, smart and sexy," Katherine drooled fixated on his photo.

"Yeah, you didn't get to the part where it says he's a Republican," she bit out almost unable to form the words.

"Yeah, those Republican germs are pretty nasty." she teased. "Hey just because you're not political doesn't mean everyone is."

"I've always voted Democrat, I mean I voted for President Obama."

"I think the President will forgive you for this one minor indiscretion, I mean he is a man with needs after all," she laughed loudly.

"Shhh Katherine I don't think they heard you in Antarctica," she drawled, looking around as they turned onto 15th Street NW which housed the Washington Post Offices.

"Oh please and you think I'm dramatic. All I'm saying is there's much more to a person than their political leanings."

"Not in Washington DC," she murmured as they walked through the front doors heading towards the elevator and their offices which were located on the second floor.

"So ladies, how was your Valentine's Day? I want to hear all the gory details," Stefan laughed spinning around in his desk chair to greet them.

"Since when? Someone's obviously a little starved of affection," Katherine joked.

"Yeah Stefan has it really been that long that you need to live vicariously through us?" Caroline asked arching her eyebrows. The girls had only know Stefan Salvatore since they started at the paper a month earlier but it felt like they'd known him for years their rapport was so comfortable and friendly.

"You've got me Caroline, as embarrassing as that is to admit," he chuckled throwing a piece of paper into the trash like he was aiming for a shot on the three point line. Stefan was the resident Sports Editor at the Post and had been working there the past five years. "So come on don't leave me hanging."

"Well, I had the company of a handsome investment banker last night, Tom someone," Katherine guessed, obviously wracking her brain to remember his full name. Caroline shook her head thinking just how different they were.

Caroline preferred the stability, affection and love that a long term relationship offered, while Katherine would run in the opposite direction of anything resembling commitment. Her parents had split up when she was thirteen so her cynical attitude was hardly surprising. Katherine would argue she wasn't cynical or commitment phobic but that the right guy hadn't walked into her life yet. Caroline assumed it was all a big excuse but she wasn't game to push it.

"Oh, an investment banker, sounds like you're moving up in the world Katherine," he teased. "And how did you fair Caroline? Did you and the boyfriend have a hot and steamy reunion?" She noticed Katherine look over sending her a sympathetic glance knowing it wouldn't be the last.

"Well, Stefan if you must know the idiot dumped me and all before dessert no less."

"Oh I'm sorry, if I'd known I wouldn't have…." he stuttered feebly.

"No need to apologise Stefan, really I'm okay," she replied plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You know it's strange you mention that because I did notice your aura was quite grey yesterday." A female voice commented as she approached them.

"Well, maybe you could have told me that yesterday Bonnie and saved me the embarrassment of being dumped in public on Valentine's Day," Caroline said rolling her eyes at her colleague.

Bonnie Bennett was the astrological advisor at the paper; she even had her own column and blog because her advice was that accurate. People from around the world wrote in seeking her advice on a variety of issues. As with Stefan the girls had developed an immediate connection with her. "Believe it or not there is an actual science to this and I don't like to go around making random predictions on a whim."

"Ohhh I bet your poison pen pal would love to hear you saying astrology is an actual science," Stefan chuckled, making Bonnie roll her eyes.

"Yeah well quite frankly I don't care what he thinks," she said her frustration evident. For the past year she had been receiving regular anonymous emails from someone questioning her supposed talents and the validity of astrology in general. "He actually sent me one yesterday asking if the reason his dog howls at the moon is because he's a gemini."

Caroline giggled glad to have something to take her mind off her current troubles. The girls had been intrigued by Bonnie's pen pal who kept them constantly entertained with his witty emails.

"You didn't write back did you?" Katherine asked.

"Of course I did. I told him it's more common for a dog with the star sign cancer to howl at the moon and that he should stop wasting his time writing to me and start paying more attention to his lonely dog."

"Honestly, I have no idea why you entertain him," Stefan said shaking his head. "If you stop replying surely he'll just get bored and move on." Bonnie blushed slightly leading Caroline to believe there was much more to the story.

"Are we sure it's a him though?" Caroline asked.

"Yes it's definitely a male." Bonnie replied matter-of-factly. "A well-educated and egotistical aries that hides his insecurities behind a whole lot of bluster."

"Wow that's pretty good Bonnie. Do those predictions come with an address, phone number and post code too?" Katherine quipped.

"Ha ha," she replied dryly. "Although I think he must be local because I can sense that he's close."

"Cue the scary Twilight Zone music." Stefan joked earning a dirty look.

"Anyway I'm sorry to hear about Tyler Caroline, I know it must have been hard given how long the two of you were together, although this time might I suggest steering clear of any more Aquarians."

"Seriously, where were you six years ago when I needed you?" She laughed. "I could have save myself a whole lot of wasted time."

"Just consider this a lesson from the universe." She smiled. "Oh and if it helps your aura has definitely improved, it's actually a very healthy and passionate red today."

"Are we talking like a Republican shade of red?" Katherine teased earning a whack from Caroline.

"I'm glad I pay you all to stand around and talk about absolutely nothing all day." Alaric Saltzman drawled his voice laced with sarcasm. They slowly dispersed back to their respective desks. Alaric had been at the Post for twelve years and had made his way up the ranks to Editor in Chief. "Caroline Forbes, just the girl I was after." Alaric said sending her a mischievous smile.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"There's no reason to feel worried my dear, in fact I have an exciting assigment just for you," he said, piquing her interest. "Our Junior political reporter has just resigned and I need you to fill in and cover a press conference today."

"Me?"

"Yes you Caroline," he reiterated for her benefit.

"I've never done any political stories, I mean maybe you should find someone with more experience to do it?"

"You know Caroline most people I know would jump at this chance," he said sitting down on the edge of her desk. She looked over at Katherine who was giving her the 'don't be a stupid idiot' face she liked to use often. "Although if you don't want it I mean I can..."

"No, I want it." she interrupted before he could continue the rest of his sentence. For some reason she was quite excited by the opportunity and it was only for one day after all.

"Good to hear." He smiled at her. "Now, we'll have to organise some media credentials for you and then you can head up to the Hill."

"The Hill?" She asked her stomach fluttering with nerves at the thought of going there for work and not just as another tourist.

"Yeah you know the big building with the giant dome at the top where Congress sits?" He said sarcastically. "Look the Senate is resuming next week and some of the newer members are going to be speaking with the media about their agenda for the coming year. It's nothing too heavy so don't worry," he said busily rifling through some papers in his hand.

"So, is there anyone in particular we should be focusing on?" She asked producing her notebook to scribble down some notes.

"Actually we're keen to hear what the new Junior Senator from Chicago has to say. I have a feeling he'll be one to watch, the name is..."

"Niklaus Mikaleson," Caroline confirmed. The thought of having to interview the guy she threw herself at in the elevator filled her with absolute dread. She could feel her anxiety levels skyrocketing at the thought of having to face him again, not to mention so soon.

"See you're getting the hang of this already." She looked up at Katherine who was standing there open-mouthed in shock. Neither of them saw that coming this morning. It looked like the odds of seeing him had jumped from slim to almost certain in the space of fifteen minutes.

"Good luck with him Caroline." Stefan murmured. "Klaus is a tough operator that's for sure."

"Why, do you know him?" She asked curiously turning around to face him.

"Yeah you could say that," he said mysteriously.

Seriously could Caroline's day get any worse? She just hoped there'd be such a big crowd of reporters he wouldn't notice her hiding in the back. Yeah right. Although she'd only met him once she could tell he had the instincts of a blood hound and that scared the hell out of her.


	3. Fight the Power

"Just once it would be nice if you could, I don't know, finish a complete meal before escaping," Rebekah said her frustration evident even over the telephone.

"I did not escape," he shot back testily.

"You've had more escapes than Houdini big brother."

"Well, maybe if you actually set me up with girls that have some potential I might stick around longer."

"Jennifer was Head of Neurology at Bethesda Naval Hospital Niklaus, I mean how much more potential can you get?" 

"Yes well, she'd obviously been too busy with her career to focus on social etiquette. I really prefer not to be mauled in public on the first date."

"Seriously Nik you realize all I want is to see you happy and settled."

"What like you are?" He argued thinking about her sister's marriage of convenience.

"My marriage has nothing to do with this," she balked. "I actually have a friend who is a lawyer that you might like."

"No lawyers. I think one in the relationship is more than enough."

"Fine Nik, have it your way but at this rate, you'll just end up miserable and alone," she added sadly.

"Well, alone is much better than unhappy," he murmured obviously for her benefit as much as his. Rebekah had married a well-known hotelier twelve years her senior. He was extremely wealthy but treated her appallingly something that hadn't gone unnoticed. As much as Klaus and his brothers tried to talk sense into her she was unmoved, apparently being with him was better than being alone.

"Well, we all have to move on at some point, we can't sit around dreaming about what could have been," she said pointedly. "I mean it's been five years Nik you really need to move on…"

"Rebekah I have to go," he snapped not wanting to rehash the past with her.

"You're just avoiding it as usual."

"No, I'm actually on my way to a press conference," he said busily walking along the halls of the Capitol. "So I'm going to have to cut our conversation short." He disconnected the call abruptly. Klaus loved his sister but could only take so much of her meddling.

"I take it Rebekah is being her usual bossy self," Lexi laughed as she walked beside him. Lexi Branson was his Media Advisor. They had been working together for years, even during his time as a lawyer, Klaus like having people around he trusted and Lexi was definitely that.

"Yes and next time she calls please don't encourage her. I can't go out on any more blind dates."

"I'll try but we all know how stubborn she can be," she laughed. "You realise she's just trying to help right?"

"Yes," he muttered. "Although I think I'm perfectly capable of finding my own dates thank you."

"Oh, really and how many of them have you been on recently?" He sent her a dirty look.

"Sorry I've been a little busy what with being elected to the US Senate and all."

"You know what they say Klaus all work and no play…"

"Yeah yeah," he muttered. "So do you have a copy of the media chart for me, I'd like to know just what I'm walking into." She nodded passing him a diagram of the Senate Press Room complete with the name of each media outlet and the seat they'd been allocated. He read through it noting it was the usual bunch of media so he wasn't too worried.

"Now you've gone through the policy talking points I gave you, right?" She asked. "Although it's going to be straight forward you want to make sure you can answer any curly questions that might arise."

"Yes, Lexi I know our policy positions on every portfolio so there's nothing to be worried about," he said thinking how handy his photographic memory was in this job. He smiled at the attendant on the door and walked inside to the bright flashes and clicking sounds as the photographers snapped away. He pasted on his public smile and stood at the lectern waiting for his grilling from the press.

When he first entered politics the one thing he'd been slightly worried about was the media and interviews. He didn't doubt that he had the knowledge but knew some of their motives were less than honorable and liked to provoke their subjects in order to get a reaction. Klaus was well-known for his short temper but so far so good. He smiled brightly as they all stood up and shouted out his name competing to have their questions answered first. He took a methodical approach going along each line and found himself answering questions on health policy, the Republican's apparent disregard for climate change and lack of initiatives in the area, tax cuts for the wealthy and proposed educational reforms in schools.

He answered them with ease given how predictable they were. The room was dark and, with the camera flashes, it was making it difficult to see all the people crowded in there. He gestured to the Washington Times journalist sitting on the far right of the last row, glad he was almost at the end. He could see her big, brown, doe eyes drinking in every part of his appearance slightly unnerving him. Klaus wasn't a stranger to that particular look; he got that numerous times a day from different women whether it was at a restaurant, work or even at the gym during a workout.

Klaus knew how attractive he was to the opposite sex and had done since he was young, something that made it easy to pick up women given all he had to do was send them a smirk and they were his. He went through countless women throughout his teens and during college but they never really meant anything to him, well until her. He shook his head trying to dislodge the thoughts of his ex-girlfriend, damn his sister for bringing it all back.

He sent the brunette journalist his most dazzling smile and waited for her to speak. "Senator Mikaelson, I'm Hayley Marshall from the Washington Times," she purred. "I'm just curious about how you've settled into your new life as a Senator; it must be a big change from practicing law." Klaus smiled surprised but glad to have a non-work related question for a change.

"Thanks, Hayley, it's nice you're so concerned for my welfare," he joked. "I've settled in well actually. I've always loved DC and it's good to be close to my siblings. My colleagues have been very welcoming and I look forward to throwing myself into my work in the Senate." She stood there her eyes trained on him much longer than necessary. Klaus knew that one was going to be a handful.

Speaking of handfuls, Klaus hadn't been able to get a certain opinionated elevator companion out of his head all day. It wasn't just her beautiful face either it was the fact she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He'd never met anyone like her before and that was why she intrigued him so much. The worst part to come out of their meeting was that he had no idea who she was or what she did so would probably never have the opportunity to see her again.

His eyes searched the room noticing a mop of blonde hair in the back row. He squinted his eyes hoping to make out her face but realized it was hidden, her gaze firmly focused on her lap. He noticed she was from the Washington Post but didn't seem familiar. "So, are there any more questions?" He asked his eyes darting around the room quite annoyed that the girl from the Post hadn't even bothered to look at him or even pretended to act interested. Klaus felt his ego take quite the battering and spoke unable to help himself. "So, the Post has nothing to ask then?"

After a few moments of awkward silence, she finally lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Klaus felt shivers reverberate through his entire body. At first, he thought he was imagining it but there in the flesh was the girl who had been filling his every thought since they met. He felt overcome with so many emotions at that moment, happy to see her but also disappointed to find out she was a journalist. She looked at him her eyes full of trepidation. His lips slowly curved into a smile and then he spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" He said knowing full well what it was but dying to hear her say it. "Um, it's Caroline, Caroline Forbes." 

"So, you don't have any questions for me, Caroline?" He smirked almost relishing in her discomfort. She was silent for a moment refusing to lower her gaze. Klaus knew if looks could kill he'd be a pile of hot ash at that very moment.

"Actually there was something." He puffed out his chest knowing of course there would be something. Although if he was being honest the question he wanted probably wasn't press conference friendly. "We've covered all the policy issues so I won't bother wasting your time on them. I was actually just admiring your suit Senator, if I'm not mistaken it looks like a Giorgio Armani." He looked down at his beautifully tailored grey suit surprised by her question.

"Why thank you, yes it is actually."

"If I'm not mistaken one of those suits retails at around $5,000. I'm just curious what American taxpayers will think of that considering US Department of Labor figures indicate that 3.6 million or 4.7% of American workers are paid at minimum wage or lower and could only dream of owning a suit that expensive," she said smugly thinking she had him. He raised his eyebrows; obviously she still wasn't over his rejection.

"Well, I could understand them feeling that way Caroline if it wasn't a gift," he explained watching her confidence deflate considerably. "Giorgio Armani is actually a good friend of mine and kindly gave this to me as a congratulatory present upon my election to the Senate." The air was thick with tension as dozens of open-mouthed journalists watched the exchange with interest.

"Okay everybody the press conference is over," Lexi yelled breaking up the crowd. They continued to stare at each other unwilling to drop their gaze as the others dispersed. After what seemed like hours Caroline finally rushed out, her face bright red obviously from embarrassment.

Klaus watched her go unable to move from his spot. How dare she ask him a question like that in front of everyone? He could feel the rage taking over his body given her tasteless attempts to humiliate him. He couldn't believe he felt bad for rejecting her, now he knew he probably did the right thing.

"Klaus, are you okay?" Lexi asked quietly sensing his anger.

"Yes fine, let's get out of here," he growled stalking out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe she asked you about your suit," Kol laughed taking a sip of his whiskey. "You'd think it was a fashion show not a Senate press conference."

"She had no right; it was obvious she was just trying to get to me," he sighed.

"Looks like it worked too," he commented taking in his brother's stony face. "Oh come on Niklaus what do you care what some journalist thinks anyway, if anything she's the one that looks stupid not you."

Klaus had to agree with his brother, he had emerged unscathed but the same couldn't be said for Caroline. He wondered why he wasn't as happy by that revelation but then their kisses replayed in his mind and he knew that was why. He was extremely attracted to her and as much as she had upset him today all he wanted to do was grab her tightly and kiss her again. Of course, being a reporter for the Post had put a slight dampener on things, which was probably a good thing. He knew there would be no good to come from a Senator dating a journalist.

"I suppose you're right," he murmured not wanting to go into further detail about his little elevator incident. "So what's happening with you dear brother, which poor unsuspecting girl are you terrorizing at the moment?"

"Well, there's a few, although it wouldn't be me if it weren't," he chuckled. "I just hate that work gets in the way."

"Tell me about it," Klaus mumbled thinking just how true that was. Kol was an aerospace engineer at the Pentagon so obviously his job kept him extremely busy. Klaus thought it was probably a good thing because it kept him out of trouble. "So what happened to Davina, I thought she was the one last week?"

"No, I discovered she's got an angry streak and I really can't deal with a fatal attraction at the moment." Klaus shook his head.

"So, how is the Senatorial life?" He asked. "I'll bet your love life has improved tenfold with that title before your name."

"I wouldn't say that necessarily."

"Well, if that's the case I think I'll have to rethink my decision to run." he joked.

"It's probably for the best," he replied rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Well, well who do we have here?" Kol murmured looking toward the entrance to the Capital Grille. Klaus turned around interested to see what his brother was talking about. Then he saw her and felt his stomach drop. She walked in with a girlfriend and he could tell by her stormy expression she wasn't too happy, no doubt due to their run-in earlier in the day.

They sat down at a nearby table deep in conversation. "There are certainly some high caliber women in the nation's capital," Kol remarked continuing to stare at the dark-haired girl. "Come on let's go over and buy them a drink."

"No, I'd rather not," Klaus said feeling quite sick.

"Are you blind?" Kol asked. "They are just waiting there for two strapping men like us to sweep them off their feet."

Since seeing her at the press conference Klaus had frantically searched the internet desperate to learn everything he could about Caroline Forbes. She was obviously young, not long out of College or a political reporter, which would explain her relative inexperience in the press room earlier.

"That's it I'm going over to talk to the brunette, you can sit here and sulk," he said about to walk off before Klaus grabbed his arm.

"You can't do that," he muttered through gritted teeth. "The blonde is the journalist from this morning if you must know."

"Really, she's hot. Maybe you could go over and give her some tips about how to do her job."

"I'm sure that would go down well."

"Oh come on Niklaus please do this for me?" He whined. Klaus was torn he was still mad but at the same time curious to talk to her as well. He nodded at his brother and they approached slowly. "Ladies there is definitely something wrong with this picture," Kol said as they looked at him questioningly. "I'm not here."

They rolled their eyes while Klaus just winced at his brother's cheesy pick-up line, maybe this wasn't the right idea. "Well, on that note I think I'm going to go to the ladies." the dark haired woman sighed shaking her head at the youngest Mikaelson and getting up from their booth. Kol followed her obviously in the hopes of changing her mind.

"So, small world hey?" He asked looking at her. Dressed immaculately in a classic black skirt suit and crisp white shirt with her blonde waves tied back in a low bun and simple pearl earrings she looked stunning. Klaus was beginning to realize that was just her default setting.

"You could say that," she mumbled her gaze firmly fixed on the table. He sat down without thinking, not quite sure what he was doing, something that seemed to happen when she was in his presence.

"So, I have to say I wasn't expecting to run into you at a press conference of all places."

"Well, the feeling was mutual trust me."

"That question certainly wasn't what I was expecting." 

"Well, if you must know I wasn't going to ask anything but that's what you get for baiting me."

"I had no idea who you were, you know you could have just asked me about the weather or something," he teased.

"Yeah, you would have liked that wouldn't you?" She shot back.

"If anything I thought you would have liked that considering the way things turned out."

"Seriously your gloating is getting on my nerves and I'd just really like to be left in peace."

"I'm not gloating love I'm just stating a fact. I know you're new to this so I'm willing to forgive your naivety just this once."

"Oh really, how kind of you Senator," she drawled. "Just so you know I don't need your pity."

"Well, given everything that transpired in that lift I don't blame you for acting out."

"I can't believe you just said that," she said in utter astonishment. "Is your ego really that big you think I care about that?"

"Well, you certainly seemed upset by it that night and if today's question was anything to go by I'd say you're taking it pretty hard," he suggested, unable to stop himself.

"You know I think I just lost my appetite," she growled, getting up from the table and storming out of the restaurant. That certainly wasn't the way Klaus saw it going in his head. 

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to play nicely with the other children Niklaus?" Elijah drawled striding into his office the next morning and throwing a copy of the Washington Post on his desk.

"She started it," Klaus muttered childishly pacing up and down like a caged animal. He'd almost spat out his coffee that morning when he stumbled upon Caroline's article accusing him of breaching Senate rules by failing to publicly declare his suit as a gift. The rules state that if a gift is over $250 in value, the Senator must seek and receive the Ethics Committee's permission to accept it. Something Klaus had obviously forgotten to do.

"I thought we discussed holding your temper with the media."

"You realize I already have a media advisor right?" He said sarcastically. "Trust me Lexi has been at me all morning."

"So what exactly happened?" Elijah asked sitting down and gesturing for his brother to do the same. He sat down albeit reluctantly.

"Well, she asked me about the suit in my press conference, I told her it was a gift and then she wrote the story obviously after trawling through my records."

"Why does it seem like something is missing in this chronology of events?" 

"Let me guess you've been speaking to Kol."

"He may have told me about your little run-in at lunch. It would have been fine but you couldn't help yourself, you just had to provoke her."

"Trust me I know I should have kept my mouth shut."

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't know Elijah because I just can't help myself."

"Yes but there's definitely something else here," he said obviously trying to wrack his brain for the answer. "Is there something going on between you and Miss Forbes that I should know about?"

"Nothing Elijah," Klaus shot back defensively.

"Yes well that reaction makes me think otherwise," he murmured. "When was the first time you met her Niklaus?"

Klaus paused trying to work out how to explain their little altercation in the elevator. "Okay, it was two nights ago, I was stuck in the lift with her at the Four Seasons." Elijah looked at him in shock obviously not expecting that response.

"Oh do not tell me you and her…"

"No, not that although there may have been, um, a few kisses." He trailed off earning a look of disapproval from his older brother. "I didn't know who she was at the time, neither of us did."

"Great so you used her then dumped her and this is how she exacts her revenge."

"Why do you assume I did the dumping?" He scoffed. "I may have stopped anything going any further but I was a perfect gentleman about it."

"Yeah because you have such a great track record in the gentleman stakes," he chided. "You need to fix this Niklaus, she writes for the most highly circulated publication in DC."

"Don't you think I know that?" He growled, jumping up and beginning to pace again.

"You need to apologize and make nice brother otherwise who knows what else she'll do?"

"Why the hell do I need to apologize, I'm not in the wrong here."

"Yes, you are, need I remind you that you were the one who forgot to declare your gift to the Senate Ethics Committee."

"It's one measly suit and I'm certainly not the first Senator to fail to declare something," he grumbled.

"No, it's a $5,000 suit, which I'm sure isn't considered measly to the general public."

"You can talk brother," he said taking in his appearance which was always immaculate.

"I'm not a Senator though am I?" Elijah was one of the top corporate attorneys in DC and was considered to be the likely candidate for Attorney-General once a Republican President was back in the White House.

"You always have this way of making me feel so good about myself Elijah."

"You're welcome little brother," He said standing up and re-buttoning his suit jacket. "Now that my work here is done, I'm going to go." 

* * *

"Whatever happened to responsible journalism?" Klaus asked approaching her desk and waving a copy of the day's Post at her. Caroline jumped back in fright obviously not expecting him to just turn up at her office of all places. After a few moments, she spoke pushing the paper out of her face.

"You're waving it at me," she shot back with fire in her eyes. Klaus did have good intentions and after speaking to Elijah he decided to go and visit her in person and try to smooth things over.

Although as he made the short journey her story came flooding back word for word only making him angrier. If there was one thing Klaus couldn't take it was someone making him look like a fool. It didn't help that he had to take the elevator to the second floor conjuring up explicit images of their little tryst. Klaus wondered how long it would take for the visuals to finally fade so he could actually ride an elevator in peace.

As he walked over and watched her working at her computer, her blonde waves falling around her face he just lost it. "Oh really? I'm glad the Post considers my Armani suit is right up there with national security."

"Of course not but at the end of the day you broke the rules Senator and the American public has the right to know considering they elected you," she snapped, emphasizing his title for extra effect.

"I think you're slightly exaggerating."

"Oh really? Look if I'm wrong I'm more than happy to retract my story but you and I both know that's not going to happen." Klaus had never felt so many varying emotions at once, from initially wanting to kill her with his bare hands to throwing her on the desk and having his way with her.

"Hey what's going on here?" Alaric asked approaching them. "If you hadn't noticed this is an office and people are trying to get their work done."

"I'm just trying to work out why a reputable publication feels the need to print this rubbish when there are so many more important things going on in the world," he snarled his gaze not leaving her face.

"I think you both need to come with me so we can talk about this privately," Alaric said ushering them towards the board room down the hall. "Senator no matter what the reasoning Caroline's story is factual, trust me we checked it before running it."

"I'm not disputing that although I am concerned with the fact that your journalist here seems to have a very strong bias given Senators on both sides have done the same, if not worse, in the past." Caroline opened her mouth about to object before Alaric silenced her with his eyes.

"I'll have you know whatever my journalist's political leanings may be they do their jobs objectively."

"Fine," he conceded not really believing him but knowing not to overstep the mark. "Look I know I broke the rules but I've only been here a short time and this is all new to me. I would just like to be given the opportunity to prove myself." Caroline rolled her eyes obviously doubting his sincerity, while Alaric just looked at him stroking his chin deep in thought.

"Okay, if you're that determined to prove yourself, how about a biographical piece? We were considering doing them on all of the new Senators, Democrat and Republican, and this way you can tell your side of the story." Klaus nodded unable to hide the triumphant smirk from Caroline who wasn't happy with the unfolding events. "I'll organize one of our political reporters to make time for a one on one interview," Alaric said.

"Well how about we do that now then?" He said looking at Caroline and cocking his head slightly to the right. She looked at him the confusion etched on her face. "I mean I think it's probably best Caroline does it given we got off on the wrong foot."

"I don't think so," Caroline mumbled, unable to keep quiet any longer. Alaric looked between them both an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, fine Caroline will do it," he said giving her a look that said not to argue. She crossed her arms over her chest unable to hide her anger.

"Great, so I guess I'll need your number then to arrange a time," Klaus said pulling out his phone. She opened her mouth about to object but obviously thought better of it in front of her boss. She sighed loudly and began to reluctantly recite her cell number.


	4. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

"I can't believe I'm sitting around waiting for a call like some desperate girl after a first date," Caroline muttered checking her phone yet again. Klaus had said he'd be in touch to arrange a time but she hadn't heard from him yet, no doubt he was doing it on purpose just to annoy her. It had been two days and given how badly he seemed to want the interview he was certainly taking his sweet time getting back.

"Looking at it isn't going to make it ring," Bonnie said. "Just take some deep breaths and relax Caroline."

"Yeah sorry Bonnie but that doesn't work for me."

"It would if it wasn't for a certain Senator that has you all hot under the collar."

"He does not," she snapped.

"You realise that you're probably one of the easiest people to read Caroline," she inferred, raising her eyebrows at the blonde.

"Did I mention how much I love your psychic abilities?" She muttered. "So any word from your secret admirer?"

"Nice segue. Not yet but it's still early, and I would hardly call him my secret admirer."

"I don't know Bonnie beneath all of this animosity lies a serious attraction if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you, Caroline. Why would I like someone who constantly berates me?"

"I had this massive crush on Harry Miller in grade two and all he ever did was tease me and pull my pigtails," she said knowingly.

"And what happened to this great love?"

"Well, he pushed me into the mud one day, ruined my favourite dress and that was the end of our love affair, but it was beautiful while it lasted."

"Sounds similar to your situation with a certain Senator I know," she teased.

"Hardly, I mean you were at the Grille the other day our exchange was anything but friendly."

"I have to admit I didn't get to eavesdrop as much as I would have liked because his brother was too busy trying to chat me up."

"Ah yes Kol Mikaelson. As loathed as I am to admit it, looks definitely run in that family, pity they're just so arrogant," she sighed. "So what did Kol say?"

"Oh you know tried to make small talk, told me I was stunning, asked me what I did, you know the usual."

"Which of course you didn't divulge." Bonnie liked to keep her position at the paper confidential to outsiders which only added to the mystery. She didn't even have a photo displayed on her blog or column.

"Well of course not, especially to a complete stranger."

"Yeah well I did the same thing and look how well that turned out for me," she said thinking back to their elevator incident which she was finding hard to erase from her memory. She'd reluctantly told Bonnie about it because she figured given her talents she'd probably picked up on it telepathically anyway.

"Ladies," Alaric said, greeting them with a smile. "Discussing your love lives again?"

"You mean our non-existent love lives don't you boss?"

"You know Bonnie I would have thought with your abilities finding a nice guy would be easy."

"Yes so easy," she muttered. "On that note I'll be at my desk conjuring up a six foot brunette with my magic wand."

"Do you think I offended her?" He joked as Caroline just shook her head. "I've just come from the senior staff meeting and have some news you might be happy about." She looked at him her face lighting up excitedly.

"Are we finally getting crispy crèmes in the lunch room?"

"Seriously what is it with you and food?" He uttered. "Given the events of the past few days we've decided to appoint you our new junior political reporter." Caroline felt her stomach drop not sure if it was good or bad news. As much as she was enjoying her stint reporting on politics the thought of having to see a certain Senator more regularly worried her greatly. Klaus Mikaelson had this unsettling effect on her and if she was being honest Caroline didn't trust herself alone with him, it was bad enough she was going to have to do this one on one interview. Caroline just hoped it was in a crowded room somewhere.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes Caroline we're very sure. Not only do you have great political instincts like spotting that rule breach you have this way of provoking a reaction."

"So basically you're saying I'm good at annoying people?"

"Yes which is a great asset for a political reporter. I mean in the whole time I've been here we've never had a politician storm into our offices like that." Caroline felt slightly guilty thinking if Alaric knew the whole story he'd probably think differently.

"I think that was just beginners luck, I mean it's obvious Senator Mikaleson has a temper."

"I'm beginning to think you don't want this job Caroline. You realise that if you give up this opportunity it may never come around again?"Caroline nodded thinking he was right, this was an amazing opportunity and one that she didn't want to miss out on because of one very annoying guy. After this interview she'd try and keep her distance as much as possible, given there were five hundred and thirty four other politicians in DC that shouldn't be too difficult.

"Yes I would like to take the job. Thanks for showing so much confidence in me Alaric, it really means a lot"

"That's good to hear Caroline," he smiled. "Now how's that biographical piece on Mikaelson going?"

"It's not considering he hasn't bothered to get back to me with a time," she muttered looking at her cell phone for the hundredth time jumping slightly as it buzzed signalling she had a new text message. She noticed his name and felt her stomach flutter nervously, something that seemed to happen a lot where he was concerned. "Speak of the devil."

_Meet me at Covenant House tonight at 7 p.m., bring a sleeping bag._

What the hell did that mean? "What's wrong?" Alaric asked noticing the bewildered look on her face.

"I just got a message asking me to meet him tonight at Covenant House at 7 and to bring a sleeping bag. He does realise this is an interview right?" Alaric inspected her phone a look of realisation sweeping over his face.

"Oh I get it now. Covenant House has an annual Sleep Out to Support Homeless Youth which would probably explain the sleeping bag."

"Is he serious? I mean I'm all for good causes but that's hardly the right place to conduct an interview."

"Well it's certainly different but it could work." She looked at him curiously. "I needed someone to cover the sleep out anyway, this way you can kill two birds with one stone." Of course Alaric would see it that way; she looked at him with wide eyes. "You realise those puppy dog eyes don't work on me right?" He chuckled walking away. "And here I was thinking that women loved to multi-task."

Caroline looked at the text message again, what exactly was Klaus playing at? He'd probably planned this on purpose to make it look like he actually had a heart, I mean what would he of all people be doing at a homeless sleep out? She clicked onto the internet and searched for the Covenant House website. A media release had been posted from the previous month and her jaw dropped as she read its contents.

"We are looking forward to welcoming Congressman Lloyd and Senator Mikaleson to our annual sleep out which we hope will raise national awareness for this worthwhile cause." He was already attending long before his text message invite. Caroline couldn't believe a Republican Senator with a $5000 suit would be supporting homeless youth. She had already been dreading a one hour interview so Caroline had no idea how she was going to get through an entire night with him. Either she'd kill him in his sleep or….. She didn't want to think of the alternative if the inability to control her urges in the lift was anything to go by. 

* * *

"Stefan, why are we walking this far for a sandwich?" She whined her high heels rubbing against her little toe.

"SUNdeVICH makes the best sandwiches in DC, if not the whole world Caroline," he said rolling his eyes like it was something she should already know. "You're not a true local until you've tried their Kingston with spicy chicken, pineapple salsa, coleslaw and mayo." Caroline grimaced slightly thinking it sounded horrible but figured she shouldn't judge until she'd tried it first.

"So after five years in Washington DC do you ever miss home?" She asked referring to his hometown of Chicago.

"Nah, I don't really have much family there so it doesn't bother me," he added, shrugging his shoulders, for a chatty guy Stefan didn't like going into much detail about his personal life

"So, is that why you know Klaus because you both come from Chicago?" She asked trying to not sound too interested even though ever since he'd mentioned it Caroline had been dying to find out their connection.

"Yeah I knew Klaus and his family when I was younger."

"Did you go to the same school?"

"Hardly," he said, raising his eyebrows. "We didn't run in the same social circles, I went to a public school and he attended an exclusive private college."

"So how did you meet him?"

"A bunch of us used to play basketball at this local court downtown and one day this posh British kid turns up wanting to play. I swear they would have beaten him up if it weren't for me," he smiled thinking back to that particular memory. "He was actually a really good player so everyone eventually accepted him and we became good friends."

"So what happened then?"

"Well a few years later Klaus went off to Harvard and we just lost touch." She could sense a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't buy that, especially if you were such good friends."

"Always the nosy reporter aren't you, Caroline?" He teased, rolling his eyes at her. "Truthfully his dad didn't think I was good enough to be associated with their family. He made life pretty difficult for us so in the end it was just easier to let it go."

"That's a shame, although given the way Klaus is now it's probably best you didn't," she joked attempting to lighten the situation.

"Honestly I don't have any hard feelings towards Klaus, if anything I felt sorry for him having to put up with his father."

"So he was a real piece of work?"

"Oh yeah Mikael was an abusive bully who found enjoyment from making his kids miserable," he muttered angrily. Caroline felt bad thinking what a horrible childhood Klaus must have had with someone like that for a father.

"What about their mother?" She asked curiously.

"She died when they were young so all they had was that tyrant. I have to say I wasn't upset to read a few years back that he'd died."

"So, given you're both in the same city now why haven't you caught up again?"

"Look too much time has passed Caroline," he said dismissively. "I prefer to look forward rather than reminisce about the past." Caroline looked at Stefan's stony face knowing there was much more to this story than he was sharing. Given she hadn't known him long she thought it was probably best to leave it for now.

"So what if I told you I don't really like coleslaw."

"You don't like slaw?" 

"I always knew there was something wrong with you, Forbes," Stefan laughed nudging her playfully.

* * *

"So, you think Stefan knows more than he's letting on?" Katherine asked holding a red top against her chest and inspecting it in the mirror.

"Oh yeah definitely but I didn't think it was right to keep prodding since we've haven't known each other long."

"Seriously, Care, next time you want answers ask me," she insisted, turning around to face Caroline who was lying spread out on her bed. "So how about wearing this top tonight?"

"Katherine it's a sleep out not a fashion parade."

"Look if you're going to have to sleep out you might as well look pretty," she laughed throwing it on the pile and continuing to rifle through Caroline's wardrobe.

"Even so I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction of dressing up."

"I still can't believe you're doing an interview at a sleep out of all places. Someone's trying to get into your good books, or should I say your panties."

"I highly doubt that given his obvious resentment towards me," she muttered.

"Yeah well after watching that little episode at work the other day I think you push his buttons just as much as he pushes yours," she commented holding up a cream sweater. Caroline shook her head. "Why it's warm, and you're going to need it tonight. You know I've never understood why they do these things during winter."

"Ah because they want it to have maximum impact," Caroline explained. "I just can't believe I have to put up with a whole night of him."

"Oh I'm sure you'll manage to occupy yourselves somehow," she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe you can pick up where you left off from in the elevator." Caroline hurled her pillow at Katherine making her squeal in surprise.

"That won't be happening ever again, especially with my new job, now surely that would be classed as a conflict of interest."

"Well that's a damn shame given his extreme hotness," Katherine said shaking her head. "Have you seen his brother? I mean looks definitely run in that family."

"Are you talking about Kol?" She asked thinking back to their brief encounter at the Grille.

"Ohh there's another one?" She asked excitedly. "No I'm talking about Elijah Mikaelson, he's apparently one of the best lawyers in DC not to mention the next potential nominee for Republican Attorney-General."

"Wow, I've never known you to be so interested in politics before sweetie." 

"Yes well when someone looks as divine as that man you tend to dig a little deeper for information."

"So why were you checking out Elijah?" She asked curiously.

"Well you know I'm working on the Most Eligible Bachelor edition at the moment," she said as Caroline nodded eagerly, they'd been drooling over candidates all week at the office. It was a tough job but someone had to do it. "Well I found out apparently Elijah has been selected four years running but refuses to take part."

"Well, maybe he's just easily embarrassed Katherine."

"Yeah well even so there's a reason he's been chosen that many times and the least he could do is share his handsome self with the world."

"Well given he's not going to participate I don't think there's much you can do Kat." She noticed an evil grin on her friend's face realising she already had a plan of attack in mind.

"I'm going to get that interview with Elijah Mikaelson if it kills me," she said her eyes lighting up. If anyone loved a challenge it was Katherine Pierce.

"Poor guy," Caroline teased. "He's not going to know what's hit him."

"Now, what about this?" She laughed, producing a lacy, red bra and pant set making Caroline roll her eyes. "Hey you're going to need some underwear unless of course you were planning on going commando."

* * *

Caroline consulted her watch noticing she was running about ten minutes late. Damn Klaus Mikaelson, for some reason she cared what he thought and had spent hours trying to decide what to wear. The hardest part about going to a sleep out meant she needed something practical but cute, definitely not the easiest combination. She also didn't want to look like she'd tried too hard. She had decided on her softest cornflower blue sweater that brought out her eyes with jeans and flat boots. She had thrown her cream coat over the top to try and ward off the chill and was holding onto her sleeping bag, something she needed to borrow from Stefan at short notice.

"Typical woman late as usual." Caroline heard him say as she approached the car park. "Too busy doing your hair for me love" She had wound her long blonde hair up into a high bun, she figured it looked effortlessly sexy but now she was thinking he'd seen straight through her ploy.

"Yeah that's exactly why I was late," she muttered, noticing for the first time how gorgeous he looked in his charcoal grey jumper, black woollen coat and dark jeans. She didn't think he could look any better than he did in a suit but obviously she was wrong. She gulped wondering just how she was going to make it through the whole night.

"You can just put your sleeping bag down here next to mine." Caroline could feel the heat in her cheeks thinking about being that close to him. Klaus smirked knowingly then gestured for her to follow him. She had to avert her eyes to stop herself from checking out his cute backside which was only accentuated in his snug fitting jeans.

Caroline couldn't believe the number of people who'd come out especially given the freezing temperatures. It was great to see the community coming together for such a good cause. Their home for the night was a car park with some cardboard boxes their only protection against the wind and chill. They took a seat in a makeshift circle to hear stories from a range of people about their experiences with homelessness. Caroline listened intently her heart going out to these young kids who had fallen on hard times and were forced to live on the streets without any family, food or shelter. She looked over at Klaus noticing the sombre expression on his face wondering exactly what he was thinking.

After that the group dispersed setting up their beds for the night and talking amongst themselves. Klaus noticed Caroline struggling with her sleeping bag. "Here allow me." He said taking it from her before she could object.

"I'm not some pathetic little female you know I can look after myself."

"I think after that article you wrote I'm more than aware of that, love," he joked shaking out her sleeping bag and laying it on the ground.

"We're not going to rehash that again are we?"

"No we're going to spend the night doing one of my most favourite things in the world," he said kinking his left eyebrow in her direction. Caroline felt her whole body tingle at his insinuation.

"Despite what you might think after what happened in the elevator, I'm not that kind of girl," she mumbled lowering her eyes self-consciously.

"I actually meant talking about myself," he teased. "And just for the record I don't think you're that kind of girl, I'm pretty sure I'm the one to blame for what happened," he murmured staring at her intensely waiting for her to make eye contact. She lifted her gaze eventually feeling the heat return to her face.

"Um." She coughed nervously. "I think we should probably get started."

"Fire away," he said sitting down and making himself as comfortable as possible. She was taken aback at first unable to form words realising the questions she had preplanned yesterday didn't really seem right now given where they were.

"Why is supporting homeless people so important to you?" She asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"Do you mean why is is important to a Republican?" He asked and before she could interrupt he spoke again. "I know that's what you're thinking. They're a bunch of heartless greedy bastards so why would they care about this particular cause."

"Well given former President Reagan's abysmal record not to mention Mitt Romney threatening to cut homeless benefits during the last election campaign, do you blame me for being sceptical? I mean homelessness doesn't seem to be high on the Republican's agenda."

"At least you've confirmed my already strong suspicions about your political beliefs," he teased. "I can smell a Democrat from a mile away Caroline, but don't worry I won't hold it against you."

"How very kind of you, Senator," she snapped reverting to his title which seemed to be what happened when he made her angry.

"Hey, I'm just impressed you vote at all given so many people take it for granted. We're so lucky to live in a democratic country with basic human rights like freedom of speech and the right to vote. Unfortunately some people in other countries aren't as fortunate."

"Really?"

"Yes really Caroline," he smiled. "Although I can't let your last comment go in regards to our record on homelessness. The most recent figures from the US Department of Housing and Urban Development put the rate of homelessness at double the amount it was under Reagan. If you recall it was actually President Bush and his Housing First Program that reduced chronic homelessness by 30% between 2005 and 2007. A number which increased under the Obama administration."

"Aren't you forgetting the President's 2009 Economic Stimulus Bill that helped thousands of people out of homeless shelters. Not to mention introducing the Open Doors Plan in 2010, the first ever comprehensive federal effort which aims to end homelessness within ten years."

"Yeah maybe if this great plan had some actual substance, not to mention realistic targets. I think given the poor economic state this country is in currently that's the least he could do."

"Says the man whose Party voted against the Veterans' Homeless Bill which would have provided them and their families with much-needed benefits to help get them off the streets."

"Yes yet another Democrat measure that puts the money into welfare payments and not directed towards housing where the funds are most needed to give these people a roof over their heads."

"Well..." She started.

"You realise I could go on all night and I'm not sure that would be the best use of your time given we're supposed to be conducting an interview here."

"Fine," she conceded reluctantly. "So why are you here then? I mean why does this cause mean so much to you?" He regarded her seriously obviously working out how to answer her pointed question.

"Downtown Chicago has one of the highest homeless rates in the country, a high percentage of that number are just young kids. I grew up with a few that were forced from home through no fault of their own so I guess that's why it means something. Given the recession we're facing at the moment it's something we need to address before it gets any worse." Caroline looked at him surprised by his answer and the sincerity in his voice.

"So were some of these kids you're talking about at the basketball courts?" She asked thinking back to what Stefan told her.

"They were actually," he said looking at her closely. "How did you know that?"

"I work with Stefan Salvatore at the Post, he told me that's how you two met. I heard you were quite the player."

"Of course I was, still am," he chuckled. "That brings back so many memories, if it wasn't for Stefan those guys would have beaten me to a pulp. I haven't thought about that for years."

"Sounds like you guys were good friends."

"Yeah we were but we just sort of lost touch," Klaus mumbled mirroring what Stefan said earlier.

"I find it strange that you are both in DC now and haven't caught up at all."

"I did try when I first got to town and found out where he was working but he never returned my call," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" Stefan had failed to mention that of course, Caroline had no idea why he'd do that given he said he had no bad feelings towards Klaus apparently.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Look I know it's been a while and with everything that happened between him and Rebekah I can understand it wouldn't be easy to see me and dredge up the past."

"Rebekah?" She asked curiously.

"My sister, I thought you knew the whole story?" He asked slightly confused. Caroline knew there was more to his story and it looks like it had something to do with a lost love.

"So what happened?" She asked thoroughly absorbed by the story.

"I take it this is off the record?" He asked smirking at her. "They were completely in love but someone thought Stefan wasn't good enough and didn't stop until he'd broken them up for good." Caroline nodded realising just who Klaus meant.

"Your father," she guessed, not realising she'd uttered it aloud. He inhaled sharply obviously not expecting her to say that let alone know anything about him. Caroline wished she could take it back knowing she had probably overstepped the mark. "Sorry I um didn't mean to say that."

"Well it sounds like you know some of the story then," he uttered, unable to meet her gaze, Caroline immediately felt bad and instinctively placed her hand over his. She gasped feeling the electricity shoot up her arm from his touch as Klaus slowly looked up a small smile gracing his features. "I thought this was an interview not a psychological analysis." She smiled as the tension between them slowly began to dissipate.

"Yeah I really need to work on my interview skills don't I?" She laughed.

"Oh I don't know it's certainly the best interview I've had in a while."


	5. Pictures of You

_Klaus stirred from his sleep catching a whiff of vanilla and smiled knowing she must have been near. His eyes slowly fluttered open noticing her back was almost up against his chest, her blonde waves fanned out around her. His arm was slung over her and resting comfortably on her flat stomach. Klaus loved the feeling of having her close so continued to lay there not wanting to disturb her and ruin the moment._

_He was struggling to work out how they ended up this way, when they went to sleep he was definitely on his side and she on hers. Not that he was complaining of course. He couldn't help but think back to their previous night bundled in their sleeping bags talking animatedly about everything from family to sport to movies and of course politics. They rarely agreed on anything but, for some reason, it just made the conversation that much more interesting._

_Klaus decided arguing about everything was just their thing. He knew she loved churros, the Shawshank Redemption and had a dog called Cooper growing up that kept her company because she was an only child. Her dad had passed away and her mum was a sheriff in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. Her best friend Katherine sounded like a bit of a handful too from what she'd told him._ _Klaus loved the way her whole face would light up when she talked about her friends and family, Klaus wished he had that same enthusiasm._

_He felt her move and slowly extracted his arm and edged away not wanting to frighten her with their close proximity. She made a cute whimpering sound and stretched out like a cat making him smile. He could see her looking around trying to get her bearings and finally sat up. Her hair had fallen out during the night and was hanging in messy waves around her face but Klaus thought she still looked beautiful._

_"Morning, sleepyhead," he smiled._

_"Mmmm yeah morning," she mumbled self-consciously patting down her messy hair._

_"Nice hair," he joked as she poked out her tongue in his direction. "I take it you're not a morning person then?"_

_"Not until after I've had my caffeine fix," she replied yawning, obviously still half asleep. "Don't tell me you're one of these annoyingly chirpy people in the morning?"_

_"Guilty as charged," he laughed. "There's something that's so nice about this time of the day."_

_"Why am I not surprised we disagree on that too," she said referring to their opposite personalities. "I feel so sorry for these poor people who have to do this every night."_

_"It's certainly confronting but that's why they hold these events._ _You know they're holding one in Chicago next month and you're more than welcome to join me?"_

_"Thanks but I think once was enough."_

_"Oh come on who's going to argue with me about the state of the health system and tell me my jokes are bad."_

_"I'm sure you'll occupy yourself somehow," she smiled, shaking her head._

_"At least you've got some good ammunition against me for your article. I can just see it now the Senator who has no sense of humor."_

_"Yes, that's exactly what the public wants to hear, even though it is true."_

_"Well, it sounds like you've got your work cut out for you."_

_"Speaking of which I guess I should probably get going seeing as I have two stories to write," she explained, wriggling out of her sleeping bag._

_"_ _So this biography, are you going to be nice this time?" He asked a cheeky smile on his face._

_"I guess you'll just have to wait and see."_

* * *

"Niklaus!" Kol said nudging him in the side.

"What?" Klaus murmured deep in thought about a particular blonde who had been constantly on his mind.

"I asked what you thought of this suit and tie combination," he asked, gesturing to his outfit. "This is one of the main events of the year so I want to make sure I look just right."

"It's, uh, nice," he offered, struggling to come up with a more inventive adjective.

"Nice?" He balked. "Elijah help me out here."

"Kol you look fine," he said shaking his head at his brother.

"You two are really spoiling me with compliments today," he sulked. "Elijah I expect this sort of indifference from you but what's going on with you Niklaus?"

"What?" He asked. "Nothing is going on Kol; I told you your suit looks good."

"Well, at least that's a different adjective this time. You've been distracted ever since we got here brother," Kol noted inspecting himself in the mirror.

The brothers had assembled at Baytok Bespoke Tailoring in Georgetown to finalise their outfits for the upcoming 45th Annual Meridian Ball. The event was the hottest ticket in town and attracted influential people from politics, business, media, and the arts. This year the Ball was masquerade themed and set to be their biggest one yet from all reports.

"If I was to make a guess I'd say it has something to do with a certain biographical piece that appeared in the Post about a week ago," Elijah said raising his eyebrows at his brother in the mirror.

"Oh yes, Caroline's somewhat flattering article on you," Kol commented. "I have to say after your last run-in I was surprised she was that forgiving."

"She may be impulsive and opinionated, not to mention a raging Democrat but one thing I can say is she does her job professionally," he said thinking back to her article that had resulted in the permanent smile that had been plastered on his face for days. When he'd read the article he's been surprised at how complimentary she'd been not to mention fair.

It wasn't just the article either; their night together at the Sleep Out had been so much fun. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he'd just sat up talking all night with someone. Caroline was so easy to talk to as well and if he was being honest he didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, they'd both gone back to their separate lives and he was already missing her company. He wanted to see her again and had considered conjuring up an excuse but knew that wasn't wise given their professions. He knew his feelings towards her had definitely grown from the initial attraction he felt to something more he couldn't quite explain.

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Kol teased.

"Don't be absurd Kol," he shot back defensively.

"I hope not given she's a journalist for the Post." Elijah chided. "You can't trust the media they're all nice when they want something then they'll turn on you the minute you become unnecessary."

"Am I sensing some deep resentment towards the media on your part brother?" Kol asked.

"They're vultures, pure and simple," he said adjusting his tie. "It's best to keep well clear."

"I'm upset to hear that," a female voice said as she walked up behind them. Klaus looked behind them in the mirror noticing an attractive brunette.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Kol asked turning to face her.

"Katherine Pierce," she greeted him, shaking his hand. "By the way that tie is all wrong although I guess that's what you get for asking clothes advice from other men."

"Hey, I resent that," Klaus argued.

"Okay fine, he's the exception to the rule," she murmured looking Elijah up and down slowly who looked immaculate as usual. If anyone could wear a suit it was him. "The same can't be said for both of you though."

"Well, since you seem to know who we are Miss Pierce the least you could do is enlighten us on your identity and what exactly you're doing here," Elijah said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm one of those supposed vultures you're talking about. I've actually come here to do an interview."

"Well I'm sorry but as you can see I'm rather busy at the moment," Klaus replied.

"Well that's lucky then isn't it Senator because I'm not here for you, I'm here for him," she said, gesturing towards Elijah. Klaus was taken aback given how unusual it was someone wanted to interview his brother and not him.

"Elijah?" Kol asked. "Seriously what could he have to say that would be considered at all interesting?"

"Thanks, little brother," he muttered. "Look whatever it is Miss Pierce I'm not interested, I don't do interviews."

"Please call me Katherine," she said using her most dazzling smile. "I had a feeling you'd say that but it's absolutely urgent."

"Really and what could be so urgent Miss Pierce?" He asked purposely using her formal title.

"Well, there will be thousands of women who will be absolutely heartbroken if you don't participate in our Most Eligible Bachelor edition."

"Most Eligible Bachelor?" Klaus spluttered trying to contain his laughter. Elijah meanwhile turned a bright shade of red. "Since when?"

"Since four years running, but your brother here refuses to take part."

"Seriously women consider him more eligible than me?" Kol scoffed, obviously offended. "I mean I'm funnier, more handsome, smarter…"

"Yeah, one of the criteria our female readers rated highly in an eligible male was modesty," she shot back making Klaus laugh.

"The answer is no so I have no idea why you're still standing here; surely the Post has more important things to cover." Klaus's ears pricked up realizing she worked for the same paper as Caroline and her name was Katherine. Yes, it could have been a huge coincidence but she certainly seemed feisty like Caroline had mentioned. If he could get into Katherine's good books maybe he could also get into her friends.

"Elijah can I have a word with you for a second," he murmured pulling him to one side. Elijah looked at him impatiently. "Look I think you should do it."

"Well, Niklaus I'm hardly going to do it because you think it's a good idea."

"You keep saying how I need more positive publicity, how much more positive can you get than my very own brother talking about me in an article."

"That's a bit of a stretch Niklaus," he drawled.

"Okay fine I think Katherine is Caroline's best friend and weren't you the one who told me we had to placate her, what better way than you agreeing to do this interview?" Elijah looked at him obviously weighing up his options.

"Yes but we were just saying her last article on you was relatively positive."

"Who knows how long that will last though, I mean you said it yourself Elijah you can't trust the media."

"The things I do for you little brother," he growled. "Fine, set up a time with my secretary." He barked barely looking at Katherine.

"That's not going to work for me. In fact, I have no intention of falling for that trick."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you see that's what I've been trying to do all week without success," she said her frustration evident. "I have to say you've trained Mrs King very well to fob off my interview requests."

"Well, I am just a little busy with work you know."

"Not too busy for a short interview I'm sure. How about I wait here for you to finish and then we go and have coffee somewhere?" She said sitting down on the nearest chair and making herself comfortable.

"Well if you're going to stay maybe you could help me pick a more suitable tie?" Kol asked.

"Happy to help out can't have you looking less than perfect at the Meridian Ball," she replied, perusing the shop's extensive tie collection.

"So, will you be attending the ball then Katherine?" Klaus asked obviously interested if a certain blonde would be there.

"I wouldn't miss it," she said her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"I take it there'll be a big contingent from the Post attending too," he prodded.

"Yes, there will be," she smiled knowingly.

"A few of your political reporters then?"

"Yes quite a few, I mean it's probably one of the best, if not the best, opportunity to get a good one on one with Washington's finest lawmakers." 

"Right yes, I just thought I'd check," he said starting to get annoyed she wasn't telling him what he wanted to hear.

"I think what the good Senator is trying to ask, but failing miserably at, is if Caroline Forbes will be in attendance?" Kol asked tired of his brother's pathetic attempts to be subtle. Klaus glared at him in the mirror.

"Yes, Caroline will be there," she smiled, replacing Kol's tie with another. "You won't be able to miss her." Klaus felt his throat go dry at the thought of Caroline. He thought she looked beautiful first thing in the morning after a night out on the streets he could only imagine how amazing she'd look at a ball.

"Just exactly how did you know I was going to be here, Miss Pierce?" Elijah asked changing the subject obviously still annoyed at his predicament.

"Oh, just one of my many sources," she replied mysteriously. "Now there that's much better," she said taking in Kol's all-black appearance.

"That's just great," Elijah muttered walking back into one of the change rooms.

"Now you might want to try this on, Senator." Katherine passed Klaus a white bow tie.

"I'm not really sure white is my color," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, I think you'll find white is exactly your color," she murmured, looking him in the eyes obviously trying to send him a message. He looked at it again and smiled taking it from her.

"Well come on let's get this over and done with then," Elijah growled storming out of the change room making Katherine have to run to keep up with him.

* * *

"You could at least pretend that you're enjoying yourself," Katherine said taking in his sour expression thinking what a waste it was on such a gorgeous man.

"I'm not though so why pretend?"

"Okay fine," she said rolling her eyes. "Here I was thinking you might actually have a personality given the nomination."

"Yes well, obviously they haven't met me properly. That's exactly why I loathe these silly contests because they're all about physical appearance and not much more."

"I beg to differ; all our nominees are smart and intelligent not to mention leaders in their respective fields, including yourself. You should consider it a privilege to be considered alongside some of these people."

"Yes, that's exactly what I feel," he muttered. "So I assume there's going to be some questions this century Miss Pierce?" He bristled. Katherine couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She wouldn't have bothered to get an interview if she'd known what he was going to be like.

"You know what, don't bother. We've done fine without you for four years I'm pretty sure we'll manage," she huffed, standing up and noticing a look of surprise on his face.

"So after seeking me out at a suit fitting and bombarding my personal assistant with calls for a solid week you're just going to give up?"

"Well frankly given your attitude I have no choice."

"And here I was thinking you were persistent, obviously I was wrong."

"You're not wrong; I just don't take too kindly to rude and arrogant people," she snapped losing her last shred of patience. Suddenly a smile overtook his face and he began to laugh. She looked at him confused by his sudden change in behavior.

"I'm sorry I've been so rude and arrogant," he smiled using her terms. "Although I like to be considered stubborn rather than arrogant, it has a certain negative connotation doesn't it?"

"Well, you're certainly that," she muttered. "Not to mention prone to mood swings."

"Tell me what you really think Miss Pierce," he teased.

"Well I'd be happy to but I'm short on time and have an interview to do as long as you're not going to object again?"

"Fine." He nodded at her to proceed.

"Describe the most romantic date you've taken someone on?"

"Are you serious?" He asked. "If I'd known the questions were going to be this lame I would have refused."

"We're asking everyone the same things. What are you afraid your romanticism won't stand up to the other nominees?"

"No," he said quietly. "I just don't think I can give you an honest answer."

"Why? Never had a girlfriend?" She teased noticing him turn slightly red. She gasped unable to comprehend why someone this successful, not to mention attractive, would have never had a girlfriend.

"Nothing serious if you must know, work keeps me entirely too busy for socializing." 

"Well, that's certainly wasn't what I was expecting."

"So, if that's everything can I go?" He asked attempting to get out of his seat.

"No, just because you can't answer the question realistically doesn't mean you can't make something up."

"Wouldn't that be considered lying though, Miss Pierce?"

"No, it's called poetic license Mister Mikaleson," she said wondering why he continued to address her so formally. "So what would you do?"

"How about a candlelight dinner?" He suggested feebly. Katherine rolled her eyes at the answer she'd been given at least a half a dozen times already.

"Okay if we're going to make something up the least you could do is be creative."

"Well my favorite place in all of Washington DC would have to be the Lincoln Memorial," He explained, his face breaking into a smile. "So I would have to say an early morning picnic there to watch the sunrise."

"Really? Maybe there is hope for you after all," she said, obviously impressed. "Okay, what is the most romantic gift you've ever given a woman?"

"Roses?" He guessed.

"Maybe I spoke too soon. I think we've got a lot of work ahead of us, Mister Mikaelson."

* * *

Klaus couldn't sleep something that was becoming a common occurrence of late. He laid there for hours tossing and turning but couldn't remove the visuals of a certain blonde who had been invading his thoughts and dreams. He sat up and pulled the covers off resigned to another night of insomnia. Pulling himself out of bed Klaus walked to the living room hoping some CNN might help put him to sleep.

Unfortunately, CNN as well as BBC and CBS all failed so he went over to his desk and rifled around until he found what he was looking for. Klaus had always loved to draw from a young age he found that when he had millions of thoughts running through his head it was the only thing that would calm him down. He placed the sketch pad under his arm, walked over to the seat by his large bay window and sat down deciding to draw a picture of Washington at night.

He started at the empty page for what seemed like forever trying to start but was distracted by the pictures racing through his head. He finally put his pencil to paper and began to sketch the first thing that came to him. Klaus didn't realize how long he'd been working away at his drawing until he noticed the sun beginning to rise outside his window. He looked down at his completed sketch smiling at the image that had been emblazoned on his brain for days and had literally come to life on the page.

Klaus jumped up an idea coming to him. Maybe it was crazy and completely unprofessional but he could always blame it on insomnia. He went through the drawers in his desk and found an A4 envelope, writing a short note on the back of his drawing he placed it inside and addressed it to The Post hoping he'd done the right thing.

* * *

"I'll have the half grapefruit but I'd like the skin cut off. Then the eggs, poached, gluten-free toast on the side but no butter, some avocado and spinach but I don't want any added oil understand?" Rebekah demanded, looking at the very confused waiter.

"Um, sure," he said furiously writing down her order. Klaus smiled at him apologetically knowing just how difficult his sister could be and this was only her breakfast order.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure, little sister?" Klaus asked.

"Can't a sister spend some time with her brother without the Spanish Inquisition?"

"When it comes to you an inquisition is always necessary, so Rebekah what is it?" He pushed.

"Well, I guess I wanted to check-in and see how everything is going with you."

"It's great Rebekah."

"So are there any potential women on the horizon?"

"I knew it; it only took you what five minutes to turn this conversation back to my love life. Rebekah you're concern is appreciated but I am a big boy and can actually take care of myself."

"Well, given your lack of a love life brother I beg to differ."

"We don't all need someone in our lives to make everything complete Rebekah, I'm perfectly happy, not to mention busy with my new job," he said. "I don't have time for a romantic interest."

"So what exactly would you call a blonde journalist then, goes by the name of Caroline?"

"Let me guess you've been talking to Kol," he said, rolling his eyes. "There's nothing going on with her."

"Well, Kol seems to think you might have a little crush. Although I'm not sure if it's really appropriate given your position."

"Well thank you for your lecture little sister but there's no problem because there is no crush," he answered, hoping she couldn't tell he was lying to her face.

"You realize I can tell when you're lying don't you? You look down every time you say something untrue." Damn Rebekah and her perceptive nature. Klaus thought she missed her calling. Instead of being a curator at the National Gallery she really should have been interrogating terrorism suspects.

"Look if you must know I do find her attractive but that's all."

"Good try Niklaus," she said sarcastically. "You have a thing for her and I have to say you're heading for trouble. I mean she's a journalist." She said like they were the absolute scum of the earth.

"I recall you being deeply in love with someone who wanted nothing more than to be a journalist back in the day," he said watching her face fall. "He's even gone and made a career out of it."

"He's got nothing to do with this."

"Well actually he sort of does, did I mention that Stefan and Caroline are friends because they both write for the Post?" He asked, making her look up with interest.

"Does she know?"

"Well she does now," he confirmed, thinking back to their conversation at the sleep out.

"Great it will probably end up on the front page or something."

"I hardly think that would be considered news Rebekah."

"Yeah well, I can't risk Alexander finding out now can I?" Klaus could sense the fear in her voice.

"He won't and anyway what does it matter you and Stefan were ancient history long before he came on the scene."

"Well he knows there was someone very special to me and regularly threatens to kill him should they ever meet," she said quietly.

"Rebekah you need to leave him now he's obviously unhinged if he's that threatened by an ex-boyfriend," Klaus said placing his hand over hers. Rebekah nodded and he could notice tears welling in her eyes.

"I can't it's not as easy as that."

"I just hate seeing you so unhappy, little sister," he implored. "You know that was all father's doing and now he's gone you don't have to be scared anymore."

"I'm tough," she finally replied looking up at him through bleary eyes.

"Well you know what I think and I'd be more than happy to help you kick Alexander out." He smiled his protective elder brother instincts kicking in. "I'm curious though, have you ever considered going to see Stefan …"

"No," she uttered abruptly. "That ended a long time ago and even if I did want to see him I doubt he'd give me the time of day after everything father did."

"You might be surprised, from what Caroline tells me he still seems to be quite hung up on the past."

"And what else have you and Caroline talked about?" She asked curiously. "For someone you have no feelings for you seem to know quite a lot about her." Klaus blushed at her inference.

"Look yes we've talked but that's it."

"You know I don't think I've seen you like this with someone since Tatia," She remarked.

"Please Rebekah I thought we agreed to never mention her name again," he pleaded.

"Yes well, she certainly doesn't deserve any sort of recognition after the way she ran out on you," Klaus looked down as the memories washed over him. It had taken a while for his anger and bitterness to subside over the years and if he was being honest all he felt now was numb.

"I'm over it, Rebekah." 

"I hope so brother because you deserve to be happy," she said smiling at him. "Be careful though Niklaus, that's all I'm saying."


	6. A Cinderella Story

"I'm sorry you're going to do what now?" Caroline asked swivelling around in her chair to face her best friend.

"You heard me," she replied.

"Yes but I'd like you to say it again just in case I didn't hear you right."

"You heard me right," she muttered. "I am going to give Elijah Mikaelson a make-over."

"You realise you're making him sound like some sort of project don't you?"

"Well if anyone needs my guidance it's Elijah, trust me," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Okay remind me why he needs help again? I mean are you blind?"

"No I'm aware of what a fine looking specimen he is Caroline," she said rolling her eyes. "It's going to be more like a personality make-over."

"He can't be that horrible."

"Behind that prickly demeanour there are some redeeming features which is exactly why I need to do this."

"Okay so the obvious question is why do you care so much?"

"Look he's never had a proper girlfriend and I think if I give him some tips on how to treat women and help him to loosen up a little he might be able to meet someone."

"So why is his love life so important to you?" She asked still bewildered. "This isn't some new way of flirting is it?"

"Oh no," she objected, screwing up her nose. "I mean he's not my type at all, I like them much more experienced and a lot less angry."

"So how exactly are you going to break the news of this little make-over to Elijah?"

"I'm going to be honest and just put it out there."

"Well, good luck with that one," she laughed. "I take it you're going to tell him at the Ball tomorrow night?"

"Well I might as well," she said shrugging her shoulders. "So are you all organised?"

"Dress, check. Mask, check. I don't think there's anything else I'm missing," she reeled off, like she was crossing off an invisible to-do list.

"Date?"

"Well last time I checked I thought Stefan was all our dates." Stefan has kindly offered to escort all three girls to the ball; although they knew he had an ulterior motive given turning up with three very attractive girls would give him serious kudos with his male friends.

"Well yes, but I'm pretty sure you'd much prefer a certain handsome Senator on your arm than us."

"Don't be silly. It's strictly professional between us, not to mention how extremely inappropriate it would be going with him."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you don't want to Caroline."

"Well whatever your over active imagination is telling you it's not going to happen Katherine," she sighed. "I thought we discussed this yesterday." As soon as she'd returned from her interview Katherine filled Caroline in on all the juicy details, including Klaus's interest in whether she was attending the ball.

"Given he obviously feels the same way it just seems like such a waste."

"He only asked if I was going to be at the ball, Katherine, he was probably trying to work out a way to avoid me given our previous clashes."

Caroline had to admit hearing what had transpired at the suit fitting had made her somewhat happy but she had no idea what to make of it all. They had this love/hate relationship and she was struggling to keep up with which phase they were in currently. After the sleep out she had been unable to get him out of her mind whether it was his gorgeous smirk when he was arguing with her, his beautiful messy curls the next morning or the feeling of his arm around her. When she woke up Caroline was surprised but happy to feel his arm securely around her waist.

She had laid there quite content for a least a few minutes thinking it would be nice to start every day like that. Caroline had no idea how they'd ended up that way and when he moved his arm she wondered if he regretted it. They had enjoyed such a great night talking about everything and Caroline was starting to realise she had misjudged him. Yes he was still a Republican, unfortunately, and she didn't agree with some of his beliefs but she was starting to see another side to his personality that she couldn't help but like.

After she returned to her office Caroline realised she had to be careful with the article, she knew she couldn't let her burgeoning feelings get in the way of her professionalism. So she had just told the truth and in this case it happened to be slightly flattering. Caroline was expecting some sort of reaction but was feeling a little upset he hadn't been in contact since it was published over a week ago. Caroline couldn't help it she was desperate to know what he thought, not just of her article but of her as well.

"Looks like someone got mail," Bonnie sing-songed as she approached the two girls a big smile on her face. Caroline never got mail and if she did it wasn't the good kind.

"Great it's probably a bill or some hate mail from a disgruntled reader." 

"No there's definitely some good vibes coming from it," Bonnie confirmed.

"Well don't leave us in suspense, open it," Katherine said excitedly. Caroline placed her finger under the flap and tore it away feeling apprehensive about what she was going to find. She peeked into the envelope noticing some sort of drawing but couldn't make out what it was. As she pulled it out slowly her breath hitched in her throat. Caroline couldn't mistake the picture of herself sleeping peacefully in her blue sweater, the same sweater she wore at the sleep out.

"Oh my god the likeness is amazing," Katherine squealed.

"That's absolutely beautiful," Bonnie murmured entranced by the sketch. "Look there's something on the back."

Caroline took her time turning it over almost frightened by what it was going to say.

_"Save me a dance. K"_

"Klaus did this?" Katherine asked picking it up and examining it closely. "Okay is there nothing this man can't do?" Caroline was silent, still in complete shock at his sweet gesture. Klaus had this way of continually surprising her and making her rethink everything she thought about him. Who knew the cocky Senator had a soft artistic side?

"Yeah I think he's definitely trying to avoid you, Caroline," Katherine teased referring to her earlier comment.

"It doesn't make it right though. I mean everyone will be there watching us, I'm surprised he doesn't realise how bad that will look."

"Yes but Klaus isn't the type to care what anyone thinks," Bonnie said. "Seriously the guy drew you this amazing picture the least you can do is give him one dance Caroline." She inhaled deeply knowing if she had the opportunity she'd give him more than one dance but her career meant so much that Caroline knew she had to try and keep things as professional as possible, no matter how difficult it was going to be.

* * *

"Have I mentioned that I'm by far the luckiest guy here tonight?" Stefan said staring at his gorgeous dates in amazement, he was wearing all black with a matching batman mask. The quartet had just arrived at the stately Meridian House and were walking beneath the large oak trees dotted with twinkling fairy lights.

"Yeah only about a hundred times Stefan," Bonnie laughed fastening her black mask to her face. She was dressed in a floor length one shouldered red gown which only accentuated the beautiful tones of her skin. Her hair was pulled back and her matching red and black mask was butterfly shaped.

"Although we don't mind hearing it do we ladies?" Katherine chuckled. Her classic black halter neck gown was long and form fitting complimenting her lace cat mask in the same colour. Her long dark hair was cascading down her back in soft curls. They walked over the threshold and into a large parquetry floored ballroom decorated with dozens of sparkling chandeliers.

"Could this strapless bra be any less comfortable?" Caroline whinged adjusting herself yet again. She was trying to enjoy the moment but her anxiety was getting the best of her.

"Okay I may be your date but I don't want to hear anything about your underwear," Stefan said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Seriously Stefan are you secretly gay?" Katherine asked almost making him choke as he fiddled with his black bow tie.

"Yeah you got me Katherine; I'm officially out of the closet."

"Well, given you have absolutely no interest in any of us; including our undergarments, there has to be something," She prodded. "Let me guess you prefer red heads?"

"Yes that's exactly it," Stefan mumbled. Caroline looked at him realising someone else was on his mind but she didn't think it was a red head. Caroline fidgeted with her dress yet again the nerves fluttering in her stomach uncontrollably. She knew Klaus would be at the ball and had prepared herself for that but after receiving his drawing she was completely on edge. Everything needed to be perfect all of a sudden and when she looked at herself in the mirror that night she felt anything but that. Her strapless white chiffon gown was empire-waisted with a silver jewelled belt which matched her silver mask that was adorned with feathers. Her hair was pulled back off her face in a low bun with wavy tendrils hanging free. She loved her dress at the shop but suddenly it didn't seem good enough. Everyone around her looked so amazing in their stunning gowns and gorgeous masks.

"Hey excuse me for a minute I need to go to the ladies," she said nervously walking over the other side of the room. She was so busy looking for the bathroom she didn't notice him approach from behind.

"Wow," He murmured in her ear sending shivers through her entire body. She smiled and turned around, his white Phantom of the Opera mask matched his white bow tie and even though his face was half obscured Caroline could still see how handsome he looked. She was taken aback for a moment unable to form any words. "Caroline Forbes stuck for words?" He teased relishing in her obvious embarrassment. "I must say it's like an angel has fallen to earth."

"I thought we said no more cheesy pick-up lines," she laughed.

"I only said it to make you talk."

"So the Phantom of the Opera hey? Why does that seem so fitting for you?" She joked.

"Oh no I've created a monster, I think I preferred you quiet."

"Well it's too late now. I'm surprised you recognised me, I thought I'd done a good job of disguising myself."

"Were you trying to hide from me?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Surely you can't think too badly of me after that article you wrote." 

"I was in a good mood that day; don't think it's always going to be that favourable Senator."

"And here I was thinking we were starting to get along." He laughed. "I mean we did spend an entire night together."

"Shhh!" She said looking around worriedly. "People might get the wrong idea."

"We wouldn't want that now would we love?" He laughed. "The main benefit of a masquerade ball is that we're in disguise."

"Yes but you knew who I was."

"I couldn't miss you if I tried," he murmured. "Although if I hadn't the smell of vanilla when you walked past me was a dead giveaway." She looked downward unable to meet his gaze it was that intense.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway because everyone knows who you are, even with a mask."

"You know for some reason I'm finding it hard to care about that right now," he murmured drinking in her appearance. "I actually came over to claim my dance."

"Your dance?" She asked pretending to play dumb. Ever since he sent her that sketch she had been unable to stop looking at it, she had hidden it in her top drawer but had spent the majority of her time lying in bed and just staring at it.

"You didn't, um, get my drawing?" He asked his one uncovered cheek tinged pink, Caroline couldn't believe she was making him blush.

"Oh yes the drawing," she said pausing slightly to prolong his obvious discomfort. "You are so talented, it's beautiful." She noticed him exhale like he'd been holding his breath waiting for her response.

"Well it helps when the subject is so photogenic." She rolled her eyes instinctively. "That wasn't a line."

"Sure it wasn't," she teased. "Anyway I'd hardly call a night sleeping on the streets my most photogenic moment."

"Really I think it was probably your best considering I couldn't get it out of my mind all week. Although I must say you really do look beautiful tonight, Caroline." She froze feeling like the wind had been completely knocked out of her. She was treading on dangerous ground and she knew it.

"An angel has certainly fallen to earth tonight." A male voice said interrupting the moment. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief worried about what might have happened if not. Kol Mikaleson looked between them both with his usual cheeky grin etched on his face. He was wearing a red devil mask which was extremely fitting.

"I see where you've been getting your pick-up lines from," she joked looking at Klaus. "I'm Caroline we've never really met."

"Well obviously our first meeting didn't make as much of an impression on you as it did me."

"I'd hardly call you trying to chat up my friend an actual meeting."

"Ah yes the gorgeous mystery brunette, I hope she's somewhere around here tonight," he said his eyes lighting up excitedly as he scanned the room.

"She is but you might want to tone down your cheesy pick-up lines this time."

"Here I was thinking I was smooth," he scoffed. "Well I'll try my best although I can't promise anything they have a habit of just coming out."

"Yes just like pretty much everything you say little brother," Klaus said shaking his head. "So is there any reason for your little visit?"

"Oh yes sorry I was distracted. Congressman James was looking for you apparently he needs to speak urgently." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Everything is urgent with that man," he sighed. "I'll be back for that dance." 

* * *

"Stefan!" Caroline wailed. "You did it again." She reached down to rub her sore foot.

"Sorry I did tell you dancing wasn't my thing," he apologised. "Maybe you should have taken up the hundreds of other offers you've already had tonight."

"I'd much prefer to dance with my friend even if he does have two left feet," she teased.

"So you're telling me there isn't one eligible guy in this whole room?" He asked gesturing around the room. Caroline knew there was one guy she wanted to dance with more than anything but would hardly call Senator Klaus Mikaelson eligible, well for her anyway. Ever since their conversation earlier she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and what he said. All she wanted to do was take him up on his offer of a dance so she could feel his arms around her. Caroline shook her head trying to dislodge her thoughts.

"Nope looks like you're going to have to do Stefan."

"Oh really because I could have sworn you've been checking out Klaus all night," he said arching his eyebrows.

"I have not," she shot back unconvincingly.

"Caroline you are probably one of the easiest people to read not to mention the absolute worst liar."

"Seriously you sound just like Bonnie," she snapped. "Fine I might have been looking in his general direction but only because he wants to dance with me and I'm trying to avoid him."

"Yeah because obviously staring at someone is a great avoidance tactic," he noted. "I saw how worked up you were after his visit to the office and I know all about the drawing."

"Do you guys sit around and gossip about me when I'm not there or something?"

"Actually we do, turns out your love life is way more interesting at the moment than any of ours."

"That's just great," she muttered. "So seeing as you're all up to date on my love life what do you think?"

"I just think you need to be careful," he cautioned his face deathly serious.

"I know the whole reporter/politician thing is inappropriate that's why I'm trying to keep my distance, albeit unsuccessfully."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Caroline you're certainly not the first person to fall for the famous Mikaelson charm."

"You're talking about Rebekah aren't you?" She blurted out unable to silence the nosy reporter inside. He looked at her curiously his forehead creasing into a deep frown.

"What do you know about her?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to make you upset but I mentioned you to Klaus and he said you two were in love but his father didn't approve."

"That's an understatement," he replied trying to keep his composure. "It's ancient history now so it doesn't even matter."

"Well you don't seem like you're over it. I know I certainly wouldn't be if that happened to me."

"Yes well, she moved on with her life and married an older rich man exactly what daddy dearest wanted," he said bitterly. "I'm just trying to move on with mine."

"Fair enough but that doesn't mean you have to shut Klaus out too," she said referring to his unreturned phone call.

"Is there anything you two didn't talk about?"

"Hey I had to spend an entire night at a sleep out with the guy we needed someone to talk about," she teased. "Look if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here."

"Well thank you, Dr Forbes," He said dipping her without warning.

"Ouch Stefan!" She cried as he pulled her hair. "You need to get some new dance moves before you kill some poor unsuspecting girl."

* * *

"So there's all these beautiful women here and yet you're sitting here alone?" Katherine said sitting down next to Elijah who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Why should I make mindless chatter with someone when I much prefer my own company?" He replied not even looking up at her.

"Oh well I don't know I think it's something they call being sociable, you should really try it some time," she joked.

"Okay I will." He turned around to look her squarely in the eyes. "How are you this evening, Miss Pierce?"

"I'm splendid Mr Mikaelson. You know I do have a first name and it's okay if you want to use it."

"Thanks for letting me know, Miss Pierce," he replied straight faced.

"I never took you for the Zorro type," Katherine commented looking down at his mask which he'd already pulled off rebelling against the midnight unmasking tradition.

"Well Kol got me this one no doubt because he was trying to be funny. I hate dress-up in general I mean why pretend to be something you're not."

"I don't know because it's fun?" She teased. "Maybe if you dressed up more often you'd loosen up more."

"I'm perfectly loose, when I want to be that is. So why aren't you off mixing with all of these eligible men?"

"Because I'm mixing with you right now. You know there are so many things I could teach you."

"Really?" He replied cocking his left eyebrow. "I mean we've only known each other a short time do you think that's entirely appropriate." She blushed slightly not expecting that response to come from Elijah of all people.

"Ah ha! There is it is."

"There what is?" He replied in confusion.

"That little glimmer of potential that appears every now and again between your usual anger, stubbornness and frustration."

"Well, if that's your idea of a compliment maybe you're the one who needs some lessons in decorum." 

"Okay you've got a deal," she agreed thinking up a plan. "How about we both teach each other something new."

"So let me guess you're going to teach me how to be what you would consider a normal functioning social human being?" He asked.

"Something like that."

"And what would you suggest I teach you, I hardly think the law would really hold much appeal for you," she scrunched up her nose in reply. "I can cook a mean Duck a l'Orange, I speak Spanish, French and Japanese, I fence…."

"I think that explains the lack of social experience," she said imagining him with his head stuck in a book studying. "Fencing sound interesting that's with the swords right?"

"Yes they're actually a special type of sword called an epee that orignated..."

"Okay you're not just giving me a history of fencing because that would be pretty boring," she drawled.

"There may be some theory at first because there's no way I'm letting you handle a sharp object without proper training straight away."

"Are you scared I'm going to beat you?"

"Hardly, Miss Pierce," he uttered, rolling his eyes. "I'd just hate to be responsible for your untimely death."

"Great so if that's all sorted," she said searching the room for possible candidates. "We should really get started."

"You mean you're actually serious?" He asked in disbelief. "I thought this was just your strange way of being friendly."

"Yeah that's exactly what it was, Mr Mikaelson." she said sarcastically. "Now come on let's go dance and find you a possible suitor."

"I'm fine right here thank you."

"Okay well so am I then," she said sitting back down. "You realise I'm just going to sit here and annoy you all night until you agree to dance with me."

"Fine," he muttered standing up. "Has anyone ever told you that you're extremely bossy?"

"Constantly. Now put your mask back on Zorro, you know that's pretty clever now I know that you fence."

"Great let's get this over and done with then," he confirmed gesturing towards the dance floor. "It's okay if I lead though right?"

* * *

"So, how about that dance now?" Klaus asked walking up to her table looking slightly exhausted from all his schmoozing.

"I think you missed your window of opportunity," she said shaking her head.

"Oh come on love don't be like that. I mean it's obvious you're just sitting here waiting for me because I've seen you turn down nearly every guy in this room."

"That's not true, Senator," she shot back. "I've been far too busy enjoying myself to even think about you."

"Yes what with all that chatting and dancing you've been doing," he said observantly. Obviously Klaus had been watching her just as much as she had been watching him.

"I've danced thank you very much."

"I don't think one dance with Stefan counts. I have to say if I didn't know you were just friends I would have been very jealous." He really had been watching her every move.

"You do know stalking is illegal in all fifty states right?"

"It's only considered stalking if it's one-sided and I'm definitely detecting some favourable feelings on your part."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yes really, so come on can we please just dance?" He pleaded making her laugh he looked that desperate with his bottom lip sticking out.

"Okay but you're not going to step on my feet are you?" She asked. "I don't think they can take much more after Stefan's clumsy dance moves.

"Senator Mikaelson." They both turned around faced with Hayley Marshall in a stunning electric blue gown. "Oh and Carly is it?" She asked her big brown eyes boring into Caroline's.

"It's Caroline actually." 

"Hayley from the Times, how are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm wonderful Senator," she said gazing into his eyes longer than necessary. Caroline felt the need to pull a Stefan and step on her foot. "I'm sorry to interrupt but my editor wants a word with you now if that's okay?" Klaus smiled apologetically at Caroline and got up from the table. "He's just over there." She said pointing to the corner of the room.

"Sorry Caroline, duty calls."

"Sounds like you and I are going to be seeing a lot more of each other now given your new political role at the Post."

"Yes I suppose we are," Caroline said through gritted teeth. She didn't even know this girl and she already disliked her immensely. Having to see her often was going to be difficult but Caroline was determined to be civil.

"I bet you think you're really cute trying to get Senator Mikaelson to notice you."

"Excuse me?"

"You realise that by fawning all over him tonight and writing that little biographical piece isn't going to suddenly make him like you."

"I have no idea what you're getting at."

"Oh come on it's obvious you're trying to get your claws into him."

"Not that it's any of your business, Hayley, but I'm not trying to get my claws into anyone," She muttered and walked off before she grabbed her arm roughly.

"Well just so you know it won't work."

"Why do you care so much, are you jealous or something?" She asked curiously. "Sounds like someone's trying to get their claws into him." She yanked her arm away and stalked off not wanting to spend any longer with that bitch.

* * *

"If I promise not to give you a corny line will you dance with me?" Kol asked approaching Bonnie as she watched all the couples on the dance floor.

"I'm not sure about a dance considering I barely know you but how about I give you two minutes."

"You drive a hard bargain but I'll take what I can get," she glanced down at her wrist pretending she was checking the time.

"One minute and fifty seconds," she teased.

"I'm Kol originally from Britain, grew up in Chicago, studied at Princeton and work as an aerospace engineer at the Pentagon…."

"Oh come on you've got a minute and half left and that's what you're using it on."

"Well, you said you didn't know me so I was just trying to fill you in on my past," He huffed, obviously confused by what she wanted.

"One minute and ten."

"You sure know how to pressure a guy!" He chuckled intrigued by her lively spirit. "Okay I like drive-in movies, peppermint ice cream, the colour red and my dog Kenji. I don't like golf, winter or oranges oh and time limits," he grinned cheekily and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You did all that and still have fifteen seconds to spare, I'm impressed."

"So maybe you could tell me about yourself in those last fifteen seconds then," he suggested.

"That wasn't part of the deal but fine," she conceded. "I like picnics, French vanilla ice cream, the colour purple and my cat Whiskers. I don't like coffee, rainy days and meat."

"Okay not only are you a cat person but you don't like meat or coffee?" He balked. "Seriously I'd die without my morning coffee."

"No you wouldn't actually, it would probably just increase your life span if anything. Caffeine is not only highly addictive but it's like pollution for the body, same with meat given how long it takes to digest."

"Wow I'm starting to think this will never work between us," he quipped.

"We were doomed from the beginning but it was great while it lasted."

"Yes the best two minutes of my life." He laughed. "So if this is the end the least you could do is have one tiny dance with me."

"That was very slick. But since you asked so nicely I'll dance with you but only one song and remember no corny lines."

"Fine. You're a tough woman but I'm willing to take a chance," he said as he led her onto the dance floor.

* * *

As far as bathrooms went this one was impressive not to mention crowded with hundreds of women all vying for precious space in front of the large mirror. Caroline and Katherine hadn't realised just how long the line would be.

"Why is there always such a massive line for the ladies and the men never have to wait," Katherine bitched. "I'm tempted to go in there myself."

"But you realise that would be totally inappropriate?"

"No it's just that we're almost at the front so I'm not leaving now."

"So you're telling me that Elijah has agreed to this weird plan of yours?" She asked incredulously.

"Could you please stop calling it weird?"

"It is weird not to mention something straight out of a reality television show," she said shaking her head. "I really should cut you off from watching more of that garbage."

"Hey, I've noticed you tearing up over the Bachelor so don't pretend you don't love it just as much."

"Yeah but I don't turn it into a real life project though do I?" She said. "I just can't wait to see Katherine Pierce fencing."

"You won't be laughing when I've got that sword in my hand, en garde!" She said poking her friend in the stomach. "Anyway I had to make him feel like he was doing me a favour."

"When giving him the make-over is a favour in itself right?" She teased knowing her friend far too well. "So have you checked out any of the talent or been too busy coaching your new charge."

"Well I haven't had much time what with putting Elijah through his paces."

"Yes I think I'd be far too distracted to concentrate on anything else with that man around."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. "Anyway I told you I don't like him that way this is a purely professional relationship, you know something you should know all about, Care."

"Katherine." She hissed looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Oh come on nobody cares they're all too busy lamenting about their own disastrous love lives," she said noticing a few girls crying in the corner no doubt due to excessive amounts of alcohol combined with rejection. "How is Fred doing?" She asked pulling a code name out of thin air. Caroline mouthed the work Fred back to her as if to say you couldn't think of something else?

"Fred is fine, we've spoken a few times but he keeps getting taken away with work."

"So you haven't danced together yet obviously?" She asked.

"No we haven't although it's probably a good thing considering," she sighed.

"You have been sulking all night, you haven't danced with anyone who's asked because you're too busy waiting for him. And Stefan doesn't count either."

"You sound just like Fred," she murmured thinking back to their brief conversation.

"Just admit it Care you want to dance with Fred," she insisted, producing a piece of paper. "If you say it I'll give you this little message from him."

"What you've had that this whole time and only decide to tell me about it now?" She asked trying to grab it from her friend but realised it was hopeless.

"Okay you're right I really do want to have that dance."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" She smiled handing it over. Caroline wasn't sure what to make of it but she couldn't deny the anticipation that had begun to pulse through her veins. Caroline opened up the paper like an excited child on Christmas morning. She inhaled sharply somewhere between networking with almost everyone in the room he'd drawn a small rough sketch of her in her ball gown. He never failed to surprise her. She read his note at the bottom.

_"Now I've done two sketches the least you can do is have that dance with me. Meet me in the library at 10. K"_

She wondered where the library was and whether she should go. Her head was telling her to stay away but every other fibre of her being was pushing her towards him. "I've got to go." She said realising it was almost ten and ran out of the bathroom.

After asking for directions Caroline ascended the stairs and turned left at the top finding herself in a small dimly lit library with old leather bound books lined up on the surrounding walls. She walked around the room running her hand along the books and taking in their musty smell. "I'm glad you came," He murmured, walking through the door and catching her off guard.

"You scared me," she said putting her hand on her chest in fright. "I only came to tell you I couldn't stay." 

"No you didn't and we both know it," He replied, edging closer. "I thought at least this way we could have our dance in private and away from prying eyes downstairs."

"There's no music though."

"We don't need music, unless of course you want me to sing to you," he smiled.

"I thought you were trying to get me to like you?"

"Yes very good point so I guess silence it is," he agreed, moving towards her and slowly removing her mask. The feeling of his hands softly caressing her face was making her feel dizzy. "I want to see your face," he murmured gazing deeply into her eyes.

She instinctively reached up and removed his mask glad she could see his handsome face finally. Caroline knew she couldn't fight it anymore and let herself be drawn into his arms loving the feeling of his broad chest against hers as they began to slowly sway from side to side totally immersed in the moment.


	7. Behind the Mask

Klaus had no idea how long they'd been dancing he was completely caught up in the moment. The feeling of her in his arms, her big blue eyes staring deeply into his and that heavenly scent of vanilla was making him light headed. Klaus hadn't felt this way in a long time and as much as he knew he should pull away he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot. If he could have stayed like that forever he would. Klaus could feel himself pulling towards her unable to stop himself desperately wanting to capture her soft lips. It had been too long since their kisses in the elevator and he was greedy for so much more. He placed his hand on her cheek and traced his thumb slowly across her jawline his eyes never leaving hers.

"Um you know I think this is the longest we've ever gone without talking," she stuttered obviously trying to keep her composure.

"Yes and did I happen to mention how much I like you when you're not arguing with me?" He smiled attempting to ease the overwhelming sexual tension.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Oh I think there's lots of fun because you can do other things that don't require any talking whatsoever," he murmured inching even closer to her lips and rubbing his hands slowly along the back of her neck.

"Yes but we really shouldn't be doing this I mean it's wrong."

"Funny you say that Caroline because I don't think anything has ever felt so right in my entire life," he said continuing to caress her neck his lips almost upon hers.

"Yes but…"

"Stop talking Caroline I think your mouth could be put to much better use right now," he murmured, slowly brushing his lips across hers relishing in the moment he'd been waiting for since their first meeting. Her lips were supple and tasted just as incredible as he remembered, a heady mixture of strawberries and champagne. Klaus wondered how he'd gone so long without her touch.

The loud shrill from his cell phone rang out making them freeze. "Saved by the bell." She murmured as Klaus looked on apologetically. "You should really answer it." She moved out of his arms and Klaus felt a void as soon as she was gone.

"Lexi, what's going on?" He asked connecting the call and turning his back on her, mainly to try and keep his concentration. Whenever Caroline was around he struggled with that problem.

"Senator Graham is threatening to support the Dem's Environment Bill," she explained frantically.

"Tell me you are joking," he replied thinking that man was going to be the end of them all.

"I wish I was Klaus." She said. "You realise the media will have a field day if they get wind of this."

"Someone needs to pull Graham into line," he said lowering his voice for Caroline's benefit, he couldn't ignore the fact that she was the media and he didn't want her to know what was going on.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Okay I'm going to have a word with him, I only saw him not long ago, funny he never mentioned it then. Thanks Lexi," he said disconnecting the call. "I'm so sorry Caroline…" He started to say but as he turned around realised she had vanished. He hit the desk in frustration upset that his work had to ruin the moment yet again.

* * *

"So where did you learn to dance like this?" Katherine asked impressed by his moves. "Oh no let me guess you're a national dance champion too."

"Cute," he shot back with a dirty look. "If you must know my mother taught me when I was younger."

"She must have been a good teacher. You'll have to thank her from me for avoiding any dance related injuries."

"Yeah she was a good teacher but unfortunately she, um, passed away when I was a teenager," he said quietly a shadow crossing his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she mumbled feeling bad for her slip. "Although she's probably looking down on you right now and thinking how good you look, not to mention who's that hot girl you're dancing with."

"Someone's pretty sure of themselves," he chuckled his face brightening considerably.

"Well, my mother always told me that there's nothing more attractive in a person than confidence."

"So I take it she's like you then, just an older version."

"Well she always was confident but after my parents divorced she never really got it back again which was a shame because she's so beautiful."

"I'm sure she is given you're her daughter."

"See there you go that's the kind of lines you need to be using, sweet but not too corny," she said authoritatively. "Seriously why can't you be like this with other women?" Katherine had been trying to introduce Elijah around to different people throughout the night, including several gorgeous not to mention single women, but after a few minutes of small talk he'd start being his usual abrasive self and only reply with curt one word answers.

"Probably because you're forcing me to do something I don't want to do and when that happens I lash out, trust me it happens in the court room all the time."

"I'll bet," Katherine said nodding in agreement. She'd heard stories that he was quite ruthless which probably explained why he was so successful. "Look over there at that beautiful blonde in the yellow dress," she gestured towards the other side of the room. He looked over to where she was pointing and started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's my little sister so probably not the best option I'm thinking."

"Well that's slightly embarrassing," she muttered blushing. "She is beautiful though."

"Not to mention bossy and annoying at times which sounds just like a certain brunette I know come to think of it," he noted, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Hey I resent that. All I'm trying to do is find you a nice woman. Then you can finally get laid and stop being such a grouch all the time."

"I'm not a grouch."

"Ah yes you are. I'm surprised you're not green and called Oscar," she teased poking her tongue at him.

"You really are charming, Miss Pierce. I'm a little worried about what exactly you're going to teach me."

"I told you before, Mr Mikaelson. You need to know how to converse with a woman, make her laugh and tell her she looks pretty."

"Well if I didn't tell you before you look stunning tonight," he murmured catching her off guard.

"Why thank you," she said not expecting the compliment. "Now all you need to do is try that on someone else, maybe that other blonde over there." He didn't even bother glancing over this time just kept his gaze firmly on her.

"I'm actually more partial to brunettes if you must know." She faltered slightly before responding.

"Well there are plenty of them around here. Don't worry we'll find you one." She was already scanning the room for a potential candidate.

"I know you're not big on theoretical learning Miss Pierce but maybe in these early stages we could just focus on that and then you can throw me to the wolves." Katherine smiled even though she didn't agree with his methods.

"Fine although maybe we should stop dancing, we don't want people getting the wrong idea about us or anything."

"And what wrong impression would they be getting from us?" He asked curiously. "I mean last time I checked we were only dancing."

"Well we've been dancing for a while now they might think that, you know, we're a couple or something," she whispered at him her eyes wide.

"We can't have that now can we? I mean being seen with the likes of you would certainly ruin my fantastic reputation," he laughed. "Ouch can you possibly lighten up on the hitting." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"What's wrong you're afraid of a girl?" She teased. "I'll bet you wished you never agreed to teach me how to fence."

"We'll see who's laughing after our first duel," he joked. "Speaking of which we need to organise a time for your training."

"Yes we do but don't think that gets you out of my relationship 101 class mister."

"Okay, Miss Pierce, you win. Now just so you know I have no intention of sitting down because of what people might think."

"Fine," she relented. "One more dance then."

"How about two or three, I mean the night's still young," he grinned spinning her around.

* * *

Klaus searched the room desperately trying to find his white angel. When Caroline ran out he knew he needed to make it right but it was proving difficult when he couldn't even find her. He had managed to talk to Senator Graham who wasn't pleased his little plan had been uncovered. Klaus had tried everything to talk him down and he thought he might have succeeded, for now anyway.

"Klaus?" He heard his name and turned around surprised by who was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Stefan Salvatore," he grinned. "It's been a while, I'm glad to see you're still acting like a child what with that batman mask and all."

"Yes well you know I always had a thing for superheroes."

"So how have you been?" He asked curiously wondering why Stefan had chosen to speak to him now after all this time had passed.

"I'm good," he said unable to meet his gaze. "I can't believe you're all grown up and a Senator no less."

"Yeah me too, I still can't get used to the title."

"Nah you've done good man, just like I always knew you would," he said awkwardly. "I think we both need a well-deserved whiskey, what do you think?" Like the good old days."

"You don't have to ask me twice," he laughed as they walked towards the bar. After they'd ordered their Glenfiddich they walked out onto the terrace away from the loud music blaring from the ballroom.

"Look I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for dropping off the radar like that man," Stefan apologised.

"I really don't blame you Stefan I mean Mikael was a bastard to everyone but I've never seen him treat anyone as badly as he did you."

"Your old man really was a piece of work," he muttered taking a sip of his whiskey. "I heard that he died a few years back, I'm sorry."

"It's alright you don't need to be polite. As harsh as it probably sounds I don't think I've ever been more relieved in my life," he sighed. "It was like a weight had been lifted off our shoulders because we were finally free."

"Yeah he certainly had that knack for rubbing people the wrong way."

"That's putting it mildly. You know we were the only ones at his funeral which says a lot about what he was like as a person."

"There hasn't been a day that's gone by I haven't thought about you guys and what you were doing. With the magic of the internet you can stalk anyone these days. I knew Elijah was destined for big things but who knew little Kol would become an aerospace engineer and at the Pentagon of all places?"

"Oh yeah you and me both but Kol always was an annoying little know it all, he still is actually," he laughed. "You know he and Elijah both ask about you I think they miss you as well, just between us." Klaus couldn't bring himself to mention Rebekah knowing the pain it might still cause his friend. "We had some fun back then didn't we?"

"Some of the best," he smiled as the memories flooded back. "You know I never miss your sports column, even when you're writing about NFL."

"I can't believe how long you've been here and you still haven't warmed to football yet." He shook his head. "And I don't want to hear that soccer is so much better." He said preempting his friend's come back.

"For the last time Stefan it's called football, not bloody soccer," he laughed.

"I take it my column isn't the only reason you read the Post though," he smiled watching Klaus fidget his discomfort obvious.

"Well yes I am a responsible elected official now so I need to keep up with my current affairs."

"You still fidget when you get nervous," he chuckled. "I think I'm going to have to tell some of your political opponents about that particular trait."

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" He scoffed. "Typical Democrat dirty tricks, I thought you might have come to your senses over the years but obviously not."

"You know me Klaus I'm all for the underdog, much like another reporter I know blonde about yea high, very feisty." Klaus blushed slightly and Stefan hadn't even mentioned her name yet.

"Caroline certainly likes to argue," he mused. "You haven't seen her around have you?"

"Not since I stepped on her toes dancing. She thinks it's because I'm a bad dancer but I think it had more to do with the fact she was too busy checking you out." Klaus looked at him curiously.

"Hardly Stefan, I mean I never know where I stand with her. One minute we're fighting and the next we're…" He trailed off not comfortable enough to divulge their kiss in the library.

"Trust me she likes you man but she's too busy struggling with her conscience to know what to do about it. You have to admire her for trying to remain professional."

"Yeah you're right," he murmured thinking back to their brief kiss and wishing he could go back to that moment right now. "Now I remember why we were friends. You know my offer still stands for that drink sometime or if you'd prefer a thrashing on the basketball court."

"Oh you did not just go there. I could beat you any day Mikaleson and you know it."

"Highly unlikey, mate, I mean I've been practicing for this day for the past ten years," he said nudging him playfully. "So how about it Stefan? We can catch up some more on old times."

"I'm not sure all old times were that good," he mumbled and Klaus knew he was talking about Rebekah.

"Niklaus, there you are I've only been trying to find you for the past hour," she demanded approaching them obviously not noticing who he was sitting with.

"Rebekah?" Stefan murmured unable to help himself, he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Stefan?" 

* * *

"Okay, you did not just eat caviar and white chocolate together," Bonnie groaned.

"I really think you need to try it," Kol said pushing the plate towards her and making her cry out in disgust. "Come on I dare you."

"What are we six years old or something?" She replied pushing it back towards him. "Anyway I don't eat caviar considering it's tiny fish eggs." After their dance the two had migrated towards the buffet and were indulging in some late night supper, well Kol was. Bonnie on the other hand didn't have the stomach for rich food like that she much preferred the simpler things.

"Yes how could I forget the fact you're a friendly animal loving vegetarian hippy," he joked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So I assume that makes you a heartless carnivore."

"Ouch. Hey I'll have you know I love animals, I mean my dog is pretty much my best friend."

"Well that's kind of tragic," she teased. "Although I'm pretty close with Whiskers so I won't hold it against you."

"You realise that this is the second time we've met and even though we've been sitting here for the past half hour I still don't really know anything about you."

"I can't help that I'm a private person," she replied defensively. "Plus that sort of stuff doesn't really matter in the long run; I'm much more interested in your aversion to oranges than something trivial like your name."

"My brother bet me I could eat one hundred oranges in one sitting, so of course I had to prove him wrong. I won the bet but my love for oranges just took a dive after that as you'd imagine."

"Of course you just had to prove him wrong," she said raising her eyebrows. "Although I have to admit I did that once with Oreos and let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who's done some stupid things," he laughed. "So come on mystery woman give me something, I mean what exactly do you do with yourself?"

"I guess you could say I'm a sort of life adviser," Bonnie said thinking for once she wished she had a normal job that didn't require so much secrecy. She barely knew Kol and even though she was enjoying herself with him she didn't feel comfortable revealing anything.

"Well that certainly sounds interesting and what exactly does a life adviser do?" He asked.

"Exactly that. I give people advice on different aspects of their lives and tell them how to make the most of their opportunities."

"Maybe you could give me some advice then."

"Why what's wrong with your life?" She asked curiously. For some reason Bonnie hadn't been able to get a clear reading from Kol all night which for her was very strange. Even when they were dancing earlier and in such close proximity she hadn't picked up any vibes at all. Bonnie wasn't used to that and for some reason it was unsettling her greatly.

"Well you see there's this girl I kind of like but she's so mysterious and I'm not sure what I should do about it?"

"I think you should trust her and be patient because some people have their reasons for being that way."

"Fine as you wish, although patience is definitely not my best virtue. It must be the Aries in me or something," He joked making Bonnie look at him with interest.

"You're into astrology?"

"Hardly, it's just something someone told me once that's all," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Now how about another dance?"

* * *

"Right well I'm going to go and find someone." Klaus murmured feeling the tension in the air thicken considerably. He patted Stefan on the leg, smiled at his sister and walked off to let them have some much needed time together.

"I've got to go," Stefan said attempting to follow.

"Stefan please don't go," she pleaded, standing in his way. She was still as beautiful as ever even with the intricate gold mask hiding her face. Her yellow dress was strapless and hugged every single curve he used to know so intimately. Her familiar jasmine scent wafted through his nostrils making him feel unsteady on his feet.

"There's nothing left to say Rebekah," he mumbled refusing to meet her gaze. "That was so long ago there's no point dredging up the past."

"I'm so sorry about how it all happened, I never wanted to hurt you Stefan you have to believe me." He could see the tears collecting in her eyes and threatening to fall.

"You did hurt me though," he murmured struggling to keep his composure. "I know it wasn't easy because your father hated me so made your life a living hell but I guess I wanted you to fight for us."

"You have no idea how hard I fought for you and for what we had."

"Really Rebekah because from where I was standing you didn't fight nearly hard enough for someone that was supposedly so special to you." Her tears began to break free as she listened to every painful word.

"You were special to me Stefan more than you'll ever know but Mikael was crazy you know that."

"Yes but all the more reason to break away and stop letting him control you. But daddy probably threatened to cut you off and suddenly I wasn't so special anymore."

"It wasn't like that at all Stefan you have to believe me."

"Excuse me if I'm finding it hard to believe that money wasn't a factor when you've married one of the richest hoteliers in the world. I'm sure daddy must have been so proud that day." She was sobbing now the tears streaming down her cheeks. Even through his anger all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms and kiss away each and every tear.

"Rebekah what's going on here?" Alexander hissed approaching them on the terrace. "You're making a scene."

"Um it's nothing, sorry," she apologised furiously swiping at her tears.

"Who are you and what exactly did you say to my wife?" He bellowed, his face reddening with anger.

"Alexander he didn't say anything come on let's just go home," she said attempting to take his hand. Stefan watched in disbelief as he slapped it away roughly making her flinch. He couldn't hold in his anger anymore.

"There's no reason to treat her like that," he growled moving towards him.

"Says the guy who made my wife cry," he seethed poking him roughly in the chest. "Don't you ever come near my wife again or I'll kill you."

"I'll go wherever I want," he shot back his anger reaching boiling point, who did this guy think he was? "Last time I checked we weren't in one of your fancy hotels."

"Alexander, Stefan you have to stop this everyone is watching," Rebekah whispered trying to break it up. Alexander looked around at her curiously then back at Stefan.

"This is Stefan?" He growled, an evil look in his eye. Stefan looked at him strangely not sure why Alexander knew who he was. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"No!" Rebekah cried jumping in front of Stefan like a human shield. "Don't touch him." Stefan was completely blown away that she was protecting him and not coming to the aid of her own husband.

"Rebekah I'm fine, okay?" He whispered trying to get her to move out of the firing line.

"You don't know what he's capable of Stefan," she mumbled sending chills down his spine. What exactly had this guy done? They noticed a few security guards approaching and Alexander retreated, albeit reluctantly.

"Don't think this is the last you've heard of me, Stefan," he spat then stalked away. "Rebekah." He hollered and Stefan noticed she was quivering slightly. She began to follow him slowly from the terrace her shoulders hunched over.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked quietly unable to stop himself from caring. She turned slowly and gave him a forced smile.

"Aren't I always?" She said shrugging her shoulders. "I really am sorry for everything, Stef." He felt the warmth flow through his body hearing Rebekah use her pet name for him. Stefan watched her go his heart breaking all over again. He couldn't believe how much that scene mirrored when they were younger, except her father had now been replaced by another imposing bully. He shuddered involuntarily hoping he'd done the right thing in letting her go with Alexander but there wasn't much else he could do.

* * *

Klaus was frantic by now he couldn't find Caroline and was starting to think she must have left already. He walked outside hoping she'd still be nearby looking around at all the drunk revellers and trying to pick Caroline out from the noisy crowd.

"Senator, we meet again," Hayley purred appearing by his side.

"Hayley. yes it looks like it," he mumbled uncomfortably, this woman seemed to have that effect on him.

"Did you maybe want to go and get a drink somewhere?" She asked hopefully. His eyes darted across the road distracted by a familiar person in a white dress making her way rapidly down the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry Hayley you'll have to excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." He took off running to catch Caroline before he lost sight of her. Klaus didn't want the night to end this way.

"You're a hard woman to find," he said slightly out of breath. "And I never knew someone could walk that fast in high heels." She turned and looked at him briefly then started to walk off again. "I'm not really sure it's a good idea walking around in the dark at this time of night," he called catching up to her again. "I mean who knows what crazy people are lurking around the corner?"

"Well gee, thanks dad," she snapped. "I did call a cab but I think given everyone in Washington seems to be here wanting the same thing it's going to take a while to arrive."

"Well if that's the case I'd be happy to escort you home. I think there's a few things we need to talk about anyway, like your little disappearing act earlier."

"I think leaving before was the best thing I could do before things really got out of control."

"And what would have been so bad about that Caroline?" He implored.

"It's best just left alone; no good can come of this surely you can see that," she said finally stopping and meeting his gaze.

"I hear what you're saying Caroline but I can't help what I'm feeling," he murmured brushing a stray tendril out of her eyes.

"What are you feeling?" She mumbled almost like she was too afraid to ask.

"I like you Caroline Forbes, I like you a lot," he said tenderly. "Those kinds of feelings just don't go away easily unfortunately."

"Well yes, I'm pretty unforgettable," she chuckled sarcastically. "I just don't see how this would ever work given what we do."

'Well why can't we try and see where it goes from here?" He said shrugging his shoulders. "I mean we're both professionals Caroline, I'm sure we can work around it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"And you make it sound so hopeless," he replied. "We just need to be a little discreet that's all."

"I think you mean prisoners in our own homes. You can't go anywhere in DC without being recognised."

"Well I'm not entirely averse to the idea of holding you captive in my apartment; I mean I'm sure we could pass the time somehow," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"This is like a big joke to you isn't it?" Maybe it's the norm for politicians to go hooking up with random journalists but I never wanted to be that girl. I've worked too hard and I like my job too much."

"Okay just for your information I don't hook up with randoms, in fact you're my first," he teased only making her angrier. "Sorry no more jokes. I think if you want to make something work you can." She paused momentarily obviously processing what he was saying. He felt slightly apprehensive, scared she was going to run away again and he couldn't stand the thought of losing Caroline so soon after finding her. "Although I'll understand if you don't have strong enough feelings to at least see where this could go," he mumbled self consciously.

"Well I guess it's just lucky then that I like you too," she said in barely a whisper.

"Can you say that again I don't think everyone heard you?" He laughed putting his hand up to his ear.

"You're absolutely hilarious," she drawled. He looked around noticing the street was fairly empty by now and pulled her in closer so her body was flush against his.

"Come on don't tell me that isn't the main reason you like me," he murmured, leaning in close and burying his hands in her silky tresses.

"Now who's talking too much?" She asked placing her mouth gently over his. Klaus reacted immediately desperate to finish what they started earlier. He explored her mouth slowly at first then deepened the kiss running his tongue tantalisingly along her lips and finally dipping it into her warm mouth. Caroline groaned instinctively as their kisses became more intense with each caress.

"I think someone's had a little bit too much to drink." They heard a deep male voice say in the distance startling them and making them jump apart like scared animals.

"Who me? I'm fine honey I think you're the tipsy one," she replied cracking up into fits of laughter.

"Oh no that's my editor, I'd know his voice anywhere," Caroline hissed frantically, smoothing down her hair and wiping her lips which were still moist from their kisses. Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders to try and soothe her nerves.

"It's okay, Caroline, calm down and just act natural," he instructed looking deeply into her frightened eyes. She nodded slowly and he dropped his hands and moved away reluctantly as they approached.

"Caroline is that you?" Alaric asked curiously peering into the darkened shadows. "And who do we have here, Senator Mikaelson?"

"Um yeah it's me boss," she said trying to act normal. "I'm just waiting for a cab but it's taking forever."

"I was walking past and noticed Caroline was alone so I thought the least I could do was wait with her until it arrived," Klaus responded quickly. "It gave me an opportunity to thank her for that article she printed last week."

"Yes it was a good piece of journalism I thought," Alaric smiled warmly at his star reporter.

"I hope you've both had an enjoyable evening." Klaus asked.

"Yes it's been wonderful Senator and how nice of you to help Caroline. My husband here has obviously forgotten his manners. I'm Jenna," she replied shaking his hand. "And Caroline it's lovely to see you again, I love your dress."

"Thanks, you look gorgeous too, Jenna," Caroline said flashing her most dazzling smile. "How was your night boss?"

"You find out the most interesting things at these events after a few drinks," he laughed mysteriously. "Actually there's a few things we need to talk about Caroline so maybe we can give you that lift home instead?" She briefly looked at Klaus then nodded at her boss.

"It was nice to see you again Senator." Klaus watched them walk off chattering away annoyed that yet again their moment had been interrupted by more work complications. He smiled touching his lips and remembering their passionate kisses hoping they would be doing that again very soon. He decided to call it a night and walked through the quiet streets playing back everything that happened over the course of the evening unable to wipe the smile off his face during certain parts.

As for Senator Graham he'd deal with that issue in the morning. He felt his phone buzz signalling a new text message. Noticing it was from Caroline he grinned. Although as he read it his smile disappeared with every word he read.

_"No matter what I feel for you I can't do this Klaus. That was such a close call and I don't want to disappoint my boss given all the faith he's shown in me. I'm so sorry, C"_


	8. Girl's Night Out

"I hear you made the front page, not bad Miss Forbes," Bonnie congratulated her the next morning. Caroline smiled still in shock that her story had taken prime position.

"Thanks Bonnie. I mean who knew this girl from little old Mystic Falls had it in her," she said a wry smile on her face.

After the ball Alaric had informed her about his conversation with Senator Graham who confided exclusively that he was supporting the Democrat's Environment Bill. Given the Bill imposed strict regulations and considerable fines on companies exceeding their emissions limit, it was unusual for a Republican to be supporting it, hence why it was so newsworthy. Caroline knew this was going to be big not only on the political landscape but also for her career and she knew Alaric had taken a big chance by sharing the information with her given he could have passed it onto to one of their many senior reporters. It showed just how much confidence he had in her abilities and was, in large part, the reason behind her message to Klaus.

Caroline felt sick to her stomach about writing the message, not to mention imagining what his reaction would be. She knew she really liked Klaus and wanted more but at the moment her career had to take precedence even if it did hurt.

"Here I was thinking you'd be a lot happier than this," Bonnie suggested sitting on top of Caroline's desk and staring at her curiously.

"Well I could try and deny it but why don't you just tell me what I'm thinking and save us both some time," she joked.

"If I was to take a guess I'd say you're wondering what a certain Senator is thinking right now."

"Well I'm pretty sure those feelings he supposedly had for me are well and truly gone after he read his morning paper," she sighed.

"It isn't like you named him personally Caroline and surely he understands this is your job."

"Don't you see though? Every time I say something negative about the Republicans it's like I'm inadvertently saying something negative about him too," she said sadly. "I mean this little episode is a classic example of why this would never work."

"I think you're making this much more than it needs to be Caroline. You realise it's not against the law to date a Senator right?"

"I know it isn't Bonnie but that doesn't mean it isn't frowned upon," she said lowering her voice in case anyone was listening.

"Yeah but this certainly wouldn't be the first time a reporter dated a politician."

"Maybe you're right but I don't want to be constantly worrying about if my story sounds too biased and how people are going to interpret it given who I date."

"Yes but surely if you like someone enough you'd be willing to put up with the extra complications."

"Yeah well like I said I'm probably not his most favourite person at the moment and not just for the article," she murmured thinking about her text message.

"I happen to have it on good authority that your stars are in complete alignment and it would be an absolute waste to not at least explore the possibilities." 

"Well I think I may have missed the boat on that but thanks for the free advice anyway, it means a lot," she said squeezing her friend's hand. "Speaking of Mikaelson men though, what exactly is going on between you and the youngest brother?" Bonnie blushed immediately.

"He definitely surprised me at the ball that's for sure. He can be quite smart and witty when he's not pulling out those corny lines."

"So does that mean you're going to see each other again?"

"He wants to but I don't think that's a good idea," she mumbled.

"I'm confused if he's so witty and smart and obviously makes you blush, why isn't it a good idea?"

"I can't read him okay?" She replied in frustration.

"What?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm not picking up any vibes and have no idea what's going on in his head," she muttered, launching herself off the desk. "I mean I've got nothing!"

"Woah, calm down, Bon," she said surprised by her usually calm friend's outburst. "Maybe that's a good thing for once."

"Okay how is this a good thing?"

"Maybe this way you can really get to know him, you know like a normal human relationship."

"Yeah that's so overrated." she said rolling her eyes. "I'm so used to knowing what's going on in people's heads and this is just killing me."

"Bonnie I've never seen you so worked up before, this guy has really made an impression on you."

"It's not because I like him Caroline it's just because he's presented me with this rather unique challenge," she explained, making Caroline dizzy with all her pacing. "Oh and I didn't even tell the worst part, he's an Aries!"

"Okay excuse my ignorance but what's wrong with an Aries exactly?" She asked quizzically.

"It's only the absolute worst combination with virgo. And it doesn't help that my pen pal has written to me today as well," she said throwing a piece of paper in Caroline's direction.

_"I met this amazing girl. I have no idea what her star sign is but I don't think that should matter. Why does astrology dictate who someone should be with based on their zodiac sign?"_

_"_ That's a little eerie given our current conversation." 

"I mean the nerve of this guy. We don't tell people who they have to be with we only advise their most compatible matches."

"Says the girl who has met an Aries and is freaking out," Caroline said shaking her head. "Look Bonnie maybe your phantom pen pal is right, you can't help who you fall in love with. Shutting yourself off to someone because they are a particular star sign could be considered a little close-minded. "

"I can't believe you're taking this crazy person's side. I think I'm having a nervous breakdown, maybe that would explain my lack of visions."

"Sounds like someone has lost their mojo."

"Who's lost their mojo?" Katherine asked curiously coming in to the end of the conversation.

"I have not lost my mojo." Bonnie scowled.

"Was it something I said?" Katherine asked feigning innocence.

"Bonnie is having issues with her men."

"Men hey?" She replied obviously impressed. "I would give anything to have even one man right now."

"So what would you call Elijah then exactly?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows.

"My client Caroline." She shot back. "Although I'm not sure if that's even happening anymore."

"Let me guess Elijah realised that this little arrangement is kind of weird," Bonnie drawled.

"Can everyone please stop calling it weird. He was all up for it at the ball but now he's avoiding my calls."

"Well you can't make someone do something they don't want to do," Caroline reasoned.

"Oh he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can blow me off."

"Poor Elijah." Bonnie whispered to Caroline.

"Yeah he's messed with the wrong woman."

"You two are absolutely hilarious," she said the sarcasm thick in her voice. "So how about we get back to this lack of mojo Bonnie."

"My mojo is not lacking, it's very much intact."

"She can't read Kol and it's driving her insane," Caroline explained for Katherine's benefit.

"Typical bloody Mikaelson men," Katherine muttered. "If you can't read one then what hope do the rest of us have?"

"Well on that depressing note I have to get up to the Capitol," Caroline groaned standing up and putting on her jacket.

"Well I think we need tequila and dancing tonight, if that doesn't get your mojo back Bonnie nothing will," Katherine advised.

"Sorry, Kat, but I'm not really in the mood." Caroline replied thinking about her plans to veg out in her pyjamas, eat a pint of cookies 'n' cream and watch depressing chick flicks where the guy and girl actually live happily ever after. "I'll see you guys later on."

* * *

"Is the star reporter working on her next expose?" Stefan asked approaching her outside the Capitol.

"Hardly, I'm covering the House of Representatives today which has been absolutely riveting so far," she joked.

"Well I'm sure if anyone can make that exciting it's you."

"What are you doing up here? I didn't realise there was a lot of sporting news on the hill."

"Well no but they actually have the best pizza place up here, I was craving some Hawaiian with extra pineapple."

"And I thought I was obsessed with food," she laughed. "So this is the first time we've really talked since the ball. Did uh anything happen?"

"You are so not subtle, Forbes."

"Well I was worried you might have seen Rebekah and her husband because Katherine happened to mention she was at the ball." She looked at Stefan noticing a dark shadow cross his face.

"Yes I did run into her not to mention that horrible husband," he said with a look of disdain.

"Was it as awful as it sounds?"

"Yeah pretty much," he said their altercation still so clear in his mind.

"I'm sorry I won't push it, doesn't sound like something you'd really want to relive."

"That's okay, I know you're just looking out for me." He smiled. "It was tough seeing Rebekah, I mean it brought back so many sad memories but it was her husband who really stole the show."

"Why, what's he like?"

"An absolute bully, you should have seen the way he treated her," he muttered, shaking his head like he was trying to remove the memories. "The scary part is I'm not sure how extensive his abuse is, if you know what I mean."

"You think he hits her?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well there's definitely something going on. There was a moment I'll never forget where he slapped her hand away and she flinched in absolute fear." He shuddered involuntarily.

"So what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do, I mean she's a grown woman, I have no real proof and I'm probably the last person who should be intervening given our history."

"Yeah but if you don't who will?" She replied thinking there'd be nothing worse than having to deal with domestic violence alone.

"I know I think I'm going to have a word with Klaus, we're catching up tomorrow. You'll be happy to know we kissed and made up at the ball."

"That's great." Caroline smiled slightly thinking just as they made up she and Klaus couldn't have been further apart.

"What's going on with you two then?" He asked curiously. "He was madly looking for you at the ball when I saw him."

"Nothing," she replied shortly. "It's not going to work so there's no point in prolonging the inevitable."

"Let me guess he saw your article this morning and you guys had a huge fight."

"No this was before that. I haven't seen him since that came out and to tell you the truth I'm glad."

"Well it looks like you're not going to be able to avoid him much longer," he said pointing behind her. Caroline turned around reluctantly noticing him barrelling their way a thunderous look on his face. "I'm going to make a quick exit I think."

"Wusse!" Caroline cried as he scurried away like a scared mouse.

"Well if it isn't the lady of the moment. Are you proud of yourself?"

"Actually I am," she huffed defensively trying not to let the heady aroma of his aftershave affect her.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. You know I thought you were above this sort of thing."

"Above what journalism?" She asked. "This is my job Senator but obviously you consider it beneath you."

"Well considering the dirty tactics you used to get this story of course I consider it beneath me," he shot back standing entirely too close for her liking. She was finding it hard to breath with him in such close proximity.

"What dirty tactics?"

"Well it just seems so convenient that after you hear me talking about Graham in the library it suddenly turns up on the front page of your paper and with your name on it no less." Caroline inhaled sharply attempting to get more air into her lungs.

"How dare you!" She cried the blood rushing to her head. "I didn't even stay long enough to hear your damn conversation."

"I had my back to you the whole time, there's every chance you could have stayed longer and I wouldn't have known."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," she hissed "Your Senator went to the media of his own volition. Maybe if you spent more time keeping your own people in line this sort of thing wouldn't happen."

"Oh really?" He said refusing to step back his eyes boring holes into her. Caroline was so mad right now but for some strange reason all she wanted to do was kiss him and pick up from where they left off at the ball. They continued to stare each other down for what seemed like hours. "Okay maybe I might have jumped to some conclusions."

"Wow that is some heartfelt apology, Senator?" She uttered in disbelief.

"What exactly are you trying to prove Caroline?"

"Trying to prove?" She asked incredulously. "I'm just trying to do my job which I actually have to get back to now," she said attempting to walk off but Klaus grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"You're not the person I thought you were," Klaus whispered his breath tickling her earlobe. She inhaled trying desperately to keep her composure.

"This is all starting to make sense," she muttered, the realisation sweeping over her. "You tell me you like me when I'm writing nice things and think you can manipulate me but now it's not so favourable I'm of no use to you."

"Two things, Caroline," he growled. "I never say anything I don't mean and two I never used you."

"So why am I not the person you thought then?" She asked her voice shaking.

"You gave up on us too easily," he murmured. Caroline closed her eyes afraid that she might give into her overwhelming feelings. She eventually opened them to find she was standing on her own in the middle of the courtyard almost like it never happened. Caroline could have cried. Their altercation took more out of her than she had expected. Never had one man evoked so many different emotions in her and she had no idea what to do about it.

Maybe she needed some perspective. She pulled out her cell trying to steady her nerves which were still fluttering around her stomach. She punched in the familiar number and stood there waiting for her to answer. "Katherine you're on, I'm really going to need that tequila," she said, thinking a girls' night might just be what she needed.

* * *

"Here's to a night without those men who shall remain nameless," Katherine cheered, raising her glass skyward. The girls were at El Centro in Georgetown, a three storey Mexican Restaurant with an extensive array of flavoured tequilas. They had gone all out dressed in their cutest attire already having to ward off a throng of interested men.

"Cheers!" They clinked their glasses in unison then shot the amber coloured liquid.

"Woah, this stuff is strong," Bonnie said her head already buzzing.

"Strong but good." Caroline laughed shooting another one quickly.

"Woah, honey do you think maybe you should slow down a bit?" Katherine said slightly concerned. As soon as Caroline had arrived her main aim had been to get drunk and she was well on her way.

"Last time I checked you weren't my mother, Kitty Kat. Thank god, can you imagine the Sheriff seeing me like this."

"I can't believe your mom is a sheriff," Bonnie said. "Was she completely overprotective when you were growing up?"

"She definitely had her moments," Katherine offered. "Remember that time she went out of town and we threw that party at your house only to have her come home early and go nuts."

"I think every guy was scared to date me from that moment on because they were all frightened of Sheriff Forbes," Caroline mused.

"Until Tyler of course. And look how well that turned out." 

"Why is my love life so messed up?"

"It's not messed up Caroline, it's just very complicated," Bonnie explained.

"I blame those Mikaelsons for this," Katherine accused sucking on a lime wedge.

"I thought they were supposed to remain nameless?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah well I'm annoyed and need to bitch. No guy has ever avoided my calls."

"I thought you didn't care about him Katherine?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't like Elijah, well not like that. I was just trying to help him and call me stupid but I thought we were becoming friends."

"Well at least he didn't accuse you of eavesdropping on his conversation and using it against him," Caroline said shaking her head.

"Yeah that was low." Bonnie agreed. "He was probably just lashing out because you rejected him."

"I wasn't rejecting him personally just the circumstances."

"Yeah well to Klaus it's pretty much the same thing," Katherine said. "And remind me what is Kol's problem?" She asked looking over at Bonnie.

"He's a gorgeous, smart and witty Aries." Caroline recited. "Do I have that right?"

"Ha ha," she drawled. "I'm sorry but I like to know what I'm getting myself into and with Kol I have no idea."

"Call me crazy but I thought mystery was exciting?" Katherine asked. "I mean it's obvious you like your secret pen pal and he's mysterious."

"He's also someone on the other side of a computer screen," Caroline said. "He's safe because he isn't real."

"He is real Caroline, trust me," Bonnie interrupted.

"I don't doubt that but you don't have to actually deal with him because he's not showing his face."

"Unlike Kol, who is front and centre, which is scaring the hell out of you," Katherine added.

"I think you girls missed your calling you should have been psychologists not journalists," she replied sarcastically.

"Say what you want but maybe the reason you can't get any readings from Kol is because you're scared."

"I'm not scared am I?" She asked looking between them both. "Oh no I think I'm going to need more tequila if you're going to psycho analyse me all night."

"I thought we were supposed to be on a girls night anyway, no more talking about men," Caroline ordered. "Come on let's dance."

* * *

"Katherine this was by far you best idea." Bonnie said as they retreated to their table margaritas in hand. The three of them had been dancing up a storm creating quite a stir. They decided to take a break and found themselves on the roof top bar sitting on comfortable couches and surrounded by large heaters.

"Yeah we should make girls' night a monthly thing," Katherine said and they all chinked their glasses in agreement.

"Caroline what are you doing honey?" Bonnie asked slightly concerned noticing she had produced her cell phone and was furiously typing away.

"I am telling Klaus Mikaelson just what I think of him," she muttered, refusing to look up and continuing to type away madly.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Katherine asked. "I mean nothing good can come from drunk texting."

"Yeah well it makes me feel better," she mumbled. "I mean you should see all the colourful words I've come up with."

"I have to see this," Bonnie said leaning over and reading it through "Okay I thought you were supposed to be a journalist, that's not how you spell arrogant."

"Hey I'm drunk give me a break," she growled going back to edit it, if there was anything Caroline hated it was spelling errors. Bonnie took hold of it, making some corrections of her own.

"Let me see," Katherine insisted excitedly snatching the phone away. _"Klaus, I did not appreciate your false accusations earlier and think you are a smug and arrogant bastard."_

"I thought you said colourful?"

"Well mum over there censored me," she accused, pointing her finger at Bonnie.

"There's nothing more unattractive than swearing." She shook her head. "What are you writing?" She asked Katherine who was now writing away.

_"PS Katherine says tell your brother he's needs to be taught some manners."_

"Oooh that's totally badass!" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Says the person who censored the swearing," Katherine drawled, rolling her eyes. "Just for that I'm adding another line." She quickly typed something and passed it back to Caroline who laughed hysterically.

"Funny. Can you guys show me before you send it at least."

"Too late," Caroline replied a guilty look on her face.

"What did you say?" She asked nervously. "Tell me."

_"PPS It would help Bonnie if Kol could be more transparent, thanks."_

"Oh no you are out of control. I can't believe you sent that," she hissed. "This definitely calls for more tequila shots."

"Calm down Bonnie he's so not going to respond," Caroline scoffed thinking she was getting far too worked up by one little message. She went to reach for her drink and heard a loud buzz ring out from her phone. The three girls looked at each other in complete shock not expecting that to happen and so quickly too.

"Well read it." Bonnie said the suspense too much for her.

"I can't." Caroline moaned, rooted to the spot.

"Oh let me," Katherine picked up her cell, her face breaking out into a smile at what she was reading. _"If you're going to insult me and my brothers the least you can do it say it to my face."_

"Oh my god, he totally called your bluff," Bonnie cried. 'What are you going to do?"

"I'm not letting him win this time," she muttered through gritted teeth starting to type away again. "All done, there's no way he's going to show up here."

* * *

Almost a half hour had passed so the girls were fairly confident they were safe. The dance floor was packed and as usual the three of them were in the centre of it attracting a lot of male attention.

"Now why am I not surprised to find you here writhing around highly intoxicated?" Klaus said coming up behind her on the dance floor and murmuring in her ear. His effect on her was instant and before she could faint in surprise he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off to a nearby table.

"You came?' She asked in shock as he finally released his arm from around her.

"Well if someone is going to insult me I much prefer they do it in person, now where were we?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Fine you're an arrogant and smug bastard and I did not appreciate your accusations today. I had some more colourful words but Bonnie censored me, speaking of which I better get back to them."

"Oh no you don't, we have to talk," he said sternly. "I was having dinner with my brothers when I got your little message and after your additional comments they decided to tag along so I think your friends are just fine." Caroline looked over noticing Kol and Elijah had joined the girls on the dance floor.

"There's nothing much else to say," she muttered feebly.

"Says the girl who sent me a drunken and abusive text. I have to say I'm quite disappointed I was expecting something much more fiery."

"You smug bastard."

"I believe we've already covered that."

"You have done nothing but turn my world upside down since I came to this damn town. You proposition me in the elevator only to then take it back, you make a fool of me during a press conference, abuse me in front of my colleagues, coerce me into spending the night with you, draw me beautiful pictures and then say you like me."

"That's a very good synopsis Caroline, not really true but I'm willing to forgive you because you're tipsy." He smiled moving closer and placing his hands on her hips. "What you failed to mention was the part where I said I wanted to be with you."

"Well you didn't let me finish," she said always wanting to have the last word.

"Then you decided that I wasn't enough for you to take a risk," he murmured still dangerously close. "You're not the only one whose world has been turned upside down love."

All she wanted to do was reach forward and press her lips to his, desperate to feel his touch. Even with her fuzzy head Caroline knew she made a mistake and that all she wanted was Klaus. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea take over her body. Covering her mouth she took off towards the bathroom and threw herself into the nearest cubicle. As she felt the contents of her stomach come back up she realised the night couldn't get any more embarrassing than this.

* * *

"I resent your inference that I have no manners," Elijah said peering at Katherine closely.

"Oh so ignoring someone's calls is considered polite these days is it?" She shot back.

"I've been busy with work."

"Yes that's always your excuse isn't it?" She asked. "Here I thought we were becoming friends." She noticed his face soften considerably.

"We are," he murmured obviously taken aback by her comment. "Okay I may have been avoiding you slightly."

"I knew it," she boasted, waving her finger accusingly in his direction.

"It wasn't because of you it's more the fear of just what exactly you are planning on teaching me."

"I'm doing it for your own benefit, I mean don't you want a girlfriend someday?" She asked her brown eyes staring deeply into his.

"It's never really bothered me that much," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "Well not as much as it seems to bother to you Miss Pierce."

"I think you deserve happiness, just like the rest of us."

"Well that's very thoughtful of you to care so much for my happiness," he said warmly.

"I can't help myself I'm just too caring for my own good," she chuckled attempting to lighten the situation. "Plus if you must know I'm more excited about beating you in fencing."

"Oh really?" He said raising his eyebrows. "You're on, how does the day after tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds perfect." She smiled. "Now make yourself useful Mr Mikaelson and come dance with me."

"This isn't really my type of music," he said uncomfortably.

"Stop complaining you big baby," she laughed pulling him towards her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're even more bossy when you're drunk?"

* * *

"I can't believe you of all people think I need to be more transparent?" Kol said scratching his head in confusion.

"I didn't write that," Bonnie said attempting to dig herself out of her predicament.

"Sure you didn't," he murmured, cocking his left eyebrow. "I mean you can talk you are probably the most mysterious person I know."

"It's more like a spiritual transparency I suppose."

"What the hell does that mean?" He cried in frustration. "It would be nice if you could just be straight with me for once."

"I know and I'm sorry I've been like that. I'm just a little guarded when it comes to meeting new people."

"You realise this is the third time we've met now, I mean I'm pretty much old news surely?" He joked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes I'm definitely warming to you." She smiled liking having him so close. "Unless that's just the buzz from all the tequila."

"Ouch hit a guy where it hurts," he quipped. "If it's that good maybe I need some tequila too."

"Come over to the bar then, it's on me," she offered, pulling him with her. "It's the least I could do after making you come out tonight."

"You're on," he said smiling at her. "Although don't think you buying me a tequila counts as a real date."

"Is that your sneaky way of asking me out?"

"Yes and I promise I'll be well-behaved, no corny lines and I can even try and be more spiritually transparent, whatever the hell that means, if that's what you really want."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"You didn't have to bring me home you know," she mumbled as he helped her inside her front door. "I wanted to stay out, I mean I was having fun."

"Yes fun being sick," he chuckled. "Anyway I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"Who knew you could be such a gentleman?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know Caroline. Now where is your bedroom?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"And why exactly do you need to know where my bedroom is?" She baulked.

"To get you into bed of course," he said rolling his eyes. "Trust me I'm not trying to sleep with you love." She felt like he had just slapped her in the face with that comment. Caroline didn't expect to feel so upset by his rejection. For all his sweet gestures and beautiful words over the past few weeks he didn't even want her.

"Fine." She stalked off towards her room. If he didn't want her she was going to at least make him realise just what he was missing. She began to busy herself peeling her little black dress off slowly.

"Woah, what are you doing Caroline?" He asked, walking through her doorway and covering his eyes instinctively. Great he didn't even want to see her naked anymore, could her night get any worse?

"I'm getting changed, I mean this is my bedroom last time I checked," she muttered, wiggling out of her dress and starting to pull it over her head. "You know you're free to leave," she said her voice muffled from the fabric over her face. As she tried to pull the dress over her head Caroline realised she was stuck and it wasn't budging anytime soon. She began to breath deeply trying to suck in as much air as she could. Caroline had always been slightly claustrophobic and this wasn't the ideal situation.

"Need some help there, love?" She heard him say.

"I told you to leave," she grumbled in desperate need of his help but not willing to admit she needed assistance. Suddenly she felt the dress come free and go over her head. Caroline closed her eyes almost too scared to look him in the eye given she was only dressed in her lacy, black bra set. Why did this seem like such a good idea only a few moments ago? She steeled her nerves and opened them slowly realising he had his eyes squeezed shut. She wasn't sure whether to take it as a good or bad thing. Either he was being a gentleman or he didn't find her attractive, Caroline really hoped it was the former.

She quickly grabbed her blue nightie from under her pillow and threw it over the top. It was still fairly skimpy but at least it covered a little more skin.

"Can I look now?" He asked his voice unmistakably low and husky.

"Yes," she replied watching him open his eyes and look over her body devouring every curve that was impossible to hide in her brief scrap of clothing.

"Is there anything else I can do?" He asked completely entranced and unable to look away.

"I'm okay now, you can go," she said satisfied that she still had it. He looked around for the first time taking in her all white bedroom including her old maroon pom-poms, the numerous stuffed toys on her bed and the collage of photos stuck all over her mirror. He walked over and perused all her photos, his finger tracing slowly over one of her.

"You were Miss Mystic Falls?" He asked incredulously looking at her through the mirror and making her blush.

"Yes why is that so hard to believe?" She said defensively.

"It's not actually," he murmured. "You look beautiful in this picture." Caroline felt her face getting hotter and jumped into bed quickly so she could hide her face under the covers. "Wow your mum looks pretty scary in her full sheriff get-up," he chuckled. "She doesn't actually use that gun does she?"

"Only if someone gets on her wrong side," she joked. "I've had a few ex-boyfriends that have mysteriously gone missing."

"Pity Tyler wasn't one of them. I take it this is him?" He asked pointing towards one photo of her with a brunette.

"That would be him." He walked over and sat on her bed making Caroline increasingly nervous.

"I don't understand why you keep a photo of your ex boyfriend, a cheating one I might add," he said quietly and she swore she could sense a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Don't start with that, Klaus," she said raising her eyebrows. "Tyler was a big part of my life for so long it would seem strange not having him up there with everything else from my past."

"I've never met anyone who has kept a photo of their ex before."

"What you have no old girlfriend photos lying around the place?" She asked more curious than anything.

"Um no," he replied shortly obviously not wanting to go into further detail. "So who's this little guy?" He asked looking at her teddy bear tucked up beside her.

"That is Paddington."

"You realise the actual Paddington Bear doesn't look like this right?"

"I know that," she replied rolling her eyes. "I used to love Paddington Bear when I was little and really wanted one but I had to settle for this guy and so I named him that in honour of the real one."

"That's so sad. If you grew up in England that's all you could get."

"Rub it in why don't you."

"Sorry. So these are all your most treasured things then?"

"Maybe not my most treasured things but that's what people have a top drawer for I suppose," she laughed watching his eyes dart over to it. "And don't you even think about it mister."

"No I think I've had a pretty good tour of your life already." He noticed her yawning. "But I think you need to go to sleep considering you're going to have a big hangover in the morning." He said reaching over and slowly caressing her golden hair. "Sweet dreams, Caroline," he murmured.

She wanted to stay awake and talk all night but she could feel her eyes fluttering closed. She felt him place a soft kiss on her temple and before she knew it the room faded to darkness.


	9. With a Little Help (From My Friends)

"If I'd known you were going to be this bad I would have stayed in bed," Klaus joked running a circle around Stefan and shooting a two-pointer.

"I forgot how bloody cheerful you are in the morning," Stefan scowled. "Someone certainly woke up on the right side of the bed."

"I did have a restful sleep I suppose."

"It just seems like such a change since I saw you at the Capitol yesterday ready to kill Caroline."

"I wasn't that bad," he scoffed earning a look from Stefan. "Fine she just has this way of pushing my buttons."

"Clearly," he joked. "Although you don't seem to mind it at all." Klaus smiled unable to hold it in any longer. After the ball Klaus had lost all hope of them working things out. He had never imagined that one text message could have such an effect on him. He'd been angry obviously, not to mention moody, unrelenting and slightly possessed, as Lexi put it the next day. Even if someone upset him Klaus would refuse to show it outwardly, let alone take it out on the people around him, but Caroline was different. She had hurt him and he had no idea how to handle it.

Finding her article the following day had tipped him over the edge. He'd managed to refrain from texting, emailing, phoning or storming the Post offices again but when he'd seen Caroline on his turf he'd been unable to stop himself. Klaus knew it was stupid to blame her for leaking the story, he knew Graham had threatened to go to the media anyway and given how discreet he'd been on the phone there's no way she would've put it together. He just wanted to hurt her like she'd hurt him and his accusations had the required effect. Strangely enough though it didn't make him feel any better.

Receiving her drunken message later that night had been a blessing of sorts. It proved to him that, even in her state, she had feelings for him and he couldn't help but confront her. Although things hadn't gone to plan Klaus knew he was wearing her down, albeit slowly. He had to admit Caroline was extremely cute when she was drunk, not to mention highly entertaining, which had been an added bonus.

Well until she had to go and start stripping in front of him. Klaus had to control every urge inside him to not pick her up, throw her onto the bed and ravish her all night. It took every last shred of his willpower to close his eyes so she didn't think he was taking advantage of the situation. It didn't help that what he had briefly seen was emblazoned on his brain tormenting his every moment since.

"I thought we were here to play basketball," he said breaking out of his Caroline trance. "I mean someone promised me a competitive match but so far it's looking pretty one sided."

"I also conveniently forgot what a smartass you are," he groaned sitting down on the concrete in defeat. Stefan and Klaus were at playing at Rose Park in Georgetown and at this early hour it was practically empty. "Nobody likes a poor loser Stefan," he laughed shooting a three-pointer and joining him on the ground.

"What's got into you? I mean you were never as good as me but I seem to recall you being a little better than that sorry display."

"Something has been worrying me since the ball if you must know," Stefan said nervous about what he was going to say.

"Really? Let me guess you got turned down a few too many times," he joked. "There are plenty more fish in the sea, mate."

"I resent that. No, if you must know, it involves Rebekah." Klaus immediately felt bad for his friend knowing he still wasn't over her and that the ball must have dredged up a lot of unresolved feelings.

"I'm sorry, Stefan," he apologised. "After everything you guys went through it must have been tough seeing her again."

"I'm a big boy Klaus, that wasn't the problem," he shot back defensively. "It has to do with her husband."

"Alexander?"

"Yes, Alexander," he muttered, hating the sound of his name. "He saw us talking and just went crazy."

"Yes unfortunately Alexander has a slight temper, especially after a few drinks," he drawled thinking how much he disliked the guy.

"So you know he's unstable?"

"I'm not sure I'd say unstable but he's definitely very protective of Rebekah."

"Klaus this is much more than petty jealousy. Did you ever think that maybe he…"

"He what?" He asked suddenly interested. "Just tell me Stefan."

"That maybe he's violent towards Rebekah?"

"Where did you get that from?" He asked his eyes widening. "Did she say something to you the other night?"

"No not as such," he murmured. "It was just the way he spoke to her and the fear in her eyes. It almost reminded me of…."

"Mikael," he whispered. "I've certainly noticed how unhappy she is but I think his bark is definitely worst than his bite."

"Really?" He asked incredulously. "Are you sure about that?" Klaus stood up the anxiety beginning to swirl around violently in his stomach. Had he missed something?

"We've tried to get her to leave him numerous times and she says that she's fine. I never thought…"

"It isn't your fault man." Stefan said standing up to meet his gaze. "If Alexander is hitting her she's obviously too scared to leave him so pretends everything is okay for your benefit."

"Why didn't I see this?" He growled in frustration. "After everything that happened with Mikael I should have known."

"I think you're just too close. Rebekah has always been a good actress Klaus and can make anyone believe what she wants."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Did you notice anything else?"

"She tried to place her hand on his at one point and he slapped it away," he said closing his eyes at the bad memory.

"That bastard, he's dead!" Klaus cried stalking off.

"Stop Klaus. We have no real proof, you can't just rush over there like this."

"So what do you suggest I do Stefan?" He asked. "My stupidity has already allowed this thing to go on and I can't sit by and let it keep happening."

"By rushing over there in this state you'll just anger Alexander and you know who'll be on the receiving end of his punishment. " He gulped. They were both silent the visual too much to bear. "Klaus you need to speak to Rebekah alone and ask her straight out what's happening," he implored. "Hopefully she'll open up to you, I mean you two have always been close."

"We were close," he murmured. "What makes you think she'll tell me after all this time?"

"We can only hope."

"Thanks man," he said smiling slightly. "I can always count on you to protect my sister even after all this time."

"I'd do the same thing for anyone."

"Maybe but when it comes to my sister I know she's safe with you,"

* * *

"Rebekah this is the fifth time I've called," he growled into the phone. "Call me back we need to talk." He disconnected feeling completely out of control. He had a feeling she was ignoring his calls on purpose and he was too afraid to turn up at her house given Alexander was probably there.

Klaus could have kicked himself for being so blind, he knew Alexander wasn't the nicest person but he never imagined the extent of his temper. His poor sister had dealt with nothing but abuse in her life, emotional abuse from their father and now something possibly worse from her husband. It was like history was repeating itself all over again. He balled his hands up into fists thinking how much his father had approved of Alexander. No wonder they were pretty much one in the same man. Klaus hit the nearest wall feeling his anger spiralling out of control. All he wanted to do was hurt Alexander just like he'd been hurting his sister.

He sat down on the nearest bench his head in his hands knowing he had to calm down before he did something he'd regret. He looked at his phone again willing it to ring but knowing it wouldn't. He dialled Rebekah's number listening to her recorded message again. Considering he'd already left four messages he hung up defeatedly. He looked at his watch noticing the time and realising he had a date to keep even if he didn't feel much like it.

* * *

Klaus knocked for about the tenth time on the red door. He had a feeling someone else was trying to avoid him. He had no intention of giving in so continued to knock. She eventually opened the door peeking out from above the sliver latch. The redness in her eyes spoke volumes about how she was feeling at that moment.

"Why don't you look so happy to see me?" He grinned. "Come on, love, didn't you see my note?" Even though she seemed hostile Klaus couldn't deny that seeing Caroline cheered him up slightly.

"I thought you were joking," she grumbled.

"I told you before I mean everything I say."

"You realise I'm highly hung over, don't you?" She growled. "Which means nauseous, irritable and extremely sensitive to light. I hardly think that I'm in the mood to go anywhere with you."

"Oh I don't know I think that just makes you more of a challenge, and you know how much I love one of those."

"Yes I suppose I do," she drawled. "Fine enter at your own peril." She unlatched the door and let him inside. He looked down noticing she was hugging a fluffy white robe around her but couldn't mistake the blue nightie peeking out that had been haunting his dreams. She shut the door allowing the robe to open slightly. On closer inspection Klaus could make out her taut nipples straining through the sheer fabric, she'd obviously lost her underwear since he'd seen her last. He looked away trying to contain his arousal. "Well if you insist on taking me out in this state I should probably change," she said walking towards her bedroom. "Where exactly are you planning on taking me?"

"Something casual is fine," he replied. "Although it's cold out so you're going to need your coat."

"Gee thanks mom," she joked "You really must be desperate wanting to take out someone that's hung over."

"Yes well desperate times and all that…" he chuckled. Klaus walked over to the sideboard taking in all the photos of Caroline and Katherine making stupid faces to the camera unable to stop himself from laughing. When she fell asleep he went into nurse mode locating a bucket, some pain killers and filling a glass with water to leave by her bed just in case.

His eyes wandered over to the drawer she had mentioned. Klaus tried to contain his curiosity but in the end he was unable to resist. The drawer was about half way open when he spied the familiar picture. A big smile broke out on his face knowing that she considered his sketch one of her most treasured belongings. Klaus shut the drawer immediately realising he'd seen enough. Klaus looked over at her sleeping peacefully and knew he needed to see her again so had left her a note saying he'd pick her up the next day. He thought back to his talk with Stefan and given everything he'd heard that morning it probably wasn't the best timing but Klaus always kept his promises. She emerged sometime later looking gorgeous as usual. She wore dark skinny denim jeans, tan ballet flats and a cream jumper. She had piled her wavy hair up into a ponytail and he noticed her face was make-up free. He stood there looking at her for what seemed like hours unable to speak. She looked at him then down at herself self-consciously.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It's the best I can do with a hangover."

"You look beautiful,' he murmured without hesitation.

"Okay," she replied trying to contain the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. "Let's get this over and done with."

"Has anyone ever told you how charming you are, love?"

"Constantly," she muttered shutting the door behind them and putting on her obligatory sunglasses to ward off the invading light. "So where are you taking me?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you that now would it?" He replied mysteriously. They got into his black range rover and drove away watching as the scenery passed them. "So where is Katherine this morning?" He asked curiously. "Don't tell me my brother has some actual charm buried under that suit."

"They're just friends apparently," she said unconvinced. "She came in not long after me last night, I swear she can have so much alcohol and it does absolutely nothing. She's out running as we speak."

"Unlike her room mate."

"Rub it in why don't you," she said rolling her eyes. "I can't help that I'm a light weight."

"That's an understatement love."

"Hey I'm never that bad someone just had the nerve to make me angry and so I needed to de-stress."

"I'm confused, I thought you made me mad first?"

"Yes then you had the nerve to retaliate," she shot back. "Anyway where are you taking me?"

"You're not very patient are you Caroline?"

"No apparently it's not one of my best traits," she muttered. "You did bring a bucket right?" She asked suddenly looking around nervously.

"Oh no," he cried madly searching for some place to stop the car so she could be sick.

"I was just joking." She laughed at his panicked face.

"That's so not funny," he growled his eyes now firmly focused on the road.

"Really because I thought it was hilarious," she teased. "That's what you get for keeping secrets from me."

"Well I was going to give you a hint but now I'm not telling you anything."

* * *

"Wow," she murmured as they looked over the large green expanse in front of them. "I can't believe I've never been to Arlington National Cemetery before." Klaus looked at the white grave stones dotted over the undulating grounds realising it had been far too long since he last visited.

"Well I'm glad I could bring you here then."

"I have to say a cemetery is a rather unusual choice for a date," Caroline said still taken by the view in front of her.

"Is this a date?" He asked curiously watching Caroline blush profusely. "I wasn't sure what it was, you know given all your hostility before."

"Well I am hung over," she grumbled. "Why don't we just call this an outing?"

"Okay an outing it is. Come on let me give you the grand tour."

"I thought that's what they had guides for?" She asked a smile tugging on her lips. "I mean I wouldn't want you to give me the wrong information or anything."

"Ouch," he said hitting his chest like she'd upset him. "I've been on a few tours of this place and I'll have you know that I've picked up a few things."

"Really? Well I'm all ears." They toured the grounds looking at the white marked graves of all the fallen servicemen and women. Arlington never failed to evoke so much emotion and even on his umpteenth visit Klaus still felt so moved. Klaus shared the things he'd heard at numerous graves, stories of bravery, heartbreak and even young love lost. He noticed tears gathering in Caroline's eyes and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Given this was just an outing he thought better of it.

"I can't believe I'm at the Eternal Flame," she said in disbelief. The John F Kennedy Memorial was one of the main attractions at Arlington. "I've always wanted to see this."

"I thought you might." He smiled. "You know President Kennedy wasn't supposed to be buried here. He actually visited this site in 1963 and admired the peaceful atmosphere so it was fitting he was laid to rest here instead."

"Well he was right," she murmured looking around at the site that was perched on the hillside below Arlington House and looked directly over at the Washington Monument and Lincoln Memorial.

"It was actually his wife Jacqueline Kennedy who insisted on an eternal flame to mark this spot."

"I never knew his two deceased children were buried here as well," she commented, looking at their names by the former President's side.

"Apparently President Kennedy wanted to be buried with his family just like President Lincoln had."

"How do you know all of this?" She asked curiously. "It's like you're an encyclopedia or something."

"I told you I've been on a few tours. Plus I may have a photographic memory so historical facts tend to just stick in here whether I like it or not." He pointed to his head.

"Of course you have a photographic memory. I mean is there nothing you can't do?"

"Honestly I can't cook to save myself." He laughed. "Elijah tried but apparently I'm a lost cause."

"Well that's what take-out is for," she joked. "If you ask Katherine I'm also terrible but I'm pretty damn good at ordering in."

"Something we have in common finally. Now come on back to the tour."

"Why does it suddenly feel like I'm on a school field trip and the teacher is telling me off for talking too much?"

"Well it's not like we're on a date or anything so today is more about the educational benefits," he teased steering her away and towards Bobby Kennedy's graveside. They finally made it to the top of the Cemetery and the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier for the Changing of the Guard Ceremony, which never failed to give Klaus goose bumps.

"The memorial honours three unknown soldiers from both World Wars and the Korean War that were buried without being identified. There was also a soldier from the Vietnam War here but he was identified in 1994." He informed her while they waited for the ceremony to bell rang out and a hushed anticipation fell over the crowd. The soldiers on guard emerged to begin the ceremony. "The Changing of the Guard happens every half hour during summer but at the moment it's on the hour. If you notice the guard doesn't wear any rank insignia on his uniform out of respect for the unknown soldiers just in case they outrank him."

Klaus had seen the ceremony numerous times and as a result found himself watching Caroline's reaction instead. She was totally immersed in the ritual and he couldn't help but smile that he was the one to show her this. After the ceremony that walked back slowly towards the exit and down the hill weaving their way amongst the graves, making up stories about who lay buried there.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Klaus. It definitely puts things into perspective."

"Oh you mean that grouchy reception you gave me at your house earlier?" 

"Yes, you have this amazing way of guilt tripping me," she joked. "First the sleep out and now Arlington."

"Well I try," he teased nudging her playfully.

"There are so many people who've had to deal with so much and it's far too easy to take every day things for granted."

"Yeah that's for sure," Klaus said her words meaning so much to him today. He pulled out his phone impatiently noticing yet again he had no missed calls from Rebekah.

"You've been checking that thing all afternoon." She noticed. "Are you waiting for your girlfriend to call?"

"Haha, yes one of the many. No I'm just waiting for a call from a certain sister which doesn't seem to be forthcoming."

"Really?" She asked curiously. "You've never really told me much about her."

"Not too much to say. She's bossy not to mention constantly meddling in my love life."

"Ah I remember now, the Valentine's date."

"Yes and she still hasn't let me live that one down," he muttered. "Although she does have her good moments I suppose. Rebekah can be extremely loyal and fiercely protective of her big brothers."

"Sounds like she'd have to be pretty bossy to put up with all of you." She laughed. "I heard she and Stefan met up again at the ball, that can't have been easy."

"No it wasn't," he sighed thinking about their talk earlier. "He's worried about Rebekah though.

" "What did he say to you?" She asked curiously. Klaus had a feeling she might have known more than she was letting on but couldn't be bothered getting into it. If anything it was easier he didn't have to start over.

"He's, um, worried that her husband might hurt her," he whispered hating having to say the words aloud because it made them that much more real.

"Do you think he might?"

"I don't know," he cried throwing his hands up in the air. "Do you think if I did I would have let her stay with him all this time?"

"Of course not," she soothed. "If someone wants to keep something hidden they will do everything in their power to make that happen."

"Yeah well if I'd been focusing more on her than my stupid Senate run then maybe she wouldn't be in this situation." Caroline turned towards him, placed her hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

"This is not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself and focus on what's important right now, which is your sister." Klaus searched her blue eyes amazed by her ability to calm him down. He eventually nodded knowing she was right.

"Well I've tried calling her and left numerous urgent messages. I'm not sure what else I can do except for going over there and beating the hell out of Alexander."

"By the sounds of it between your father and Alexander your sister has been surrounded by enough angry men," she said her gaze still focused on him. "You don't want to be another one do you?"

"Of course not. I'm angry at him not Rebekah," he seethed sitting on the grass in frustration and throwing his phone down next to him. Caroline sat down facing him and instinctively placed her hands in his.

"Yes that's evident but she doesn't need you barrelling in there and acting just as crazy as them."

"So what do you think I should do then?"

"You need to take a softer approach if you want Rebekah to confide in you," she implored. "You need to be better than them." He looked at her closely thinking about what she was saying and how much sense it made. Of course Rebekah wasn't going to confide in him while he was leaving angry messages on her phone. "Maybe you could try calling again and this time be less angry and more caring," she suggested, picking up his phone that he'd discarded on the ground and passing it to him. Klaus took the phone and dialled the familiar number not surprised when it went to voice mail. Caroline smiled at him encouragingly.

"Rebekah it's me again. I really want to catch up with you, I'll even let you question me extensively about my love life." He smiled looking at Caroline. "Call me." Klaus disconnected looking to Caroline for her thoughts.

"Much better." She smiled. "You never know it might actually work."

"Thanks Caroline."

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"For calming me down and making me see just how crazy I was being."

"I'm more than happy to tell you how crazy you're being," She joked. Klaus noticed a stray piece of her hair in her eyes and instinctively moved it away and their eyes locked. Klaus cupped her cheek and leaned in closer his lips dangerously close to hers. She remained frozen to the spot. He smiled at her knowing the moment he'd been waiting for all day had finally come. Klaus felt his phone buzz indicating a new text message. He reluctantly checked the screen but was happy to see it was from Rebekah. She always did have impeccable timing.

"Sorry." He coughed nervously then read it aloud. "Seeing as you don't seem to be giving up anytime soon meet me at 5 at Le Bon. I'm preparing those questions about your love life as we speak." Klaus chuckled thinking how even with everything she'd been dealing with his sister always had a great sense of humour. "I think that means I'm going to have to cut this outing short," he murmured, sending her an apologetic glance.

"I'll forgive you just this once," she smiled pulling him up with her, Klaus could feel his whole arm tingle from her touch and he knew Caroline Forbes was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"I never knew you to be so persistent, Niklaus," she drawled as he approached her table. "I mean five messages and eight missed calls."

"Yes well you are a hard woman to catch obviously. How are you?"

"I'm fine although your sudden interest in my well being is putting me off slightly."

"Hey I care."

"Of course you do, Nik," she replied suddenly finding her menu very interesting. "Now what are we having?"

"So how is everything going with you and Alexander?" He started trying to break the ice gently.

"Let me guess you've been speaking to Stefan about the altercation at the ball and now you're all concerned about me," she uttered, never one to beat around the bush.

"Well he was quite upset by what he saw."

"What did he see?" She asked. "You and I both know Alexander is the jealous type especially after a few drinks."

"Yes but it didn't give him the right to treat you that way."

"You're imaging things and you can tell Stefan the same thing," she muttered still gazing at her menu.

"Oh really why can't you look at me then?" He asked curiously. She looked up immediately never one to refuse a challenge. "You can't blame us for being worried little sister."

"Well even though it's misguided I do appreciate your concern. Now about this love life?"

"No you can't just change the subject like that. Does Alexander hit you?" He cried in desperation. She hesitated for a moment and Klaus swore he saw a dark shadow cross her face.

"No of course not, Niklaus, keep your voice down," she hissed looking around the room. "I don't know where you got an absurd idea like that."

"Well Stefan seems to think…"

"Stefan seems to think an awful lot considering he barely knows Alexander and hasn't been in our lives for a very long time."

"He's just looking out for you Rebekah, like he always does." He noticed a slight smile on her lips.

"Well it's none of his business."

"When it comes to you Rebekah he can't help himself, surely you know that by now?"

"I'm surprised given how father treated him," she murmured.

"He's a lot tougher than you think."

"Yes well he wasn't holding back the other night, he's still very angry not just at father but me too, not that I blame him of course."

"He's hurt Rebekah but for some reason he still cares about you so much, doesn't that tell you something?"

"It says he needs to move on," she said quietly. "I mean I have with Alexander."

"Yes and look how well that has worked out for you Rebekah," he said pointedly. "You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"I know but I have nothing to tell you, Nik," she reiterated. "The subject is closed and if you continue with this line of questioning I'll leave." Klaus knew better than to mess with his sister. "Now back to your love life, how is your journalist friend?" Klaus rolled his eyes knowing the only person more stubborn than him was his sister and she wasn't budging. He really should have known she wouldn't break so easily. Either they did have it wrong or needed to employ some new tactics to draw out the information. Klaus wracked his brain for an alternative plan of attack smiling slightly realising he might just have the solution.

"Good."

"Okay you said I could question you extensively and just so you know one word answers aren't going to cut it, Niklaus," she sighed. "What's happening between you two?"

"We're friends," he replied shortly earning an annoyed look from his sibling. "We are, well at the moment."

"So what's stopping you then?" She asked leaning closer obviously enjoying this intimate insight into her brother's love life.

"Her conscience mainly. She's worried how a relationship might negatively impact on our careers."

"She's worried about the conflict of interest," she murmured. "Well it's good to know she isn't going into this lightly."

"I'm glad someone thinks that's a good thing," he muttered impatiently. "Yes we'd have to be more discreet but we're both professionals and can still do our jobs."

"Have you told her that?"

"Yes Rebekah numerous times," he said frustrated. "I'm not sure what else I can do."

"You're not going to just give up are you?" She asked. "I mean I thought you were more persistent than that."

"I have no intention of giving up." He smiled thinking about their amazing day together.

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled although Klaus could sense some sadness behind it. "Now if we could just get Kol and Elijah sorted everything would be perfect." Klaus rolled his eyes thinking about which poor brother she'd turn her attention to next, if he did manage to win Caroline over. He just hoped that would be the case.


	10. Confessions

"Find anything interesting?" Katherine asked coming up behind Caroline who was intently searching the Chicago Tribune website.

"Well there was an armed robbery, an arson attack and a drive-by shooting and that was only over night."

"How exactly do the happenings in Chicago impact on us again?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Caroline had been scouring the internet for news on a certain Senator. Klaus had returned to his home state a few weeks earlier and Caroline missed him, even if she didn't want to admit it openly. She realised just how much she had become accustomed to him being around, not to mention all of their friendly bickering. Then he had to disappear just when things were getting interesting. After Arlington she had been unable to stop thinking about him. Klaus continued to surprise her and she found herself secretly wondering what he was going to do next.

Caroline knew she had no right to miss him given she'd been the one to put a stop to things between them but she did, terribly. She couldn't believe she'd reverted to stalking him on the internet. So far she'd learned that he'd officiated at a citizenship ceremony, opened a new women's shelter and even paid a visit to an elderly resident at a nursing home for her 100th birthday.

"Of course it does, I mean everything has a political consequence Kitty Kat."

"Yeah sure it does," she replied entirely unconvinced. "So how is everything going on the political front?"

"Fairly uneventful now both the House and Senate have finished sitting and everyone has returned to their home states," she groaned. "I swear it's like the population of DC halves when they're not in session."

"That's because it pretty much does. Which means not a lot of salacious gossip either."

"So how is Elijah going then?"

"He's coming along nicely, I have to say the first few lessons were a little hairy but things seem to be back on track."

"What did he stab you accidentally?"

"I actually meant on the relationship 101. He's stopped butting in when I'm talking which is progress in itself." She chuckled. "As for the fencing, apparently I'm a natural."

"He's probably just being nice and letting you win."

"I don't think nice is part of his vocabulary Care," she said shaking her head. "That man doesn't like to lose."

"So when is the next lesson?"

"After work actually," she said looking at her watch excitedly. "I know this is the third night I've been out this week, sorry roomie."

"That's okay, go and stab Elijah for me," she said watching her friend flounce away.

As happy as she was for Katherine and her newfound interest Caroline missed their time together. The fact that Stefan was also out of town on assignment for the NBA Playoffs wasn't helping her boredom either. She realised that if she had another distraction she wouldn't be missing Klaus so much. Well that's what she kept telling herself. Caroline knew it was crazy given she'd only known him for such a short time but she found her mind constantly wandering to him and what he was doing, hence the internet stalking. She was also secretly worried that maybe he'd found someone new in Chicago, someone much hotter and without her hang-ups.

"You know Klaus will be back soon right?" Bonnie came over reading her mind as usual.

"Yes but that doesn't change anything."

"Well only if you don't let it Caroline. Kol said that Klaus has been just as grumpy if that makes you feel any better."

"Are you implying that I'm grumpy?" She joked narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"Of course I am," she quipped. "He just mentioned that Klaus has been like a bear with a sore head lately."

"Well it's probably got nothing to do with me," she murmured thinking maybe it was his brotherly concern for Rebekah. Caroline had no idea what was going on given he was out of town and they'd had no contact. For some reason she felt like it wasn't her place to ask although that hadn't stopped her from peppering Stefan with questions. He told her before he left that Klaus hadn't been able to get through to Rebekah and they were working out their next move.

Sometimes Caroline wished he'd just send her a quick text message or email so she knew he was thinking about her. She felt like they'd had a moment at Arlington but maybe she was wrong. She also knew she had no right to expect anything since she hadn't contacted him either. Caroline had come close enough times but chickened out at the last moment.

"Well Kol has been distracted himself lately if it makes you feel any better."

"Do I detect some trouble in paradise already?"

"No it's mainly work related; I suppose that's what you get for working at the Pentagon." She chuckled. "As for us we're taking things very slow so there isn't really anything to disrupt yet."

"How long are you going to make him wait Bonnie?" She asked curiously. "I think he's more than proven himself to you."

"Well I still can't read him," she mumbled in frustration. "Although you'll be happy to know I'm slowly coming to terms with that. I don't know it's just…."

"Don't tell me you're thinking about your crazy pen pal again?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, okay maybe just a little. It does make it difficult to forget the guy when he's still bombarding your inbox with annoying messages."

"You realise that's what a spam filter is for right?" She said rolling her eyes. "Don't forget this is the guy who constantly infuriates you and mocks all of your beliefs."

"I know it's weird right?" She said shaking her head. "I think I've just become so used to our banter."

"So you and Kol don't have that?"

"We definitely have moments but I think we're both too scared to offend each other this early. Usually I can just skip over this awkward stage because I can read the guy's mind."

"I think he must really like you then if that's the case." She laughed. "Kol doesn't seem like the type to hold back for anyone."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Look I think you need to give him a chance, maybe you could just put something out there and see if you get a bite," she joked.

"I can't believe you're suggesting I pick a fight."

"A little arguing is healthy for the relationship. I don't think I could handle something so boring and mundane all the time," she said while Bonnie nodded in agreement. "So if Kol is busy how about we watch some chick flicks and work on your plan of attack?"

"Sorry Caroline, we're going out for the first time in a week because he actually has the night off."

"That's okay, Bonnie." She smiled thinking just how sad her life had become. "I look forward to hearing all about your argument in full detail tomorrow."

Caroline swivelled around in her chair and tried to focus on the article she was writing. How had her life become so boring so quickly? She really needed to get a hobby. Caroline heard the ding from her computer signalling she had new email. Her lips curved into a smile when she saw his name appear on her screen feeling the anticipation welling inside. She excitedly clicked on his email titled _"Take-Out."_

"I'm trying to decide what to order for dinner tonight and given your skills in the area I thought I'd find out what you thought."

"That's quite a serious question you have there."

"I know exactly why I'm coming to you for your extensive knowledge and advice."

"There's so much to choose from though."

"Well how about if I narrowed it down to Indian, pizza or Thai."

"Definitely pizza. I mean if the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles love it you can't go wrong."

"Yes very true, I was always partial to Leonardo myself."

"Why am I not surprised? He was always the boring and responsible turtle."

"Oh and let me guess you liked Michelangelo because he was so fun and irresponsible."

"You know me too well. Stefan tells me that famous Chicago deep dish pizza is to die for so I think you need to get one of them, extra cheese."

"You've never had deep dish before?"

"No, but if you're ordering in maybe you could send a couple of pieces my way?"

"No dinner plans then?"

"Not yet but the night is still young."

"Tease."

"Why am I the tease? You were the one tempting me with deep dish pizza the last time I checked. So why the take-out dilemma?"

"I have a dinner meeting with Congresswoman Hayes so I thought I'd get a female perspective on food."

Caroline winced at the sound of her name. Vanessa Hayes was a very attractive Republican, not to mention a real man-eater from all reports. Her reputation in DC was well-known given she'd slept with half the Congress. Suddenly she felt sick with worry realising that her earlier fears may have been warranted. The only thing worse than a dinner meeting was one that involved take-out behind closed doors.

"Surely if you're going to have dinner the least you can do is go out and buy her something better than take-out." Caroline thought maybe suggesting a public place would stop anything untoward from happening.

"I suppose I could take her to this trattoria I know, it's quiet so our work won't be interrupted." Caroline groaned immediately worried that she had put ideas in his head.

"Well you enjoy that, I should probably go and do some work." Caroline really didn't want to keep emailing if this was the chosen topic of conversation, even if he was just doing it to make her jealous which she hoped.

"So seeing as you don't have anything on would you fancy a yoga class tonight?" First he flaunts another woman in her face then implies she has no life, and what the hell did yoga have to do with it? She was tempted not to respond but her curiosity was too strong.

"Mmmm that was certainly an interesting segue."

"I just thought you might want to go to this particular class in Capitol Hill which, purely coincidentally, my sister will also be attending."

"Let me get this straight you're trying to get me to spy on your sister?" Caroline couldn't believe after all that he had the nerve to ask a favour; although given everything that was happening with Rebekah she understood his concern.

"I think spying is a little extreme. Given I'm out of town I'm a little worried and would like someone to check-up on her for me."

"Why not send in Kol? I mean I could just imagine him dressed in a leotard and stretching with a class full of women. He'd be in his element."

"I would definitely pay to see that but I hardly think that would be subtle. My sister will see right through that ploy."

"You realise I hate yoga right?"

"Well given it takes a whole lot of patience I'm not at all surprised."

"Okay just so you know insulting me isn't going to get me to do what you want."

"Sorry, love, did I happen to mention you're the most patient person I know?"

"Now you're just lying."

"You'll be happy to know there's a pizza place right down the street for afterwards if you're hungry."

"Oh I see what you were doing making me crave pizza so I'd agree to this little evil plan of yours."

"You got me."

"Okay but I expect multiple gifts on your return."

"Well I suppose there's something I could give you multiple times that I know you'll like…"

"You have a dirty mind."

"Well you must too if that's where you mind went. I was talking about possible dinner dates (notice my use of the word date not outing)."

"Fine but they better have a good dessert menu."

"Here I was thinking we could have dessert at my place."

"In your dreams, Mikaelson, now give me the details of this yoga place before I change my mind."

* * *

"Okay after two weeks I thought maybe I might be able to see you in something a little more casual," she observed, approaching him outside the DC Fencers headquarters.

"Not going to happen, Miss Pierce," he replied opening the door for her.

"I can't believe after all this time you still call me that."

'Well you address me as Mr Mikaelson, I mean what's the difference exactly?" He asked curiously.

"Only because you insist on calling me Miss Pierce, although it's kind of growing on me I have to admit, makes me feel like a naughty school teacher or something." She laughed mischievously. "So I hope you've been studying up."

"It's hard not to when I have you constantly on my back. You'll be happy to know I've extended my vocabulary to include a vast array of complimentary adjectives."

"Wow before you know it those compliments will be just rolling off your tongue."

"Yes we'll see about that," he replied wryly. "Now I hope you've been training hard as well."

"Always," she said confidently. When Katherine put her mind to something there was no stopping her and fencing wasn't any different. "I don't know there's something about this sport. I like how it's so calculating and strategic and it doesn't hurt that I'm good at it too."

"Yes it can be quite addictive." He smiled knowing exactly what she meant. "You have a long way to go though so don't get too cocky."

"I thought you said I was a natural?"

"You do have some natural ability but that doesn't mean you can just slack off now," he chided. "Fencing takes a lot of discipline, which is definitely not one of your best attributes."

"I thought you said you'd been working on your compliments?" She replied putting on her protective gear.

"Yes but I'm only speaking to you Miss Pierce which hardly counts." Katherine felt slightly miffed by his attitude towards her. Yes she was only his teacher but that didn't mean she didn't like feeling a little special.

"I suppose not," she mumbled. "Now how about you teach me some of this discipline you speak so much about," she said drawing her weapon and smiling at him slyly.

"Well I'll try but you have this most annoying habit of not listening to anything I say." He smiled producing his sword and moving into position.

"I don't listen," she scoffed placing her sword across his in readiness to duel. "Says the guy who blocks out everything I say not to mention interrupts me at every possible moment."

"I thought you said my listening was improving. Allez!" He uttered, using the magic word to start their duel and advancing towards her. Initially taken aback by his manoeuvre Katherine blocked his move successfully surprising Elijah.

"Yes improving not completely better," she said rolling her eyes and taking her turn on the attack. Katherine loved the excitement of fencing and was going to impress him even if it killed her.

"Do you have anything complimentary to say about me?" He asked raising his eyebrows as he fought back.

"Well let's see, you constantly talk back, think you're right about everything…."

"That's because I am always right."

"There goes that interrupting thing you love to do again," she drawled. "I take back everything I said about your listening skills."

"I seem to recall asking if you had anything complimentary to share, Miss Pierce?"

"Oh well you fill out a suit nicely." She smiled raking her eyes over his body thinking that was definitely a compliment. The man could dress although given his toned physique underneath she was hardly surprised.

"Wow I can't believe out of everything that's what you're giving me."

"Hey I thought it was flattering," she insisted, not noticing him move in for the kill and jab her in the stomach. "Ouch!"

"That didn't hurt, princess."

"I know but I think it adds to the effect." She laughed. "Okay fine you win this round, touche! Come on let's go again, and don't call me Princess."

"It's certainly very fitting though." He chuckled. "I must say I'm liking your eagerness."

"What can I say I hate to lose, almost as much as you do, Mr Mikaelson."

"Oh so now I'm a poor loser too?" He asked in disbelief. "I'm starting to think these little lessons are just an excuse for you to tease me mercilessly."

"I can't help it you bring it out in me," she shot back. "Now I thought you brought me here to fence, we can focus on relationship 101 after I whip your arse."

"You realise that's never going to happen." He grinned raising his sword for their next duel.

"Well a girl can try can't she?" She laughed readying herself for the fight. "I mean I do have a pretty good teacher I suppose."

"Was that an actual compliment Miss Pierce?" He asked jokingly.

"No you must be hearing things." She laughed blushing slightly. "I only compliment people I actually like."

"That's cold," he muttered. "You were the one who said we were becoming friends the other night; I don't think that was very friendly of you at all."

"Fine, I'll play nice but don't think I'll let you win another duel." She chuckled lunging forward and surprising him by placing her sword on his stomach.

"That's cheating," he accused in disbelief.

"No that is what they call being creative."

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days?" He said shaking his head.

* * *

"Now move into downward dog," the instructor droned as the class followed her instruction. Caroline copied them albeit reluctantly, she really hated yoga. If the position names weren't bad enough their instructor's voice was.

She looked over to the corner of the room watching Rebekah Mikaelson stretch like a professional. She really wasn't surprised she was great at yoga considering she seemed to be fairly accomplished at everything she did. When Klaus had emailed, Caroline had gone into full-on investigative reporter mode and tracked down all the information she could find, including a photo to identify her. She was beautiful that much was obvious, although Caroline wasn't surprised given their genes, but she was also the recipient of an honours degree in art history and the current curator at the National Gallery in Washington.

Caroline couldn't imagine what a smart, attractive and successful woman was doing with an abusive bully for a husband. Surely she could have any man she wanted? In her shorts and singlet top Caroline hadn't noticed any visible bruising so that had to be a good sign. Rebekah looked up briefly making eye contact with her before Caroline quickly shifted her gaze, annoyed she'd been caught out. For a journalist she wasn't very good at spying. After their lotus manoeuvre the class eventually broke up, it couldn't have come sooner for Caroline. That wasn't her first yoga class but she decided it would definitely be her last. She rolled up her mat her thoughts already consumed by pizza.

"Let me guess you're new to yoga?" Rebekah asked curiously peering at her.

"How did you know?" She joked.

"Oh just a wild guess. By the way if you're wondering that is her real voice. I've learned to block it out over time."

"Well that must take a lot of skill."

"I'm Rebekah by the way," she said smiling at Caroline. She froze not expecting her to approach let alone speak to her and there was no way she could say her real name, just in case. Before she could blurt out the first name to come into her head the blonde spoke. "I take it you're Caroline Forbes?" Caroline was taken aback not quite sure how to answer that or even how Rebekah knew who she was given they'd never met before.

"That would be me." She laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry to blow your cover like that. Niklaus likes to think he's sneaky but in reality he's no match for me intellectually."

"Obviously," she murmured thinking how sharp this girl was. "Well given what I do for a living I probably could have played it better."

"Yeah well once I found out about you I did the full investigation including finding a photo, I'm kind of thorough like that." Caroline smiled thinking how similar they were."I'm actually surprised Niklaus didn't think of that."

"Yes, well he is a man," she joked. "I was going to get some pizza if you're interested at all?" Rebekah looked at her reluctantly almost like she was scared of what Caroline was suggesting.

"Seriously, it's just a pizza," she implored. "Oh and maybe you could tell me some funny baby stories about your brother."

"Now that sounds like fun," she said her eyes lighting up excitedly. "Nik used to play dress-ups with me but only if he could wear mother's pink dress and heels, I may even have an incriminating photo somewhere."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." She smiled deviously as they made their way out of the studio.

* * *

"So.." Bonnie said looking around the room suddenly finding the walls very interesting.

"So…." Kol countered doing the same thing. Given their initial attraction it was strange they were finding it difficult to converse. Bonnie thought maybe it was the fact that they hadn't seen each other for a week and it wasn't like they could talk about work given his was highly classified and she was reluctant to talk about hers for entirely different reasons.

"I hear the ravioli is amazing at this place," she offered weakly.

"Probably because it's vegetarian," he replied rolling his eyes. "I'm thinking of having the rib eye."

"Of course you are," she said hardly surprised. "Do I need to give you that spiel about red meat and digestion again?"

"No I think the first time was graphic enough." He laughed. "So how was work today, did you fix someone's life?"

"I'd hardly say that but I do aim to make things a little better." She smiled. "I'm sure you're familiar with the mantra about real change only coming from within."

"Oh please. Change can come from anywhere; those sorts of mantras are just a blatant way to sell self-help books."

"Oh really?" She baulked not liking his attitude one bit.

"Yes really it's all about making money at the end of the day and those people that sprout that nonsense are just greedy."

"You seem to think you're a bit of an expert in this sort of thing. Let me guess it's the greedy, capitalist Republican in you."

"Yes that's exactly what it is," he muttered sarcastically. "Anyway I have no idea why you're getting so worked up."

"Typical Aries," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she scoffed. "You are dismissive and closed to new ideas."

"So let me get this straight, you're typecasting me based on my zodiac sign?"

"You bet your ass I am," she growled. "I mean I've never met someone so much like an Aries, it's actually quite scary."

"I can't believe a smart girl like you would buy into all that crap. You do realise there's no factual evidence to prove any of that is real."

"So you think what people have been saying all this time is some sort of conspiracy theory?"

"Yes, I work in a science related field and trust me astrology is just another method to extort money from gullible people."

"How dare you?" She seethed jumping up from her chair.

"You seem to be taking this awfully personally, darling," he argued, standing up to join her. "Let me guess the reason you're so sensitive is because you're a Libra or something?"

"I'm a Virgo," she shot back unable to stop herself.

"Of course, sorry I'm not up with my astrology," he baulked. "I think you really need to connect with the supposed astrology expert at the Post. I'm sure you two would have a lot to talk about." Bonnie inhaled sharply astounded that Kol was now insulting not only her but also what she did for a living.

"She is an expert."

"I should have known you'd take her side," he muttered. "I've been writing to her for a year trust me I know exactly what she's like." Bonnie looked at him too shocked to speak at first. Kol Mikaleson was her mystery pen pal?

"You're the one who's been writing me?" She blurted out.

"Please do not tell me you're her?" He asked closing his eyes as the realisation swept over him.

"Yes that would be me," she muttered. "I guess it's good to see you in person finally so I can say exactly what I think of you."

"Oh I'm so scared," he growled, childishly rolling his eyes for extra affect. Bonnie froze realising that she had no idea what to say to him. She had been playing out this scenario in her head for the past year but now he was in front of her she couldn't form the words. "Come on, sweetheart, I'm waiting, lay it on me."

Maybe it was the fact that he turned out to be Kol, someone she was starting to really like or maybe it was because she hadn't seen any of it coming and given her supposed talents that scared Bonnie more than anything. "You know what you're not even worth it." She mumbled stalking away from the table and leaving a very confused Kol in her wake.

* * *

Caroline was slowly getting used to the boredom which wasn't a good thing. At least her impromptu outing to yoga the other night had helped make her feel slightly better. She was surprised by how much she liked Rebekah. Caroline had heard of her reputation as the wicked witch but found her blunt honesty quite refreshing. At least with Rebekah she knew right where she stood. They had talked animatedly for an hour about everything, including Klaus, which had entertained Caroline to no end. She couldn't wait to use some of that ammunition against him when he returned.

Everything had been going well until she consulted her watch and ran out making excuses about having to get home straight away. She shuddered wondering what or who was going to meet her there. Caroline knew that if she tried to intervene now she'd lose the trust they'd just started to establish. She thought if they did became friends she might confide in her given she hadn't in anyone else yet.

After she'd procured some much needed caffeine to keep her conscious Caroline walked back to her desk hoping that some interesting work had materialised in the past fifteen minutes. She noticed a brown paper wrapped package sitting on her desk addressed to her care of the Post. She sat down eyeing the package suspiciously wishing she had Bonnie around to tell her what vibes were coming from this one. She picked it up slowly and carefully removed the paper noticing the familiar Washington Post header.

She covered her mouth not quite believing what it was. It was a framed copy of her first, front-page article from a few weeks earlier. She looked around the office trying to work out who had done this but on closer inspection she found a plain card caught up in the paper. She opened it recognising the hand writing that was becoming so familiar to her now.

_"To commemorate your first front page article, K. P.S. This in no way means I condone the content of said article."_

Caroline felt short of breath, shocked by his thoughtful gesture. At the same time she knew it was highly inappropriate and against the journalism code of ethics to be accepting any gifts, even if it was extremely sweet. She discreetly re-wrapped the present and set it back down on the corner of her desk. After twenty minutes she still couldn't get it out of her mind. No one would know she had it but that didn't change the fact she'd kept it willingly. Sometimes Caroline wished she didn't have a conscience because life would be much easier that way.

Caroline grabbed the package and headed for the Capitol. The Senate hadn't resumed yet so she figured he wouldn't be there and could just leave the present in his office. This way he couldn't make her take it back. Caroline would have preferred something less public but realised even if she wanted to leave it at his house she had no idea where he lived. The Capitol was much easier to navigate when you were media so she managed to slip in and find his office. Caroline had included a hastily scribbled note and figured she'd give it to his secretary to pass on.

When she got to his office there was no one at the front desk. She looked around thinking how eerily quiet it all seemed. She checked the time realising it was almost the end of the day so they'd probably taken advantage of an absent boss and had an early minute. She waited for a little longer making the required noise to attract attention but still nothing. She looked down the hallway at the far office assuming that was probably his given its size. She thought it wouldn't hurt to leave it on his desk, at least that way she knew he'd get it. His office was spacious with a large window looking out onto the courtyard. It was framed by large shelves housing numerous books, with that photographic memory he'd probably read and memorised them all in about five minutes.

Caroline moved some files aside on his large wooden desk and placed his present on top. She inhaled deeply not quite believing she was about to do this. She looked up suddenly hearing muffled voices coming from the hallway, she didn't want to get caught considering how bad it would look. Caroline searched the room frantically noticing a bathroom attached to his office. She scurried inside without a thought. She leaned up against the door trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Her ears pricked up at the familiar British accent. What was he doing back? The next voice she heard made her skin crawl.

"Well thanks for the escort back to my office, Hayley, but I think I can take it from here." What the hell was he doing with her?

"Oh it's the least I could do after you agreed to an interview at such short notice, I know you only just got in from Chicago a few hours ago," she purred.

"Well given my job I try not to anger the press too often."

"You know my offer still stands for that drink, Senator." Caroline had to stop herself from racing out of the bathroom and scratching her brown doe eyes out. First the congresswoman and now the slutty journalist. Caroline couldn't believe how worked up she was getting.

"Well that's lovely of you, Hayley, but I can't."

"Why you don't seem to have anything on right now?" She pushed. "Even your office seems deathly quiet, if you'd prefer we could just stay here and occupy ourselves somehow." Caroline held her breath scared about what his response would be. She had to admit the girl was stunning and unfortunately he wasn't blind. Maybe the temptation would be too much. She had been fighting her feelings for so long and to have it just taken away was beyond her comprehension.

"No, Hayley, it's not going to happen." Caroline breathed in sharply waiting for him to continue. "I'm sorry you seem like a nice girl but truthfully there's someone else."

"I didn't know you were dating someone?" She replied incredulously.

"Well not yet but I'm hoping she'll realise just how much I like her and want this to work." Even from the confines of the bathroom Caroline could sense the sincerity in his voice. She finally exhaled feeling tears of relief springing to her eyes. Caroline had been such an idiot, she'd been too busy pretending that it was her conscience getting in the way when it was actually her fear of getting hurt again after Tyler.

"Well I guess I'll be going then," she replied shortly. Caroline listened until she heard the door shut wondering what the hell she was going to do next. Klaus probably wouldn't be too happy to find out she'd eavesdropped on his conversation. She could hear him moving around the room the pent up desire pulsing through her veins. She couldn't stop herself right now if she tried. Opening the bathroom door Caroline burst out noticing the look of absolute shock on his face.

Caroline launched herself at him throwing her arms around his neck and inhaling the heavenly aroma of his aftershave. A smell she'd been missing for a few weeks now. She smiled feeling his arms draw her in and nuzzled into his neck realising this was exactly where she wanted to be. She pulled back noticing the shock still plastered on his face. Caroline leaned in slowly and brushed her lips against his crimson ones savouring the long-awaited moment. She playfully nipped at the corners of his mouth teasing him into action.

He tightened his grip around her waist and lifted her up deepening their kiss. Caroline smiled against his lips relishing in the heady rush his kisses caused. She heard him moan as their caresses became more intense, their tongues battling for dominance. Even in the midst of their passion a thought suddenly came to Caroline and she broke away reluctantly. He looked at her confused by the interruption, his breath ragged.

"You were talking about me right?" She asked suddenly feeling self conscious. Klaus grinned pulling her back in for another searing kiss not bothering to reply given the answer was so obvious.


	11. The Element of Surprise

Their kisses continued to escalate becoming more heated with each and every caress. Klaus continued his assault on her lips making up for every second of lost time. He dipped his head peppering kisses along the length of her neck, the sound of her moans only spurring him on further. He moved lower feathering kisses over her chest and along her cleavage which was peeking out temptingly from her shirt. All he needed to do was undo one button and everything he wanted to see would be on display.

Klaus pulled away knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he continued. He gazed at her wanting to memorise the picture forever. Caroline was panting heavily; her face was flushed, her blonde hair tousled and her blue eyes wild with desire. Klaus nestled his hands within her golden waves unable to stay away any longer and gently pushed her towards his desk. Klaus leaned down and cupped her bottom with his hands and lifted her up so she was sitting in front of him.

"Ouch," she groaned breaking him out of his haze. He looked down noticing she was sitting on a familiar brown package, but why exactly was it on his desk? She moved it to the side looking down, her gaze fixed firmly on the floor. Klaus placed his finger under her chin and pulled it up so she had no choice but to look directly in his eyes.

"So want to tell me what that's about?" He asked curiously gesturing towards the package. "If I'm not mistaken that looks like the present I gave you."

"Yeah about that," she murmured. "As much as I love it I don't really think I can accept it…"

"Oh I think you can and you will," he responded swiftly tired of all her ridiculous rules.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do."

"Says the girl who's perched on my desk in a very compromising position I might add." He smiled. "If you refuse to take it I'll just have to make a big scene."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." He smirked noticing her resolve fading fast. "Anyway how is kissing me any different to that?"

"Well last time I checked kissing didn't have a monetary value, Senator." She grinned looping her arms around his neck.

"No it's much more valuable than that." He chuckled capturing her lips again. "Hang on," he mumbled breaking away reluctantly. "Why exactly were you spying on me before?"

"I was not spying on you," she shot back. "I came to return your very thoughtful present and when I heard you and the she-devil I I had no choice but to hide. I can't help that I overheard her pathetic attempts to seduce you."

"Sounds like someone is a little jealous," he teased moving in closer so that his lips were within inches of hers.

"I am so not jealous," she replied unconvincingly.

"So say I had taken Hayley up on her offer you're telling me you wouldn't have minded?" He asked curiously.

"Well I might have minded had I been stuck in the bathroom while that whole disturbing scene played out in front of me."

"I'm sure that was it," he said shaking his head. "So why was it that as soon as she left you couldn't keep your hands or lips off me?"

"I was having withdrawals if you must know," she uttered. "All that sex talk got me worked up."

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard Caroline, I think you need to just come clean and admit you have the hots for me."

"You wish."

"You know it wouldn't hurt for you to agree with me just this once love."

"Fine," she conceded. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly attracted to you."

"Slightly attracted? That's an understatement given the way you launched yourself at me before."

"Okay extremely attracted." She smiled pulling him closer. "I like you a lot Klaus and the thought of you with a slutty Congresswoman or journalist makes me absolutely crazed with jealousy. How is that for you?"

"That is more than okay." He grinned. "You really were jealous."

"Yes yes I was jealous no need to rub it in. Now just shut up and kiss me."

"No I don't think I can do that yet."

"What now?" She pouted.

"Well I need to know exactly what's going on here."

"What do you mean?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I mean you're not just going to kiss and run are you?" He asked thinking back to the ball. "I'm not sure I could handle one of your text message rejections." Caroline's face softened.

"No I'm not going to kiss and run." She smiled running her hands through his hair and playing with a rogue curl. "I've decided I quite like it here with you."

"Good." He beamed. "I just needed to know what your intentions were towards me before we went any further."

"Oh my intentions are entirely dishonourable, Senator." She laughed. "I'm assuming that's okay with you?"

"That's more than okay but I have to say this scenario is feeling a little Bill Clinton/Monica Lewinsky for my liking," he commented taking in the scene before him.

"Always having a go at the Democrats, you just can't help yourself," she giggled. "Anyway I'm not that easy."

"Well that's a damn shame," he murmured, pulling her legs apart slowly and standing between them so that he was rubbing up against her.

"Hey I expect a real date, mister. I was promised dinner if you recall."

"Yes I do remember with some delicious dessert," he murmured running his hands over her hair and placing them on her shoulders his thumbs tracing circles over her neck. She groaned unable to resist any longer pulling him flush to her and brushing her lips against his.

* * *

"Well it's about bloody time," Stefan puffed as they ran across the bridge over the Potomac River. In an effort to improve his fitness Stefan had embarked on a strict regime and brought Klaus along for moral support.

"You're telling me," he panted. "Although it was definitely worth the wait."

"I can't believe she finally got past all her issues. I've never met anyone who's such a stickler for the rules."

"You're telling me. Anyway I'd be lying if I said she was completely over her issues but we've decided to be discreet. She doesn't want to upset her editor and given he runs the highest circulated publication in DC, neither do I."

"Yeah she feels indebted to Alaric for all his help. So I'm curious what exactly does discreet entail?"

"She wants a proper first date so I'm taking her out for dinner, although the best restaurants I know are all local so I've had to be creative."

"I have a feeling a home cooked meal won't suffice unless you can cook dessert because that girl has a sweet tooth."

"Tell me about it," he mumbled. "No I've made a reservation at La Ferme."

"As in Maryland?" He asked. "I suppose going all that way is certainly discreet."

"Exactly you can't get more inconspicuous than that, not to mention she'll love their dessert menu."

"You've certainly done your research; you must really like this girl," he teased nudging him in the side noticing his cheeks colouring slightly knowing it wasn't just from the exercise. "You could say that." He grinned. Caroline had that effect on him. Ever since she'd burst into his life on Valentine's Day Klaus had discovered a newfound happiness that's he'd been missing. Of course if he had his way their relationship would be public but given the circumstances this was the best they were going to get at the moment. Although Klaus figured keeping things under wraps might have their advantages given the secrecy was a real turn-on. He had waited so long and he hoped tonight after dinner would finally be their night.

"So how have you been, mate?" He asked looking at Stefan.

"Busy with work, you know how it goes."

"I would hardly call sitting through the playoffs a hard task." He laughed. "Seriously you have the best job."

"Oh I suppose it's okay," he joked.

"So did you meet any cute women on your travels?" He inquired. Since they'd reconnected Stefan hadn't mentioned one female besides his sister and he was starting to get a little worried.

"Not really," he said dismissively. "So any news on the Rebekah front?" Klaus nodded thinking she was the only girl Stefan seemed to care about.

"No she's still refusing to admit anything," he said in frustration.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't help you," he apologised. "It's just been really difficult what with all the bad memories it's brought up."

"That's fine, I completely understand." Klaus reassured him. After he'd failed to get Rebekah to confide in him he'd gone straight to Stefan knowing that if anyone could talk to her it would be him. As much as Rebekah liked to pretend she'd moved on with her life she was still in love with him and by the looks of it Stefan was too. "Anyway Caroline ended up meeting her and by the sounds of it they really hit it off. " He smiled thinking how amazing she was for doing that for him.

"So you think she'll confide in Caroline then?"

"I really don't know. I hope so because otherwise I'm not sure what else to do."

"What about Elijah and Kol?" He asked. "Surely they'd be more than willing to step in."

"Oh I know they would," he said thinking how over protective they could be when it came to their sister. "I did think about telling them but I know that would just anger Rebekah and the last thing I want to do right now is alienate her."

"Yeah good point I hardly think them bowling in there would help matters."

"She's already got me on her back so I think three of us would be too much for her to take," he said knowingly. "Anyway can you just imagine either of them trying to have a heart to heart with Rebekah considering how much I struggled?"

"Well I'm not sure I could imagine Elijah having a real heartfelt conversation. He'd go straight into lawyer mode and start initiating divorce proceedings and as for Kol, well enough said."

"Yeah so it's probably best kept between us at the moment, I just hope it's not too late." He gulped. Klaus knew he had to do something soon considering the possible consequences.

"I know and that's why I've decided to talk to Rebekah. I couldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to her."

"Stefan you know you don't have to do that. Although I certainly wouldn't stop you if you wanted to intervene."

"Well I'll give it a try but I don't think she'll listen to me." Klaus had a feeling Stefan might be surprised. Given their history he might be the only one who could get through to his sister.

"Thanks, mate," he said sincerely. "Now I thought we were supposed to be running not out for a leisurely morning jog?"

"Fine I'll race you to the Capitol then." Stefan laughed as they both accelerated up the hill.

* * *

To say he was distracted was an understatement. Klaus had spent the morning pacing around his office the adrenaline coursing through his body. He was wondering how Stefan's talk with Rebekah was going and hoped someone could finally get through to her. He stopped at the window looking out onto the courtyard watching people scurry past in haste.

If he was being honest most of his nerves were about a certain blonde and their date later that night. Klaus was struggling to contain his excitement and just wanted everything to be perfect so had booked a car to take them to La Ferme for dinner followed by a night at the nearby Inn at Perry Cabin, a beautiful bed and breakfast situated on the Miles River. He wasn't sure if that was being too presumptuous but they'd certainly waited long enough.

"Knock knock." He heard breaking out of his trance. He turned around noticing his brother loitering at his door. Klaus was surprised considering Elijah usually just burst right in without bothering to knock first.

"Big brother to what do I owe the pleasure?" He grinned wondering what he'd done now to earn his brother's ire.

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hello," he mumbled sitting down. Klaus immediately became suspicious Elijah never just dropped in to say hello.

"Really?" He asked curiously. "I'm finding that hard to believe considering you never visit me without having a purpose."

"Well maybe I've changed," he shot back testily.

"That's highly unlikely Elijah," he said shaking his head. "Let's see what could you possibly have to talk to me about?" Klaus sat down at his desk rubbing his hands together trying to work out what would make his brother turn up out of the blue like that. Klaus noticed Elijah's face colouring slightly during the prolonged silence. "Now if I were a betting man I'd say this was about a bossy brunette around five foot seven?"

"Don't be absurd, can't a man visit his brother without the third degree?" He baulked tugging at his collar, a telling sign that Klaus was right.

"You have to work on that collar thing Elijah, it gives you away every time. I'm surprised your legal opponents haven't cottoned on to that yet." He smirked.

"Oh and how many cases have you won Niklaus?" He asked defensively, his competitive side coming out.

"Not as many as you dear brother," he replied in a monotone voice realising he should have expected that comeback. "Now back to the matter at hand, how is Katherine Pierce?"

"She's fine."

"I really enjoy your attention to detail Elijah it certainly paints an interesting picture," he deadpanned. "Just so you know this little guessing game is getting old and I'm due in the Senate soon." He rose from his chair impatiently.

"Okay fine you win," he muttered begrudgingly. "I am having a slight problem with the brunette in question."

"So what's the problem? Last time I checked she was beautiful, smart and for some reason has an interest in you."

"A purely professional interest."

"Yeah that's what Katherine wants you to think Elijah. How many girls would bother with all of this if they weren't interested in other ways?" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh so you're saying she's only interested in me sexually?" He asked utterly confused.

"No, well yes. I mean she's interested in you as more than friends, I think sex would be an added bonus if you know what I mean."

"Okay you've lost me."

"She likes you Elijah. No girl would go to this much trouble if she didn't." How many ways did he have to say it before Elijah would understand? "By the looks of it you like her too so I don't know what the problem is here."

"Well she's bossy, feisty and not to mention extremely annoying at times."

"And that's exactly why you like her, trust me I have one of my own." Klaus smiled thinking how similar she was to her best friend.

"Okay so if that's the case what exactly should I do?" Klaus mentally rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious inexperience.

"Ask her out Elijah," he said thinking that should be fairly obvious.

"What like on a date?"

"For an intelligent guy you are pretty dumb when it comes to the opposite sex," Klaus groaned. "Yes on a date, that's generally what people who like each other do, they date."

"Since when are you the expert?" He asked. "You haven't been on a proper one of those well since..."

"Stop, we're not talking about her," he interrupted. "Anyway you'll be happy to know I'm going out on a date tonight, one that an actual girl agreed to funnily enough."

"The journalist?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"All judgemental like. You know I'm not the only one interested in a journalist last time I checked."

"Yes but I'd hardly call my possible relations with an entertainment reporter a conflict unlike yours brother."

"You sound just like Caroline," he growled. "It would be nice if someone could not mention that for once."

"Well I'm glad to see that Caroline has some sense, unlike you, Niklaus. I'm not saying it can't happen but you need to be careful. This is only your first term in the Senate; you don't want to start off on the wrong foot."

"Which is why we are planning on being very discreet brother," he drawled. "Something Caroline insisted on before anything happened between us."

"I think I like this girl."

"Why am I not surprised? You both have a thing for rules and regulations. Anyway your warning is duly noted, but I like this girl and nothing is going to stop us being together."

"I must say it's good to see you so happy, Niklaus." He smiled warmly. "You haven't been like this since…."

"Again we're not mentioning her name." He cut him off angrily then felt bad. "Thank you though your sentiment is appreciated."

"So when do I get to meet Miss Forbes then, it seems like everyone has met her except me."

"I think we might hold off from the loving family dinner for now, I want her to actually like me." He joked.

"Funny, Niklaus. If you are planning on having a family dinner in the near future might I suggest adding Kol to the do-not invite list along with the charming Alexander as usual."

"What's Kol done this time?" Klaus asked choosing to ignore his comment about Alexander for now.

"He's in the worst mood, I have no idea what's gotten into him lately." He frowned. "It's not like him to be so angry, I tried to talk to him but he had the nerve to hang up on me yesterday."

"Well I might give him a call and see if I fare any better," he murmured, noticing a familiar blonde walking past in the courtyard talking animatedly, cell phone in hand. He smiled feeling an overwhelming desire to kiss her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some, um, important Senatorial business to attend to, Elijah," he said rushing out of his office before his brother could object.

* * *

Klaus sped out into the courtyard pleased to see Caroline was still there sitting on a bench and typing away on her iPad. He sneaked over careful not to disturb her and looked over her shoulder noticing the heading 'Democrat Deal on Health Bill.'

"What deal are we talking about exactly?" He asked whispering in her ear and causing her to jump in fright.

"You can't just sneak up on people like that, Senator," she hissed, hastily turning over her iPad and looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

"I love the way you say Senator it's very sexy," he murmured, leaning in close causing her to inch away.

"What part of discreet did you not understand?"

"Oh I understood but I think my definition is much more relaxed than yours." He grinned gesturing towards the lawn below that was obscured slightly by trees. She followed him reluctantly gasping in surprise as he pulled her towards him and moulded his mouth over hers. She responded at first exploring his lips eagerly then thinking better of it and pushing him away. "Hey I thought we were having fun?" He laughed, immediately missing her lips.

"Can I just say how much you suck at being discreet?" She said peeking out between the trees to check they hadn't been sprung.

"Yes it never was one of my best attributes," he teased. "I think the sooner you relax the more fun you'll have." Klaus pulled her towards him again twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"Well what did you have in mind?" She asked a sly smile spreading across her face.

"You'll just have to wait and see, but trust me you won't be disappointed," he murmured dipping his head and placing kisses along her collar bone. Caroline moaned instinctively only exciting him more. "I expect to hear that sound a lot more tonight."

"Someone's certainly presumptuous," Caroline said eventually pushing him away her hands visibly shaking. "I thought I told you I wasn't that easy."

"Well I figure once you have dessert you won't be able to resist me." He grinned.

"Oh yes let me guess the endorphins." She laughed referencing his comments from their time in the elevator. "Well I look forward to what you have in store, Senator," she said emphasising the last word knowing how much he enjoyed hearing it. He felt himself stir and dove in again placing a firm and decisive kiss on her lips. That was all they needed and their tongues took on a life of their own as their kisses only intensified.

A group of people walked nearby making them freeze in fright. Caroline shook her head at him proceeding to fix her appearance which was slightly dishevelled at this point. "You are such a bad influence, Mikaelson," she muttered attempting to walk away from him.

Klaus grabbed her by the arm not ready for her to leave just yet. "So I'll pick you up tonight at 7 then?"

"Fine, which reminds me you haven't specified the dress code?"

"Well if I had my way you'd be wearing absolutely nothing but unfortunately some places frown on that sort of thing." He chuckled. "Evening dress will be fine."

"Maybe we could compromise?" She said a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'll wear a dress but how about I just leave the underwear at home?"

"You are killing me, woman," he groaned his arousal increasing with every word. "I'm not sure how I'll get through the next five hours."

"You'll manage, Senator," she teased, using his title again to really push him over the edge.

* * *

Stefan walked around realising exactly why he never visited art galleries. There was no doubting the National Art Gallery was a magnificent building but it was hard to get excited about pictures with numerous blobs of coloured paint. Apparently it was what the art world liked to call abstract but to him it resembled something a five year old would paint. Stefan was certain he did something very similar in Kindergarten.

"Stefan Salvatore at an art gallery?" She asked. "This is definitely a first."

"Yes well I decided I needed more culture in my life." He responded turning around to face her. As usual Rebekah Mikaelson didn't disappoint looking absolutely immaculate in her cream suit.

"Why is sport suddenly not cultural enough for you? "

"Oh it's cultural but I thought coming here and looking at what a five year old has drawn would be a good use of my time."

"There's that sarcasm I've missed so much," she drawled. "This artist is actually in his fifties you'll be interested to know, one of his most recent paintings sold at Christie's Auction House in London for $2 million."

"What? Seriously I'm in the wrong business," he said shaking his head. "So how have you been?"

"First Niklaus and now you. Like I told him I appreciate your concern but it's unfounded. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to get back to, Stefan." Before she could walk away Stefan touched her arm. "Ouch," she winced in pain. Stefan pulled up her sleeve to investigate more closely noticing some ugly purple bruising. She pulled her arm away and pushed down her sleeve. "Leave me alone."

"Why keep denying it Rebekah?" He cried watching her stalk away. "We know what's going on." She turned around her face clouded in anger and strode back over.

"Keep your voice down, this is where I work, Stefan," she hissed.

"Fine take a walk with me then," he implored. "Otherwise I'll just follow you around like a lost puppy and ask really loud and ignorant questions about art." She looked at him obviously torn by his suggestion then nodded slightly and they set off down Constitution Avenue.

"So you want to tell me where that bruise came from?" Stefan asked after they'd been walking in silence for five minutes.

"I fell over," she replied not going into further detail. Stefan shook his head why was she in denial about this?

"Yeah after he pushed you no doubt."

"Stefan don't start with that," she warned.

"It's true though, Beks," he cried using his pet name for her. "I hate seeing you hurting like this."

"Why would you care Stefan we haven't been together for years."

"True but that doesn't mean I don't still care for you, or think about you often," he mumbled knowing he didn't need to lie about that because it was true. Rebekah Mikaelson haunted his dreams not to mention most of his daylight hours. As much as he tried she was the one thing that he couldn't wipe from his memory, his feelings ran too deep.

"I'm surprised, you seemed pretty angry at the ball, not that I blame you of course."

"Well unfortunately all those years of anger and resentment don't just disappear, no matter how much we wish they could."

"You're telling me. I know you think I'm heartless after everything that happened but I think about you often as well," she said warmly. "Every time I watch a basketball game on ESPN or eat Hawaiian pizza, with extra pineapple of course."

"I remember a time when I had to practically blackmail you to watch basketball not to mention force feed you pineapple pizza because according to you it was entirely too American for your liking." He laughed thinking how she'd argue back at every possible opportunity.

"Yes well sometimes I like to reminisce and if it takes some sickly sweet pineapple then I'll do it," she murmured. "We really did have some good times didn't we Stef?" She asked turning to face him her eyes filled with tears. Stefan had to use all his willpower not to pull her into his embrace and never let her go. Even with everything she was going through Stefan was finding it difficult to swallow his pride and put their past completely to rest.

"Rebekah you need to leave Alexander," he said sternly trying to focus on why he was there.

"You make it sound so easy, Stefan. Even if he was hurting me what makes you think he won't just come after me?"

"I'll protect you," he blurted out knowing that even with their past he would do everything in his power to save her. She looked at him shocked by his heartfelt response. "I mean we'll all protect you, me and your brothers." She smiled despite everything knowing that he was on her side. It was the first time Rebekah had seen a glimmer of hope in the mess that was her life. Then it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Rebekah thought of all his threats especially towards Stefan and shuddered slightly, there was no way she would put him through that all over again.

"Well as sweet as that is, Stefan, I'm okay," she said in barely a whisper. Stefan placed his hands on her shoulders softly and gazed into her watery eyes.

"Why am I so unconvinced then?" He murmured. "I'm the one person you can't lie to, Beks."

"Whatever is going on it doesn't concern you, Stefan, it hasn't for a really long time now," she mumbled her gaze fixed firmly on the ground. "Only the weak show emotion, that's what Mikael used to say."

"Yeah well he was hardly the authority on life," he growled, thinking about how much he loathed that man and what he did to his children. "You're certainly not weak after everything you've been through. Anyway there's nothing wrong with showing emotion, its what makes us human."

"Yeah well maybe I'm not human," she muttered. "Look I really have to get back."

"Wait! I just want to ask you one question, then I'll leave you alone." She nodded sightly waiting for him to speak.

"How did Alexander know who I was at the ball?" She hesitated obviously trying to articulate what she wanted to say.

"He found the letters I'd written you," she murmured.

"You wrote me?"

"Every day for about three years," she admitted sadly.

"Why didn't you send them?" He asked in disbelief.

"I meant to but I didn't think you'd want to hear from me after everything that happened. I knew I had no right to expect a reply and, at least by not sending them, I could pretend that you might have given the chance." Stefan felt the last shreds of his willpower disappear and moved forward pulling her into his arms. The familiar feeling of her warmth and her heavenly scent was making him lightheaded. He felt her relax melting into his embrace and they just stood there for what seemed like hours. She finally pulled back sending him a weak smile. "Thanks Stefan, you don't know how much I needed that."

"What happened to the letters?" He asked his voice slightly breaking desperate to read just one.

"Alexander burned them," she whispered sadly. "Look I really have to go, I'm sorry." Stefan watched as she retreated wanting to take away all her misery but having no idea how to do that.

* * *

Klaus took a few deep breaths and consulted the hallway mirror. He'd worn his best dinner suit with his favourite teal shirt that only accentuated his blue eyes. He smiled nervously excited for the night ahead. He looked at his watch impatiently realising the car wasn't due for another hour, Klaus knew he was going to go crazy if he had to wait much longer. He heard a knock at the door wondering who would be visiting at this time. He' left a message for Kol so maybe he'd come over to moan about the current state of his life.

He opened the door inhaling sharply at who was on the other side. She had been in his thoughts a few times that day but Klaus never imagined he'd ever see her again. Years ago that thought would have upset him but it was only in the last few months since meeting Caroline that he'd really started to move on with his life.

"Tatia," he murmured realising how strange her name sounded rolling off his tongue after five years.

"Niklaus, it's good to see you." She smiled taking in his appearance. "I notice time has been good to you."

"Pity the same can't be said for you," he scowled noticing she looked just as beautiful as he remembered unfortunately. "While it's been an absolute pleasure revisiting memory lane I'm about to go out." He attempted to shut the door before she stopped him.

"I know it must be a shock seeing me after all this time," she pleaded. "But I think we need to talk about some things."

"Oh so now you want to talk?" He asked incredulously. "You've had five years, Tatia, I think your time has definitely run out." Klaus couldn't believe how long he'd waited to hear Tatia say those words to him but now he really couldn't care less.

"No matter what you think of me, Nik, this can't wait," she implored.

"Everything is always about you and on your terms, it's nice to see nothing has changed," he snapped. "You have no right to make demands after leaving me."

"I left you a note."

"That was so kind of you. You see your pathetic note didn't really explain anything so excuse me for being a little angry still."

"There was a reason I left," she admitted, noticing his patience wearing thin. "I was pregnant with your child." Klaus suddenly felt like the room was closing in on him and he felt his breath shorten considerably. She was lying, she must have been. It was just another one of her manipulative tricks.

"Nice try, Tatia." She produced a photo from her purse and handed it to him. Klaus felt his chest constrict as he looked into the blue eyes of the cheeky little boy with blonde hair. Did he really have a son?


	12. Here With Me

Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked around the bedroom thinking how different the picture should have been. She thought back for a moment wondering if last night was all a dream, but realised it was more like a nightmare. Instead of the perfect date she'd imagined it involved a frustrating night with her good friends Ben and Jerry bawling over the Notebook for the hundredth time. At least Ryan Gosling was dependable. Caroline groaned covering her face with a pillow and thinking back to the moment where it all went pear shaped.

She had been excitedly getting ready only to have him message and cancel.

_"I'm sorry Caroline but something has come up and I'm going to have to cancel on our date. I promise I'll make it up to you, K."_

Caroline could recite it off by heart she had read it that many times. What had suddenly come up at the last moment? He seemed so excited about their date earlier which made it even stranger. Caroline knew the Senate wasn't sitting late and had wracked her brain for any possible explanation. The first and only thought concerned Rebekah and given everything that was happening with her it was a possibility. She had called Stefan but found out she was still refusing to admit anything and last he heard Klaus was getting ready for their date. There went that idea.

She had finally retired to bed just as her sugar hangover well and truly set in making for a restless night. After less than three hours sleep Caroline felt well and truly ill this morning. She heard her bedroom door fly open and a loud rummaging from inside her closet. She peeled away the pillow spying her roommate rifling through her clothes. "So this is what you do when I'm not around?" She growled making her jump in fright.

"Caroline!" She cried her hand over her heart. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry last time I checked this was my bedroom."

"What are you doing here, when I left last night you were making yourself beautiful for your hot date with the Senator?" She said. "Speaking of which what exactly are you doing here, not to mention completely alone."

"Way to rub it in Pierce," she muttered. "If you must know my hot date never happened, Klaus cancelled." Katherine frowned launching herself onto the bed at her roommate.

"What happened, roomie?" She asked nestling under the covers with Caroline.

"I don't know I was getting ready and, might I just add, was looking really cute," she mumbled. "Then I get a poor excuse for a message about something coming up."

"That doesn't seem like Klaus."

"Exactly! Not only does he cancel without a good reason he has the nerve to put it in a text message."

"Well I seem to recall you sending your own message," she murmured thinking back to the ball.

"Whose side are you on?" She scoffed. "Okay I may have messaged him but I didn't come up with some lame excuse."

"Okay just so I have this straight what would have been a good excuse?"

"Well I think a death would rate pretty highly. I'm not really feeling much love here, Kat." Katherine wrapped her arms around Caroline and drew her in closer.

"Sorry sweetie," she cooed. "Look I just think before you completely write him off you should find out exactly what happened."

"Since when did you become so understanding?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hey I can be plenty understanding thank you very much," she replied. "I just know how you tend to jump to conclusions."

"I do not jump to conclusions," she shot back rolling her eyes for added effect.

"Really? I'm not a big fan of the guy but how about that time Tyler cancelled on your date and you got all mad at him only to find out his grandma was in hospital?"

"I may have been slightly rash that one time," she admitted, earning an eye roll from Katherine. "This is so different though."

"How exactly?" She countered. "You never know maybe Klaus has a grandma in hospital too."

"Well how about you call you new friend Elijah and suss out their grandma's status?"

"I am so not doing your dirty work, Forbes." she groaned.

"What afraid of rocking the boat with Elijah?" She asked curiously. "Seeing as your relationship is purely platonic why should it matter?"

"Ah maybe because I don't want to come across as a crazed lunatic like someone else I know."

"Says the girl who has done plenty of crazy things in her time. Although since Elijah you've been eerily calm."

"I blame the fencing not the teacher. It makes you strangely level-headed."

"Must have something to do with the fear of dying from one wrong move." She chuckled probably still delirious from the sugar. "So have you finally decided to admit you like him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Care," she said blushing slightly.

"I seem to recall you getting mad at me not long ago for not openly admitting my feelings for Klaus."

"Yes well that was so obvious. Anyway even if I did like Mr Mikaelson, I mean Elijah, it's not going to work."

"Why wouldn't it work again?" She asked in confusion.

"Well firstly he doesn't see me in that way and secondly I don't do relationships."

"Are you still banging on about that one?" She groaned. "I think at twenty-five you're finally mature enough to be in a committed adult relationship, Kitty Kat."

"I'm going to blame Klaus for this annoying sarcasm," she teased. "Which reminds me this conversation was about the two of you last time I checked."

"I'm not sure I want to talk about it anymore," she mumbled.

"Look I'm sure Klaus will contact you today and explain everything."

"Well he did say that he wanted to make it up to me," she murmured thinking that was at least something.

"See there you go it's not completely hopeless." She smiled. "Now how about you put some sweat pants on and join me for a run, it will clear your head."

"Thanks but I think I'd rather poke my eyes out," she groaned placing the pillow back over her head.

* * *

Caroline heard a loud knocking at the door which didn't sound like it was going away any time soon. She begrudgingly got out of bed, threw on her robe and looked through the peephole. Bonnie Bennett was on the other side raising her eyebrows in Caroline's direction.

"Bonnie I'm not sure now is the best time, I'm grumpy," she said reluctantly opening the door.

"Yes I heard which is probably why your roommate called me." Katherine had gone to Elijah's for another fencing lesson and obviously thought Caroline required supervision.

"I don't need a babysitter. It's like I'm on suicide watch or something."

"Well I did hear about the copious amounts of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough you ingested last night, ever heard the term death by chocolate?" She teased walking inside and making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Don't even mention it," she shuddered still able to taste it. "So surely you have better ways of spending your day than entertaining me?"

"Not really Caroline so you're stuck with me for the next few hours at least. I'm actually heading off to Tai Chi after that if you're interested; it's a great way to clear your mind?" First Katherine and now Bonnie, she felt like some kind of charity case.

"No I don't think I'm wired for something like that." She thought back to her epic failure at yoga.

"So I take it by the attitude you haven't heard from him yet?"

"Nothing," she murmured thinking it had been around eighteen hours since his message. "Anyway you should have known that."

"I'm not the authority you seem to think I am Caroline."

"I thought I was one of the easiest people to read, don't tell me I'm becoming more mysterious in my old age?"

"To be honest I'm not really interested in any of that," she mumbled.

"Since when? I have to admit I did think it was weird you hadn't offered to read my tarot cards or tea leaves by now."

"Since I couldn't see what was right in front of my face for a whole year. I'm just a big fraud."

"Oh you are not," she said dismissively. "You have to stop beating yourself up about Kol and the fact he turned out to be your mystery pen pal."

"It was so obvious though Caroline I was completely blind to it all.If I can't see something like that then what am I doing with my life?"

"Well they do say love is blind," she said attempting to make a joke and lighten the situation.

"I do not love Kol," she muttered. "Especially after some of the mean things he said to me the other night."

"Well I highly doubt you have no feelings given how upset this is making you," she implored. "Look why don't you give him a call or send him an email."

"And say what?" She asked. "It's not like he's rushing to contact me." She gulped thinking about how much she missed his emails and how sadly empty her inbox had been without his quirky observations.

"He's probably hurt and licking his wounds somewhere and just needed some time to cool off."

"Yeah well even so it doesn't change the fact that we're so different and this will never work."

"Weren't you the one saying you needed banter to keep things interesting?"

"Yes playful and fun banter not the extremely hurtful things that were thrown around at dinner," she said feeling slightly bad that she was just as responsible.

"You know when I said pick a fight I didn't mean start World War Three, Bon," she said apologetically.

"It didn't start out like that it just escalated from one tiny comment."

"Well you're both passionate people it's hardly surprising. It would be a waste to leave things like this."

"Says the girl who is moping around home after a cancelled date?" She muttered. "Have you tried contacting Klaus yourself?"

"No," she mumbled. "It's his place to call me considering he cancelled."

"You know something probably did come up Caroline?" She replied. "The guy is crazy about you so I hardly think he would have cancelled for no reason."

"I know but I can't help but think back to our first meeting when he ran out on his date and was planning on letting her down the next day via text message."

"You're comparing yourself to the blind date his sister set up for him?"

"I know but maybe he's scared of commitment and this is his way of dealing with things."

"Okay you've had way too much time to think about this Caroline. Just call the guy."

"Not until you call Kol," she countered crossing her arms over her chest like she'd made the winning chess move. "I think this is what they call a stalemate."

* * *

Katherine walked into the foyer of Elijah's grand apartment building in Georgetown marvelling at the plush furnishings and marble detailing. They always trained at the Fencers Club so she was surprised he suggested a session at his apartment. She rode the elevator to the penthouse the nerves fluttering in her stomach. Katherine blamed Caroline for putting all those thoughts in her head about Elijah. Why couldn't anyone understand that two people of the opposite sex could be just friends? Although Katherine had to admit she didn't often befriend men, she usually slept with them then went on her merry way.

One thing she didn't ever want to do was cross that line with Elijah, what they had was too important to Katherine and she didn't want to ruin it with sex. Yes there were times she felt attracted to him, mainly when he was in very close proximity or called her Miss Pierce accompanied with that gorgeous eye roll for extra affect. She shook her head trying to remove the thoughts that were cluttering up her mind. She smiled thinking about their training session ahead. As she neared his door Katherine could hear an unmistakable female voice only increasing her nerves.

She pressed her ear to the door sensing the low and serious tones of their voices wondering what they were talking about. She faltered thinking maybe she should leave but was surprised when the door flew open revealing a familiar blonde. She was frowning deeply but lightened her expression considerably when she noticed Katherine standing at the door.

"I take it you are the fencing partner?" She asked the impersonal title irking Katherine.

"I take it you're the bossy sister I've heard so much about?" She asked holding her ground.

"That would be me." She chuckled her face softening. "Elijah you really have to stop being so damn complimentary about me."

"Yes I'm trying to get him to be a little nicer but it doesn't seem to be working." She laughed already liking his sister.

"I think he's a lost cause," she whispered.

"I heard that." Elijah groaned walking towards the door. "Miss Pierce what a pleasure to see you as always." Katherine raised her eyebrows surprised by his change in attitude since the last time they'd been together.

"Maybe I was wrong," Rebekah marvelled looking between the two noting their unmistakable chemistry. "I'm Rebekah and you're Katherine right?"

"Yes that would be me; fencing partner, relationship teacher, resident entertainment reporter."

"You did that great piece on Elijah in your Most Eligible Bachelor edition right?" She asked and Katherine nodded. "You must be good at your job given you had me believing my brother was the most romantic guy in the world,"

"I'll admit we had to embellish a few things but I think it turned out well." She grinned.

"You can talk to me, I am in the room," Elijah scoffed. "Anyway I'll have you know I came up with a few of those lines myself."

"A small few," Katherine emphasised. "Although I still believe there's some potential buried underneath all that hostility."

"Well you are a brave woman, Katherine." She chuckled. "You live with Caroline right?"

"Yes and to be honest I was quite happy to leave home today given her dreaded sugar hangover." She joked.

"A sugar hangover means only one thing, what has my brother done now?" She asked curiously looking over at Elijah with interest.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing he had to cancel on their date, so she filled up on ice cream instead."

"Maybe I could have a word," Rebekah said. "I've been meaning to catch up with her since our yoga class the other night anyway."

"Sure be my guest." Katherine wrote out their address and passed it to Rebekah.

"Well on that note I'll leave you to duel or whatever it is you do," she said wiggling her eyebrows and walking out the door.

"Is everything okay with your sister she seemed a little distracted."

"No everything is fine," he mumbled dismissively. "You know I'm not surprised you get along considering how similar you are."

"I see what's going on here," she murmured in realisation. "Now it's just the two of us the compliments have stopped."

"No I meant loyal, smart and caring," he said sincerely making Katherine blush slightly not used to so many compliments from him. "Now have you come here to fence or what?"

"Oh don't worry I'm always ready to fence, Mr Mikaelson," she said looking around his immaculate apartment for the first time. It was all white and slightly clinical, a bit like the man himself. She looked on the wall noticing photos of their family making her smile. They really were a photogenic bunch.

"Why the smile?" He asked curiously.

"I'm just admiring your family photos, you all seem really close."

"I suppose we are, even if we do get on each other's nerves sometimes." He laughed. "So how about you?"

"How about me what?"

"Are you close with your family?" He asked and noticed her glance down slightly.

"Not so much, I mean after the divorce things changed so much and we never really got back to what we had."

"Divorces can be messy," he said knowingly. "I used to do a lot of divorce cases back in the day and I've never seen anything so sad especially for the children."

"Yeah it wasn't fun that's for sure," she said sadly. "It was just hard because when my parents split my brother Jeremy went to live with my dad and we just grew apart."

"Do you see him now?"

"Hardly, I mean we email every now and again but when we were younger it was great because we were more friends than siblings."

"Well it's never too late to change that, Miss Pierce." He grinned. "Niklaus and I were never that close growing up but our bond has strengthened over time."

"Maybe I'll give him a call then." She smiled wishing Elijah wasn't so caring. "I'll put on my protective gear then shall I?"

* * *

Bonnie had left not long ago to reflect on things, as she liked to call it, leaving Caroline to prowl around the apartment restlessly. She never thought of herself as the pathetic girl that waited around for a guy to call but that's exactly what she'd become. If only she didn't like Klaus so much.

Ever since he'd appeared in her life with his sweet gestures, beautiful drawings and gorgeous dimples she'd been unable to stop her feelings, which were only growing by the day. His abrupt cancellation had hurt and given it was now twenty-one hours and counting since his lame message she was losing hope she'd hear from him again. She broke out of her trance hearing a loud knocking at the door, what now? She consulted the peep hole surprised to find a very impatient, not to mention stylish, Rebekah Mikaelson on her doorstep.

She looked down at her bedraggled appearance and ran her fingers roughly through her messy hair.

"Katherine wasn't wrong about the sugar hangover," she drawled, after Caroline had opened the door.

"Don't tell me she sent you over to babysit me as well?"

"No I offered and I'm glad I did given the state you're in Caroline," she said cocking her head slightly to the left.

"I'm fine."

"Yes because you look it," she said walking past her and into the house. "Now get yourself changed because we're going out."

"Isn't it cold out there?" She asked weakly.

"Yes and it even looks like it might rain but that's no excuse for shutting yourself up all day." Caroline groaned reluctantly heading towards her bedroom to make herself presentable, if that was even possible.

* * *

"I wondered how we were going to fence at your house," Katherine said taking in the view before her. Elijah's penthouse had its benefits including an impressive roof top garden with plenty of space. "It's certainly scenic."

"Well if you're going to fence you might as well have a nice view," he said his eyes not leaving her face. Katherine coughed nervously wondering what had come over him today.

"Um we should probably get started; I don't like the look of those dark clouds," she murmured looking up at the threatening sky. They moved into position swords drawn. "Allez." Katherine smiled advancing towards him.The sounds of crashing metal filled her ears as she tried to land that elusive hit. She had yet to do that and was desperate to prove to him that she was a good student. Elijah missed and failed to block as Katherine felt her sword brush against his stomach. She looked at him in disbelief, had she just won her first duel without cheating? His face broke out into a smile.

"Touché, Miss Pierce," he conceded. Katherine looked at him suspiciously; there was no way he would have missed that block.

"You let me win," Katherine accused. His face coloured slightly and she knew she was right. "I'd much prefer to win on my own terms." She added her frustration evident.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I thought it might help encourage you."

"I don't want to be encouraged; I want to win on my own. I like that you don't make things easy on me."

"I'm sorry, Katherine," he murmured taken aback by her strong reaction. "I thought perhaps I'd been too harsh." She looked at him in complete shock.

"Did you just call me by my first name?" She whispered.

"Yes I suppose I did." He smiled sheepishly. "I've wanted to do that for a while actually. In fact there was something I was going to ask you…" Katherine felt her nerves return with a vengeance, suddenly things weren't formal and safe anymore and she knew if she let him continue nothing would ever be the same again between them.

"There's no time for talking, we came here to fence didn't we?" She stuttered slightly raising her sword. Elijah shook his head at her dismissive attitude and lunged forward. Their fighting took on a life of its own becoming more intense with every strike. Katherine felt completely out of control and not just in this duel. Distracted she tripped and began to fall backwards; Elijah attempted to grab her but instead crashed to the ground landing on top of her. They both laid there panting heavily. Katherine could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body knowing it wasn't only due to the fall.

Elijah stared deeply into her eyes and she could feel his breath on her face he was that close. He reached out cupping her face in his hand and gently began to caress her cheek. She shivered the feeling of his touch awakening so many unfamiliar emotions within her. He leaned in smiling at her reassuringly and then slowly brushed his lips against hers. Katherine felt lightheaded from his kiss and responded unable to resist her feelings any longer. Their kisses started off slow as they explored each other's mouths. She could feel the tension between them slowly ebbing away and in its place the most delicious haze. Drops of rain started to fall but they were completely oblivious as their kisses intensified. Elijah ran his hands through her dark tresses realising exactly what he'd been missing for too long.

The rain became heavier interrupting the moment and dampening their heated exchange. He smiled against her lips then pulled her up as they ran for cover. Soaking wet they rode the elevator falling into each other's arms again and continuing what they started on the roof. Katherine felt like she might burst if she couldn't have him soon. The ding from the elevator broke them out of their trance and they walked inside dripping all over the floor. Elijah smiled at her nervously obviously wondering what to do next.

"I'll get you a towel, you're soaked." He smiled padding down the hall. Katherine grinned touching her lips at the memory of his kisses, then an unsettling thought came over her. They couldn't do this. If she had sex with Elijah then their friendship would be ruined and he'd become just another conquest she'd never be able to see again. The thought of not having Elijah in her life was unthinkable. If she wanted to salvage what they had she needed to leave and now. "Here you go." He smiled shyly handing her the towel. She rubbed her hair distractedly unable to meet his warm gaze. "So did you want to maybe…"

"Look I have to go," she said quickly. "I forgot I promised Caroline I'd do some grocery shopping," she murmured weakly trying to make her escape.

"Will I see you soon?' He asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course you will, I mean we still have so much more relationship 101 to get through." She chuckled. "You'll have a girlfriend before you know it." Katherine rushed out the door before she could see his face fall.

* * *

"Wow so there is an attractive person under all that?" Rebekah joked as they sat down at the Wisdom Cocktail Lounge Bar on Pennsylvania Avenue.

"Funny," she drawled. "I hear my brother cancelled on you last night?" She said a serious look coming over her face.

"Yeah," she mumbled not feeling comfortable talking about this with his own sister considering he still hadn't bothered to contact her himself.

"It's really not my place to say why Caroline but Klaus had his reasons," she said sincerely.

"You know what's going on?" She asked in disbelief. How was it that his sister knew what happened and she didn't?

"I do and it's not anything you're thinking, trust me."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" She asked curiously.

"I think I have a fair idea about what is going on inside that paranoid mind of yours," she joked attempting to ease the tension. "You know I haven't seen Klaus like anyone as much as you in a really long time."

"Why has he told you that?" She scoffed not sure what to think of all this.

"Not in so many words," she murmured. "Klaus can be fairly private when he wants to be and it doesn't help that he finds me mildly intrusive when it comes to his private life."

"I'll let you in on a little secret Rebekah; it's a little more than mildly intrusive," she teased.

"I knew it," she cried. "Anyway what I was trying to say is that he likes you. I mean I know Nik wouldn't have started dating you if he didn't given the obvious risks involved." Caroline nodded knowing that much was true.

"Well to be classed as dating you'd have to go on an actual date," she murmured.

"I don't doubt that will happen eventually but there's just something personal Niklaus is dealing with at the moment," she said trying madly to explain the inexplicable.

"But you really can't tell me, I mean not even a little hint?" She begged desperate to know the truth.

"I can see why you're so good at your job." She chuckled. "Look when my brother is ready he'll come to you I can promise you that much."

"Fine," she conceded, hoping that better be very soon. "You know you are an amazing sister for coming here and trying to explain things for him."

"Well I try, although they don't always appreciate it," she groaned thinking how stubborn her brothers were. "So what exactly is going on with Katherine and my brother?" Caroline paused unsure of how to respond given she had no idea herself. "Come on you know he'll never tell me. I mean you thought Klaus was bad but Elijah is a vault." Caroline laughed knowing that was probably true from what she knew about the eldest Mikaelson.

"Honestly nothing."

"Well that electric chemistry was telling me something entirely different." 

"Oh there's chemistry alright, I think they're both in denial if you ask me."

"Great for once it would be nice if one of my brothers could sort out their personal lives," she joked. "Kol has completely shut me out lately too."

"That's not your fault," she started wondering if she should say anything at all but maybe Rebekah could talk some sense into her brother. "He and my friend Bonnie have become close lately but it turns out they're very different in the spark flying kind of way."

"Oooh tell me more," she said rubbing her hands together excitedly.

Caroline couldn't help but admire Rebekah for being so concerned about her family not to mention relatively upbeat despite everything she was going through. She wondered briefly whether she should try and say something now but she still didn't know her that well and if she wouldn't confide in Stefan or Klaus what hope did Caroline have? All she could do was hold out for now and ask when the time was right. As upset as Caroline still was with Klaus, she needed to put things into perspective and hope that what Rebekah said was true and he would eventually confide in her. Otherwise she wasn't quite sure what to do.

* * *

Caroline wasn't so calm and relaxed as ten o'clock rolled around. She consulted her bedside clock for the tenth time noticing it was now twenty-eight hours since his message and still nothing. Given how late it was she'd lost hope of hearing anything, well today at least. She had tried to occupy herself and not think about it but Katherine had been strangely distracted and uncommunicative since her fencing lesson. Caroline wondered what happened there but knew better than to pry given how defensive Katherine could be.

The rain hadn't stopped all afternoon and Caroline usually loved relaxing in bed and listening to it fall rhythmically on their tin roof. After an hour though it wasn't so therapeutic anymore so she sat at her dressing table looking at her reflection and trying to work out what could possibly be wrong with Klaus. Rebekah alluded to a personal problem so it obviously wasn't work related and she didn't think it had anything to do with his siblings this time. If he liked her as much as Rebekah said why hadn't he confided in her himself? She knew thinking about it would only make her more upset but she was past the point of caring and was getting angrier by the minute.

Angry at him for not calling and angry at herself for letting a guy get to her so much. Caroline was a strong and independent woman, she didn't need a man to feel validated. Rising from the table in frustration she inhaled sharply noticing him in the the reflection of her mirror standing outside her window, absolutely soaked. Her heart immediately went out to him and all she wanted to do was open her window and pull him inside and out of the pouring rain. She looked down trying to calm her thoughts. She was deeply torn, of course she wanted to know what was wrong but at the same time he hadn't earned that right.

She turned around looking at him carefully. His curls were saturated, so too his clothes and he had the saddest look in his blue eyes. Caroline wasn't sure if was the rain or actual tears rolling down his cheeks. Caroline knew what she needed to do and rushed over pulling up her window in one swift move feeling the stray drops of cold water splashing her. She reached out to him slowly and he crawled inside wet and shivering.

"You're freezing," she murmured, grabbing a towel from the end of her bed. He continued to shiver his teeth chattering loudly. "You need to take off your wet clothes otherwise you'll catch a cold." She pulled his sweater over his head followed by his T-shirt and started to rub him dry. As she wiped his hair then face she could see they were real tears rushing down his cheeks. "Hey what's wrong? You can tell me," she soothed wishing she could help him.

Caroline had never seen someone so inconsolable before. His tears continued to fall and she pulled Klaus towards her gathering him into her arms as he started to tremble. "You don't have to tell me right now, it's going to be okay," she whispered pulling back, staring into his watery eyes and brushing away his tears. "Now come on let's get you into a warm bed." She pulled back the covers and watching him slide between her sheets. Caroline crawled inside and cradled him in her arms listening to his sobs intermingling with the rain outside.


	13. Maybe Baby

Klaus stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. The room didn't look familiar but the blonde girl next to him certainly did. She was tucked up next to him so her back was up against his chest, her blonde hair fanned out around her. Klaus thought he could get used to waking up like this.

The events of the previous night came flooding back making him wince in embarrassment. Klaus didn't like showing emotion to anyone and had been vulnerable to the one person he was trying to impress. Yes, he was extremely upset by Tatia's revelation but that mixed with the whiskey he'd consumed had been a bad combination, resulting in him turning up at Caroline's house. Klaus blamed his weakened emotional state and knew he should have never listened to Kol and his bright ideas. Alcohol never fixed anything.

He had never felt so many overwhelming emotions when Tatia told him about their son Benjamin. Apparently she was scared and thought that running away was her only option. Klaus had never felt so betrayed in his life. There was no excuse for doing what Tatia did and, as a result, he had missed out on four years of his son's life. That was if Benjamin was his son. Klaus felt bad but had to admit the thought had crossed his mind. If she'd lied about being pregnant what else had she lied about?

The fact that Benjamin wasn't with her was suspicious in itself. Tatia had said she wanted to explain things to Klaus first before exposing him to the situation. They had fought back and forth, Klaus growing increasingly impatient by her pathetic excuses. She had cried, something she liked to do when things weren't going her way, but even that didn't soften his resolve. Klaus couldn't believe he ever loved Tatia but if he had a son he knew he was going to do everything in his power to be a part of his life. He would never be the father that Mikael was to him.

She left a few hours later their argument only going around in circles by that stage. Klaus knew they'd have to see each other again to continue their conversation but was dreading it. Caroline's cute whimpering broke him out of his thoughts. He stroked her hair attempting to calm her from the dream she was having. He felt terrible for canceling, especially via text message, but knew if he'd called Caroline she would have known something was wrong and he didn't know how to explain.

That was why he'd avoided her most of the day until his drunken stupidity had brought him to her window in the pouring rain. Although even with all that liquid courage Klaus still didn't know what to say and had instead blubbered like a baby unable to control himself. She had been amazing comforting him until he fell asleep but now Klaus was dreading their next conversation. He felt her move slightly and half considered escaping but knew that would just make things worse.

Caroline stretched surprised to feel his broad chest grazing her back. She turned over busily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I thought last night was a dream," she murmured regarding him closely.

"I wish it was."

"Why?" She asked curiously. "Did I talk in my sleep?"

"No, but you did snore so much that I don't think we can ever sleep in the same bed again," he teased pinching her playfully and making her squeal.

"Someone's presumptuous." She rolled her eyes. "Although I only sleep in the same bed with people I'm actually dating," she said pointedly referring to their cancelled date.

"About that," he murmured. "I'm sorry Caroline you have to know it wasn't anything to do with you or us."

"Oh, so there's an us now?" She asked curiously making him blush. "Well, I wouldn't know considering I didn't hear from you until your impromptu visit last night."

"Yes, another thing I have to apologize for," he mumbled. "I wasn't myself, I'd had quite a few drinks with Kol and I shouldn't have turned up here in that state, it wasn't fair on you."

"No, it wasn't although I have to say you worried me."

"Blame it on the whiskey."

"I think there was more going on than a bit of whiskey Klaus," she said raising her eyebrows. "What is going on?" Klaus paused trying to work out how to articulate what he wanted to say.

"My ex-girlfriend turned up on my doorstep about an hour before our date, I hadn't seen her since she left five years ago."

"Well, what did she want?" Caroline asked quietly as all the different scenarios raced through her head.

"She told me she left because she was pregnant with our son." Caroline sat bolt upright not quite sure how to process the information.

"So let me get this straight you're telling me you have a son?"

"Well apparently, I mean he does look like me."

"You met him?" She asked, inhaling sharply never expecting this to be the reason behind everything.

"No, she had a photo. I can show you but I understand if you don't really want to see it right now."

"Show me." He pulled the small photo from his pocket and handed it to her. "You're right he does look like you, very cute," Caroline murmured tracing her finger over the photo, her comment making Klaus smile. "What's his name?"

"Benjamin and he's four years old," he explained, looking at the photo he hadn't been able to tear himself away from for the past day.

"I just don't understand, why would she leave you like that if she was having your baby?"

"That's the sixty million-dollar question," he muttered. "Apparently she was scared but I'm not buying that excuse."

"It does seem odd after all this time."

"Exactly. I can't help but think that…."

"That what?"

"It is strange that she would run away like that and never even bother to contact me, well until now that…"

"You're a Senator and have a high profile," she said, finishing his sentence for him. "You think maybe she's making this up?"

"I don't want to be cynical but it's hard not to be when there are so many unanswered questions."

"When are you going to see her again?"

"Today sometime I suppose," he said vaguely. "If I do have a child out there I fully intend on being there for him."

"I know this must be hard on you after everything that happened with your father," she murmured lying back down and laying her head on his chest, tracing invisible circles on his skin.

"Yeah well, I have no intention of being anything like him," he muttered stroking her hair softly.

"I don't think that's possible." Klaus craned his neck looking down at her and thinking just how lucky he'd been to find her. "I'm sorry about the other night and I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Well, as much as I'm looking forward to going out on an actual date I think this is slightly more important," she said lifting her head and planting a soft kiss on his lips. They stared at each other deeply both struggling to control their urges given their close contact.

"Caroline, do you want toast?" Katherine called barging into the bedroom and getting the shock of her life. "Ahhhh my eyes!" She clapped her hand over her face dramatically.

"Well maybe if you learned to knock you might not get quite a shock," Caroline grumbled. "Everything is above board here there's nothing to get worked up about, Kat."

"It's not what it looks like, roomie, I definitely saw bare skin. I think I'm going to be scarred for life."

"Oh please, I seem to recall finding you in some compromising positions in your time."

"Well still I'm going to leave now and try and block this picture from my mind, oh and morning, Senator," she said backing out of the room as fast as she could.

"Morning." He chuckled at her reaction. "Has she always been this dramatic?"

"Much worse believe it or not." She grinned. "Now she's going to think I'm some sort of slut or something when I'm so not," she said pulling herself out of bed, albeit reluctantly.

"Well, we can fix that if you like?" He said wiggling his eyebrows and pulling her back into bed.

"Not going to happen, loverboy." She laughed resisting his charm "I expect that date and a whole lot of sucking up before I even consider going there. Just deal with everything else first."

"Yeah," he said the thought immediately sobering him up. He needed to find Tatia and get some more answers about his son.

* * *

"They'll let anyone into my office these days." He laughed noticing Stefan sitting at his desk tapping his foot impatiently.

"Apparently I'm harmless because I only cover sports," he joked. "You look like you've had a rough night."

"Let me guess you've been speaking to one of my siblings, about yea high, blonde and really nosey."

"You got me, she was worried about you," Stefan said his face softening at the mention of Rebekah.

"She's so busy being worried about everyone else that she's neglecting her own situation," he said the thoughts of Alexander making him ball up his fists. "Speaking of which have you had any luck on that front?"

"None at all, one thing I can say about Rebekah is that she's stubborn, much like her brother. Don't worry I haven't given up yet."

"Good," he said ignoring his joke.

"So a Senator with an illegitimate love child?" He asked. "I've certainly never heard of that one before."

"It's a little too early for your bad jokes Stefan," he groaned, whacking him in the head playfully.

"Ouch man, somebody had to say it." He chuckled. Klaus tossed him the photo which had been burning a hole in his pocket. "Well the likeness is there, what are you going to do?"

"Talk to her again get some real answers," he murmured. "If this is my son I want to try and somehow make up for the last four years of his life."

"Sometimes I can't believe you came from Mikael."

"I think he's exactly the reason I'm like that," he replied looking up to see Kol and Rebekah loitering outside the door. "There's no need to eavesdrop, come in everyone's welcome," Klaus said sarcastically.

"We've come to find out what's going on, Niklaus."

"Well I seem to recall telling you about this yesterday, there's no news since then Rebekah."

"Stefan, long time no see, man," Kol said warmly shaking his hand. "Is that some grey hairs I see?"

"At least I don't look like a twelve-year-old still," he shot back.

"Children," Rebekah scolded. "We've actually got more important things to deal with at the moment."

"Is this your weird idea of an intervention or something?" Klaus asked rolling his eyes. "I'm surprised Elijah isn't joining in on all the fun."

"Elijah is already hard at work looking at this from a legal perspective Nik." Klaus really should have guessed.

"So are you going to see her again?" Kol asked curiously.

"Yes, I called her on my way in and we're going to meet for lunch." Stefan passed Rebekah the photo.

"Well there's no doubting the similarities," she murmured examining it closely.

"I still can't believe she left you all those years ago and suddenly turns up on your doorstep like this," Kol scoffed.

"Well, hopefully, I'll get some actual answers today. Now if that's all can I get back to my job now?"

"Well, we thought you might need our support," Rebekah said slightly hurt.

'Thank you, I appreciate it," he said sincerely. "I have to get back though don't want anyone to get suspicious now do we?" He insisted walking out to run through the morning news with Lexi.

"Oh, and I hope you made it up to Caroline, brother," Rebekah called out to his retreating back.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to turn this back to my love life Rebekah." He chuckled almost out the door. "You'll be happy to know everything is okay, in that part of my life at least."

They watched him go and Kol turned towards his sister. "Now that we've had the family meeting can I go now?" He asked impatiently.

"I suppose so but don't think I forgive you yet for taking Niklaus out and getting him drunk."

"He's a big boy and I think finding out you might have a kid is worth a drink or ten."

"Yeah, I'm with Kol on that one," Stefan piped up earning a dirty look from Rebekah.

"So am I dismissed now?" He asked. Rebekah looked at her brother concerned by his increasingly moody behavior.

"Yes although I was wondering if you'd come to the Air and Space Museum this afternoon with me?" Kol looked at her in confusion.

"Since when do you hang out there Rebekah?"

"Since never but the gallery is looking at borrowing some art pieces from one of their exhibitions and who better to help pick a few than the science nerd?"

"You realize calling me a nerd is probably not the best way of asking a favor, right?"

"Yes, but I couldn't help myself and we both know it's true Kol." She laughed making him smile, the first she'd seen in a long time.

"Okay but no ignorant comments about science okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she drawled.

"On that note, I'm out of here, Stefan we need to catch up for a drink soon," he said smiling and walking out of the office.

"Do you think he bought it?" She asked looking mischievously at Stefan.

"Not entirely but I think he couldn't be bothered arguing with you."

"Yes because I'm the master matchmaker." She grinned.

"Yes Rebekah you are the master at annoying people so much they just do what you want." He laughed earning a nudge from her."

"You know getting them both in the same place doesn't mean they'll talk to each other right?"

"You were always such a wet blanket, Stef." She laughed.

* * *

"I'm surprised you called actually," Tatia said sitting down opposite the table from him.

"Why Tatia?" He asked curiously. "I think we have plenty to discuss don't you?"

"Yes well, you didn't seem to want to discuss it last night."

"Do you really blame me?" He growled his patience already wearing thin. "You turn up after five years without a word and tell me I have a son, of course, it was a bit of a shock."

"I know this must be difficult for you," she murmured.

"Oh really do you Tatia?" He balked. "Missing four years of my child's life is a little more than that."

"I thought you wanted to talk. I don't really think losing your temper again is going to help Benjamin do you?" Klaus had to stop himself from shouting at her for the careless remark. Although he knew that he didn't want to get her offside because he may never be able to see his son.

"No, and once we've worked through some of our issues I would like to meet him."

"Well, we can discuss that later," she said dismissively, only angering him further.

"Okay," he said trying to contain the emotions coursing through his body. "Why did you leave, I mean really?"

"I told you, Klaus, I was scared and knew you didn't want children."

"Since when did I not want children?"

"You said it not long after we started going out," she said offhandedly perusing the menu.

"Okay, we started going out when I was twenty-two, of course, I didn't want children then but I never recall ruling them out completely." Klaus had always wanted children so knew she was making it up.

"Well, how was I supposed to know," she replied. "Is the salmon good here?"

"Tatia," he groaned struggling to keep his composure at this point. Maybe a public place wasn't the best option, although he would have lost it by now and Klaus knew that wasn't going to help things. "Where is Benjamin?"

"He's with my mother."

"Why isn't he with you?" He asked curiously thinking last he knew she lived in England when they were together. They'd first met when he was back there visiting family and she was living with her mother.

"No Klaus, I told you I didn't want him to be exposed to this, especially given your current temperament," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"So what you think a photo is going to somehow suffice?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's just for now. Look I think you can see he looks like you and I've explained what happened."

"It's not enough Tatia, I need real answers," he pleaded, not noticing they had company.

"Senator I didn't know you came here?" Hayley asked fluttering her eyelashes at him. Klaus plastered on a fake smile thinking this was exactly what he didn't need right now.

"Hayley how are you today?"

"I'm good." She smiled looking down at Tatia curiously. "Oh sorry this is Tatia, she's an old friend," he said noticing her raise her eyebrows questioningly.

"Nice to meet you Tatia. I'm a journalist at the Times, the Senator has been kind enough to give me some interviews."

"He's always been so thoughtful like that," Tatia cooed. Klaus squirmed uncomfortably, this was a PR disaster waiting to happen and he needed to diffuse the situation now.

"Sorry Hayley we should probably order otherwise I'll never get back to the Senate at this rate."

"Sure enjoy your lunch." She smiled. "It was nice to meet you Tatia." She finally walked away and Klaus released a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was too close for comfort.

"One of your many conquests?" She asked examining the fork on the table.

"No, I'm not like that, not that I owe you any explanation."

"You were once, well that was before me."

"Memory lane is closed," he growled. "Now when can I see my son?"

"There are things we need to discuss before that happens, Klaus," she said leaning forward, placing her arms on the table and gazing directly into his eyes. "Things have been tough having to raise a child on my own and I'm going to need some support of the financial kind." Klaus couldn't believe she was asking for money after just waltzing back into his life and telling him he was a father. He would never shirk his responsibilities if he had a child but was not prepared to hand over his money before he knew exactly what was going on.

"I can't believe you come in here drop this bomb on me and have the nerve to ask me for money?" He scoffed. "I think I'm going to need something more than a photo and your word to even think about that right now."

"How dare you. I told you Benjamin is your son and you insult me with your accusations."

"Do you blame me?" He muttered, lowering his voice noticing some strange glances from fellow diners.

"I suppose not." She bristled. "He is your son though so there's no issue."

"Well if that's the case let me meet him Tatia, it's the least you can do?"

"So if I do that you'll come through with the money?" She pushed. Klaus couldn't believe what a greedy and manipulative person she was and the fact that he supposedly loved her all those years.

"We'll discuss that once you bring me my child," he said through gritted teeth struggling to keep a lid on his anger. "I have no intention of giving you money without proof." Klaus stood up knowing he needed to leave before he really lost his temper. "I look forward to hearing from you." He stalked out his heart racing from what had just transpired.

* * *

"Rebekah where the hell are you?" Kol hissed into his phone. "I'm actually pretty important in terms of national security so don't have a lot of time to waste waiting for you." He disconnected the call frustrated he had to speak to her voicemail yet again. Kol walked around the Smithsonian's National Air and Space Museum looking at the different airplanes and space ships suspended from the ceiling.

This was one place that usually made him calm but instead, he was restless and irritable. Kol knew it wasn't just today he'd been like that it was since his disastrous dinner with Bonnie. Just thinking about her made his heartache. Kol had started to really like her and to find out she was the loopy astrologer from the Post had shocked him. He knew he should just move on and not think about it but she had made an impression on him, one that wasn't fading anytime soon.

It also didn't help that he regretted some of the things he said to her. Kol still didn't believe in astrology and never would but knew he could have handled it better. He missed the familiar ding his computer made when he had an email from her in his inbox refuting one of his many absurd questions. One thing Kol couldn't understand was why he was so interested in someone with such different beliefs.

His phone buzzed indicating a text message and he was happy to see Rebekah was responding at least.

"Keep your knickers on, I'm over at the Planetarium." Kol looked over towards the Albert Einstein Planetarium and Imax Theatre which was housed within the Air and Space Museum, which happened to be one of his favorite places. The exterior had a transparent wall mapping out the entire solar system. Klaus walked along the edge running his hands along the wall taking in all the stars, constellations and planets.

He noticed another hand on the other side doing the same thing and looked up straight into the eyes of a very shocked Bonnie Bennett. He froze unsure of what to do, his immediate instinct told him to walk away but something was attracting him towards her almost like a gravitational pull. They stared at each other for a while until a smile broke out on her face making him relax knowing she wasn't going to yell, well not yet anyway.

"Now this is the last place I thought I'd ever find you," he murmured once they met up face to face.

"I see we're taking up just where we left off." 

"Wait! I'm sorry that was thoughtless. Something I have a habit of being every once in a while."

"Only every once in a while?" She teased noticing his frown. "Okay, I think we can both admit to that." They stood there in silence for a while thinking back to their last meeting.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Rebekah here," he said looking around for his sister who was noticeably absent. "She's looking at some artwork for the gallery and apparently needed my scientific eye."

"I figured this would be one of your favorite places." 

"Ah, so that's why you're here, hoping to track me down?"

"You wish. I was speaking to Stefan at work and he suggested this was a must-see."

"So Stefan suggested you come here and my sister invited me along too, I smell a rat," he said thinking about his conversation with them that morning, was there nothing his sister didn't know when it came to his love life?

"We've been tricked?" She asked. "Yet another thing I didn't see coming."

"My sister can be pretty sneaky when she wants to be don't worry," he assured her, noticing her face drop slightly.

"I thought coming here might give me some answers about things," she murmured, reluctant to share her troubles with him. Bonnie had been having a crisis of confidence lately and thought looking at things from a different perspective might shed some light.

"Well, the universe is full of interesting information and lucky you have the perfect nerdy guide to show you around." He grinned. "Have you been to the Imax yet?" She shook her head surprised that he wasn't teasing her. "Well, today is your lucky day, Miss Bennett." He laughed steering her towards the theatre. After the show, he took her around all of the different exhibits sharing numerous facts about the solar system.

"You really are a nerd aren't you?" She joked.

"Guilty as charged, I hope you won't hold it against me."

"No, I have to say I like how passionate you get about the universe and your beliefs in general."

"Sounds like someone else I know," he murmured, gazing into her brown eyes and throwing Bonnie off guard slightly. Kol Mikaelson always had that affect on her.

"Yeah, not very much lately though," she mumbled thinking about what a tough time she'd been having trying to come to terms with everything.

"Why not?" He asked curiously. "I mean I know we disagree on just about everything but I always admired you for having an opinion and not being afraid to share it."

"Oh really?" She asked in disbelief. "I thought given everything I believed you didn't have much time for me."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said this whole episode hadn't thrown me a little."

"Yeah you and me both. Do you think it's entirely too simple to put this down to a slight difference of opinion?"

"Probably but I don't see why this has to define everything we do. Anyway, I'm not sure how much longer my lonely inbox can go on without your emails."

"That sounds familiar." She grinned. "Maybe we need to change that."

"I think that can be arranged." He smiled consulting his watch. "Unfortunately I have to be back at work but I'll speak to you soon, maybe we could even manage a civilized dinner?" He asked hopefully and she nodded. As she walked out the exit about ten minutes later she felt her phone vibrate indicating a new email. She smiled seeing it was from Kol and opened it up eagerly grinning at what she saw.

_"I've missed you."_

* * *

"By the look on your face, I assume it didn't go well with Tatia?" Caroline asked after opening her front door and taking in his frustrated expression.

"No, it didn't." He groaned flopping onto her couch. "She is a real piece of work, I can't believe I never saw it before."

"Why what happened?" She asked curiously sitting by his side.

"Well, apparently I didn't want children so that's why she ran away." Caroline looked at him thinking she hoped that wasn't the case. "What she forgot to mention was I was twenty-two and said I didn't want kids just yet."

"So she's just trying to twist your words then?"

"Pretty much, I think she's clinging onto whatever excuse she can find because she has none," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"So when do you get to meet him?"

"Oh apparently Benjamin isn't even here, he's with Tatia's mother."

"So where is her mother then?"

"Well, funnily enough, she didn't elaborate on that. When we were together years ago she lived in England but I wouldn't know now."

"Why keep him so far away?" She asked. "It doesn't make sense considering she has come here with the clear purpose of telling you about your son."

"I think she has an entirely different purpose in mind. Apparently she wants my money."

"She's already asking you for child support when you haven't even met him yet?" She asked in disbelief.

"Let alone been able to prove he is actually mine."

"So you think she's making all these false assertions for monetary gain?"

"Well, it makes sense." He agreed. "She hasn't been able to produce my supposed child and didn't even wait one day before asking me for money."

"Although the photo did look like you. You don't want to accuse her just in case she does have your child."

"I know otherwise I might never get to see him," Klaus murmured. "I told her once she brought me Benjamin then we could talk about the financial situation."

"Calling her bluff, that's good," she agreed. "Maybe we could do some searching of our own and see what we can find out?" Klaus smiled at her thinking how amazing she was being. Not many girls would take on something that big for someone they'd just met. She gasped in surprise as Klaus pulled her towards him so she was lying between his legs and stroked her hair softly.

"You are sounding suspiciously like a girlfriend wanting to help me like this."

"No we'd have to be dating for that to be the case and last time I checked we're not." She grinned not letting him forget their cancelled date.

"Well can't we just pretend until we go out on said date," Klaus said whispering into her hair, his hot breath tickling her earlobe.

"No that's the rules, mister," she said every part of her body wanting to give in to him.

"I've never met anyone who is so obsessed with rules," he muttered. "So what exactly can we do until our first date?"

"Well Katherine is at the gym so maybe you could be a good girlfriend and watch some chick flicks with me?" Klaus groaned aloud the thought of Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks being Sleepless in Seattle rubbing him the wrong way. Although if it meant being able to spend more time with Caroline, he wasn't going to complain.

"So girls's night huh?" He asked curiously. "Does that mean we get to have pillow fights and gossip about boys?"

* * *

Klaus woke to the sound of repetitive knocking; he looked around a big smile on his face realizing he was waking up for the second morning in a row nestled in Caroline's bed and thinking how normal it felt. They had stayed up late watching bad movies and Caroline had broken her rules and let him stay, not that anything happened of course. Klaus loved having her next to him and the thought of going home to an empty bed with everything that was happening wasn't very appealing.

He heard Caroline groan and raise her head from where it was comfortably resting on his chest. "What now?"

"Hey, at least she's knocking this time," he joked.

"Come in," she muttered sitting upright as Katherine barged in impatiently.

"Finally I've only been knocking for the past five minutes."

"Yes, we heard," Caroline mumbled still half asleep.

"I wouldn't normally interrupt whatever the hell is going on here but it's an emergency of the news kind." They both looked at her their interest now piqued. Katherine moved towards them and threw a copy of the Washington Times on the bed.

"Oh god." Klaus cried faced with three photos of Tatia, Benjamin and him splashed across the front page with the headline _"Senator's Secret Lovechild Revealed."_

"I can't believe she went to the media, and to Hayley Marshall of all people," Caroline murmured. Of course, she was involved in this Klaus thought. He was too shocked to speak as his eyes darted over the predominately false story wondering what the hell he was going to do now.


	14. Secrets and Scandals

"I know Lexi, I should have come to you before this broke," he said shaking his head as his media advisor shouted at him through his phone. Caroline and Katherine were seated at the kitchen bench watching his phone call still in shock at the unfolding events.

"I can't believe Klaus has a child," Katherine whispered.

"If it's actually his son," she muttered. "Hayley Marshall has written this story without any facts, only Tatia's word which doesn't seem all that good considering she went to the media like this."

"She sounds like a real piece of work that's for sure," Katherine agreed. "So what's he going to do now?"

"I take it that's what Lexi is telling him right now," she said a frown crossing her face at Klaus sitting on the couch cradling his cell and listening intently to his advisor.

"Yes I'll stay put for now and no I won't talk to the media," he growled feeling like his mother was scolding him. He disconnected the call holding his head in his hands obviously trying to calm himself down.

"So what's the plan?" Caroline asked quietly.

"There is no plan yet, apparently my inability to tell her about this matter means she needs some extra time to work on our strategy," he groaned. "The media are camped outside my house which is convenient given I'm due in the Senate this afternoon and have no suit. I can't believe this is happening."

"Well surely no one will buy into this junk given the story has no real factual basis," Caroline said trying to ease his nerves somewhat. "She's asserting that you knew about Benjamin and left her pregnant and alone which we know is a blatant lie."

"People don't care about facts when it comes to gossip. Right, Katherine?"

"Unfortunately yes," she replied. "Look the story is out so there's nothing you can do about it but I think you need to start thinking about possible legal action against the Times."

"I'm not sure I want to go down that road before I know what's happening. The fact that I might have a son out there needs to take precedence over anything else right now."

"So call Tatia then," Caroline suggested thinking talking to her would be the last thing she'd want to do.

"I've tried a few times actually, funnily enough, she's ignoring my calls," he replied sarcastically. "She's probably trying to work out how to spend her newly acquired money. I still can't believe the Times would pay for that kind of rubbish."

"Yes well Hayley is definitely the type to do anything to get a story," Caroline mumbled.

"I wonder why Tatia approached Hayley at the Times," Katherine said. "You'd half expect her to go to a gossip magazine or something, I mean they would pay a lot more for something like this."

"Hayley saw Tatia and I having lunch yesterday," Klaus admitted. "I introduced them briefly but obviously that was enough for Tatia to seek her out."

"Well, that makes sense," Caroline murmured thinking how much she hated both of them for what they'd done to him. "Maybe Katherine is right and you should at least look at your legal options, not just about the story but your rights in relation to Benjamin?"

"Yeah, I'll have to go and see Elijah today," he said distractedly not noticing Katherine wince at the mention of his brother's name. She hadn't seen him since they kissed and had been living in denial up until now.

"Okay well, I'm going to head out for a run," Katherine said sensing they needed some time alone.

"How are you holding up?" Caroline murmured walking over and looping her arms around his neck.

"Not so good," he said pulling her in closer. "Although I'd be a lot worse if it wasn't for you."

"Well I don't know why given I've done nothing."

"You've done more than you know love." He smiled."It's so good to have someone I can talk to and can kiss me better." She laughed leaning in and capturing his lips with hers. Caroline knew she'd never get sick of that euphoric feeling every time he kissed her. Klaus deepened the kiss plunging his tongue into her mouth making Caroline moan with desire. She had no idea how she was going to hold out much longer given their obvious attraction to each other. His phone rang interrupting the moment, making Caroline pull away reluctantly.

"You should get that it's probably Lexi."

"Or my brother," he said consulting the screen, putting it on speaker and placing it on the bench. "Elijah to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you really think it's the time to be making jokes, Niklaus?"

"Probably not but if I don't I'll just get really upset and lose my temper," he growled.

"We need to get onto this straight away and look into legal action against the Times."

"You sound just like Katherine."

"Why have you been with Katherine?" Elijah asked curiously not sure he wanted to know the answer. He hadn't been able to think about anything else but her the past few days. He could still remember the feeling of her soft lips on his and wanted to do that again more than anything. Her weird behavior afterward was the main reason behind his current angst. Elijah was so used to everything having an explanation but when it came to women, and Katherine Pierce in particular, he had no answers.

"I'm at Caroline's place." She turned around suddenly very interested in their conversation. "So what exactly is happening with you and Katherine?" Caroline leaned forward and held her breath desperate to hear his reply seeing as Katherine hadn't been at all forthcoming with details.

"I think you have enough problems to worry about without listening to mine as well, brother," he said cryptically. "So back to the matter at hand." Caroline looked at Klaus wondering what that meant knowing she had to have a word with her best friend when she returned.

"Yes you're right we should discuss that and my legal rights regarding Benjamin."

"Fine do you want to meet at my office, I imagine the Senate is crawling with journalists."

"The Senate and my home apparently. Could you possibly come here and drop off a clean suit, I have something you can pick up from the dry cleaners which will suffice for today."

"How exactly did I become your errand boy?"

"Just lucky I suppose." He chuckled despite everything that was going on.

"Is um Katherine…"

"Is she here?" Klaus intervened predicting his question.

"Yes because I'm not so sure that's a good idea at the present moment." Klaus shook his head looking quizzically at Caroline.

"No, she's out."

"Okay, I'll see you shortly," he said reverting to his best business-like tone and disconnecting the call.

"What was all that about?" Caroline asked feeling slightly hurt that her friend hadn't confided in her.

"Well she's your best friend Caroline maybe you should ask her, she'd probably be a lot easier to get information from than my brother."

"I think you'd be surprised," she murmured. "You realize she'll probably be back before he gets here right?"

"I thought there might be a chance, maybe running into each other is exactly what they need."

"Who knew you were such a softie, even with everything else that's going on today," she smiled warmly.

"Well don't let it get around, I have a reputation to protect. Oh actually that's right I don't," he groaned realizing just how much of a battering he'd taken and it was only the beginning.

"Maybe a shower might help?" She suggested.

"Now you're talking, I assume you'll be accompanying me?" He grinned making her blush slightly.

"I told you not before our long-awaited date Senator."

"You're just trying to tease me by calling me that."

"I can't help if that's your title." She chuckled. "Now go have your shower."

"I think it's going to have to be a cold one then." He said shaking his head and shutting the bathroom door behind him. Caroline couldn't help but smile at his retreating back even with everything that was happening. She looked at the clock on the wall realizing she was due at work soon but had no desire to go in there today. She knew Alaric would be livid that the Times had the exclusive on Klaus, even if it was all lies. Caroline wished there was something she could do to help him. Something wasn't right and she was determined to get to the bottom of it for his sake.

"Hey is everything okay?" Katherine asked walking inside her face flushed from the exercise.

"Well as good as it can be, Klaus is taking a shower."

"I still can't believe this is happening," Katherine said opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"You can't?" She asked. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"Well, maybe you can," she said taking a swig of water. "You said Benjamin might be with Tatia's mother right?" Caroline nodded not knowing where she was going with this. "So if Tatia is suddenly MIA why don't you go straight to Benjamin and track down her mother?"

"She could be anywhere Kat, last Klaus knew she lived in England."

"Well, Caroline maybe it's time we put our journalistic skills to the test and do some digging, surely between the two of us we can come up with something?"

"I like where you're going with this, roomie." She smiled. "Seeing as we're due at work soon we'll do it then."

"Great, now go and tell loverboy to get out of the shower so I can have my turn."

"That's probably not the best idea," she said blushing at the thought of what he might do if she walked in there right now.

"Well considering you two have spent the last two nights together I'm sure you've seen it all before." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, I haven't seen everything that is," she mumbled.

"Do you mean to tell me you've had that sexy man in your bed for two whole nights and nothing has happened?" She asked incredulously.

"I want my date before I go any further with him."

"You and your stupid rules, Forbes." She said shaking her head. "I have no idea how you can have so much willpower."

"Trust me it's waning," she joked. "Anyway, what's going on with you and the other Mikaelson?" Katherine's smile immediately disappeared and her gaze lowered something she did when she was avoiding a question.

"Nothing Caroline, I told you that."

"You realize trying to lie to your best friend is pointless right?" She pressed hoping for some information. Katherine was suddenly very quiet probably the first time Caroline had seen her friend speechless. "What did he stab you with his sword, yell at you, make you cry, kiss you?" She said throwing out options hoping for a bite.

"We kissed," she murmured.

"That's great, Kat." She cried excited for her friend. "Why is it that you don't you seem very happy?"

"It was a mistake. We got caught up in the heat of the moment and should have never crossed that line."

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"We're much better off as friends, Caroline," she whispered. "All of that physical stuff just complicates things."

"So you're telling me you only want to be friends with Elijah?"

"Yes," she said unconvincingly suddenly finding her hands very interesting.

"Well excuse me if I don't believe you. Seriously, Katherine, it's okay to like someone."

"What if we do take things further and it doesn't work out?" She asked helplessly. "I don't think I could handle not having him in my life at all."

"Well, you won't know until you try, Kat," she said rubbing her friend's arm comfortingly.

"Even so I'm not sure he's going to want to see me after the other day." Caroline raised her eyebrows thinking this must have had something to do with Elijah's weird behavior on the phone.

"What happened?"

"I sort of ran out on him after we kissed. I was so overwhelmed by everything I had no idea what to do."

"So you thought running away was a bright idea?"

"Not helping. Caroline. I'd be surprised if he even spoke to me again." They heard a loud knocking at the door making Caroline smile thinking about what impeccable timing the eldest Mikaeslon had.

"Can you get that, I need to get Klaus out of the shower before he uses all the hot water."

"Somebody's changed their tune," she whistled. "Who calls by at this time of the morning anyway?" Katherine made her way to the door hoping it wasn't their hot postman given her post-exercise appearance. She certainly wasn't expecting the immaculately dressed lawyer on the other side of the door. She felt her insides turn to mush something that happened whenever he was near.

"Katherine." At least he was calling her by her first name which was a good sign that things weren't totally hopeless. "I um wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well, I do live here. Um, sorry do you want to come inside?" He walked past her the smell of his spiced aftershave making her dizzy.

"I came to see Klaus." Katherine winced, the awkwardness of the situation was apparent.

"He's taking a shower right now," she said self consciously patting down her wet hair and thinking how much she would have liked some time to make herself presentable. Elijah stared at Katherine in amazement thinking how beautiful she looked clean-faced and dressed casually in sweats. He was madly trying to think of something to say but was tongue-tied, something that tended to happen when she was around.

"So I never knew you ran errands for your brother," she said gesturing to the dry cleaning attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah me neither," he joked. "Apparently the press is swarming around his house and he needed some clothes for work."

"He's lucky to have such a great brother," she said sincerely, yearning to kiss him again.

"I wouldn't go that far." He coughed nervously. "I said I'd give him some legal advice and my hourly rate isn't cheap."

"So how have you been?" She asked moving closer trying to close the gap between them in more ways than one.

"Yes good," he said dismissively. "I thought maybe we could get together and….."

"I meant to talk to you about it, I won't be needing any more coaching." His rejection felt like a slap in the face.

"Oh okay," she replied feebly unsure of what to say, this never happened to Katherine Pierce. "Well how about another fencing lesson then?"

"I'm not sure I'll be free what with work and my date this week." Katherine's head shot up, the thought of Elijah with someone else making her feel sick.

"You have a date?"

"Well two actually, one isn't until next week," he said dismissively.

"That's really great, Elijah," she murmured thinking it was anything but that.

"Yes, your lessons must have had the desired effect." Katherine heard Klaus emerge from the bathroom and smile in his brother's direction,

"Well I should probably go and get ready for work," she said practically running into the bathroom desperate for an escape before she really lost it. Katherine shut the door and turned on the taps letting her tears flow freely. She couldn't hold it in any longer and began to sob feeling like her heart was breaking into a million pieces, something she'd never experienced before. She'd always made a concerted effort to never get close to anyone and given the way she was feeling Katherine knew why.

* * *

"How's he holding up?" Stefan asked peering at Caroline over her computer screen.

"How do you think?"

"Yeah exactly what I thought, I tried calling but he's most probably been inundated with calls this morning."

"More than you know," she muttered, his ring tone permanently stuck in her head.

"Rebekah was quite upset for him, I think she was going to see him later."

"You and Rebekah seem to be spending a bit of time together lately," she observed.

"You know why Caroline, I'm trying to gain her trust so she'll confide in me about Alexander."

"How's everything going on that front?"

"It's not," he muttered. "She's so headstrong, I'm not too sure what else I can do."

"You guys must share a lot of memories, right?" She said and he nodded in agreement. "Well, why don't you revisit some of the happier times, maybe some good memories might make her realize just how unhappy she is now."

"You might have a point," he agreed. "So what exactly are you working on so madly over here?" She looked around checking no one was listening to their conversation and motioned for him to look at her computer screen. "Okay, you're doing a search for an Ana Petrova." He said reading her screen. "Petrova as in Tatia?"

"Yeah, apparently she told Klaus that Benjamin was with her mother and if she's not going to tell him anything then this is his only shot."

"Surely given she went straight to the media after Klaus refused to pay her screams that this is all a scam and the baby isn't his."

"Yes well that's what most clues are pointing to but I think Klaus wants to know for sure in case there's a slim chance he does have a son."

"I suppose the resemblance was there in that photo and I know if there was a chance I had a son I'd do everything in my power to find him."

"Exactly," she replied. "Luckily her name is unusual so I searched through all of the available contact databases in England."

"Why England?"

'Well, that's her last known location. So I was searching and found an Ana Petrova in Leicester. It must be her I mean what are the chances?"

"It definitely sounds promising," he agreed. "So you're going to give Klaus this information so he can track her down."

"Well yes…"

"Why am I detecting some ulterior motives in there?"

"If we can track her mother down and prove Tatia is lying about everything then The Post can tell the real story and clear his name, I mean Klaus deserves that much and Alaric has been like a bear with a sorehead since The Times got that exclusive."

"Did I hear my name?" Alaric asked approaching them guilty looks on both their faces. "Caroline you're just the girl I wanted."

"Why is it that every time you want to speak to me I know you're going to ask for something."

"Probably because I'm your boss and this is how our relationship works," he joked. "I know you and Senator Mikaelson have a good rapport with each other." Caroline didn't like where this was heading.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that."

"I am. As annoyed as I am The Times got that story the most interesting part was the Senator wasn't quoted once." Caroline had to stop herself from snorting, of course he wasn't quoted given the story was mostly lies. "So that means we still have the chance to get the other side of the story and that's where you come in." She noticed a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I don't think there's much I can do."

"I think there is, Caroline. Look the way I see it is that there's much more to this story and you'll be the one to find out what that is." Caroline considered what he was saying thinking maybe this was her opportunity to set things straight, it was the least she could do for Klaus.

"I'll see what I can do," she offered, earning a smile from her boss then he walked away no doubt to torment someone else.

"Mmmm why did you just agree to that?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I do know everything about it so it would make sense for me to write it, Stefan."

"You're doing a really bad impersonation of someone who loves rules right now, Caroline," he said disapprovingly. "What happened to the girl who was so upset by a conflict of interest not long ago?"

"Look I know what you're saying," she conceded. "But I'm not sure I can just sit by and watch her ruin his life."

"Have you ever thought about what might happen if things don't work out and Benjamin turns out to be his son?" Caroline had been so worked up about everything she hadn't thought about that.

"I guess I'll write the truth, that's all I can do," she murmured

. "I'm not sure If Klaus will see it that way."

"Well lucky that's not going to happen because Tatia is lying," she replied, not prepared to think about things going the other way.

"So when are you going to tell Klaus about this exactly?" He asked.

"I might just hold off on that for now, I mean he doesn't need to know just yet given how much he's going through."

"Let me guess until he sees your name on the story?"

"I'm doing a good thing here, I don't need you raining on my parade," she argued.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Stefan said ominously.

* * *

"I've probably had the worst day of my life." Klaus moaned flopping onto Caroline's couch. "Lexi issued that statement denying some of Tatia's allegations and they still mobbed me."

"Yeah, the media were relentless," Caroline said thinking about all the footage she'd seen throughout the day.

"That's an understatement." He growled. "Sorry I know they're your people but god they don't let up."

"That's the only way we can get stories by being persistent."

"Oh is that what you call it?" He teased pulling her onto his lap, she squealed in fright not expecting him to do that. "This is definitely helping to make up for my day though." He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the top of her head and inhaling her familiar vanilla scent.

"So I actually found something I think you'll be happy about," she said relishing in his close proximity.

"Well at this point I'll take whatever I can get."

"I found Ana Petrova for you," she said nestling into his chest.

"Where is she?" He asked quietly, no doubt thinking he was one step closer to finding out about whether he had a son.

"Leicester in England."

"Ana used to live in Coventry so she hasn't moved very far since then," he murmured slowly caressing her hair. "Thank you for doing this, you don't know how much it means."

"Oh, I think I do." She chuckled. "So what's your next move?"

"Well Tatia is still ignoring me so I have no choice, I'm going to head over there and finally get some answers."

"When?"

"Well, the Senate finished today for a few weeks so what better time to skip the country than when I have the media following my every move?" Caroline thought maybe this was her chance to get her story and wondered whether Alaric would pay for her to go all the way to England.

"I think you should go, Klaus, you need to sort this out once and for all," she said placing butterfly kisses over his chest.

"You really need to stop doing that," he groaned.

"Sorry I can't help myself," she replied guiltily backing away. When Klaus was that close all she wanted to do was touch him and it was getting harder to resist him.

"I'd take you out on that date but given all the media interest it might not be the best timing."

"You'll come up with any excuse to get out of this date," she teased poking him in the chest playfully.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"So what do you want to do then, besides that?" She asked pre-empting his reply. "I can make you some dinner if you like?"

"You cook?"

"Hey, don't act so surprised," she scoffed. "I can cook very well I'll have you know."

"Oh really so what's your specialty then?"

"Let's see, I do a mean spaghetti on toast."

"I knew it." He tickled her stomach making her giggle uncontrollably. "Lucky I'm not hungry then because that sounds horrible."

"Gee thanks. So what do you want to do then?"

"Can we just lay here together?" He asked knowing it was the only thing that calmed him down.

"I suppose that can be arranged." She smiled. "I might even let you stay over given all your media friends are probably still holed up outside your house."

"Three nights in a row, what will Katherine think?"

"I told her we hadn't done that yet and I think she was ashamed of me more than anything."

"So that's what girls talk about when you get together." 

* * *

"Stefan where are you taking me?" Rebekah huffed as he led her blindfolded through the park.

"You'll see," he promised. "Now stop complaining bossy we're almost there."

"This is feeling very much like a creepy horror film right now. You're not going to murder me and dump my body in the woods are you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do," he drawled finally untying the blindfold. Rebekah adjusted her eyes taking in the sight in front of her. Stefan had brought her to the Rose Park basketball court. It was dusk and the sun was lazily slipping down over the horizon in a mixture of pinks and oranges. Dozens of candles were lit around the court providing a warm glow. She could see some pizza boxes piled up in the corner knowing it would be Hawaiian with extra pineapple.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, I thought it was time we revisited the good old days. Remember when we used to hang out at the courts in Chicago after dark and I'd try and teach you how to play?"

"Try being the operative word, I can't believe you persisted with me." She laughed.

"Neither can I," he joked. "So I thought maybe we could see how you're doing?"

"Well, I haven't picked up a basketball in years so I'd say not very well." She chuckled. "You realize I'm not exactly dressed for this right?" She gestured to her black suit skirt and jacket.

"Are you afraid to get your hands a little dirty?" He said nudging her playfully.

"Of course not," she scoffed removing her jacket and high heels. "Now show me what you've got Salvatore."

"Someone's suddenly cocky." He laughed removing his jacket and collecting the ball from the corner of the court. "Ladies first." He smiled throwing it to her.

"How very kind of you." She joked. She dribbled the ball attempting to get past him but when that seemed all but impossible she aimed straight for the basket watching it hit the rim and rebound into Stefan's waiting hands. He jumped up sinking the shot in one swift move then sending her a smug look. "Okay just because you got that doesn't mean you're actually good, it just means I'm really bad."

"Well, the night is still young." He laughed dribbling the ball towards her. She moved in closer her body up against his trying to wrestle the ball from his grasp. "You realize that's cheating right."

"Who says?" She pouted.

"Um, the inventor of basketball," he replied struggling to come up with a name. "That's clearly a foul."

"What is it they say, rules are meant to be broken?" She said moving in even closer making Stefan feel dizzy having her within kissing distance. She managed to grab the ball from his grasp distracting him and running towards the basket and shooting a two-pointer. "Score!"

"That wasn't a score you cheater." He grinned thinking just how good it felt to have her back in his life after all this time. After their game of one-on-one was over with and Stefan had won convincingly, even with all of Rebekah's dirty tricks, they sat on the court munching on pizza and talking and laughing about old times.

"I used to think that was so long ago but tonight has brought it all back." She smiled. "Even the pineapple tastes just as strange as all those years ago."

"You secretly love it but aren't willing to admit how right I am. Sometimes I wish we could go back, I know I definitely would have done things differently."

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"I was such an angry person back then and when everything went pear-shaped I just walked away." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I should have stayed and fought for you." She looked at him surprised.

"You had every right to act like you did considering how badly Mikael treated you, Stef," she murmured. "You were right at the ball it was my fault, I should have fought harder for you."

"I'm sorry I said that; I was angry and lashed out," he muttered. "You had to deal with so much and it wasn't fair for me to put all the blame on you. Yes, I was upset but I knew what Mikael was like and should have been more understanding." She looked down trying to comprehend everything he was saying.

"Well, I hope this means we can be friends then." She said secretly wishing for much more than that.

"I think I could deal with that."

"I've um decided to leave Alexander just so you know." Stefan sat up straighter not expecting her to make that admission, and to him of all people.

"So he does..."

"No I don't want to talk about that and ruin our night." She cut him off immediately. "When the time is right I'll talk about it but please not now." She pleaded hey eyes filling with tears.

"Of course." He smiled thinking it was at least a step in the right direction. "So how about a rematch, I may even let you win a few points this time." They stood up ready to play round two not noticing the car that was parked in the shadows watching their every move.

* * *

Klaus entered the Dulles International Airport bags in hand. He'd managed to get on a direct flight to London that afternoon and was more than happy to leave Washington DC and the media circus behind and concentrate on Benjamin. It had all happened so quickly that Klaus wasn't able to say goodbye to Caroline in person but they spoke on the phone, albeit briefly. Even though he'd only known her for a few months he knew he was going to miss her.

He heard his phone buzz indicating a new text message and opened it excitedly noticing it was from the girl in question.

_"Turn around."_

Klaus did as he was told only to be faced with the beautiful blonde. He was surprised but touched that she had gone to the trouble of coming to the airport to see him off. He hoped there were no stray media loitering around the place but so far he'd been lucky.

"You shouldn't have come," he said noticing her face drop. "You realize it's just going to make me want to stow you away in my luggage and take you to England."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you wouldn't be averse to a traveling companion seeing as I happen to be headed to England myself, same flight and everything."

"You shouldn't have taken time off work on my account, Caroline."

"Well, I didn't." She said making him frown in confusion. "Turns out there's this thing called an election happening in the UK and Alaric was nice enough to let me cover it and pay all my costs."

"I'm surprised he chose you," he remarked watching her place her hands on her hips. "I mean it's a pretty big deal, I thought he might have wanted to send a senior reporter."

"Gee thanks for the confidence." She replied rolling her eyes. "Alaric has plenty of faith in me for some reason and who was I to give up a free trip to the home of Paddington Bear." Klaus laughed thinking just how good it would be to have her around.

Caroline looked at Klaus hoping she was doing the right thing. She told Alaric about the mother connection and he suggested she go over and investigate. Although given he was paying all that money to fly her over he'd insisted she cover the election too. Caroline told herself she wasn't lying to him merely withholding certain facts. She knew she was taking a big risk but Klaus was worth it.

"Well, I couldn't be happier to have you here."

"Good to hear, now any chance you can get me an upgrade to business class, Senator?" She asked only half-joking.


	15. Left-Hand Drive

"Are we there yet?" She whined making him roll his eyes at her impatiently.

"As much as I enjoy you annoying me don't you have an actual job to do?" He asked thinking it was strange that she'd accompanied him on his trip to Leicester when she was supposed to be covering the election.

"Yes but given the election isn't until Saturday I think I can spare some time to visit Tatia's mother with you," she said, obviously slightly offended. "If you don't want me here though I understand." Klaus looked over immediately feeling bad for his comment. He couldn't have been happier that she was with him at this extremely difficult time. He was so nervous and having her there was helping him more than she knew.

"Of course I want you here, I mean who else would change the radio station constantly?" He teased earning a whack from his passenger. "Okay probably not best to assault the driver of the vehicle."

"Well I did offer to drive but someone wouldn't let me," she muttered.

"I thought it might be best for someone who was actually familiar with the road rules to drive."

"Oh come on they can't be that different."

"Only the slight difference over here in England is that we drive on the left hand side of the road."

"Yeah whose stupid idea was that?"

"You know I could give you a history lesson where I'd explain that originally everyone drove on the left hand side and currently around thirty-five percent of the world still does."

"Well I think they need to catch up with the rest of us." She chuckled. Klaus loved her melodic laugh; it was a sound he knew he'd never tire of hearing.

"Seriously though, love," he said his voice full of sincerity. "You have no idea how much this means to me." She blushed slightly and turned to look out the window confusing him slightly.

"It's nothing no one else would have done," she murmured quietly, still not making eye contact.

"Maybe but if I had my choice it would have definitely been you."

"Only because if you brought Rebekah she'd be quizzing you about your love life," she teased, finally turning to face him.

"Yeah okay you got me." He laughed. "Anyway I doubt there'd be much to tell."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he smiled. "I mean it's not like we've been on a date yet so not much to report."

"Well unfortunately things have a tendency to get in the way of that," she mumbled.

"Isn't that the truth. But I'll have you know I plan to give you the best first date of your life Caroline Forbes after waiting so patiently."

"Well I just hope you can deliver now you've talked it up."

"You won't know what hit you sweetheart," he said rubbing her arm softly. "We just need to get over this hurdle first."

The plane flight over had been tough; he'd been unable to sleep with thoughts of Benjamin racing through his head. Was that really his son or just one of Tatia's cruel jokes? Usually Klaus would have been completely preoccupied with all the unwanted media attention but for some reason he really didn't care. If he had a son out there then that was his priority not what the public's perception of him was at the present time. He inhaled deeply as they passed a road sign denoting Leicester was only a further fifteen miles away. They had Ana's address Klaus just hoped she could answer some of his lingering questions and allow him to finally meet Benjamin.

"Whatever the outcome everything will be okay Klaus," she soothed running her hand through the curls at the nape of his neck.

"I'm just so sick of not knowing," he sighed. "If Ana can't give me answers then I don't know what else to do."

"Well let's not think about that yet, Klaus. We're almost there and hopefully you'll know everything very soon." Klaus just nodded hoping that was true.

* * *

"I can't believe Caroline and Klaus are in England right now," Bonnie said playing with her chopsticks. The girls were spending their lunch break at Sushi Taro talking about all of the recent events.

"I know I just hope they get to the bottom of this whole mess," Katherine said.

"Well if it turns out to be a lie, which I'm fairly certain it will, I hope she gets what's coming to her."

"Unfortunately the damage is already done to his reputation though," Katherine said thinking how harsh the media had been on him since the story broke.

"Well that's where Caroline comes into it I suppose," Bonnie said, thinking about the story she was doing for the Post.

"Yeah I'm not sure she's doing the right thing though," Katherine worried.

When Caroline had told her what she was planning she had voiced her opposition but she wouldn't hear it. Caroline was so fixated on clearing Klaus's name she hadn't thought too much about the fallout, including his reaction to her doing the story behind his back. Katherine had never seen Caroline so willing to break the rules for anyone and she knew it was because her friend was deeply in love with Klaus, even if she didn't know it yet. Katherine was surprised she even knew what love looked like and realised she had Elijah Mikaelson to thank for that.

Her heart sank just thinking about his gorgeous, chocolate, brown eyes and the fact she'd never have the chance to stare into them ever again. After their awkward encounter at her house she hadn't seen or heard from him since, he was probably too busy going out on his multiple dates. Katherine realised she had created a monster.

"Elijah." Katherine looked up in shock hearing Bonnie utter his name. Had she been that obvious? She noticed her friend point discreetly to an adjacent table and as soon as she looked over her stomach dropped. Of all the places in DC Elijah just had to have a date here. She sized up the woman in question who had a thick mane of glossy, blonde hair and looked absolutely gorgeous in a fitted, navy, pinstripe suit. Katherine thought Elijah preferred brunettes, obviously he was branching out.

"Well I've suddenly lost my appetite," she mumbled laying down her chopsticks.

"I'm sure it's just a business meeting."

"What Elijah does with his life is up to him," she said dismissively, knowing she didn't feel that way at all. "Can we just go?" She begged and Bonnie nodded. They rose from the table and went to walk out the exit before Elijah noticed them and without thinking blurted out her name making Katherine stop dead in her tracks.

"Um, hi Elijah," she said nervously, her throat suddenly very dry. He looked immaculate as usual in his charcoal suit and all she wanted to do was lean down and kiss him.

"Sarah Hayes this is Bonnie Bennett and Katherine Pierce; we were just having a lunch meeting," he said by way of explanation. "Bonnie and Katherine are journalists at the Post."

"Oh yes I thought your name sounded familiar," she looked at Katherine closely. "I've read your cute little column." Katherine frowned wanting to strangle this mean blonde with her bare hands but knew she should probably restrain herself in front of Elijah.

"Actually you'd be interested to know that Katherine's column has one of the highest readerships in Washington DC." Elijah smiled obviously trying to make her feel better. Katherine was aware of that little fact but had no idea he knew. Why did he have to be so damn sweet?

"Yes some people do love their gossip," she shot back rudely. "Although I can't imagine you buying into all that Elijah."

"You'd be surprised," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's actually the first thing I read every morning." Katherine felt a blush creep over her cheeks and had to look down his stare was that penetrating.

"It's nice to know some people appreciate my work," she murmured, taking a swipe at his lunch companion who was grating on her nerves. "So I assume you're a lawyer?"

"I work for the Attorney-General at the Justice Department," she said smugly. "Elijah and I have a lot in common."

"Really?" She asked curiously. "I'd be interested to know what Elijah thinks of the President's very liberal nomination for Supreme Court Justice given your boss made the recommendation?" She noticed him smirk from the corner of her eye.

"I'm surprised you know that much about politics Katherine given you're job isn't exactly hard hitting current affairs."

"You'd be surprised," she said tartly. True she didn't really know that much about politics but had taken a slight interest after meeting Elijah. Given his Republican views she knew the President's decision wouldn't sit well with him. "There's actually a lot I know when it comes to your boss, he really needs to learn how to be more discreet." Katherine added unable to help herself on the gossip side of things because word around town was that the Attorney-General was cheating on his wife with a high class prostitute.

"Well whatever you've heard is wrong," she stuttered, not expecting to be caught off guard like that.

"We should really let you get back to it then; it was nice to see you Elijah." With one last tentative smile in his direction the girls walked out of the restaurant. Elijah watched her go unable to wipe the smile off his face. They'd never discussed politics before and Elijah didn't think it was possible for her to be any more attractive than she already was but he was wrong. He hadn't expected to run into her at lunch of all places and wished it had been under different circumstances. He was worried she might jump to the wrong conclusion so felt the need to explain the reason behind being there with Sarah. He knew if she had it would be his fault.

Elijah was hurt when she rejected him that day and running into her afterwards had thrown him off balance considerably. Instead of being civil and level headed Elijah had acted out childishly. He wasn't lying he did have a few dates lined up, mainly because he was trying to get over her, but knew he shouldn't have rubbed it in her face that way. He didn't want to date anyone else; he wanted Katherine Pierce but thought there was no chance after she ran out on him. Although her obvious jealousy over Sarah gave him a small glimmer of hope that she might have some feelings for him.

Katherine pulled her coat closer around her body to ward off the cold air as they walked back to their office. Although she still felt horrible at what transpired between them Katherine felt somewhat buoyed by his attitude and his willingness to stand up for her at the restaurant.

"Since when did you get all political Pierce?" Bonnie asked still in shock by what she'd witnessed.

"Since the bitchy blonde back there tried to show me up in front of Elijah," she snapped still annoyed by her pathetic attempts to embarrass her.

"I thought you said things were frosty between you two?"

"They are." 

"Well I'd hardly call that frosty," she said shaking her head. "He has it bad for you Katherine; it was all over his face." Katherine stopped suddenly turning to face Bonnie.

"What makes you say that?" She asked curiously. "I mean apparently he's been dating up a storm."

"Yeah well that's either his way of making you jealous or trying to get you off his mind after you rejected him," she said expertly. "He couldn't take his eyes off you not to mention how complimentary he was when Sarah decided to get all bitchy. I thought you told me he was incapable of flattery." Katherine thought about what Bonnie was saying knowing that much was true.

"Yes well maybe all hope isn't lost and we can be friends again." One thing she had learned over the last few days was that she wanted Elijah in her life, even if it was only in a slightly depressing, platonic capacity.

"Honey he doesn't want to be friends with you almost as much as you don't want to be." She chuckled. "My psychic abilities might have been off lately but you two are like an open book. Just get together already."

"Easy for you to say Bonnie, we can't all have the luxury of already dating a gorgeous Mikaelson." She smiled nudging her playfully in the side.

"We may have made up but it doesn't mean we're going out," she said not quite sure what was going on with them.

"Here I was thinking at least someone was getting some," she muttered. "I can't believe you're giving me a hard time and you can't even get your act together."

"We haven't even had a proper date; well one that hasn't ended in a raging argument."

"Well next time you have one of those raging arguments I suggest using some of that energy to get yourself some," she replied earning a whack from her friend.

"Oh come on don't tell me you haven't thought about sleeping with Kol?" Bonnie blushed profusely giving herself away.

"I knew it. Seriously you and Caroline need to give up on these silly first date rules."

"Oh so why exactly didn't you seal the deal with Elijah the other day then?" She asked curiously.

"We're just friends Bonnie it would have ruined everything."

"Oh because everything is just peachy with you two at the moment," she said rolling her eyes. "You didn't sleep with him because secretly you want your own romantic first date too, just admit it."

"Hey you sort out your love life then we can talk about mine." 

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were parked outside the small, red-brick, one story house. They had been sitting there for the last ten minutes, Klaus unable to move from his seat. Caroline placed her hand on his reassuringly noticing how tense he seemed. "I can't believe my son could be in there."

"Or not," Caroline mumbled unable to help herself. "Look come on let's go in otherwise Ana might have us arrested for loitering outside her house." They walked up the front path and Caroline knocked at the door lacing her fingers through his for support. Klaus gave her a nervous smile in response. The door swung open and Klaus immediately recognised her face. Although she was greyer than he remembered but he would know Ana Petrova anywhere.

"Niklaus Mikaelson?" She murmured in disbelief.

"Yes it's me, Ana," he replied. "It's been a long time." She looked across to Caroline still in shock.

"Sorry I'm um Caroline," she said, noticing Klaus was too overcome by the moment to introduce her himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I had a surprise visit from Tatia last week and she had some interesting news for me," he said his frustration growing by the minute. "Although I'm sure you know what it was."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh come off it, Ana, you know exactly what she said," he cried, starting to lose his cool. "I want to know about Benjamin."

"What do you know of Benjamin?" She hissed.

"Stop playing dumb, Ana, I just want to see him," Klaus yelled. After days of not knowing the truth Klaus snapped unable to control his emotions which were out of whack to say the least.

"Yes because speaking to me like that is going to get you somewhere, Niklaus," she shouted back. "You haven't changed at all, I'd know that temper anywhere." She went to slam the door shut before Caroline placed her hand up to stop it closing.

"Ana please Klaus would just like some answers," Caroline intervened not liking where this conversation was headed. "Tatia has made some very public and hurtful accusations and he just needs to know the truth." She regarded Caroline closely obviously torn about what to do. Klaus breathed in almost willing her to agree. He knew he'd been stupid going off like that; her daughter's mistakes were hardly her mother's fault.

"I'm sorry, Ana, I really would just like to talk," he pleaded.

"Fine you can come in but keep your voice down in my house," she scolded, reluctantly opening the front door. Caroline gave him one last look as if to say behave as she ushered them into the front lounge. The house was small but cosy and Klaus couldn't help but notice the stray toys scattered around the place. He felt sick with nerves thinking that his son could be in the next room. They sat down and he briefly thought about what he was going to say afraid he might lose his temper again.

"Tatia came to see me last week," he started slowly. "She told me that she left me all those years ago because she was pregnant with my child."

"She told you that?" She asked curiously.

"Yes and she showed me this," he said producing the photo from his pocket. She looked down tracing her thumb over it.

"So what exactly did my daughter do?"

"Tatia wasn't being cooperative," he said trying to be civil but realising he needed to tell her the full story before she would completely trust him. He recounted every moment of the previous week noticing how shocked Ana seemed by her daughters' antics.

"I had no idea," she said shaking her head after he'd finished.

"She mentioned Benjamin was with you and so I came here hoping to meet my son."

"There's something you need to know about Tatia and Benjamin…" Ana explained but before she could continue they were interrupted by the blonde-haired, blue-eyed little boy in the photo staring at them curiously from the doorway.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm asking you of all people for love advice," Kol muttered tapping his foot on the floor distractedly.

"I can't believe that's how you ask me for something," Elijah countered watching his brother with interest. "You know I am actually trying to work if you hadn't noticed." Kol had turned up at Elijah's office needing some assistance of the female kind as he put it. He would usually have asked Klaus but he was away and patience was not Kol's strong suit.

He and Bonnie had been doing this weird dance around each other for too long and he wanted more. Kol Mikaelson didn't do relationships, it wasn't his style but Bonnie Bennett was so different and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Their unusual introduction to each other had probably been the main reason he was so smitten with her but whatever it was Kol needed to do something.

"I'm going crazy Elijah, I don't know what to do about Bonnie," he pleaded.

"Well I may be wrong but I've heard girls like going out on these things called dates."

"Since when have you been a comedian," he growled. "Yes but I can't just take her on any date."

"Well she likes sushi," he suggested feebly remembering their run-in at lunch.

"Are you serious Elijah?" Kol baulked. "I don't really think sushi is going to cut it."

"Well how about dinner or a movie or even both?" He said weakly.

"Maybe if we were like fifteen year's old," he groaned. "I thought you were supposed to be an eligible bachelor Elijah."

"Yes well we both know that was a mistake," he said shaking his head. "Trust me Katherine came up with most of those answers, I had no idea."

"Ah how is the sassy brunette?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't really know," he mumbled, knowing how much he missed her.

"Last time I checked you were teaching her how to fence and she was tutoring you on relationship etiquette, which I'm yet to see the results of by the way." He laughed. "What happened, did she get sick of you?"

"Now who's the comedian," he scowled. "We had a difference of opinion and aren't seeing each other anymore."

"Well as annoying as you are she must have seen something in you brother," Kol said begrudgingly. "Are you sure you can't fix it?"

"I sort of said something in the heat of the moment and now she thinks I'm dating other people."

"And she believed you?"

"Actually I was telling the truth but I only agreed to those dates because I thought she didn't want me."

"So you think she does?"

"I don't know, maybe," he said, his frustration obvious. "Women are a complete mystery to me."

"You're telling me."

"So what does she like?" Elijah asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"What does Bonnie like doing Kol, surely you've been around this girl long enough to have some idea."

"She likes to yell at me." He chuckled.

"I like this girl already." He smiled. "Well she's obviously into astrology."

"Yes but I think I'd like to steer clear of that subject given it tends to start fights more than anything," he recalled their previous encounters. "Anyway she's been quite disillusioned lately."

"Why?"

"Let's just say she hasn't seen a few things coming, mainly about me, and so she's lost a lot of confidence in her abilities."

"I'm surprised given all those letters people write into the paper thanking Bonnie for her help." Kol looked at his brother an idea suddenly coming to him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but you're a genius, Elijah," Kol cried.

"You're welcome I guess," he muttered thinking how crazy his brother was as he raced out the door producing his phone so he could email Bonnie.

 _"My daily horoscope tells me tonight is the perfect opportunity for improving personal relations so how about joining me for dinner at my house at 8? Yes, I can cook vegetarian food and know what tofu is and no I'm not teasing you about horoscopes (well_ _not too much)."_

* * *

"Who are you?" Benjamin asked looking from Klaus to Caroline in confusion. Klaus felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs. Benjamin was just like his in photo.

"Benjamin, this is Klaus and Caroline they're visiting from America." Klaus was frozen unable to form any words.

"Hello, Benjamin," Caroline said kneeling down in front of him. "Who's this guy?" She pointed to his teddy delighting in the fact that he was also her favourite.

"Paddington," he whispered, his eyes lighting up. Klaus felt his heart soar listening to this cute little boy who could very well be his son.

"Benjamin I need to speak to Klaus and Caroline can you go and play in your room for a bit sweetie?" Ana asked watching him run away. Klaus felt strangely empty as he raced away immediately wanting him to come back. "I'm sorry about that but there's something I need to tell you, Niklaus."

"What that you've been caring for my son all this time?"

"Benjamin isn't your son," she said slowly. Klaus couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "I'm sorry Tatia made you believe that." Klaus was floored even through Tatia's deception he had let himself believe that he had a son, the little boy whose photo he'd looked at about a thousand times. The news that he wasn't a father had hit him harder than he'd ever expected.

"How is that possible I mean he looks a lot like Klaus?" Caroline said in disbelief looking to Klaus who remained silent.

"Tatia came to me worried and pregnant not long after she left you," she explained. "She admitted she'd been having an affair and when she found out she was pregnant she was worried about telling you the truth."

"So the whole time we were together she was messing around with someone else?" He cried feeling betrayed by the women Klaus thought he loved all those years ago.

"About six months," Ana said apologetically. "Apparently she was lonely with you traveling for work."

"Yes because that makes it all okay," he muttered.

"My daughter was a fool, no one could have ever loved her like you did." She smiled sincerely. Klaus nodded unable to speak he was that overcome with everything he was hearing.

"If she was having an affair how can you be sure who Benjamin's real father is?" Caroline asked.

"She said her and Klaus hadn't been intimate for a while because of his travelling and was fairly certain it was this other man's baby."

"Who was it?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth. He had gone from elation at seeing Benjamin and thinking he was his son to complete anger in the space of ten seconds. "He was a neighbour apparently, no one you knew." Klaus wracked his brain trying to think of who Ana meant. Klaus recalled their upstairs neighbor and that he shared similar features including blue eyes and blonde hair. Suddenly it all made sense.

"What I don't understand is why would she turn up again and do this to me?" He cried standing up as the frustration and resentment hit him all at once.

"She's my daughter and I love her Niklaus but Tatia is very troubled. Once she got pregnant she became a completely different person, paranoid not to mention in denial about everything."

"So what happened?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I hoped once she had the baby she would improve but it only got worse. Tatia never adjusted to motherhood or to Benjamin," she said sadly her eyes watering. "In the last four years I have only seen her about a dozen times, if that."

"So she just left her son?" Klaus asked his anger boiling over.

"Yes, I'm his legal guardian and the only parental figure he's ever known," Ana sobbed her tears now falling freely.

"It's okay," Caroline soothed moving over so that she could comfort her.

"I'm sorry she turned your life upside down Klaus, I know exactly what that's like. I just can't get through to her; all she cares about is the next man and making more money." Klaus knew all about that thinking of her selling her lies to the paper.

"That poor little boy," he said, thinking about his adorable smile. "Although he's been very lucky to have such an amazing grandma, Ana."

"Thank you, I would like to think I've been a good role model in his mother's absence. "

"I hope you understand but I need to know without a doubt that he's not my son," he explained.

"Let me guess you want a paternity test?"

"Yes I need to know for sure for Benjamin's sake more than anything," he implored. "Although I'm not sure Tatia would allow it given I can't find her at the moment."

"The one thing my daughter does well is disappear," Ana replied knowingly. "I'm his legal guardian so can consent to the test, it's the least I could do after everything she's put you through."

"That means a lot, Ana," he smiled walking over and pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with all of this alone."

"Benjamin is worth it." She smiled sadly. "I just hope that one day even after everything she's done Tatia will see that too."

"Can I come out now?" Benjamin called from the doorway. Ana pulled away furiously wiping the tears from her eyes so as not to worry him. Caroline walked down to meet him to give her some time to calm down.

"Why don't you show me your room, Benjamin?" Caroline asked moving down the hall with him to give them some alone time.

"I hope Tatia will come to her sense too for Benjamin's sake," Klaus said trying not to speak too badly of her daughter even though he was devastated by everything she'd done to him, not to mention her poor son.

"She was always so calm with you I have no idea what happened."

"It's probably something we'll never really know," Klaus said shrugging his shoulders. There was a time when he would have cared but right now he had no desire to spend any time thinking about her. He realised he wanted to move on with his life once and for all.

* * *

"Well someone has certainly made an effort," Bonnie said looking around his apartment scattered with candles providing a soft orange glow.

"I wanted this to be special given it's our first official date." He smiled handing her a glass of wine and clinking it with his.

"Well I'm impressed."

"You haven't seen anything yet, I actually cooked tofu you'll be happy to know," he said screwing up his nose. "I have no idea how that even compares to meat though."

"I just hope you didn't cook it as long as you would a steak because it could be very interesting."

"Oh no the packet didn't specify that," he said looking increasingly worried.

"It's fine really, I'm just happy you went to all that trouble for me." She smiled genuinely. Bonnie had been so excited when she received his email and was looking forward to the night ahead.

"Well I thought it was the least I could do given how down you've been lately."

"What are you talking about Kol, I'm fine," she said unconvincingly her eyes trained on the ground. He put his finger under her chin and pulled it up so that her brown eyes were looking directly into his.

"You're a terrible liar. I know you've been having a crisis of confidence lately and I wanted to do something to cheer you up." She looked at him quizzically wondering what he had in store.

"Why am I suddenly scared?" She asked nervously.

"Give me some credit. I actually have some pre-dinner entertainment planned for you, come over here," he said mysteriously ushering her towards the couch to sit down."I never told you this but arts and crafts was one of my best subjects at school," he boasted, producing a brown leather bound book.

"Really? It's nice to know there was more to you than just being a science nerd," she quipped cocking her left eyebrow.

"Hey you really should be nicer to me otherwise you won't get your present," he threatened.

"I promise I'll behave." She grinned mischievously. "I can't believe you made me something."

"I did and I'll have you know it took me all afternoon, I still have residual bits of glue under my nails," he joked placing it on her lap expectantly. Bonnie smiled at him and turned over the first page her breath inhaling at what she saw. A collage of newspaper clippings and hand written letters filled the pages of the book.

"Dear Bonnie, without your intuitive advice I wouldn't have met my wonderful husband and be expecting my first baby in May. Thank you for everything," she finished reading one of the letters and looked up at him. "You raided my fan mail?" She asked curiously thinking how he got hold of it seeing as it was stuffed in her bottom desk drawer.

"Well technically Stefan did and you'll notice I also cut some letters from past editions of the paper too," he replied. "It was all for a good cause."

"How do you figure that?" She asked quietly.

"Bonnie you need to realise how many people you've helped and how much you've changed their loves for the better."

"I wouldn't say that," she muttered.

"Okay how about this one," he said turning a few pages ahead. "Dear Bonnie, I have suffered from depression for years but your useful advice helped me out of an extremely dark place and for that I will be eternally grateful." She smiled slightly and Kol knew he'd made some progress with her. "Come on let's read some more," he murmured pulling her closer and placing a soft kiss on her head. "This book has hundreds of letters from all these people who believe in your talents, Bonnie."

"I guess."

"You guess? I don't understand I mean what more you could want?"

"I suppose I'd like to know that you believe in my talents too," she mumbled, looking up at him seriously.

"Look we may have differing opinions when it comes to astrology and our beliefs but one thing I know is that I believe in you," he smiled warmly pulling her back into his arms. "I love that you're so kind and caring and have helped so many people, including yours truly."

"How exactly have I helped you?" She asked curiously.

"Well meeting you was a good start," he said blushing deeply. "You have no idea what you've done to me Bonnie Bennett."

"I think I might have some idea." She smiled leaning in and brushing her lips against his softly. "Thanks Kol, what you've done means so much to me." She leafed through the book her eyes lighting up at the wonderful sentiments inside.

"Well I try."

"I have to admit I was so frustrated that I didn't see you coming but after meeting you and this little surprise I'm starting to realise that maybe not knowing everything isn't that bad after all," she murmured kissing him again.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now how about some dinner?"

"Okay," She said reluctantly thinking about the overcooked tofu surprise awaiting her in the kitchen.

"No need to sound so excited." He chuckled. "How about we order in some vegetarian pizza instead? Hold the tofu."

* * *

"You okay?" Caroline asked Klaus as they walked back towards the car.

"Well I just found out that my ex was cheating on me then had the nerve to tell me I had a son who it turns out isn't mine after all," he sighed. "Yeah I'm doing just great."

"I'm sorry I know it can't have been good to hear. I just don't understand what possesses someone to do that, not to mention abandon their own child."

"I know he's such a gorgeous kid too," he said sadly. "He's lucky to have Ana."

"That's for sure. I'm glad she agreed to a paternity test."

"Yeah god knows how long it would have taken to track down Tatia. Even if he isn't my son I want to be sure, I'd hate to presume anything given everything I've been through the last week."

"Yeah it has been a tough time but at least now you know the truth," she said, obviously trying to make him feel a little better.

"I guess it just hurts."

"The cheating?" She asked curiously.

"No surprisingly I couldn't care less about that, I think it was just finding out I didn't have a son after all this," he said shrugging his shoulders. "For some strange reason I was really looking forward to it."

"That's not strange; it just shows how much you care and want your own kids someday," she murmured, grasping his hand comfortingly.

"Yeah you're right." He smiled squeezing her hand. "Thank you for being here; I'm not sure I could have done all of that that on my own."

"I really didn't do anything." 

"I just feel bad that you've spent your first trip to England having to deal with all of my dramas."

"Well you forget I'm actually here for work," she said quietly her gaze fixated on the ground. "Anyway I was more than happy to include some drama on the side." She leaned up against the car door.

"I think it's about time we finally focused on us," he whispered leaning in closer, placing his hands either side of her head and capturing his mouth with hers. She moaned against his lips making him delve deeper, slowly exploring her warm mouth. After a few intense minutes he pulled back reluctantly cupping her cheeks softly and looked deeply into her eyes. "Now how about that first date, love?"


	16. I Gotta Feeling

"Wake up sleepy head," Klaus murmured peppering soft kisses over her face in an attempt to rouse her from sleep.

"Mmmm it's too early," she grumbled trying to swat him away.

"Oh well if you don't want to go on our date today that's fine," he replied, nonchalantly. Caroline's eyes shot open her interest suddenly piqued.

"Our date?" She squealed sitting up so fast she felt lightheaded. Caroline had been waiting for this day for too long and figured an early morning was worth it. After their visit to Leicester she had to work on election coverage the following few days not to mention her secret project, so their date had taken a back seat yet again.

"I thought that might make a difference." He laughed raking his hands through her hair and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Caroline knew she'd never tire of that feeling; the only problem was one kiss was never enough. Caroline pulled him towards her their kisses becoming more intense with each caress. She felt dizzy with longing wishing they could stay in bed all day and finally take things to the next level. Sleeping in the same bed had been difficult to say the least and she was fairly certain her last shreds of willpower had just about disappeared. She ran her hands through his hair moaning as he nipped playfully at her lips. To hell with the first date rule Caroline was far too worked up to stop now. He pulled away abruptly making her feel immediately lost without his touch.

"We haven't waited this long for a first date to give in now." He groaned cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb softly across her face.

"Fine," she conceded trying to calm her racing heart. "You might want to put some clothes on though." He smiled devilishly looking down at his bare chest and grey boxer shorts.

"Afraid you might maul me love?" He grinned obviously loving the effect he was having on her.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes at his massive ego, even if it was true. "Anyway you started it."

"And I fully intend on finishing it after our date tonight." He chuckled placing a lingering kiss on her nose.

"So where are we going?" She asked trying to calm herself

. "I can't tell you that," he replied noticing the frustrated look she gave him. "It would only ruin the surprise."

"Oh come on just give me a tiny hint?" She pleaded placing her palms flat on his bare chest.

"No can do, sweetheart. I'm going to shower, you might want to put some clothes on too."

"Now who can't control themselves?" She teased cocking her left eyebrow.

"You have no idea," he drawled reluctantly leaving the warmth of their bed and walking towards the bathroom. Caroline couldn't help but drool as she watched his very firm, retreating backside. Once she heard the water Caroline walked over to the desk and powered up her laptop. Klaus had put a rush on the paternity test results and they'd confirmed late yesterday he wasn't Benjamin's father. Even though it was expected the news had hit Klaus hard and they'd spent most of the previous night talking through things.

Her story appeared on screen and she scrolled through the finished product. She had been ready to email it earlier, the cursor hovering over the send button but had chickened out. She thought after a good night's sleep she'd have a clearer head but it was murkier than ever. Caroline had been so fixated on clearing his name but seeing how affected Klaus was by the news she wasn't so sure anymore. As much as she wanted the world to know the real story, Caroline didn't think Klaus would see it that way. Her feelings for him ran deep, that much she knew, and Caroline didn't want to jeopardise what they had.

Her cell phone rang and Caroline picked it up smiling as she consulted the caller ID. "Kitty Kat, how's things?" She greeted her best friend cheerfully.

"Not as good as you obviously. Sounds like someone's finally had sex."

"Well your sex radar is off this time Pierce." She chuckled thinking how spot on she usually was with predictions. "Although tonight may be the night because Klaus is taking me on our first date."

"Finally!" She cried. "So how is England?"

"Well I haven't had much chance to see it properly with the elections not to mention this other story," she said mumbling the last part on purpose.

"Oh yes your story on Klaus. Have you sent it to Alaric yet?"

"No I um was waiting…"

"Waiting for what exactly?" She asked pointedly. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"I thought I was doing it for all the right reasons but after seeing how upset Klaus was about not being Benjamin's father I'm not so sure anymore."

"I think you're right to be having doubts Caroline. Tatia deceived him and if you do this story he'll see you exactly the same way."

"I hardly think writing a story to clear his name is the same as pretending he fathered my child, Katherine."

"No Caroline but you're still lying to him and given how badly this has affected him he might not see the difference at the moment," she implored.

"Yeah you're right. I have no idea why I was so determined to break the rules all of a sudden."

"I think you know why." Caroline inhaled sharply at her inference.

"No, I mean I can't be, that's impossible," she stammered. She'd only known him for such a short time. There was no way she was in love with Klaus. The prolonged silence on the other end of the line from her friend was making her feel uneasy.

"I think that answer says it all," Katherine surmised. "Just admit it Forbes you're head over heels for the guy."

"How would you know anyway?" Caroline shot back defensively trying to divert the attention away from her given how increasingly uncomfortable she was starting to feel.

"Call it a hunch."

"So it has nothing to do with a tall, dark and handsome lawyer?" She asked curiously wondering what the hell was going on between those two now.

"No," she shot back testily. "He's busy dating his way through Washington DC's most eligible bachelorettes, and you know what I'm completely fine with it."

"Yes because you sound like you are," she said unconvinced by her friend's act.

"I'm sorry, honey, I wish I could do something from over here."

"You know what you could do for me? Just get some tonight, at least that way one of us will be."

"Okay that's a slightly odd request." She chuckled. "Although I'm definitely up for the challenge."

"That's my girl." She laughed. "I expect all the gory details tomorrow."

Caroline disconnected the call just as she heard the bathroom door click open. She laid eyes on Kaus and had to stop herself physically from drooling over his half naked body, covered only in a skimpy white towel.

"I see you're not dressed yet," he said pretending to disapprove but grinning cheekily.

"Same with you," she murmured, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay we both need to change otherwise we'll never get out of here," he mumbled grabbing some clothes and shutting himself back inside the bathroom obviously afraid of what he might do.

Caroline laughed thinking about how much she was looking forward to their highly anticipated date. She looked at her story one last time and shut down her computer, she wasn't prepared to lose Klaus so the story was going to have to go. She just hoped when she told Alaric he saw it that way too.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You realise asking me multiple times doesn't mean I'm going to tell you right?" He asked looking over at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"Well I was hoping to wear you down but you don't seem to be budging," she replied, her frustration obvious. "Must be the politician in you or something."

"Must be." He laughed squeezing her leg affectionately. "We're almost there," he said gesturing to the road sign up ahead. She looked over her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"You're taking me to Stratford upon Avon?"

"I am." He grinned. "How could I not take you to the birthplace of William Shakespeare while you're in England."

"I love Shakespeare," she squealed excitedly thinking about all of his works that she'd read over the years while studying.

"If I recall correctly Romeo and Juliet is your absolute favourite."

"Of course, I mean you can't get more romantic than that."

"I was always more of a Macbeth fan myself."

"All that violence and scheming and no romance whatsoever." Caroline shook her head disapprovingly.

"I don't remember Romeo and Juliet finishing quite as romantically as it began," he teased.

"How about we agree to disagree?" She chuckled as they turned off the motorway and towards the small town in Warwickshire. The fields were green and the surrounding houses quaint as they made their way to the centre of town. Caroline felt like she'd stepped back in time as they strolled down main street looking at all of the cute shops. They made their way to the Bard's house in Henley Street and later visited the childhood cottage of his ladylove Anne Hathaway in Shottery. Their tour ended at Shakespeare's gravesite at the Holy Trinity Church. Caroline shivered as she read the epitaph on his tombstone he wrote himself cursing anyone who dared to touch his bones.

"I can't believe he died on his birthday," Caroline said as they walked along the banks of the Avon River.

"I don't know I think it's fitting, there's something very poetic about it," Klaus mused threading his fingers through hers.

"I feel like I could be in a Shakespeare play right now," Caroline sighed watching the small water ripples on the surface.

"Well I don't see a balcony around here so I don't think you'd be Juliet."

"Yes well that and the fact I really don't want to die that young. Mmmm let's see, perhaps Hero in Much Ado About Nothing instead."

"Oh please." He laughed unable to control himself. "You're far too opinionated and outspoken to be meek little Hero, I think you're much more like Beatrice."

"Oh thanks," she cried, whacking him on the arm but secretly thinking how much she admired Beatrice for her forthrightness."I suppose that makes you my Benedick then?" She asked looping her arms around his neck.

"Well he'd hardly be my first choice," he murmured thinking he'd much prefer to be Petruchio from the Taming of the Shrew or Othello. "Although if it meant playing opposite you and being able to kiss you then I'm okay with that." He said brushing his lips against hers.

"So what's next?" She asked her eyes fluttering open as he motioned towards the river behind her. She looked around quizzically noticing the rowboats tied up along the bank. "Wow you've really gone all out."

They settled themselves in a boat and rowed out onto the river. It was a gorgeous day and the sun was reflecting brilliantly off the water's surface. Caroline thought she could really get used to this. "You're pretty good, let me guess you take girls out on the river all the time?" 

"Yes that's exactly why," he said sarcastically. "I rowed at school for a few years then at college in the US."

"Is there anything you can't do, Senator?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well we both know I can't cook." He chuckled. "Please don't call me Senator either or I might have to take you right here on this boat."

"It's just your title," she said blushing slightly. "You get called that all the time."

"Yes but it doesn't have quite the effect as when you say it," he murmured his eyes full of lust. Caroline thought she might burst if they had to wait much longer. He rowed the boat further upstream and uncovered a wicker picnic basket that was hidden under a blanket. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You've thought of everything." She thought their date couldn't get much better than this.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, love. Now come 'ere," he ordered, pulling her towards him.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," she said nestling into his arms so that her back was up against his broad chest.

"Well it certainly feels good," he murmured in her ear and placed kisses along the length of her neck.

"No I mean both of us on one end of this boat might throw off the balance," she giggled his caresses making her dizzy.

"I'm willing to risk capsizing if it means I get to be this close to you," he said smiling against her skin.

"Fine, as long as you promise to save me."

"Always," he replied kissing her on the head. "Now how about some lunch?"

* * *

"So where to now?" Caroline asked excited for what was ahead.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" He asked a smile crossing his face at her eagerness.

"No but given I'm a journalist it's pretty much what I do."

"Well funnily enough I'm not going to tell you."

"Yeah I don't know why I keep asking." She rolled her eyes in response.

They drove on and as they entered the busy London traffic the anticipation began to build within her. What could he have planned next? They spent the afternoon walking around the foreboding Tower of London perched on the north bank of the River Thames. An avid history buff Klaus took her through the history of the impressive building from its discovery in 1066 after the Norman's victory in the Battle of Hastings. The tower was used as a prison and a royal residence over the centuries and housed the famous crown jewels. They walked around the exterior of the white tower which had been constructed by William the Conqueror himself making Caroline shiver involuntarily.

"This place gives me the creeps," she shuddered rubbing the goosebumps over her arms.

"Probably because the ghost of Anne Boleyn is know to haunt this part of the tower," He said pointing upwards.

"As in the wife of King Henry VIII?"

"Well one of his many wives." He chuckled. "She was beheaded for treason against her husband in 1536 and buried at the St Peter ad Vincula Chapel over there. Apparently she walks around the white tower holding her head under her arm."

"Poor thing, I'd probably find it hard to rest in peace without my head too," she said shaking her head. "This place is pretty amazing, I wish we had more buildings like this in America."

"Yeah we definitely have a very long and interesting history." He smiled. "I always forget just how much I miss home until I come back for a visit."

"Well you have a very nice other home." She grinned nuzzling into his neck loving the smell of his spicy aftershave.

"As much as I love just standing here with you we have somewhere we need to be," he said mysteriously leading her towards the exit. The sun was beginning to slip lazily over the horizon in streaks of orange as they strolled over the grand Tower Bridge that was lit up brilliantly this time of the evening. Caroline looked at her surrounds not quite believing where she was right now. She looked up at Klaus thinking how perfect this felt with him and was already eagerly awaiting their next date.

"Is that a giant screen?" She asked squinting her eyes in the distance.

"Yeah, that's the Scoop Amphitheatre right next to City Hall. They screen movies during the warmer months."

"That's a great idea although I'd probably be distracted by the view," she said pointing to the bridge they were walking over.

"Well I hope you can concentrate for a few hours given we're about to catch the next screening. I mean it wouldn't be a first date without a movie right?"

"You're right. Now we just need some popcorn and we'll be all set."

"I'll get you some popcorn but I wouldn't be a good date if I didn't at least buy you some dinner too." They picked up some traditional fish and chips wrapped in butcher's paper and settled down amongst a sea of people for the movie.

"This is so good," she moaned popping a crisp, golden chip in her mouth. "I think these would have to be the best fish and chips I've ever tasted."

"Well it should be given the English invented it and all," he said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"So what are we seeing anyway?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"I've always wanted to see that movie," she murmured, excited to be seeing it for the very first time.

"I'm sorry are you telling me you've never seen Breakfast at Tiffany's?" He asked his eyes wide with disbelief at her confession. "I don't understand how that's even possible."

"I guess I just never got around to it," she replied, suddenly feeling bad for taking so long to see it.

"It's a classic, Caroline."

"Okay you need to get over it, Klaus," she said nudging him playfully.

"Well I'm just glad you'll get to see it on our first date," he murmured. "If you don't remember anything else you'll at least remember the movie."

"How can you say that?" She asked. "This has been the best date of my life, something I'll definitely always remember, movie and all." She grinned feeding him a chip then licking the salt from her finger.

"Well we're not done yet," he teased, making her curious as to what else he could have planned. "Oh the movie's about to start."

* * *

"That was amazing," she murmured happily as they walked along the banks of the River Thames.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Audrey Hepburn is so beautiful."

"She is but not as beautiful as you." He rubbed his hand over her shoulder and down the length of her back.

"Okay that's a really bad line." She laughed whacking him playfully on the chest.

"Hey it might have sounded slightly lame the way it came out but I can't help if it's true."

"I'll forgive you just this once because you told me I'm beautiful." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her so she could kiss him again. As soon as his lips were on hers she knew she couldn't hold out any longer. She wanted him so badly it hurt. Caroline felt his tongue slide into her mouth tasting the mixture of salt and vinegar from the chips. Klaus pushed her up against the balustrade that lined the River and rubbed himself against her. He ran his hands through her hair kissing her more urgently with every stroke. Caroline felt dizzy unable to stop even if they were mauling each other very publicly.

"Mmmm we need to stop," Klaus groaned extricating himself from her, albeit reluctantly. "You and I have one more stop on this date then we can have all the fun we like."

"Okay as long as I don't have to wait too much longer." 

"Trust me I couldn't wait much longer if I tried," he said as they continued to walk along South Bank his hand rubbing hers affectionately. Caroline had to breath deeply to try and control her racing heartbeat, Klaus always had that affect on her. After fifteen minutes of silence, almost like they were too afraid to speak in case it started something again, he gestured upwards watching her face light up excitedly. "You haven't seen London until you've seen it from the top of there." He grinned leading her towards the famous London Eye.

They were loaded into one of the capsules, Caroline noticing that it was just the two of them. She looked towards Klaus. "Don't tell me we have this whole capsule to ourselves?"

"I might know someone," he mumbled, threading his arms around her waist as the door closed. Caroline felt the adrenaline pulse through her body, not only from travelling upwards but also from his close proximity. London looked spectacular, the lights from all the buildings twinkling in the night. She could make out the Thames, the illuminated Tower Bridge, Big Ben and the British Parliament. Klaus pointed out a few more landmarks as they moved around.

"This is stunning," she mused, turning around to face him.

"If it's so beautiful then why are you looking at me and not the view?" He asked, lightly kissing her on the nose.

"As nice as that view is I much prefer this one," she murmured, kissing him deeply knowing that she'd probably never stop but right now didn't care all that much. She felt his tongue lick her lips and dip into her mouth slowly at first exploring every crevice. She responded immediately grasping hold of his hair and pulling him closer so he was flush against her body, their tongues duelling for dominance as their passion reached new heights. The spectacular view from the London Eye easily forgotten by now. They didn't realise the capsule had reached the bottom until the doors opened and heard someone clearing their throat loudly. They jumped apart startled by the large number of interested onlookers they had attracted.

"Don't worry it happens all the time." The employee said with a knowing grin on his face. They hurried away Caroline's face bright red from embarrassment.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but we really need to get a room," she mumbled, almost mortified at having to admit it.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He laughed grabbing hold of her hand and making a run for it. Caroline had no idea how they managed to make it back to their hotel given they stopped every hundred metres to kiss some more, unable to keep away from each other for too long. Then one kiss would of course become ten and then one of them would have to find the willpower to stop so they could reach their destination which seemed way too far away. They rode the lift to their suite her back up against the wall while he peppered kisses along her jaw line then her neck and further downwards towards the top of her cleavage that was poking out tantalisingly from her blue, sun dress. The noise they'd reached their floor broke them out of their daze and he continued to kiss her feverishly while they made their way to the door.

Somehow it came open and they fell inside Klaus unzipping her dress and watching it fall into a puddle around her ankles in one swift move leaving Caroline in only her cream lace bra and panties. Caroline flushed instinctively as his eyes travelled over her body almost like he was devouring every curve. She'd been dreaming about him giving her that look and after such a long wait it felt absolutely breathtaking. Yes they'd slept in the same bed together but things had never been this intimate, neither of them had let it go any further even if they did want it so badly. She leaned forward desperate to undress him and in her excitement ripped open his shirt, losing a few buttons in the process. Klaus looked at her in awe not minding her rough behaviour one bit. She pushed the shirt over his shoulders and splayed her hands on his chest loving the feeling of his warm, bare skin under her palms.

She moved down further unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down noticing him straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. Her look was all Klaus needed to rally him into action picking her up and placing her on the bed. He leaned down slowly unclasping her bra and casting it aside taking in the glorious view before him his eyes drinking in every inch of her creamy skin. Klaus laid her down feathering kisses along the swell of her creamy breasts and attached himself to one of her rosy nipples sucking it softly at first then harder and faster as he gained momentum. Caroline gasped the feeling of him igniting waves of desire throughout her entire body. He rubbed the other nipple with his thumb making her feel as if she'd burst at any moment.

She felt strangely empty as he pulled away sending her a wicked smile then continuing his assault licking and biting his way towards her core removing her panties as he went. She felt him rubbing her lightly with his finger as it moved deeper inside her warmth. She began to feel almost disorientated as the dizziness took over and knew she was so close. Until his hand moved away and he gave her that teasing grin again. She moaned in frustration grabbing at his boxers impatiently and watching him spring free. She broke into a satisfied smirk at the sight of his fully naked and toned body. She pulled him downwards his eyes filled with a mixture of lust and something she couldn't quite recognise.

He entered her slowly and Caroline shivered in anticipation of what was about to happen after months of waiting. His movements were slow at first as they eased into each other the simmering tension finally spilling over making him move harder and faster with each thrust. Caroline cried out as the waves of pleasure overtook her and stars filled her vision. Klaus wasn't far behind groaning loudly then collapsing on top of her his panting intermingling with hers. She'd been imagining this for months and somehow it was still a thousand times better than in her daydreams. After a few minutes of getting their breath back Caroline nestled into Klaus her head on his chest listening to his still rapid heart beat

"That was…" Klaus murmured kissing the top of her head.

"Mmmmm yeah it sure was," she agreed not needing to go into further detail. She closed her eyes the euphoric feeling still pulsing through her body. If they never left the bed Caroline realised she'd be more than okay with that.

"God you're amazing Caroline," he said warmly his voice full of emotion. "That was most definitely worth the wait."

"You're not too bad yourself, Senator." She smiled looking up at him mischievously.

"Is that your sneaky way of asking for round two love?" He growled tickling her on the stomach making her squirm around the bed.

"Stop it!" She giggled unable to control her laughter.

"Tell me I'm the most handsome and intelligent man you've ever met and then I might think about stopping." He chuckled continuing to tickle her.

"Okay fine you're the most handsome and intelligent man I've ever met albeit with the biggest head."

"I don't recall saying that last part," he joked refusing to retreat.

"Okay fine you don't have a big head," she mumbled reluctantly and he finally stopped his assault. "Well not that big." He pinched her playfully loving the sound of her melodic laugh.

"I can't believe how long it has taken for us to get to this point," he said stroking her hair after they'd eventually calmed down.

"You and me both," she agreed loving the feeling of his touch. "But we're here now and nothing's going to stop us anymore."

"You're right. No malicious ex girlfriends or pretend children, just you and me, sweetheart."

"How are you doing?" She whispered noting the slightly bitter tone in his voice from mentioning Tatia.

"I'll be fine," he reassured, squeezing her tightly. "It's just going to take a bit of time to get over her deception that's all."

"I know how upset you were that Benjamin wasn't yours," she said looking up at him.

"It definitely wasn't the ideal situation but if he'd been my son I would have been the best father ever," he smiled sadly.

"I don't doubt that. Lucky for you there's still plenty of time." He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Is that an offer?" She blushed instantly at his question.

"We sleep together once and you get all these crazy ideas in your head," she teased surprised that the thought of having his children wasn't all that unappealing.

"What can I say you bring it out in me, love." He laughed wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and flipping her over so that she was pinned beneath him. She gasped in shock at his sudden manoeuvre. "I just can't get enough of you, Caroline Forbes."

"Trust me the feeling is mutual." She grinned playing with a stray curl at the nape of his neck.

"I think that's enough talking for now," he murmured, his eyes molten with desire. Caroline couldn't wait any longer eagerly pulling him towards her and capturing his lips with hers.


	17. Everybody Hurts

Caroline's lips travelled slowly along his stomach, moving upwards across his broad chest and then onto his neck. His dreams were definitely just as good as the real thing. He felt her nip him playfully breaking him out of his supposed dream.

"Wake up sleepy head," she murmured nuzzling into his neck her hair tickling his skin.

"I thought I was dreaming," he mumbled, his voice full of sleep. "Not that I'm complaining of course." He smiled his eyes still firmly shut enjoying the feeling of her being in such close proximity.

"No it's very much real, just like last night," she mused beginning to assault his neck again his groans coming on thick and fast.

"I thought you weren't a morning person, love?" He grinned opening his eyes and looking at her for the first time. Her hair was tousled, face flushed and her eyes full of unadulterated lust. Klaus could get used to waking up like this every morning. "What can I say you bring it out in me?" She joked travelling further downwards.

"Yes multiple times I seem to recall," he teased thinking about their incredible night after all those months of pent up desire. He'd had good sex before but with Caroline it was a whole new experience. Their chemistry was out of this world, that much was obvious, but there was something else too. He knew he liked her a lot but after consummating their relationship Klaus was overwhelmed by how strong his feelings for Caroline were. It was something he'd never felt before, even with Tatia. Klaus was fairly certain he was in love with Caroline and he was more than okay with that.

He moaned again as she moved lower feathering kisses along his abdomen dangerously close to his growing erection. "Are you trying to kill me woman?" He asked still exhausted from the night before.

"Well what good would you be to me then?" She chuckled looking up at him briefly. "Although I notice you don't really seem to mind all that much." She gestured to his very excited state.

"Come here," Klaus demanded his voice low and husky.

"Your wish is my command, Senator," she agreed dutifully crawling up and attaching herself to his lips hungrily.

"I could really get used to that phrase," he groaned against her mouth, deepening the kiss and running his hands along the length of her back pulling her flush against him. Her bare skin felt like fire against his. Her cute whimpers of longing were driving him absolutely crazy. Caroline leaned back so she was on top straddling him and looking down on him mischievously.

"Oh come on, love, you can't keep me hanging like this," he grumbled, wanting to feel her closer.

"Well I remember you did your fair share of teasing last night," she shot back before entering him and taking him by complete surprise. Klaus cried out a mixture of shock and pleasure coming over him. Caroline writhed around her eyes never leaving his, making him even more turned on if that was possible. Klaus bucked his hips upwards desperate to feel every part of her inside him as his movements only gained speed and momentum. He could feel her tighten knowing she was close and as she climaxed so did he, their cries intermingling with each other. She slumped across his chest, her morning workout obviously taxing after their big night.

He ran his hands through her hair trying to slow his breathing feeling extremely sate. Caroline Forbes was going to be his undoing. He could feel her heart racing against his chest and knew he never wanted to move from this spot. "That was the best wake up call I've ever had," he groaned, his breath still ragged.

"It certainly makes the early mornings worth it." She grinned her head now resting on his chest. "Well that and your spectacular first date yesterday."

"Yeah it was pretty good." He beamed very happy with his efforts.

"I'm just a little worried about how you're going to top all of that on date number two though."

"I've completely screwed myself haven't I?" He joked tickling her softly making her squirm.

"Not completely you're just going to have to use some creativity."

"Well how about I start now?" He said thinking about something. "I actually have a gift I didn't give you last night given how, um, distracted we were."

"Well if it's a gift then I'll let you leave the bed." She grinned propping herself against a pillow and nestling under the covers as he left the warmth of the bed. Klaus rummaged through his case and produced something in a white paper bag tied with a bright blue bow. As he walked back over to the bed he could see her eyes light up excitedly. Klaus dove back under the covers and passed it to her in anticipation. She undid the bow gasping at what was inside. Pulling out his present she beamed at him.

"I can't believe I finally have my very own, not to mention real, Paddington Bear," she cried launching herself at him and peppering his face with kisses. He laughed at her adorable enthusiasm.

"Now you'll have a bear that's actually named Paddington."

"Oh no, I hope it doesn't get too confusing between them given they'll be sharing a bed and all," she giggled kissing him again. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means."

"Oh I think I might know." He smiled warmly stroking her hair lovingly. "You are an amazing woman, Caroline Forbes. I never thought I'd feel lucky about being stuck in a lift on Valentine's Day."

"Even if you didn't show it at the time," she teased, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Well between the insults and the subsequent chocolate binge I had absolutely no idea what to think of you."

"Although it still didn't stop you from propositioning me now did it?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hey it was a joke, I told you that."

"Oh so you didn't want to sleep with me?"

"Well if I'd known how amazing it was going to be I would have definitely jumped you then and there," he said authoritatively.

"Damn straight it was amazing. Although I think the slow build up had a lot to do with it."

"Mmmm that's for sure," Klaus agreed tracing invisible circles on her skin with his finger. "I'm glad I've had this chance to get to really know you though." He gazed deeply into her eyes. He noticed a dark shadow cross her face momentarily and looked at her slightly puzzled.

"Um there's something I need to tell you Klaus."

"That sounds awfully serious for such a happy moment," he said wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"There's something I did and I really need to clear the air with you..." she started before his cell phone went off interrupting the moment. She looked slightly pained at the poor timing of the call. He picked it up from the bedside table, checked the caller ID and looked at her apologetically. "I should get this just in case it's important." He said connecting the call.

"Stefan, mate, what's up?" He asked curiously.

"Sorry to bother you in England but something happened and I thought you should know."

"What's wrong?" He asked getting up from the bed worried by Stefan's serious tone.

"It's Rebekah."

"What happened to Rebekah?" He asked his blood running cold with all the possibilities. Caroline looked at him curiously.

"She's ,um, in the hospital," he mumbled. Klaus felt the anger building inside him knowing it wasn't a coincidence and that Alexander had something to do with it.

"What did that bastard do to my sister, Stefan?" He growled struggling to control his rage.

"He hurt her, um, pretty badly," he stuttered.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," he cried, pacing up and down the room. "Is she going to be okay Stefan?"

"She was in a lot of pain when she was admitted so the doctor put her in an induced coma. She's going to be okay Klaus but it's going to take a while for her broken ribs, arm and bruising to heal." Klaus hit his fist hard on the table making Caroline flinch in fear. She rushed over trying to comfort him even though she didn't know all the details. He closed his eyes momentarily trying to calm down for Caroline and Rebekah's sake.

"We'll take the first available flight out of Heathrow," he said already making plans in his head. "Stefan please just look after her for me."

"Always," Stefan said the emotion thick in his voice as Klaus disconnected. He hit the table again, harder this time crying out in anger.

"Alexander?" Caroline whispered almost afraid to mention his name given his distressed state.

"That bastard beat my sister so badly she's in hospital."

"Oh Klaus," she cried, gathering him in her arms. Klaus wanted to be strong but he was finding it hard to not lose it. Alexander was going to pay for this, that much he knew.

"It's fine, um, we just need to get out of here right now," he said decisively thinking about everything he needed to do.

"Of course," she said rallying into action and madly throwing clothes into her suitcase.

"I'm going to organise our flights, you can have the first shower," she gave him a reassuring smile and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Klaus couldn't help but think he'd be in there with her right now blissfully ignorant if Stefan hadn't called with the terrible news. He tried calling the airline but after waiting on hold impatiently for five minutes he thought he'd have more luck on the Internet.

Spying Caroline's computer close by he switched it on figuring she wouldn't mind him using it. He wasn't familiar with her Mac set up and navigated around the dashboard trying to find the right icon clicking on her documents accidentally. Realising his mistake he was just about to close out of her story when he happened to read the title. "Senator wrongly accused of paternity." He inhaled sharply surprised at what he was seeing. Caroline was in London this whole time because she was secretly doing a story on him?

He immediately felt betrayed, not only because she was doing the story but that she hadn't even bothered to tell him about it. Klaus felt sick. Caroline was just like every other journalist, only after her next story, and he'd been completely blind to it all. If Klaus had been angry before about Rebekah he was completely incensed now.

"How did you go with the flights?" Caroline asked as she emerged from the bathroom the residual steam filling their suite.

"Not so good," he said, finding it hard to look her directly in the eye. "I was searching for them when I found this very interesting story."

Caroline looked at him in shock the guilt written all over her face. She'd been caught out and knew it.

* * *

"Katherine what are you doing here?" Stefan asked wearily looking up at the brunette.

"Well I thought you could do with some proper food not this hospital junk, not to mention some fine company," she said attempting a joke and passing him the cardboard pizza box. "Don't worry I got your favourite, Hawaiian with extra pineapple." Stefan smiled at her kind gesture even though food was the last thing on his mind.

Katherine had been with Stefan when he'd received the call about Rebekah at work. He'd rushed off the day before and except for a few brief texts she hadn't heard from him since. She couldn't believe Rebekah's husband had beaten her so badly she'd ended up in the emergency room. The fact he was capable of doing something so horrible made her feel physically ill. Katherine's thoughts flew straight to Elijah and how he was feeling at that moment. She wanted to go to him as soon as she heard the news but given the way things were between them she didn't feel it was her place. It hadn't stopped her from worrying about him though and she finally decided to visit the hospital, not only for Stefan and Rebekah, but for Elijah too.

"So how's Rebekah today?" She asked sitting next to him on the bench and patting his leg comfortingly.

"About the same," he said quietly. "She's still in an induced coma due to the extent of her injuries."

"How long will she stay in the coma?"

"The doctor said he was going to assess her further and will bring her out if she shows significant signs of improvement," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"When are Klaus and Caroline due back?" She asked. She wanted to call her best friend but knew they'd be in transit so thought she'd wait until they returned to Washington DC to talk to her.

"Their flight is due in later tonight. Poor Klaus was so distraught on the phone."

"I don't blame him," she murmured thinking how she'd feel if it was her sibling. "At least he has Caroline to help him through everything."

"Yeah that's something I guess," he agreed. "I just feel so useless, Kat."

"I know but I think Rebekah would appreciate you being here."

"She doesn't even know I'm here though."

"You'd be surprised how aware people in a coma can be about their surroundings. Have you tried talking to her?"

"A little." Stefan said his eyes watering. "She just looks so helpless in that hospital bed."

"As hard as it is to see you need to be strong for her, Stefan," she soothed placing her arm around him as he sobbed. "She'll need you to lean on when she's better."

"I know," he cried furiously swiping at his tears. "I'm just so mad right now, I mean this is all my fault."

"How exactly is this your fault?" She shot back. "Last time I checked you weren't the one who put her in hospital."

"No but I was the one who pressured her to leave him. If I hadn't maybe she'd be okay."

"I don't think so, Stefan. If anything the result would have been a whole lot worse if she'd stayed with him."

"All I want to do is kill him with my bare hands," he cried his emotions clearly out of control.

"No Stefan, he's not worth it, what you need to do is put all of that energy into helping Rebekah recover from this," she insisted, looking deeply into his eyes hoping she was getting through to him. "Starting with going home and getting some rest."

"I haven't been here that long," he baulked stubbornly.

"You left work to come here yesterday, Kol was here with you last night and again this morning with Bonnie. You'll be no good to her like this."

"I just want to be here if she needs something."

"Well how about I promise to stay while you go home and have a rest?" She said noticing a look of relief wash over his face.

"I suppose I could go home for a few hours given both you and Elijah are here." Katherine looked at him in surprise not expecting him to be there right now. She knew from Bonnie he'd been there the previous night but not today.

"How's he handling things?" She asked almost scared of Stefan's answer.

"Like Elijah. He's been really angry pacing up and down the hall on his phone trying to instigate legal proceedings against Alexander." Katherine nodded her heart going out to him.

"It must be hard seeing your sister like that."

"Yes but even worse when he had no idea what was going on between her and Alexander."

"He didn't know?" She asked curiously.

"No, only Klaus and I knew," he said regretfully. "We were trying to get her to leave Alexander and thought if too many people knew she wouldn't go through with it. I feel so bad about it now but we did what we thought was best."

"Not according to Elijah I imagine," she mumbled. "Look you go home and rest I'll see if I can talk to him."

"Good luck," he muttered. "I won't be long and if anything happens..."

"You'll be the first person I call," she replied reassuringly. "Now go." He looked at her hospital room door briefly then walked away reluctantly.

Katherine didn't know much of their back-story but she knew true love when she saw it. She inhaled deeply hoping Elijah would be up for some company.

* * *

"I can't believe you're writing a story on me!" Klaus cried in disbelief.

"It's not like that," she promised, taken aback by his reaction.

"Oh so I'm just imagining this story on your computer?" He gestured towards her laptop.

"No," she murmured. "Alaric needed someone to do it and I agreed because I wanted to tell the real story and clear your name. You have to believe me Klaus I did it for you."

"Oh how kind of you," he scoffed. "So when were you going to tell me about this story? After I'd read about it on the front page of The Post?"

"No I was always going to tell you. But after everything happened with Ana and Benjamin in Leicester and seeing how upset you were I decided against submitting it."

"So if you didn't send it in why is it just sitting here on your laptop?"

"I didn't have chance to delete it yet," she said regretfully.

"What just in case you decided to change your mind and send it in anyway?" He accused. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about what a high profile story like this could do for your career."

"I can't believe you think that badly of me," she shouted sitting on the bed, her hands visibly shaking. "My motives were completely innocent Klaus and when I realised it was wrong I didn't go through with it."

"See there's the problem, Caroline, you should have known it was wrong the moment you agreed to do the story. Aren't you the one always banging on about following the rules?"

"I know but I was so consumed by clearing your name nothing else seemed to matter at the time," she argued trying to reason with him.

"So putting all of that aside did you ever have any intention of telling me you were going to do the story?"

"I was just about to tell you before when the phone rang."

"Oh right all of ten minutes ago. Caroline, you've known about this for over a week and didn't feel the need to tell me this whole time?"

"I was only trying to help you," she repeated feebly. "It's the least you deserved after what Tatia did."

"Yeah she lied and deceived me much like you seem to be doing right now all under the pretence of helping me," he cried his voice beginning to grow hoarse from the yelling.

"I'm sorry Klaus," she apologised, the tears gathering in her eyes. "I thought what I was doing was right and as soon as I knew it wasn't I chose us."

"Wow you chose us. I should feel really lucky right now. You're not just some journalist doing a story on a random Senator Caroline, you're my girlfriend, well at least that's what I thought." He turned away not wanting to see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Klaus please you have to understand," she whispered approaching him from behind and touching his arm hesitantly. He pulled it away instantly like she'd burned him.

"I don't have to do anything for you, Caroline," he hissed not bothering to turn around. "I have to get to my sister, you do what you like." He strode into the bathroom and slammed the door shut not wanting to hear anymore of her pathetic explanations. Klaus couldn't believe his incredible morning had turned into such a mess. First his poor sister and now Caroline's deception. Klaus thought he knew her but obviously he was wrong, she was just like every other journalist. He turned on the faucet hoping the water would wash away his troubles but seriously doubted it.

* * *

"What exactly is the problem?" Elijah screamed into the phone. "This man has broken a number of laws and needs to be apprehended and charged." Katherine looked up the familiar voice sending shivers through her body. His black tie was loosened, white shirt crumpled and she noticed his shoulders were hunched and his jaw clenched. Her heart immediately went out to him and all she wanted to do was gather him in her arms and make him feel better. She stood up gingerly walking towards him and trying not to interrupt his call. He heard her approach and whipped around shocked at seeing her there. She gave him a sympathetic smile not quite sure what to do next.

"Fix it," he barked before disconnecting his call his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hey," she murmured uneasily.

"Katherine," he mumbled. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I came to see how Stefan was doing," she murmured, his intense, brown eyes throwing her off kilter, an effect he always had on her.

"Oh I see," he replied mechanically. "Well now he's gone home you don't need to be here anymore."

"How are you?" She inquired watching his face curiously.

"I'm just fine Katherine," he mumbled distractedly. "It's Rebekah you need to worry about not me."

"Of course, how is she doing today?"

"She's still in a coma, the doctor is worried her injuries are still too severe and has decided to keep her under until tomorrow," he replied, his gaze downward.

"I'm sorry," she whispered wanting to reach out and touch him he looked that sad. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I thought you were here for Stefan?"

"Well yes but I also came to see how Rebekah was doing," she faltered, unable to say exactly what she was feeling under his intense gaze.

"Why? I mean you've only met my sister once?"

"Well if you must know once I found out about what happened I was worried about you and how you were handling everything." His head shot up at her words.

"Well last time I checked this had nothing to do with me," he said his voice full of emotion.

"It has everything to do with you. Rebekah is your sister, you have every right to be upset Elijah."

"Yes because I'm such a great brother. I was so blind I had no idea what he was doing to my sister this whole time."

"She didn't tell you, there was no way for you to know what was going on."

"Except according to Stefan he and Niklaus knew all along but felt no need to tell me what was happening," he shouted his face reddening with anger.

"They obviously thought it was for the best," she reasoned. "It certainly doesn't make you a bad brother Elijah, far from it."

"Oh so that's supposed to make me feel better?" He scoffed.

"Of course not, but there's no point in thinking about what if now?"

"Since when did you become such an expert, Miss Pierce?" He bristled waving his finger in her face.

"Oh, so now I'm Miss Pierce again," Katherine yelled her temper getting the better of her. "Anytime anything gets too hard or too emotional you revert back to formality. You know it's okay to be upset Elijah."

"No, it's not okay to be weak," he cried, his face crumbling and dangerously close to tears. Katherine didn't care anymore and moved forward enveloping him in her arms, their close contact heating up her entire body. He stiffened at first then eventually melted into her embrace and Katherine knew she'd done the right thing. After what seemed like minutes he pulled back looking awkwardly in her direction.

"Look I'm no expert Elijah but all I know is that she's your sister and you need to be supportive and understanding not hurling accusations at everyone," she said her heart racing from his close proximity.

"You're right. Thank you, Katherine," he murmured, his face softening slightly. She smiled slightly glad they were back on familiar terms again.

* * *

Klaus felt sick, he'd spent the majority of the plane flight fretting for his sister and working out just how he was going to exact his revenge on Alexander. He was overwhelmed with guilt knowing about the abuse and allowing it to happen. it didn't help that Stefan had also messaged to tell him his brothers were aware they knew so was worried about the reception he'd receive from keeping them in the dark.

He was too caught up in the Tatia scandal, his career and Caroline to notice what was really important.

Family.

Klaus never thought a woman would consume his thoughts so much he couldn't see what was happening right in front of him. He'd been stupid to believe both Tatia and now Caroline. He'd glanced in her direction a few times during the flight his heart constricting at the mere sight of her. She'd tried to instigate conversation but he'd shut her down not interested in what she had to say. Klaus was so mad with her he could barely see straight. Her deception wouldn't have hurt if he didn't love her so much. Klaus knew he needed to focus on Rebekah because whatever he thought they had was all based on lies.

They walked hurriedly through the airport the tension thick around them. Klaus was planning to jump into a cab and go to the Georgetown University Hospital. He'd been worried sick about Rebekah and wouldn't rest until he'd seen her. Approaching the cab rank, Klaus rushed ahead determined to be at the head of the line so he could leave straight away. Caroline lagged behind obviously not quite sure what to do. She looked up at him for the first time in a few hours her expression tentative to say the least. "Hopefully the traffic won't be too busy this time of night," she uttered awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"Yes," he replied curtly.

"I hope Rebekah is going to be okay," she said, touching his shoulder briefly.

"I'll tell her you send your best wishes," he replied formally, not bothering to look at her. There was only so many times he could see that wounded animal look in her eyes.

"I was hoping to come with you and see Rebekah."

"I'd prefer you didn't, this is my family and my business."

"Klaus, please, don't let a misunderstanding ruin this," she pleaded. "I want to be there for you and your sister."

"I'd hardly call it a misunderstanding, Caroline. I think you lost any right to me or my family the moment you lied," he said advancing towards the nearest available cab not bothering to look back. He was afraid if he saw her crying he'd be unable to leave.

The scenery rushed by in a flash Klaus completely consumed with thoughts of Caroline. He shook his head desperate to remove all the memories but knowing that would be difficult. Rebekah was his priority and Klaus wouldn't let her ruin that.

* * *

"I'm sorry about snapping at you," he conceded after a prolonged silence. "I'm taking all my problems out on you and it's not fair."

"I'm here anytime you need to talk about anything, Elijah." She smiled warmly.

"My head is a jumbled mess right now, I must have about a million things running through my head," he groaned, sitting down and placing his head in his hands. Katherine looked on wanting to massage the knots out of his neck and alleviate the tension but knew better than that right now. He had just started to open up and she didn't want to jeopardise that. She sat down and looked at him seriously before speaking.

"None of that is as important as Rebekah."

"Trust me it's all about her," he said not looking up. "I need to prosecute that bastard so he doesn't ever do this again, or kill him whatever comes first."

"And knowing you I'm sure you will, prosecute him that is," she clarified. "Right now you need to be there for your little sister not running around trying to exact your revenge." He finally lifted his head and looked at her.

"How do I do that?"

"Exactly what you're doing now minus the pacing and aggravated phone calls," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I'd be more than willing to keep you company if you like?"

"You don't have to do that, Katherine." She smiled loving the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"Well what are friends for?" She whispered instinctively taking his hand in hers and squeezing it affectionately. He smiled back his expression and touch sending shivers coursing through her body. Their moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat nervously. They both looked up noticing Klaus standing awkwardly in the corridor.

"Niklaus," Elijah murmured. "You got here quickly."

"I had to see Rebekah. How is she?"

"About the same."

"I'm sorry, you know about everything," he muttered. "If I'd known it was going to end like this I would have never put her in danger." He rambled obviously deeply regretful for the way he handled things. Katherine looked at Elijah closely almost willing him to make peace for Rebekah's sake.

"Do you want to see her?" Elijah asked looking at Katherine briefly before resting his gaze on his brother.

"I would, thanks Elijah," Klaus said his relief evident. Katherine noticed Caroline wasn't with him and wondered why but knew better not to ask. Elijah smiled at her briefly before leading him down the hall to see their sister.

Klaus walked in alone taken aback by his sister lying in the hospital bed. She looked so small and weak covered in tubes and attached to a number of beeping machines. He approached closer noticing the heavy, purple bruising not only on both her eyes but large patches of her body. He gasped feeling the tears spring to his eyes not expecting the scene in front of him to have such an effect. All those hours of flying he never thought it would be that bad or confronting but yet it was. His poor, helpless sister was lying there because her husband decided to use her for his own personal punching bag.

Klaus balled up his fists in rage instinctively looking for a wall to punch but realising that didn't make him much better than Alexander. He sat at her bedside and took her hand beginning to stroke it slowly. "Hey little sister. You always did love having all the attention didn't you?" He teased despite the situation.

"I came straight here from London just for you so it's only right that you get better soon." He watched her lifeless body trying to stop himself from breaking down then and there in front of her. He closed his eyes the guilt too much to handle.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you, I should have fought harder and made you leave him and then this would have never happened," he cried the tears now rolling down his face. "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." He sat there for about five minutes just watching her sleep wondering what else he could say. A thought came to him and he leaned forward squeezing her hand affectionately.

"Since we have some time and given your avid interest in my personal life how about I fill you in on my disastrous love life?" He sighed a vision of Caroline entering his mind. He shook his head trying to remove it but failed starting from the beginning and hoping that by hearing it out loud it wasn't as hopeless as it seemed.


	18. Bedside Manner

"Roomie?" Katherine whispered. She'd returned home from the hospital to a very dark and still house wondering what happened to Caroline. Although she didn't ask, Katherine could sense something was wrong with Klaus and not just what happened to Rebekah either. The entire drive home she'd had an uneasy feeling in her stomach that Klaus found out about the story. Katherine felt along the wall trying to locate the light switch so she could actually see where she was going before she heard a tiny voice call out into the darkness.

"Please leave it off," she sniffed sadly. Katherine frowned not liking the sound of Caroline's tone at all. She stumbled towards the couch and sat down. "Ouch!" Caroline cried as Katherine sat on her leg.

"Well if you'd let me turn on the light it wouldn't be a problem," she said turning towards her friend's dark silhouette thinking how ridiculous this was. She leaned over and switched on the table lamp illuminating the room faced with a visibly distraught roommate.

"I'm all puffy," she muttered her gaze downward.

"Well, I've seen you a lot worse than this," she said trying to make her feel better. "So want to tell me why Klaus is alone at the hospital and you're here crying your eyes out in the dark?"

"We had a fight," she sighed not bothering to go into further detail because it was too painful to relive all over again. "How is Rebekah doing?"

"Not so good," Katherine said shaking her head. "That husband of hers broke multiple ribs, her arm, not to mention all the bruising. She's lucky to be alive."

"Poor Rebekah, I wish there was something I could do."

"Well, the doctors are going to bring her out of the coma tomorrow so I'm sure she'd appreciate a visit."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, I don't want to intrude on a private family moment."

"Well, I think if anyone could lift her spirits it would be you, Caroline. Unless this is about Klaus of course."

"He didn't want me there tonight," she murmured, the words hurting her, even more, when she said them aloud.

"Well, that much I gathered given his weird behavior at the hospital," Katherine deduced. "Let me guess it was about the story?"

"How did you know?"

"It wasn't hard to work out given how monumentally destined that little project was to fail."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Pierce."

"Hey, I told you it wasn't a good idea initially then again on the phone," she argued. "Anyway, I thought you decided not to submit it after our talk?"

"I did then Klaus found it on my laptop accidentally," Caroline cried. "I should have just deleted it then none of this would have happened."

"So you had no intention of telling him anyway?"

"Yes of course I was but I was just waiting for, um, the right moment."

"Is there ever a right moment for something like that?" Katherine asked rhetorically earning an exaggerated eye roll from her friend.

"Well between the amazing first date, our incredible night of passion and the news about Rebekah it sort of took a back seat," she growled. "I know it was stupid not to tell him sooner."

"So I'm assuming he didn't take it well?" 

"No, not that I blame him. I mean how stupid can someone be?"

"There's no point in beating yourself up about it Caroline," she said attempting to comfort her best friend.

"I can't help it, I still can't believe I justified my actions by saying I was helping."

"Well, I guess in your own way you were helping Klaus," she reasoned. "You were so blinded by your feelings all common sense just kind of flew out the window."

"You're telling me," she groaned burying her face in the cushion. "Love sucks."

"Come on, Caroline, don't be like that," she implored, pulling the cushion away from her and looking her directly in the eyes.

"Since when did you become a champion for love?" She scoffed.

"I'd hardly say I was a champion for love but I can see what you and Klaus have is way too special to throw away."

"Try telling him that," she muttered. "So how's Elijah?"

"Well, that was an interesting and not at all subtle segue, roomie," she teased, nudging Caroline.

"Well given your newfound belief in love I assume it has something to do with him, especially seeing as you've been at the hospital."

"Yes, Elijah was there."

"He must have appreciated having you there for support," she said trying to extract any information she could from her suddenly shy friend.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," she mumbled awkwardly. "He definitely wasn't doing so well, none of them are which is hardly surprising."

"Tell me about it, poor Rebekah," Caroline said thinking about her lying bruised and broken in the hospital. "I think you're right I should go and see her tomorrow."

"Then maybe after that you can try and make things right with Klaus."

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves Kat, he's far too busy worrying about Rebekah right now and I have a feeling it's going to take a lot more than that anyway. How do you earn back someone's trust?"

"I suppose all you can do is be persistent and if anyone is like that's it's you, Forbes," she said sincerely. "Klaus loves you, sweetie, he just needs some time to deal with everything, including Rebekah."

"He was so angry, I'm worried about what he might do to Alexander."

"Sounds like Elijah and Stefan." 

"Hopefully they'll lock him up and we won't need to worry."

"I hope so because even I want to kill him right now," she said the chills racing up her spine. "I'm assuming Alaric will want this story covered given Alexander's high profile and his connection to the Mikaelsons," Katherine said.

"Yeah well after everything I've learned I'm staying far away from this one," she replied quickly. "Speaking of our boss I need to explain to Alaric why I have no story for him after he sent me all the way to London."

'Well, at least you can say you did all that election coverage."

"Yeah, I have a feeling that won't suffice."

"You're probably right, good luck with that one," Katherine said ominously.

* * *

"Wake up," Bonnie murmured in Caroline's ear rousing her from a particularly good dream about a certain Senator.

"No just five more minutes, mom," she growled covering her face with the pillow to block out her voice.

"Katherine was right about you not being a morning person," Bonnie chuckled removing the pillow and jumping on the bed for extra effect. Caroline finally peeled open one annoyed eye.

"Bonnie," she whined. "I'm not sure I can handle your chirpiness this early in the day."

"Well too bad, now get up," she said pulling the curtains apart, the invading sunlight blinding Caroline momentarily.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?" She groaned finally sitting up and shielding her eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how grumpy you are?"

"All the time," Caroline shot back. "What's your point, seriously just leave me here to wallow."

"Well I could do that but we're visiting Rebekah this morning."

"So she's out of the coma then?"

"Yeah as we speak, Kol called me before," she confirmed. "He and Stefan are with her now."

"Klaus, too, I imagine," she replied thinking it wasn't the best idea to turn up and make things worse than they already were.

"He had a meeting this morning so you're in the clear, for now. You know you're going to have to see him soon right?"

"I know but you didn't see how upset he was, Bonnie. I don't blame him for not wanting to see me after everything that happened."

"Look it wasn't the best thing to do but your intentions were good, surely he'll see that in time."

"Mmmm I won't be holding my breath," she said sadly. "You're right though we need to be there for Rebekah."

"Good, I think Stefan will be happy to see you too," she said warmly. "I know how close you two have become over the past few months." Caroline smiled despite everything knowing that she had a great friend in Stefan Salvatore. As soon as she'd heard about Rebekah her heart went out to him given how much he loved her, even if he was in constant denial about it.

"Yeah me too," she said, thinking how absorbed she'd been in her own life to think about what was going on with him.

"I was worried when I didn't hear any noise." Katherine poked her head around the door. "I thought Caroline might have killed you in a crazed fit."

"Haha," Caroline replied sarcastically poking out her tongue. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah you are but obviously Bonnie knows how to handle you," Katherine said. "How do you do it?"

"That is a trade secret, I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you," she winked cheekily.

"Well, I'm glad you've changed your tune since we last talked," Caroline observed noticing the warm glow across her friend's cheeks. "I go to England and miss everything."

"Yes, a lot can happen in a few weeks." Katherine nodded. "Bonnie and Kol have finally got over their ridiculous issues. I have to say it couldn't have come sooner."

'Well, thanks I think," Bonnie replied. "Now we just need to do something about you and the eldest Mikaelson."

"Don't even think about getting any crazy ideas, Bonnie," Katherine warned. "We're finally friends again and I don't want to jeopardize that."

"Oh really?" Caroline asked arching her eyebrows. "Does Elijah know about that?"

'Yes. It's best this way." Caroline and Bonnie both rolled their eyes. "Anyway I think he has a lot on his mind right now don't you think?"

"Okay, roomie." Caroline softened thinking about his sister. "You're right Rebekah is hurt and we probably shouldn't be joking around like this."

"Look I obviously don't know her as well as you do, Caroline, but I don't think she'd mind. If anything she'd probably want things to be as normal as possible right now," Bonnie said.

"Not to mention the fact that she's constantly trying to interfere in her brothers' love lives." Caroline smiled thinking about her matchmaking.

"Sounds like Rebekah." Katherine nodded. "Now get out of bed lazy bones so we can see how she's doing."

* * *

Stefan sat at Rebekah's bedside his eyes studying her face in case she came around and he missed it. The doctor had advised that it sometimes took a while for the patient to come to but he said it could be anytime. Elijah and Klaus were working so he and Kol were on hospital duty that morning. Kol had never liked hospitals and after complaining about feeling squeamish he'd ventured downstairs to the gift shop to buy something to cheer up his sister.

Stefan had been waiting for this moment for days and now it was finally here he had no idea what he was going to say. He was so mad he could barely see straight but knew he had to contain his anger for Rebekah's sake. All he wanted to do was find Alexander and kill him with his bare hands. Even since the vicious attack, Alexander had been on the run so he couldn't hurt him even if he tried. He and Elijah had spoken the previous night about how they were going to handle things, including Rebekah's fragile state. They both wanted revenge but as Elijah explained it would only damage their case against him and so they needed to be patient. Patience never was Stefan's best virtue and waiting for both Alexander to be caught and Rebekah to wake up wasn't sitting well with him. If anything it made him feel completely out of control.

Stefan stroked her hand softly almost willing her out of the coma. All he wanted to do was look into her blue eyes and cradle her in his arms and reassure her that no one was ever going to hurt her again, he wouldn't let them. He felt a slight squeeze and Stefan's head shot up hoping he wasn't imagining things. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her hand never leaving the warmth of his. She moaned quietly her eyes focusing on him for the first time.

"Has anyone ever told you it's kind of creepy to stare at someone while they're sleeping?" She murmured her voice raspy from sleep. Stefan had to chuckle, trust Rebekah to be joking around right now.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been sleeping so long I wouldn't have to stare at you, Beks," he smiled sadly. "How are you feeling?"

"Well all I can say is whatever drugs they've given me aren't nearly strong enough," she complained, her face clouded in pain.

"Of course, I'll page the doctor," Stefan said standing up quickly.

"No, not yet. I just want to sit here for a while with you," she mumbled, gesturing for him to sit back down. The room descended into silence again, Stefan not quite sure how to broach the painful topic. "I'm okay, Stef, really," she said reading his mind.

"Well, you could have fooled me," he sighed unable to believe just how positive she was trying to be after such an ordeal.

"This is all just superficial, I'll be fine."

"How can you say that after what that bastard did to you?" He growled struggling to keep a lid on his simmering anger.

"Because I have to be, Stefan," she cried. "If I let myself think about it I'll just get really upset and lose it." 

"Why are you always trying to be so god damned brave Rebekah?" He asked. "I don't care what your father said, it's okay to be vulnerable sometimes especially after everything you've been through."

"This is the way I deal with things, okay Stefan, you haven't been around all these years."

"I know but god I wish I had been," he said leaning in closer and stroking her hand softly. "Maybe if I had you wouldn't have had to deal with this all alone."

"Like I said I'm fine, Stefan," she reiterated pulling her hand away from his. Stefan leaned across gently grazing her rib cage then moving across towards her plaster encased arm.

"That monster broke six ribs, Rebekah, not to mention your arm," he whispered. "I can't even count the number of bruises he gave you there are so many." Rebekah began to tremble, his words having the desired effect. The tears that had started to gather in her eyes had broken free and were now rolling down her cheeks. Stefan looked at her helplessly wanting to comfort her but afraid of hurting her fragile body.

He gently maneuvered himself onto the bed and gathered her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I won't let anyone ever hurt you again Beks, I promise," he soothed never wanting to let her go again. After what seemed like hours Rebekah finally extracted herself from his shoulder and looked up Stefan her eyes red and puffy from all the tears.

"Thanks, Stef," she murmured. "You've always been there for me even after everything I did."

"Beks I don't care about that anymore, it's all in the past," he said pushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "What matters now is getting you better."

"Yeah," she mumbled thinking about the enormous task ahead of her, not just physically but mentally as well. "Where is he?" Stefan didn't need to ask to know who she meant. 

"He's not going to hurt you again, Beks, that's all you need to know," he said, not admitting they hadn't captured him yet. "He'd have to get through me and your brothers first."

"Great four very over-protective males to look after me," she said, shaking her head but very glad of the fact. "I'll be lucky if I'm allowed out of the house and I'm not sure how much of Kol I can handle right now."

"Did I hear my name?" Kol called out sticking his head around the door.

"I should have known you'd be eavesdropping, brother," Rebekah replied secretly glad to see him at that moment. "Well don't just stand there." Kol sent them a cheeky smile and walked over towards the bed an array of stuffed toys and flowers in hand. "I wasn't sure what you'd like." He grinned sheepishly offloading all the presents.

"Thanks, Kol," Rebekah said her eyes watering from his gesture.

"I've actually brought you something else, that is if you're up to it." He said mysteriously.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Stefan murmured earning a whack from Kol.

"It's actually three somethings. Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie are waiting outside to see how you are." Rebekah looked towards the door apprehensively, unsure of what to do. She self-consciously patted down her blonde hair obviously trying to gather her thoughts.

"If you're not ready that's okay, the girls would understand," Stefan said trying to soothe her nerves.

"No, I'm just not too sure I look the part for company."

"And what exactly are we?" Kol balked slightly miffed by her comment.

"Well I'd hardly refer to you as company," she said rolling her eyes. "I must look terrible, I need a…"

"Manicure?" Caroline guessed appearing at the door make-up case in hand.

"Facial?" Katherine added standing next to Caroline gesturing to her bag of supplies.

"Or there's always a tarot reading?" Bonnie appeared holding up the deck of cards. "Just so you know I see really good things in your future."

"Wow, you girls have come prepared," Stefan said obviously impressed.

"So what color are you going to paint my nails, Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"I was thinking magenta might be a good color for you," she joked, making Rebekah giggle.

"For you, I was thinking fuchsia," she gestured towards Kol.

"Oh just what I need. Stefan do you want to go and do something manly?"

"Kol Mikaelson doing something manly?" Stefan asked. "Now that I would like to see."

"Hey I'm plenty manly, aren't I honey?" He asked Bonnie who was struggling to keep her composure.

"You are, baby," she smiled pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

"Oh please no one wants to see that this early in the morning." Katherine sighed secretly wishing it was her making out with a Mikaleson.

"On that note, we're going to go and do something manly." Stefan laughed pulling Kol out the door with him before turning back to look at the three girls. "Look after her for me." Caroline nodded back noticing the love in his eyes and knowing just how that felt.

"So how are you feeling?" Bonnie asked seriously approaching the bed.

"Well as good as you can after being beaten up," she deadpanned. Katherine and Rebekah shared a look of concern not quite sure how to respond. "Oh come on you guys it was a joke, what too soon?"

"Yeah maybe a bit," Katherine said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Well stop being so serious for one thing," she chided. "Okay, how about you give me that facial you promised and tell me all about Elijah." She said feeling more upbeat than she had in a while. Even though she was lying battered and bruised in a hospital bed she suddenly felt safe for the first time surrounded by friends and family. Caroline looked at Rebekah in awe of her bravery. She had no idea how she would handle the years of abuse Rebekah has suffered. Parts of her skin were so black Caroline couldn't tell where one bruise ended and the next began but she was still sitting there smiling. She definitely was a Mikaelson.

Thoughts of Klaus filled her head and she shook her head trying to focus on Rebekah. "Okay so, Kat, you're on facial and I'm going to do this manicure," Caroline said maneuvering herself onto the bed. "I think you're definitely a red person."

"Yeah cheap and tarty," she laughed lying back on the bed ready to be pampered. "Stop changing the subject and tell me about my brothers."

"Well I hate to disappoint you but Elijah and I are just friends," Katherine replied. "If you want some juicy details I'd be asking Bonnie." Bonnie immediately went red at her comment.

"Katherine that's her brother."

"Yeah, I don't think I need that level of detail about any of my brothers for that matter," Rebekah said. "Although it's nice to have some inside information on them for once, they're all so secretive."

"Well, Kol and I are doing great, when we stop fighting that is." Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, he's just like one of those immature little boys that teases the girl he likes," she joked. "Although I don't think I've ever seen him as serious about someone until you came along. It's good to see him happy, not to mention you and Niklaus." Rebekah added looking towards Caroline who remained silent unsure of what to say. Rebekah looked between the three of them noticing their serious glances.

"Okay, what have I missed? Was my brother an ass again?"

"Why do you always assume I'm the ass?" Klaus drawled walking into the room at the most inopportune time. Caroline froze not wanting to turn around her flushed cheeks a dead giveaway.

"Just habit I guess," Rebekah said. "The girls are giving me a much-needed makeover." Caroline finally turned around inhaling sharply at his close proximity. He looked noticeably tired, his face pale and unshaven. Her heart went out to him and all she wanted to do was run her hands through his curls and kiss his crimson lips. He pushed past her his eyes cold and uninviting.

"I don't know I think you look gorgeous as you are," he murmured, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Wow, I must have done something special to earn that compliment."

"Hey, I can be complimentary when I want to be," he said defensively. "How are you doing, little sister?"

"Great, I mean what girl doesn't love to be pampered," she said gesturing to the girls. "You're more than welcome to give me a foot massage."

"Now you're pushing it. So where are Kol and Stefan?" He asked avoiding her gaze. Caroline had never felt so awkward in her life, she was desperate to talk to him but knew it wasn't the time or the place.

"Kol and Stefan went to do manly things," Bonnie said noticing the perplexed look on his face. "Don't ask it was their words, not mine."

"If I was to guess I'd say they headed to the bar down the street," Katherine suggested. "I think that's about as manly as those two would get."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I might go and join them while you're getting pampered, but I'll be back." He smiled brushing the hair out of her eyes. He then walked out not even bothering to give Caroline a backward glance. She felt like the air had been knocked out of her, he couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her. How was she going to fix this? Rebekah watched her brother's retreating back realizing she wasn't the only one. She noticed Caroline's gaze drop with every step, Rebekah had no idea what was going on but was determined to find out.

"Caroline, I don't know what I've missed but you have to go after him."

"No Rebekah, I'd much rather be here with you," she replied weakly.

"Well if you want to do something for me go and find Nik and sort this out," she demanded. Even after everything, she'd been through Rebekah could still be bossy. Caroline looked over at Bonnie and Katherine who nodded in agreement. She smiled slightly then walked out of the room determined to find him. Caroline looked around thinking he couldn't have gone too far. Then she saw him down the hall leaning against the wall, his head in his hands.

"Hey," she murmured softly wanting to comfort him more than ever. He looked up at her his face unreadable. "Are you okay?"

"Well let's see, my sister is in hospital after being beaten up by her bastard of a husband and the person I thought was my girlfriend was lying to me the whole time," he growled.

"I wasn't lying to you the whole time Klaus you have to believe me," she insisted, upset he thought that. "It was just about the story and I told you I never meant to hurt you."

"Yes, Caroline you said that a few times but yet it doesn't make me feel any better," he snapped. "How do I know everything else you said wasn't a lie just to get a front-page story?"

"Because it wasn't. All I wanted to do was clear your name," she mumbled. "I didn't go about it the best way I know but…"

"You think?" He sneered. "I've had enough people lying to me Caroline, look just leave me alone."

"I won't leave you alone until we work this out."

"What's the point? I'm not sure I can really trust you anymore, so I think it's best we just leave it." Caroline suddenly felt dizzy his words cutting deep.

"So that's it?" She asked the tears threatening to fall. After everything they'd been through how had it all come to this?

"It's probably for the best," he said dismissively, pushing away from the wall and beginning to walk off.

"Well, what if I don't agree?" She called out. He stopped and turned around briefly.

"You should have thought about that before you lied," he said turning on his heel and stalking down the hallway. Caroline slid down the wall unable to control herself anymore his harsh words like a knife to her heart. She didn't know how long she'd been bawling in the hallway when she felt someone sit beside her pulling her towards him. She looked up through bleary eyes at Stefan.

"Hey, buddy." He smiled wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Hey," she whimpered, happy to see him despite everything that was happening.

"What's Klaus done now?" He asked earnestly. "Am I going to have to kick his ass or something?"

"No you might need to kick mine this time. He found out about the story and let's just say it didn't go very well."

"Ah well that would make sense, I seem to recall saying…"

"Yes I know, you and Katherine were right, but I really don't need a lecture right now."

"He's just angry and needs to lick his wounds for a while. Once he calms down you guys will work this out, trust me," he said stroking her hair softly. "He loves you, Caroline, it's not something you can just get over."

"I wish I could be as confident as you," she mumbled. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Maybe."

"She's pretty amazing," Caroline said. "I don't think I'd be able to handle even half of what she's been through."

"Beks was always tough, sometimes too tough for her own good."

"Maybe but that's why you two are so good together, you soften her," Caroline observed.

"Yeah right," he balked. "I should be so lucky."

"I think you'd be surprised, not that I'm one to talk about love but if anyone deserves a second chance it's you two, especially after everything you've been through together."

"As much as I'd love something to happen it's really not the right time."

"Yeah, you're probably right but don't leave it too long." She smiled at him warmly. "Now that I've made a complete fool of myself I think I should go, I don't want to bring Rebekah down."

"Or run into a certain person," Stefan said raising his eyebrows. "How about I walk you out?"

"Okay, you're on." He pulled her up and they began to walk out together. "Tell Rebekah I'll be back later."

"I will."

"You know she's pretty lucky to have someone like you." She grinned. "If anyone can get her through this it's you."

"I hope so, she deserves so much more than this," he said through gritted teeth his anger threatening to boil over again.

"Don't worry Alexander will get what's coming to him."

"How do you know that? They can't even find him, the coward has been on the run since it happened."

"They will and then you can start to put this behind you."

"Looks like I found you first." A deep voice said from behind a nearby tree. They both looked over finding themselves face to face with Alexander. Caroline took in his bedraggled appearance noticing his crumpled clothing and unkempt hair. He definitely looked like a man who'd been on the run. She covered her mouth in shock noticing for the first time a gun in his outstretched hand.

"Alexander," Stefan murmured.

"Stefan Salvatore, if it isn't the man who's been sleeping with my wife," He accused, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Not that I have to explain anything to you but we're not sleeping together. If you knew anything about Rebekah you'd know how loyal she is."

"You see I find that hard to believe," he growled. "My wife was loyal before you came back into the picture not to mention attentive and obedient."

"Yes much easier to use as a punching bag that way," Stefan cried, unable to control his temper. Alexander advanced toward them making Caroline shout out in fear.

"Stop! He didn't mean it, Alexander, please just put the gun down."

"The hell I didn't mean it," Stefan shot back refusing to back down even with a gun trained on him. Caroline turned towards him before hissing.

"Do you have a death wish or something, Salvatore? He has a gun if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah listen to the lady, Salvatore." Alexander mimicked waving the gun in his face.

"You think you're so tough when you're beating up poor, defenseless women and pointing guns at unarmed people."

"Says the guy who's been having an affair with my wife," he bellowed, his face reddening in anger.

"Alexander it's not true," Caroline said attempting to reason with him.

"Did I ask you?" He cried pointing the gun in her direction. "Let me guess you're banging him too?"

"No actually," she muttered, thinking how much she hated this guy. "I just think you should put the gun down so we can sort this out in a civilized way."

"Are you going to make me, blondie?"

"No, but I am," Stefan cried attempting to wrestle the gun from his hand. They struggled for a few moments before a shot rang out and Stefan heard a bloodcurdling scream. He looked over as Caroline collapsed to the ground. Stefan ran towards his friend, Alexander momentarily forgotten. He knelt at her side watching the blood seep out around her stomach her white shirt now red. He looked up briefly watching Alexander scurry away like the coward he was.

"Help somebody she's been shot!" He yelled feeling completely helpless as Caroline laid there lifelessly.


	19. Wake Me Up (When It's All Over)

Klaus tipped his head back allowing the amber liquid to slide down his throat, the burning sensation from the alcohol strangely comforting. Placing the glass back on the bar Klaus immediately signalled the bartender for a refill. He looked around the smoky room his eyes resting on the impressive wall of whiskey lined up behind the bar.

Black Whiskey was a popular neighbourhood bar in Logan Circle and usually one of his favourites but he was far too preoccupied to enjoy his surroundings today. Not only was his poor sister lying bruised and battered in the hospital, her attacker still missing, there was the matter of a certain blonde distraction that he couldn't shake. After his confrontation with Caroline he'd raced out of the hospital agitated and confused and headed straight to the bar hoping that a few drinks would somehow take away the pain or at least mask it temporarily but so far no such luck.

Klaus liked to think he was a pretty good judge of character but Caroline had completely blindsided him. He wasn't just angry about what she did he was mad he didn't see it coming. First Tatia and now Caroline, it was the last time he'd ever trust another woman. At the same time Klaus knew he was in love with Caroline, more than he'd ever been with Tatia, and even after everything it had done nothing to quell his feelings for her, it had just inflamed them even more. Klaus knew he wouldn't be getting over her anytime soon and that's why this situation was so difficult.

Klaus didn't know how long he'd been sitting at the bar but long enough to rack up a dozen missed calls. A few from Lexi, a couple from Kol but the majority were from Stefan. Klaus knew he was being immature and should answer but he really wasn't in the mood to talk and figured a few hours away wouldn't hurt. He heard the loud shrill of his phone again thinking he really should have put it on silent it was ringing that often. He chose to ignore it instead taking another sip from his drink hoping the alcohol would make him numb and somehow get her out of his thoughts.

"Here you are!" A female voice cried from the bar entrance, Klaus winced realising he'd been caught. He turned around slowly his eyes resting on the exasperated blonde.

"I should have known you'd find me," he growled.

"Well it's lucky you're that predictable," she replied. "Klaus…"

"I'm really not in the mood, Lexi," he snapped feeling immediately bad for taking out his bad mood on his adviser.

"Well I'm sorry it's not a good time for you Klaus but I've been trying to find you, we all have."

"What's the media's problem now?" He barked swirling the liquid around his glass.

"You know just the usual," she uttered. "That's not why I'm here Klaus. It's…"

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here then?" He interrupted his patience wearing thin.

"There's that drunk sarcasm I love," she muttered. "It's Caroline." He looked up from his drink at the mention of her name.

"What do you know about Caroline?" He asked his voice barely a whisper wondering how she of all people knew about Caroline.

"Right now that doesn't matter, although I wish you'd included your media adviser in that little piece of information. Rebekah called me earlier because she couldn't get onto you, Caroline's been shot Klaus." Klaus jumped up the terrible news forcing him into action. "She's in surgery so we need to get to the hospital now." Klaus was on autopilot pulling on his jacket and racing out of the bar with Lexi on his heels.

"What the hell happened?" He asked shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight outside wishing he hadn't consumed so much alcohol.

"It was Alexander," she said struggling to keep up with his long strides.

"What?" He cried, the mere mention of his name making his blood boil. "I thought no one could find him."

"Yeah well he confronted Stefan and Caroline outside the hospital earlier," she said wishing he'd slow down. "Stefan tried to wrestle the gun from him but Caroline was caught in the crossfire."

"Oh God," he moaned the scenario playing out in his mind. "If only we'd caught that bastard earlier he would have never done this." Klaus barrelled towards his car, pulling out his keys in the process, he needed to get to her.

"Oh no you don't," Lexi chided grabbing his keys and motioning towards her car. "You are in no condition to drive, Mister."

"I haven't had that many drinks."

"Yeah well even so, I don't think you should be driving after everything I've just told you," she explained opening her car door.

"Whatever, let's just get there," he said, sitting beside her. They drove out of the parking lot, Klaus completely unaware of the scenery rushing past them.

"It's going to be okay, Klaus," Lexi said after a few moments obviously trying to allay his fears.

"How do you figure that?" He uttered his head in his hands. "Caroline has been shot Lexi, you just told me she's in surgery."

"Yes, but she'll get through this and then you two can live happily ever after."

"We didn't exactly leave things on the best note," he said, his final words causing the acid in his stomach to swirl around violently.

"I'm sure that doesn't really matter given everything that's happened," she said quickly. "Moments like this tend to put things into perspective." He nodded thinking how true that was.

"So I assume Alexander is behind bars right now?" Klaus said thinking that was the only upside in all of this. Lexi was quiet causing Klaus to look at her closely. "Tell me he's locked away."

"No he isn't," she bit out. "He fled the scene and they haven't been able to find him yet."

"First that bastard beats up Rebekah and now he's shot Caroline," he cried. "How is it that he's still on the run?"

"They've cordoned off the hospital and set up road blocks Klaus, trust me everyone is out there looking for him."

"Yeah well if they'd found him in the first place this wouldn't be happening." Klaus swallowed wondering how things had gotten so out of control. If only he'd realised earlier maybe he could have prevented all of this.

"You have to stop blaming yourself," Lexi said her eyes trained on the road. She wasn't even looking at him but could still read his mind.

"How exactly do you read my mind like that?" He asked curiously.

"One of my many talents," she said thinking how much it helped with her job. "We're almost there." Klaus looked up noticing the swarm of police cars with their flashing, red lights. Officers were patrolling the scene and talking into their walkie-talkies. Klaus shivered involuntarily, everything so real now.

* * *

Elijah stood against the glass impatiently waiting for the doors to part. As soon as Kol had relayed the news he'd raced to the hospital desperate for some information on the unfolding situation. Elijah balled up his fists instinctively furious that his rogue brother-in-law had caused yet more heartache to their family. If only they had caught him sooner none of this would be happening. Caroline was an innocent victim in all of this and he was fairly sure he knew how worried Klaus would be right now. He'd come to the hospital hoping to find out how Caroline was and try to comfort his brother in any way he could. He'd be lying if there wasn't another reason he was there. As soon as he'd heard about Caroline, Elijah's thoughts immediately flew to Katherine. Elijah knew how close they were and could only imagine what she was going through. His heart ached thinking about her in so much pain.

Elijah was fooling himself if he thought he could get over her, if anything his feelings for her were growing more each day. He knew it was dangerous to be that close to her given she didn't reciprocate his feelings but with everything that had happened to Caroline he knew that wasn't important. Elijah wanted to be there for her just as she had been there for him with Rebekah. Elijah strode down the hall purposefully, his thoughts firmly on Katherine. He noticed a person slumped against the wall next to one of the rooms, her head in her hands and her brown hair unkempt.

Elijah moved closer the sound of his footsteps rousing her from her trance. She looked up her face streaked with tears. Elijah gasped realising it was Katherine. She was usually so put together and immaculate but the girl before him looked anything but that. "Elijah?" She murmured not quite believing he was standing there.

Without thinking Elijah sat himself on the floor placing his arm across her shoulders and pulling her towards him. She cuddled into him instinctively, their close proximity the only thing offering her any comfort at the moment. "How's Caroline doing?" He asked placing his hand on her head and softly stroking her hair.

"She's still in surgery," Katherine sniffed trying to stop herself from losing it again. "She's been in there for ages."

"Well that just means the doctors are being thorough," he soothed, hoping his words would be true. To be honest Elijah was completely out of his comfort zone, being this close to a woman was foreign to him.

"I can't lose her, Elijah," she said her voice raspy.

"You won't," he said, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"How do you know that?"

"Well given I don't have a medical degree I guess I don't, but what I do know is that Caroline is pretty tough. I mean anyone who can put up with my brother must be."

"Yeah she is pretty tough," she said smiling sadly. "I remember when we met in first grade she yelled at this girl who was teasing me."

"So that's how you became friends?"

"Pretty much, she didn't even know me but was prepared to stand up for me anyway," Katherine said remembering the moment like it was yesterday.

"Well anyone who would do that must be pretty amazing."

"Yeah she was, she is," she corrected herself immediately. "Honestly I don't know what I'd do without her Elijah."

"Don't think like that Katherine, Caroline is a fighter, you just said it yourself," he reiterated, pulling her closer.

"I hope so," she mumbled into his shoulder enjoying the feeling of him being near. "I just wish she'd come out already."

"Well as long as she's in there we'll wait right here for her."

"Thanks." She smiled weakly. "Although I never took you for the sitting on the floor type."

"I have sat on plenty of floors thank you very much."

"Oh really?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow. "Even in your suit?"

"Well maybe not in my suit. But this is a special cause; you know I don't just get dirty for anyone, Miss Pierce."

"Well now I feel special, Mr Mikaelson," she joked thinking about their original nicknames for each other. She moved in closer taking advantage of the moment.

"You should," he murmured stroking her hair and thinking how special she really was to him. Katherine closed her eyes feeling more protected and comforted than she ever had.

* * *

"Where is she?" Klaus cried walking into Rebekah's room. "Trying to find a doctor in this place is impossible and here I was thinking we were in a hospital." He began pacing around the room like a caged animal. Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah and Stefan all looked on worriedly.

"She's still in surgery Klaus," Stefan said sadly his hand threaded through Rebekah's.

"The doctor said they'd let us know when she was out," Bonnie said attempting to ease his obvious distress.

"What about Alexander? Any word?" He growled continuing to pace.

"Nothing yet," Kol added. "They have a massive search party out there so they should be able to track him down soon."

"I can't believe he did this Caroline," Rebekah uttered. "It's all my fault, I mean…"

"No!" Kol, Stefan and Klaus cried in unison.

"He is crazy, Beks, you did nothing wrong," Stefan soothed, squeezing her hand. "If I hadn't tried to wrestle the gun from him Caroline would be okay."

"Now who's blaming themselves?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah this is nobody's fault," Lexi said entering the conversation for the first time.

"So are the media going crazy?" Kol asked.

"Well if they weren't before they certainly are now," she said consulting her cell phone for an update. "I think it's best everyone stays put, especially you," she said gesturing towards Klaus.

"You don't have to worry about that," he murmured, heading for the door. He needed to find Caroline otherwise he was going to go crazy.

"I thought you were going to stay put Niklaus?" Rebekah asked.

"I am I just really need some space right now," he added walking out the door determined to find Caroline.

"Klaus!" Stefan called running after his retreating back.

"What?" He shouted spinning around on his heel.

"We need to talk, man."

"I don't think there's much to say unless you have an update on Caroline," he said irritably. Not only was he crazed with worry about Caroline he was also still drunk which wasn't helping his mood.

"You know I don't," he said sadly. "Look I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked slightly confused by his friend's apology.

"This is my fault; if I hadn't been so impulsive Caroline wouldn't be in surgery right now," Stefan cried the enormity of the situation finally hitting him after the initial shock had worn off.

"Look this isn't your fault, as far as I can tell you were trying to save Caroline," Klaus murmured. "I probably would have done the same thing if I'd been in your position."

"Yeah maybe," he said sitting down on one of the hard waiting room chairs.

"Hey it's no one's fault that Alexander is a crazy bastard." Klaus muttered taking a seat. "If you hadn't picked up on what was happening with Rebekah who knows what would have happened?"

"I suppose although I really wish we'd killed him when we had the chance," Stefan groaned, thinking how different things would have been.

"Let's just hope they find him and lock him away forever."

"Yeah," Stefan murmured. "I'd ask you how you're holding up but I think that's obvious."

"I just hate the way we left things," he choked, his gaze firmly on the floor. "I was just so angry about what happened in England."

"Look you had every right to be upset, Caroline shouldn't have lied to you like that," Stefan said. "Although surely you now realise that was her way of showing she cared?"

"Yeah but I guess after everything that happened with Tatia and all the lies I just wanted some honesty."

"I suppose in her own way Caroline was just trying to protect you, it may have not been the right thing to do but all she wanted to do was clear your name."

"I know," he conceded. "I was so angry, I just let it take over and now I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to speak to her again."

"Of course you will, man," Stefan said. "Before you know it you'll be back to where you left off."

"I hope so because if anything happens to Caroline I don't think I could ever forgive myself."

"Look I think we've all regretted something we've said or done but there's no need to worry, she's going to be okay Klaus," he implored.

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you."

"If you don't have hope then you don't have anything," Stefan said wisely. "Just wait and see."

"Yeah it's the waiting part that's hard. Patience was never one of my best virtues."

"You don't say?" Stefan teased thinking about when they were growing up. "So I take it this means you and Caroline are going to kiss and make-up when she gets out of this?"

"I haven't even thought that far ahead," he murmured. Klaus was still in shock from everything that had happened and even though he wanted nothing more than to kiss her and make her better Klaus knew they still had a lot to talk about.

"I know she's going to be okay," Stefan replied confidently.

"I hope so, I just don't know what I'll do if she isn't," Klaus murmured. Stefan patted his back comfortingly wishing he could turn back time.

"Let's just wait and see okay?" Stefan said. "I do think some coffee might be in order though."

"I'm not that drunk," he complained. "Plus there's nothing worse than vending machine coffee."

"Well that's true. But let's go and get some anyway, maybe we can find a doctor and find out what's happening?" Klaus nodded standing up then walking down the hall with Stefan.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kol asked walking up behind Bonnie and lacing his arms around her waist. They'd left Rebekah's room to find some food, even though they knew hospital food wouldn't be that great.

"Well as okay as anyone can be in this situation," she murmured leaning against his chest. Even with everything going on Bonnie was so glad she had Kol to comfort her during this time. Although she hadn't known Caroline for long she felt an instant connection with the bubbly blonde. Her instincts were telling her Caroline was going to be fine but she didn't want to tell anyone that just in case given her recent crisis of confidence.

"It's going to be okay, I can just tell," Kol said nuzzling into her neck.

"Oh really?" She asked curiously. "Have you developed some psychic powers that I should know about?"

"Yes I think I have, you must have transferred some of your skills onto me."

"Well I'm not too sure about that. Anyway I didn't think you believed in all of that."

"I don't really; I guess it's more about the power of positive thoughts."

"Now that sounds like something out of one of those self-help books that I know you love so much." She chuckled despite everything that was going on.

"Maybe it's not just your psychic powers that are rubbing off on me." He smiled trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned the feeling of his soft lips against her skin making her dizzy. She closed her eyes letting the desire overtake her before realising what they were doing not to mention where they were doing it.

"Kol we can't do this, Caroline is in surgery," she said pushing him away feeling guilty.

"I don't think Caroline would have a problem with us being happy Bonnie."

"I know but it just doesn't feel right."

"Yeah fair enough," he conceded pulling her in for a hug. "Anyway Caroline has to be okay; otherwise I'm not sure how Niklaus will cope."

"Yeah it's obvious he's in love with her," Bonnie replied knowingly. "I just hope after all of this they can work things out."

"Let's hope they get the chance."

"Hey what happened to positive thoughts?" She asked hitting on the arm.

"Sorry that was just my inner cynic rearing its ugly head," he replied quickly. "No everything will be okay, it has to be."

"Yeah," she murmured feeling uneasy. "I really should find Katherine and see if she's okay."

"Well if you're referring to the girl who is currently cuddling with my brother, they are over there," he said nudging her in the right direction. Bonnie smiled despite everything knowing that at least she had Elijah to help her through. To anyone watching she and Elijah looked like the perfect couple.

"Good," she sighed contentedly.

"Yeah I never knew big brother had it in him," he murmured.

"Maybe all he needed was the right girl."

"Maybe you're right," Kol agreed pulling her closer thinking how true that was. He had only known Bonnie for such a short time but it hadn't taken long for her to instil herself into his heart. It was one of the reasons Kol had some idea how Klaus was doing right now.

"I think we should leave them to it," Bonnie sighed. Kol nodded placing his arm around her and walking off in search of some palatable food.

* * *

"I really think you need to eat something," Elijah murmured. They'd been sitting in the same spot for what seemed like hours. For some reason he didn't seem to mind having Katherine in his arms and knew it was going to be hard eventually letting go.

"I'm okay," she mumbled as Elijah looked on disapprovingly. "Stop giving me that look."

"Well I think some food would do you some good."

"You sound like my mom," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Well given she's not here right now maybe that's exactly what you need."

"As much as I love my mom, I'm quite happy with just you right now," she murmured. Elijah felt his cheeks flush at her compliment.

"Well I'm happy you're happy with me." He smiled. "But you still need some food, Katherine."

"I assume you're not going to give up?"

"Of course not, it's not in my nature. I happen to know this amazing venue nearby where they serve the best food."

"Oh I can't leave Caroline," she shot back quickly, feeling guilty being any further away from her best friend than absolutely necessary.

"Well trust me you won't have to go too far," he said mysteriously pulling her up and noticing how weird it felt without her body touching his. As they walked down the busy hallway Elijah noticed Katherine self-consciously patting down her hair. "You look beautiful don't worry," he said attempting to ease her nerves.

"Now I know you're lying," she huffed, feeling anything but beautiful at the moment. "I must look like a train wreck."

"I never lie Miss Pierce, you do look beautiful, and in fact I don't think there's ever been a time when you've been more beautiful." He noticed her flush; liking that he had that effect on her.

"Well I beg to differ, but I guess thank you," she mumbled obviously still embarrassed. "I thought we weren't leaving the building?" She asked curiously as he led her outside. Katherine loved feeling the warmth from his hand in hers. He reluctantly let go waving in front of them dramatically. "Ta dah," he announced. She looked across to the hot dog stand that was parked out front of the hospital.

"Hot dogs?"

"Best food ever."

"You eat hot dogs?" She asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I eat hot dogs?" He said curiously.

"Well you don't seem the type, that's all."

"I think you might have the wrong impression of me," he said placing his hand on his chest and pretending to be offended. "I like a good hot dog, there's actually a stand right near my office that I frequent quite often."

"Oh really?" She teased. "So if you're quite the hot dog connoisseur what exactly do you have on it?"

"Tomato sauce, of course," he replied. She looked at him confused at first then the realisation swept across her face.

"Do you mean ketchup?" She asked scrunching up her nose.

"Well that's what you Americans call it. We say tomato sauce."

"Last time I checked you've lived here for a while,"

"I guess you can take the boy out of Britain but you can't take the British out of the boy." She chuckled despite everything that was going on. Elijah grinned happy to finally see a genuine smile on her face.

"I guess you can't," he said leading her over to the cart.

"Although I think you need to liven up your order," Katherine said glancing over at the vendor and ordering. "We'll have two hot dogs with the lot."

"The lot?" He stuttered, thinking how over the top that sounded.

"Yes the lot," she reiterated. "You haven't had a real hot dog until you've had everything on it, trust me you won't be disappointed and you definitely won't go back to just boring old ketchup."

"Well I'll try it but that doesn't mean I'll like it," he baulked.

"I guess we'll wait and see," she said handing him the hot dog oozing with an assortment of ingredients.

Elijah looked at it reluctantly not looking forward to tasting such a rich mixture. He sub consciously shut his eyes and took a tentative mouthful as the flavours exploded in his mouth. The mixture of the sweet ketchup and onions with the heat from the mustard and sauerkraut was surprisingly good. He opened his eyes slowly to see a smiling Katherine, making him break into a grin.

"Okay you win."

"Of course I do," she replied triumphantly.

"Food was a pretty good idea actually, I'm starving." She took a bite savouring the tasty hot dog.

"Good." He smiled thinking how good it was he'd managed to take her mind off Caroline, even just for a bit. Without thinking he leaned across a tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears holding her gaze, they continued to stare at each other for what seemed liked hours. Her phone went off breaking them out of the moment. She dived into her bag, retrieving her cell and looking at the caller ID before connecting.

"Bonnie?" She answered.

"Caroline's out of surgery."

"Thanks we'll be right there," she promised, setting off across the road, Elijah on her heels.

* * *

Klaus sat watching Caroline sleep, the machines beeping in sync with the rise and fall of her chest. She had come out of surgery earlier and as soon as she was settled Klaus sat himself by her bedside. She looked like an angel lying there, her blonde waves were splayed across the pillow, her creamy skin just like porcelain. Klaus didn't think it was possible for Caroline to ever look bad, even after the ordeal she'd been through that day. His heart ached looking at her lying there with the various tubes attached to her body wishing things had been different. Klaus couldn't help but think about the way they had ended things and even though he still didn't agree with what Caroline did she didn't deserve this, no one did.

The surgeon said that even though the operation went well they didn't know if or when she would wake from her coma. Apparently the bullet had done a lot of internal damage and even though they had managed to remove it successfully it had taken a lot of work. It was all up to Caroline now. Klaus knew she was a fighter and if anyone could get through this it was her, well that's what he was telling himself at least. He couldn't lose Caroline, not when he'd just found her. He placed his hand over hers almost willing her to open her beautiful blue eyes and wake up. The doctor had said sometimes talking to patients helped them in their recovery. He wasn't so sure but was willing to try anything at this point.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet before." He smiled thinking how argumentative she usually was. "This is also probably my only chance to sit here and tell you how great the Republican Party is without you interrupting." He chuckled despite everything, slightly disappointed not to see a reaction. Klaus realised how much he loved the constant banter between them and how much he'd missed it these past few days.

"Wow I just said the Republican Party was great and that wasn't even enough to wake you up." He sighed thinking how much he wanted to hear her melodic laugh and see her gorgeous smile.

"Okay this isn't funny anymore," he said in frustration. "What can I say that will make you open those beautiful eyes and tell me I'm wrong?" She remained still and he could feel his patience wearing thin.

"How about if I call you, love?" He asked thinking back to their first meeting in the elevator. "I know how annoyed you were that night, although you did kiss me so you can't have been that offended. Although it's not hard to understand why you couldn't keep your hands off me, I mean it is me we're talking about. " Still nothing. Klaus felt as if the silence in the room was suffocating him. He just wanted her to say something, anything. He stood up and leaned over the bed stroking her hair almost willing her to wake up.

"Come on, Caroline, you have to come back to me," he urged, tracing his thumb across her cheek softly, she continued to lay there not moving. "There's so much we haven't done yet." Klaus couldn't believe everything had come to this and that their stupid argument might be the last memory that Caroline had. He shook his head trying to remove the negative thoughts, Caroline was going to be okay, she had to be. He heard someone clear their throat by the door noticing Kol standing there uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Niklaus, but I need to see you, now," he whispered his tone serious. Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed to be interrupted but figured it must have been important. He gave Caroline's hair one last stroke then lent down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll be back, don't even think about waking up without me." He slowly walked out of the room his eyes never leaving Caroline's bed. "What is it brother?" He hissed closing the door behind him, wondering what could be more important than Caroline right now.

"I have to get you out of here."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Let's just say someone is here that you really don't need to run into right now."

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me what you're talking about," Klaus said rolling his eyes at his brother's attempt at being covert.

"A certain Washington Times reporter is in the building and sniffing around for a story," Kol said. "Given her last story on you I think it's best you aren't here right now."

"Hayley," he seethed thinking about her unsubstantiated claims about Benjamin.

"Yes and she's skulking around the hallways according to Katherine, you need to go now."

"Right now all I care about is Caroline," he replied stubbornly. "I want to be here when she wakes up, Kol, I won't be moved by that sorry excuse for a journalist."

"I know you're worried about Caroline, Niklaus, but you have to think about this. If Hayley puts two and two together you're going to be the next front page. I can see it now in big letters, conflict of interest: Senator and journalist involved in a hot and steamy affair."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Kol."

"I don't think I am given her track record, she is only out for one thing and that is a front page story. I'm pretty certain the two of you would fill that space nicely."

"There's nothing wrong with us being together, we've done nothing wrong."

"Try explaining that to your Republican colleagues and your Democrat opponents, I really don't think they'll be that understanding, Niklaus."

"Even so, Kol, I can't leave Caroline now, especially after everything that happened."

"What would you prefer she wakes up to a front page story about your relationship?" He asked trying to get through to his brother.

"Well if we get through this then it's only going to be a matter of time before it gets out anyway," Klaus said thinking how much he wanted it to be out in the open.

"Maybe but do you really think now is the right time for this given what's happening with Alexander? Not to mention the fact that the whole Benjamin thing is still circulating, you've got to think about your career, Nik." Klaus was torn, ever since he was in college he'd wanted nothing more than to be in politics. Of course he'd studied and practiced law in the meantime, but he knew if he worked hard then he could get into the Senate and here he was. At the same time Klaus knew his feelings for Caroline were real and he couldn't imagine life without her. "You've also got to think about Caroline's career, can you imagine how her editor will react to all of this without any prior warning?"

"Yeah Alaric certainly won't be happy to find out about us this way," he murmured processing it all in his head. "Fine I'll leave now but you can't keep me away for long."

"No problem, brother, you'll be back in no time. I'll stay here and keep an eye on her for you. Now get out of here." Klaus patted his brother on the arm affectionately and walked towards the exit. He wasn't happy leaving Caroline like this but he had no choice. He'd come back first thing in the morning.

"Senator?" He looked up into the brown doe eyes of Hayley Marshall. "What are you doing here?" Klaus froze momentarily unsure of what to say. How exactly was he going to explain this?

* * *


	20. Washington Confidential

"You realise you're going to have to leave the hospital at some stage right?" Elijah asked looking at Katherine worriedly. The brunette had refused to leave her friend's bedside and going by her weary state Elijah knew she needed sleep.

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up," she said stubbornly.

"I understand you want to be here for Caroline but I have a feeling she would want you to get some rest," he urged. "The doctors said they couldn't be sure when she'd wake up."

"Or if she would wake up," Katherine murmured remembering the doctor's words

"Don't say that," he said earnestly. "Weren't we just saying Caroline is a fighter?"

"It's hard not to think about the worst case scenario, Elijah." Katherine said the tears welling in her brown eyes.

"You need to be positive for Caroline's sake," he said, gesturing to the blonde lying still on the bed hooked up to numerous machines.

"I'm trying Elijah, I really am," she sobbed the tears rolling down her cheeks. He immediately raced to her side pulling her towards him. Katherine closed her eyes relishing in his warm embrace. She knew if it wasn't for Elijah she would have completely lost it by now.

"You're doing so well; I can only imagine what you're going through," he soothed, rubbing her back. He couldn't believe just how much he wanted to make her feel better, the old Elijah would have never cared this much or been this affectionate with a woman. Katherine Pierce was going to be his undoing. He cleared his throat pulling back to look into her eyes. "You need a break, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I don't want to leave her alone."

"Well I think between Stefan, Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie I don't think you don't need to worry about that," he said, wiping the stray tears from under her eyes. "Although I'm going to stay around as well so I can send you any updates."

"You don't have to do that, Elijah," she sighed heavily, her exhaustion obvious.

"I know I don't have to but I want to, Katherine," He smiled warmly. "Anyway I should probably keep an eye out for that lovely journalist from the Times."

"Yes very lovely," Katherine drawled. "I just hope she stays as far away as possible from Klaus and Caroline, she's caused them enough problems."

"Now that's an understatement, anyway if we stick to the plan we agreed on then Niklaus is here for Rebekah."

"Hopefully that will hold her off," Katherine said. "Anyway Klaus should be long gone by now."

"I thought we'd never get him to leave Caroline's side."

"I know. It was for the best, god knows what Hayley would have done if she'd seen them together."

"Kol said Niklaus didn't even care about that at first until he convinced him how much it would affect Caroline."

"Although it's not against the rules, I doubt Alaric would have seen it that way if he'd read it on the front page of the Times."

"No but I assume they are going to have to tell him sometime."

"Of course," she replied quickly. "Just not today with everything that's happened to Caroline and with crazy Alexander running around on the loose."

"I can't believe I didn't know what was going on, maybe if I had then none of this would have happened," Elijah muttered placing his head in his hands in dismay.

Katherine immediately placed her hands around his feeling the tingles from his touch reverberating through her body. He lifted his head, his warm, molten eyes telling her he had felt the same thing. She was suddenly tongue-tied, her mouth dry. She gazed into his eyes unable to look away realising just how strong her feelings were. Katherine Pierce had never been in love but everything was pointing to that fact and as foreign as it was she couldn't deny how good it felt. Although given how she'd treated him the day they kissed Katherine was worried she'd missed her chance. She cleared her throat nervously realising how strange she must look, especially with the very obvious blush that was creeping across her face.

"Um," she stuttered, trying to regain whatever composure she had left. "It's not your fault, Elijah, just like it isn't Rebekah, Klaus or Stefan's fault either."

"I just want her to open her eyes and be okay for you," he said, his voice breaking slightly with emotion. He knew he loved Katherine but didn't know what he was going to do about it, the one thing Elijah did know was that now definitely wasn't the time given her upset state. "And Niklaus of course," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Well if there's anything I've learned from you today it's to stay positive." She smiled despite everything.

"Well I'm glad I can teach you something, now how about my suggestion that you go home and get some rest?" She shook her head defiantly. "Come on, even if it's just to have a shower and a change of clothes."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked hands on her hips.

"Actually yes I am." He smirked. "I didn't really want to have to say this but you smell."

"There's the old, nasty Elijah I know and love," she said slapping him on the arm then realising what she'd said. "You know what I mean."

"I do." He smiled liking that he had that effect on her. "You know I can't be nice for too long because it would ruin my reputation as this ruthless lawyer."

"No we can't have that."

"Okay you've distracted me long enough but now I think you should go," he pleaded. Katherine looked back at Caroline almost too scared to leave. "Come on she'll be fine," he soothed sensing her despair. "How about we get Kol in here to tell her some of his bad jokes, now if that doesn't wake her up I don't know what will?" He placed his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room, both of them feeling closer than ever before.

* * *

"I can't believe that lying, bitch of a reporter is somewhere in this hospital," Rebekah cried. "It's the last thing anyone needs right now, especially Niklaus."

"You're telling me," Stefan nodded in agreement sitting next to her on the bed. "If she puts two and two together then both Caroline and Klaus will be in trouble."

"It's hardly forbidden, Stefan."

"Yes, but if Alaric finds out through the Times there's no way she'll keep her job."

"Both Nik and Caroline have been through so much," Rebekah sighed. "They don't deserve any of this, it's all my fault if it wasn't for Alexander none of this would be happening."

"Beks, we've been through this," Stefan implored, putting his hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes. "Alexander is a monster, that isn't anyone's fault but his own."

"I just wish they'd catch him."

"They will," he promised, pulling her into his arms and never wanting to let go. "Then you can put all of this behind you and get on with your life."

"Yeah if only it was that easy," she mumbled. "I just want to forget I ever knew him."

"Don't worry you will eventually."

"How do you propose I do that, Stef?" She asked drawing invisible circles on his back with her finger.

"Just think about all the good times before any of that ever happened." A smile graced her features for the first time in a while as the memories flooded back.

"Oh you mean like me beating you in basketball and eating pizza with extra pineapple."

"The pizza yes, I don't recall you ever beating me at basketball, well unless you cheated." He laughed mischievously.

"Maybe," she conceded. "Although looking back I think that was probably the best time of my life. It was just so easy and fun, plus having you around wasn't so bad."

"Oh it wasn't bad." He chuckled. "Honey I was the best thing to ever happen to you." She pulled away looking at him closely and realising he was right, she still loved Stefan and even after all these years that feeling hadn't gone away. If anything it had just grown stronger, especially over the past few months. The prolonged silence was enough to make Stefan cough nervously.

"You know as much as I hate to stroke your massive ego, Stef, you're right," she murmured, unable to look him directly in the eyes his gaze was that intense. He placed his finger under her chin and pulled it upwards so her blue eyes were staring into his brown ones.

"Beks," he whispered, not sure if he could control his sudden urge to kiss her. Stefan never thought he would ever be able to forgive Rebekah for leaving him but for some reason all his hurt and resentment had just dissipated. Stefan wasn't sure if it was seeing her so vulnerable and knowing just how much pain she had endured over the years but right now that didn't matter, all he wanted to do was feel her smooth lips against his and right now all reason was going out the window. He stroked her cheek softly and leaned in closer brushing his lips slowly against hers, feeling the tingling sensation move through his body. Stefan had forgotten just how amazing it felt to kiss her, all the years of pent up feelings rushing back and making him dizzy in the process.

Rebekah felt it too, almost like she was sixteen again and they were laying on the basketball court in Chicago. His kisses became more intense making Rebekah moan against his lips. She never wanted him to stop, their attraction too strong to contain. Rebekah couldn't believe how often she'd wished it was Stefan kissing her instead of Alexander. She faltered her husband's evil face filling her mind. Her sudden fright causing her to break away from Stefan suddenly. Rebekah shook her head trying to dislodge the bad thoughts, ashamed he'd entered her mind at that very moment. Stefan didn't deserve someone broken like her, he deserved much better, especially after she left him all those years ago. The thought of causing him any pain made her feel terrible, she noticed Stefan looking at her closely.

"Beks, it's okay," he said, realising he'd moved too quickly.

"No it's not Stefan, I'm…" She uttered.

"It's okay, I was rushing you and given everything you've been through that's the last thing I want to do."

"No it's fine."

"It's not, I'm sorry and I won't do it again," he reassured her, even though it was the only thing he wanted to do. "I just want to see you get better." She nodded unable to verbalise what she was thinking; it was all too difficult at the moment.

"Okay," she replied, exhaling slowly, happy not to go into further detail.

"Knock knock," Kol said his cheeky face appearing around the corner of the door.

"Well at least you had the decency to knock for once, Kol," Stefan joked trying to appear calm on the outside even though his insides were anything but that. Rebekah Mikaelson was the one, that much he knew. He'd always known it but it had taken a few crises to figure that all out.

"I'm always polite," he chuckled. "I need someone to take over the next Caroline shift."

"What did you do?" Rebekah asked finally able to speak.

"Why do you always assume it was my fault?"

"Because it usually is, little brother," she shot back.

"Yeah Rebekah's right," Bonnie said pushing Kol out of the way and walking into the room. "Kol was telling Caroline some of his jokes hoping it might wake her up, but it didn't exactly go as planned did it, sweetie?"

"Hey I used some of my most hilarious material I'll have you know. It was so funny I figured she'd have to wake up eventually."

"Mmmm I've heard your jokes Kol and trust me none of them are the slightest bit funny," Rebekah said shaking her head.

"If they're the same ones you used to tell me then I'm with Beks," Stefan teased. "You tell the worst jokes, man."

"Oh nice why don't you all pick on me then?" He said defensively. "Anyway long story short we're having difficulties waking her up so thought one of you might want to try?"

Stefan looked at Rebekah his face stony, he'd been avoiding going in there because he couldn't handle seeing her lying there wondering if or when she was going to come out of the coma. If she didn't Stefan wasn't too sure what he'd do. As much as he wanted her to wake up Stefan wasn't sure what he'd say or how he'd explain his actions to Caroline. Although everyone had been trying to tell him he wasn't to blame he still felt responsible. Almost like she was reading his mind Rebekah spoke.

"I think you should go in there, Stef, she'd want to hear from you." She smiled sincerely. "Just don't try making any jokes; the poor thing probably can't take any more ill humour."

"Thanks, sister," Kol piped up loudly.

"Yeah you're right." Stefan knew he had to go and see her. "Will you be okay?" He asked rubbing her arm softly.

"We'll keep Rebekah company," Bonnie said smiling at the interaction between them. After everything both of them had been through she knew they deserved a second chance. As bad as everything was right now with Caroline, Bonnie could see that what happened was not only bringing Elijah and Katherine closer together it was doing the same with them. Stefan took a deep breath and walked out of the room, giving Rebekah a small smile before closing the door behind him.

"Did you see Hayley in the corridors by any chance?" Rebekah asked curiously turning back to face Kol and Bonnie.

"No she seems to have just disappeared, but so has Niklaus which is probably a good thing," Kol said. "Elijah hadn't seen them either."

"Is he still here?"

"No I convinced him to go and help Katherine get some things from her place," Bonnie said thinking what a great suggestion that had been.

"You're almost as subtle as my dear sister," Kol laughed.

"I'm just glad Bonnie was around to do it, god knows how you would have handled it," Rebekah said. "If there's anyone who should be together it's the two of them, I mean I've never seen Elijah so smitten."

"Or Katherine," Bonnie said. "Kind of like two other people I know," she murmured raising her eyebrows in Rebekah's direction.

"Who are you talking about?" Kol asked, out of the loop as usual.

"Most probably Niklaus and Caroline," Rebekah said ignoring the comment, their brief encounter flashing through her mind.

"Or you and me," Kol said squeezing Bonnie's hand affectionately and making her cheeks redden slightly.

"Yes Bonnie I have to offer my biggest thanks for taking pity on this one." Rebekah laughed. "I'd begun to think he was a lost cause."

"I'll let that one slide because I think in a weird Rebekah sort of way that was a compliment."

"Yeah, he's alright," Bonnie joked, thinking how cute he was trying to wake Caroline from her coma, even if his jokes were terrible, it only demonstrated how big his heart was. "Now all we need is Caroline to wake up and things can get back to normal."

* * *

Stefan walked into her hospital room his breath hitching in his throat at the site before him. Caroline looked so helpless laying there tied up to all those machines. He approached her slowly willing himself to keep it together, sitting by her side he placed his hand on hers.

"Hey, Caroline," he started. "I've heard from everyone that you are refusing to wake up." She remained still making Stefan wonder if there was any point talking to someone who most probably couldn't hear him. "I can understand why though, what with Kol's terrible sense of humour, although you're usually the first one to say what you think." He laughed thinking about how opinionated she could be and how much he missed their little arguments about anything and everything.

"The thing is we really need you to wake up. Not just me but Bonnie, Kol, Elijah and Katherine, not to mention Klaus." He thought about how distraught the poor guy had been and wondered what he was doing now, most probably going crazy being away from her side. "He loves you so much and I can't wait to see you sort everything out and be happy, you both deserve it." He smiled thinking what a great couple they made, then his mind flew to the blonde in the other room.

"Rebekah sends her love too, she's not the most patient person so I thought perhaps sending her in might be counter productive." He laughed thinking how bossy she could be and how Stefan wouldn't have it any other way. Their kisses before had completely thrown him, evoking emotions that had stayed hidden for years. As much as he enjoyed it Stefan could have kicked himself for taking things too fast. He of all people knew what she had been through with Alexander but he'd let his hormones get in the way and rushed her. When she pulled away he could see the fright in her eyes and knew he'd done the wrong thing. Stefan just hoped she could forgive him for it and that maybe further down the track they might still have a chance. He looked down at Caroline still unmoved wondering what he could do to get her to open her eyes.

"You need to wake up, Care, you have a lot of people relying on you, me in particular." He placed his head on the bed unable to look at her in her unconscious state any longer and began to ramble. "I mean how am I going to work out all this Rebekah stuff without you to tell me what to do. I love her Caroline, I really do and to be honest I'm scared of just how much and I don't want to screw it up this time, I've waited too long. But you know I did something stupid before, I lost complete control and kissed her, probably the worst thing someone could do after what Rebekah has been through with Alexander and…"

"I thought only girls overthought things, just tell her that you love her." He heard a raspy voice say, his head shot up looking straight into Caroline's blue eyes.

"You're awake." He grinned unable to conceal his surprise.

"Yeah well I figured I had to after hearing all that moaning about your love life."

"Well tell me what you really think," he said, happy to have their banter well and truly back. She adjusted herself slowly wincing in pain from the sudden movement.

"I'll get the doctor for you," he said about to stand up.

"Not just yet, I'm okay for now," she said signalling to him to get her some water. He poured some into a glass and placed his hand on the back of her neck helping her to drink slowly. She smiled gratefully wiping some stray water from her chin. "Looks like you've come to the conclusion that we all came to months ago, and as happy as I am for you Stefan you need to stop thinking about it so much and tell her how you feel."

"I'm just not sure now is the right time."

"It may never be the right time but at least this way you've put yourself out there and she knows how you feel."

"What if she doesn't reciprocate my feelings?" He asked. "You didn't see how strange she was earlier after we'd kissed."

"Well she has been through a lot, you said it yourself, but right now I think Rebekah needs all the support she can get. Anyway you'd have to be blind not to see how much she loves you."

"Sounds like another couple I know," Stefan said thinking about how worried Klaus had been. He thought he should really text him and let him know what was going on.

"Who? Don't tell me Elijah and Katherine finally got their act together? How long have I been out?"

"No, although hopefully that's on the cards. I was talking about a certain Senator, who was by your bedside."

"Yeah right," she muttered, thinking about her last conversation with him.

"No I'm serious he was really worried about you, Caroline," he promised determined to make things better.

"So where is he now?" She asked curiously.

"Well he had to leave but…."

"You're awake!" Bonnie cried appearing in the doorway and racing over to her side. "I knew you'd be okay."

"Looks like your psychic powers are well and truly back, Bon," she said quietly still trying to process why Klaus had to leave if he was supposedly so concerned about her.

"How are you feeling ?" She asked the concern in her voice evident. "I notice Stefan hasn't called the doctor."

"Hey she asked me not and I don't like messing with Caroline." He chuckled.

"I'm okay seriously, I just don't like being poked and prodded."

"It must have been pretty frightening?" She asked her eyes wide.

"To be honest I don't really remember much except for Stefan here coming to my rescue." She smiled at her friend.

"I'd hardly say that. If I hadn't tried to be so macho and wrestle the gun from Alexander then you'd probably be okay."

"No I think we'd probably both be dead," she said confidently. "I'm just glad I had you with me."

"Yeah we are too." Bonnie smiled hoping that Caroline's words would ease his worries.

"Please tell me they caught Alexander."

"Um not yet," Stefan said quietly. "Although there's a huge manhunt underway so they should catch him soon."

"They will and hopefully he'll be locked away forever for what he did to you and Rebekah. So Kol had a work emergency but said he'll be back later."

"I had the strangest dream that I was at some comedy show and he was the main act but his jokes were so bad people started throwing tomatoes at him." Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other in disbelief, maybe coma patients could hear what was going on around them.

"That sounds about right," Stefan laughed. "I better call Katherine, that girl has been at your bedside all night, she just went home to get some clothes for you."

"Not alone of course," Bonnie said slyly.

"So something did happen, I want all the gossip. Maybe we shouldn't interrupt them just yet." Caroline suggested.

"I'd usually agree but she'd absolutely kill me, she had been worried sick about her best friend," Stefan said. "I'll go call her and let Rebekah know."

"So how about we call the doctor now?" Bonnie asked still worried for her friend.

"Yeah I suppose," she mumbled.

"What's wrong Caroline? Besides the fact you just got shot?" She dead panned. "What too soon?"

"Maybe just a little," she said shaking her head. "I thought you were supposed to be psychic Bonnie Bennett?"

"Well I'm sensing it might be something about Klaus, but I don't think you need to be psychic to work that out."

"I guess I thought he might be here, I mean Stefan said he was here but he had to leave."

"He did, but trust me he didn't want to leave you. We had a bit of an emergency you see..."

"Caroline you're okay!" Rebekah cried walking into the room. Caroline mentally rolled her eyes, of course she was happy to see everyone but she just wanted to know what happened to Klaus and what this supposed emergency was that took him away from her. After their fight she was worried she would never see him again, he had been so angry and Caroline had never seen him that way before. She knew she had deceived him but hadn't expected him to react so strongly. As much as everyone seemed to be acting like everything was okay she wasn't so sure.

"Rebekah." She smiled taking in her appearance noticing that some of her bruises were slowly beginning to fade. "How are you?"

"Don't worry about me, how are you?"

"Oh you know besides being shot I'm fine." She smiled tongue in cheek noticing Rebekah's shocked expression. "What too soon?"

* * *

"Seriously how many tops can one person have?" Elijah asked taking another from Katherine to put in Caroline's case.

"You never know what you'll need," Katherine replied busying herself with the task at hand.

"She's in hospital Katherine, last time I checked it wasn't a fashion parade." He chuckled trying to lighten the situation. After they'd returned to her place Katherine had become almost hysterical again, not that Elijah blamed her.

"I'm just trying to check she has everything," she explained, her pained expression not lost on him.

"I know and I'm sure she'd appreciate that you've given her enough clothes for the next month," he said earning an exasperated stare from her best friend.

"Sorry for trying to be organised."

"It's good that you are but you know there is such a thing as being too organised," he said trying to break it to her gently.

"I know. There's probably no point anyway given she may never wake up," she moaned, flopping onto the bed defeatedly.

"Of course there is," he sighed joining her. "And quite frankly I don't think she'd appreciate you saying that."

"Okay Elijah you can stop now, I'm really not in the mood for another pep talk."

"Well too bad," he said rubbing her leg affectionately. "I still think you should have a rest, it might make you feel better."

"No the only thing that's going to make me feel better is if Caroline wakes up," she said determinedly.

"Well I don't doubt that but in the meantime…." He started.

"In the meantime I'm sick of you telling me what to do Elijah," she cried. "I know you're trying to help but right now all I want is to go and see Caroline." She huffed losing her temper.

"Okay fine. We'll go but how about a quick bite to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she said stubbornly.

"Okay if you're not that hungry then fine but if you don't mind I'm going to have some pancakes," he said retreating to the kitchen, she looked on curiously. If Katherine was being honest she was absolutely famished. The hot dog earlier had done little to curb her hunger. She felt her stomach growl realising that even it was against her. She stood up begrudgingly knowing that as usual Elijah was right.

"Are they going to have sugar?" She asked.

"Oh they are going to have lemon, sugar and ice cream," he said fossicking around in the cupboard for a fry pan.

"Seriously you cook pancakes?" She asked in disbelief.

"You really have to stop judging me," he tutted.

"I know you can cook I just didn't think pancakes would be part of your repertoire if you must know."

"Well they are, although crepes are more my speed, but given the lack of ingredients I'll stick with plain pancakes," he said. "I could use some help."

"Well cooking really isn't my thing."

"Well that's too bad because I need some help," he reiterated. "Okay I need eggs, flour…"

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm deadly serious Miss Pierce, unless of course you'd like to have a rest?" She shook her head decisively. "I didn't think so, now hurry up I don't think these pancakes are going to make themselves."

"Are you always this bossy?" She asked.

"Believe it or not I'm much worse just ask my secretary, now hustle, I need some flour." She crouched down and consulted the cupboard not sure if they even had that ingredient in their house given what little cooking they did.

"Keep you knickers on," she chided, placing the box she'd located in front of him. He looked at her cocking his left eyebrow slightly.

"Now you're getting the hang of this. Although I'm going to need some oil too." She rolled her eyes, what was she, his slave? She stomped over to the pantry, finding the oil and slamming it on the bench. "Am I sensing some hostility, Miss Pierce?" He asked struggling not to smile.

"None at all, now what's next?" She asked her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well we can't have pancakes without eggs now can we?" She opened the fridge grabbing a few eggs, a mischievous idea coming to her.

"No we certainly can't." She smiled breaking the egg over his head watching it ooze down his face making her break into a giggle. "Oh that was meant to go in the bowl, sorry."

"You think you're so funny," he muttered, attempting to wipe the egg off his face.

"Actually I don't think I'm funny, I know."

"Let's see how funny you are now," he said dousing her with a handful of flour from the box. She stood there in shock not expecting him to do that.

"How could you do that?" She spluttered shaking her head to try and dislodge the flour in her hair.

"You started it," he replied childishly. "You crack an egg in my hair and expect me not to retaliate?"

"Yes." She shot back waving the egg she still had in her hand. Not wanting another egg in his hair Elijah acted quickly grabbing her around the waist, attempting to wrestle it from her hand. She squirmed around trying to break free. "Elijah, let me go."

"If I let you go though I'm going to end up with more egg on my face."

"Well if it's any consolation you look pretty cute with that egg running down your cheek," she said, her comment catching him off guard and allowing her to turn around holding the egg over his head.

"You should think very carefully before doing that," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Why would I need to do that?"

"So I could distract you and do this," he cried, grabbing her hand and squeezing it causing egg to run through her fingers and his rubbing the remnants on her cheeks. "Now that is a good look." His mouth was within inches of hers by now.

"Not as good as this." She smiled rubbing the sticky yoke into his hair for good measure. "You know you should be thanking me."

"Why is that?" He asked leaning in closer so she could feel his breath on her face.

"Egg is actually really good for your hair, it makes it shinier," she murmured, the smell of his aftershave making her dizzy.

"Well I guess thank you then," he said capturing his lips with hers, unable to hold back any longer. She was surprised at first but responded immediately letting the emotion take over. She had waited so long to feel him again and it certainly didn't disappoint. Their kisses became harder and faster with each stroke, all those months of pent up tension spilling over, as they lost themselves in the moment. She placed her palms on his cheeks pulling him closer, if that was even possible. They stumbled over towards the couch unable to keep their hands off each other.

Her phone began to ring, at first she was so lost in the moment that she didn't hear it, it was only when Elijah pulled away abruptly that she noticed. His face was flushed, his breathing ragged.

"That might be the hospital," he panted, slightly disappointed at the interruption.

"Yes of course," she said breaking out of her haze. She ran over to her handbag trying to find her phone even though her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Hello, Stefan." Elijah watched her intently hoping for her sake that the news was good. He saw her beautiful face break into a smile happy that things seemed to have worked out. She spoke animatedly making him grin, she really was gorgeous. She disconnected quickly moving into action. "I need to get back to the hospital, Caroline's awake." She smiled brightly throwing even more clothes into the bag then walking into the bathroom to grab some toiletries.

Elijah didn't feel the need to tell her she had packed more than enough. He couldn't help but wonder if their moment meant something to Katherine. He knew it meant so much to him. He just hoped with everything inside of him that it wasn't only due to the heightened emotion of the situation. Elijah looked at the mess in the kitchen busying himself with cleaning to try and take his mind off her and the intense feelings she'd stirred inside him.

"Maybe you could try calling Klaus, apparently Stefan hasn't had any luck." She called out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone punching in his brother's familiar number. The phone rang out making Elijah confused, given his earlier state he would have assumed Klaus would be sitting by his phone waiting for an update on Caroline. He put it back in his pocket and got to work on the mess, hoping he'd call back soon.

* * *

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me?" Katherine cried throwing her arms around the blonde.

"Ouch Kat can you hug me any tighter," she said wincing in pain. "I'm still a little sensitive." Katherine let go of her guiltily.

"Sorry, Care, I was just happy to see you. Did I mention never to do that again?"

"Yes you did. Sorry I could hardly help someone shooting me," she replied rolling her eyes. "Speaking of which, I can't believe that maniac is still running around the place."

"Yeah well let's just hope they find him soon," she said sitting beside her and rubbing her hand affectionately.

"Mmmm," Caroline replied obviously distracted.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked curiously. "You know besides the whole getting shot part."

"Well I guess the person I thought might be here isn't," she said sadly.

"Oh that's not his fault," she answered, trying to make her feel better. "He wouldn't have left your side but that witch Hayley was skulking around the hospital no doubt looking for her next story. We convinced him to leave so she didn't get suspicious."

"Yes I imagine he wouldn't want to ruin his reputation."

"No you don't understand, it was more your reputation he was protecting," she implored. "He didn't want Alaric to find out this way." Caroline softened thinking how thoughtful he was even after everything that happened between them.

"Okay so where is Hayley now?"

"No one has seen her, so we're pretty sure she's left."

"So if Hayley isn't here, where is Klaus?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders not wanting to admit to Caroline that no one had been able to contact him.

"He probably just got caught up with work, I'm sure he'll be back soon." She smiled hoping that was true. "How about some TV, you know our favourite show happens to be on right now."

Washington Confidential was a local gossip program unearthing scandals, mainly about well-known politicians. Most of it was unfounded but they couldn't help but enjoy the salacious gossip and finding out what was going on with Washington's law makers. Katherine pressed the button on the remote watching the television on the wall illuminate.

"Washington Confidential was surprised to find Hayley Marshall from the Washington Times and Senator Klaus Mikaleson looking friendly at Lincoln Restaurant this evening. Now I've seen my fair share of interviews but nothing this cosy… " Caroline looked on in shock, the two of them sitting close together talking was unmistakable.

"Yeah seems like he's really worried about me," she drawled turning away from the television, the visual too painful to watch. "I don't think I'll be holding my breath for a visit, looks like he's far too preoccupied."


	21. Rumour Has It

Klaus walked out into the dark car park towards his car shivering slightly at the unusually cool air for this time of year. He produced his cell phone and switched it on hearing several loud chimes indicating multiple messages. He consulted the screen noticing there were also multiple missed calls. His thoughts immediately flew to Caroline. Klaus realised something must have happened while he was away from the hospital. He didn't want to turn off his phone but under the circumstances thought it was best, although he really should have learnt his lesson after the last time.

He dialled a familiar number waiting for it to connect. "It's about time you returned my call," Elijah growled into his ear.

"No hello or anything, it must be serious," Klaus said hoping the news was good. "Is Caroline okay? Is she awake yet?"

"You know I'm not sure you deserve an answer, Niklaus," he replied tersely.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked wondering what had gotten into his older brother.

"Well while you've been wining and dining journalists…"

"Woah, hold on! What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about. Does the Lincoln ring any bells?" Elijah asked. Klaus inhaled sharply not expecting his brother of all people to know about his earlier visit there with Hayley.

"What do you know about it?"

"Just that you were seen there with a certain Times Journalist, one that I stupidly thought you didn't like."

"I don't," he scowled.

"Yet you still found time to have dinner with her while Caroline was lying comatose at the hospital."

"I left the hospital for her if you recall," he muttered through gritted teeth, what the hell did his family want from him? "And you didn't answer my question, is Caroline okay?" Elijah was silent obviously wondering what to say.

"She's awake."

"That's great." He smiled thinking how all he wanted to do was look into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm on my way."

"Well I'm not sure Caroline feels that way."

"What does that mean Elijah, damn it stop talking in riddles," he fumed, losing patience fast.

"She saw you, Niklaus."

"She saw me where?"

"With Hayley at the Lincoln, you were caught on camera by Washington Confidential, Niklaus." Klaus was silent for a moment processing what his brother was saying.

"Please tell me…" he started before Elijah interrupted.

"She saw you," he reiterated for his benefit.

"It's not what it looked like," Klaus explained hoping his brother would understand.

"Well it looked pretty damning, especially given how much you supposedly hate her. Caroline's very upset, which is completely understandable."

"She's got it all wrong, you all do," he babbled nervously wondering how he was going to explain himself.

"Look right now I don't care, Niklaus, I have to see how Katherine is doing, she's pretty mad."

"I know but I promise I'll explain everything when I get there." He disconnected jumping into his car and hoping that he could fix the damage that had already been done.

Klaus hardly noticed the scenery rushing past him he was so deep in thought. He couldn't believe Caroline had seen them together, when he agreed to go out with Hayley he never imagined this would happen. His mind wandered back to how it all started.

_"Senator what are you doing here?" She asked curiously her brown doe eyes wide and expressive. Klaus froze momentarily trying to work out how to explain his presence at the hospital._

_"Hello, Hayley," he said slowly, trying to buy some time. "My sister, Rebekah, is actually here. I've been visiting her."_

_"Oh I hope she's going to be okay," she smiled sweetly._

_"She will be," he replied confidently. "And what are you doing here at this time of night?"_

_"I heard the terrible news about Caroline Forbes and I came down to see if she was okay." Sure you did he thought._

_"Yes I did hear something about that, it's terrible news," he said, thinking just how awful it all was, and what a nerve she had even showing up at the hospital._

_"It is," she agreed nodding her head vigorously. "Actually I'm glad I ran into you." She said pausing momentarily obviously trying to work out what to say. "I'm sorry about that story we ran on Tatia."_

_"Really?" He asked in disbelief._

_"Yes really. I should have asked you for comment before running the story."_

_"Well there is always two sides to a story Hayley. I thought that was the first thing you would have learnt in journalism," he shot back, trying to conceal his disdain._

_"Yes well obviously I made a mistake," she replied feebly. "Maybe I could take you out for a drink and you could tell me your side of the story?"_

_"To be honest that's the last thing on my mind if you must know," he replied testily, thinking how little he cared about clearing his name right now with everything happening to Caroline. "Now if you'll excuse me." He began to move away thinking just how much he despised her before he heard her speak again, her tone suddenly very different._

_"Well I was trying to be nice about everything but I guess I'll just have to come out and say it." He turned on his heel, her sudden change in attitude intriguing him._

_"I know Senator."_

_"Know what?" He replied inhaling sharply, did she know about him and Caroline?_

_"I know why Rebekah is in hospital and I know why Caroline is in hospital, funnily enough there's a common link," she said smugly. "Alexander." Klaus remained calm not wanting to give anything away. "Obviously I don't want to reveal my sources but I saw the police report detailing his attack on your sister," she said obviously trying to get some reaction out of him._

_"So what you're going to write about that monster attacking my sister?" He growled thinking she really must have been the devil._

_"You don't think very highly of me do you, Senator?" She asked arching her eyebrows innocently._

_"Well given past experiences do you blame me, Hayley?"_

_"No I suppose not but even after I found that information I wasn't going to write about it. Although today's events have me very curious indeed."_

_"Well as much as I'd love to chat I have to go," he said trying to end their conversation before she reached her conclusion._

_"I was trying to understand why your brother in law would shoot Caroline."_

_"I don't know, maybe because he's a crazed maniac," he muttered._

_"Well it seems to be too much of a coincidence if you know what I mean?" Unless of course there is something going on with you and Caroline Forbes?"_

_"That's ridiculous, Hayley," he drawled, trying to act casual. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said trying to get away from her for the second time._

_"Well I have witnesses to prove otherwise," she said mysteriously. Klaus briefly wondered if she did have witnesses or was just making it up to catch him out._

_"Caroline is a journalist, we have a working relationship just like you and I have, or had until you wrote those lies about me," he growled, trying to divert the conversation away from Caroline._

_"Well how about you take me up on that offer of a drink. I know you and Caroline would do the same, then we can talk about what really happened?" Klaus faltered not sure what to do. He knew he didn't want anything to do with Hayley which meant not going anywhere with her. At the same time he was worried about what she did actually know and whether refusing her invitation would result in another front page splash. Klaus knew how much this would hurt Caroline and that was the last thing he wanted to do, especially given her current condition._

_Klaus inhaled deeply knowing what he had to do, he'd go with Hayley, convince her nothing was going on and then be back in time to see Caroline open her beautiful eyes._

_"Why not? I could do with a drink."_ _Her smile grew and Klaus knew he had done the right thing, well he hoped so anyway Klaus came to a standstill at the traffic lights, tapping the steering wheel impatiently wishing he was there already so he could explain himself to Caroline. After everything she'd been through the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, he just hoped it wasn't too late._

* * *

"Of all the idiotic things my brother has done," Rebekah seethed pacing back and forth in the hospital room.

"Calm down, Beks, it not good for you to be getting so worked up," Stefan reasoned. "Anyway we don't even know what happened."

"Well they looked pretty cosy," she muttered, the image of her brother and Hayley filling her mind. "Seriously this is typical of Niklaus, things start to fall in place and he has to mess them up."

"You don't know he messed anything up."

"Maybe but it doesn't look good, you have to admit that, Stef."

"No it doesn't look good," he soothed, trying to allay her concerns. "What I do know is how he feels about Caroline and this thing with Hayley just doesn't make sense."

"Yeah I suppose you're right," she relented. "Especially after that article she wrote about Benjamin. I just don't understand what he was doing and why he looked so comfortable with her."

"It's television, Beks, they can make anything look sordid," he said knowingly. "I think it's best to just wait for him to get here and explain himself."

"You seem way too calm," she observed.

"It's in my nature. Trust me I'm surrounded by all these neurotic women, I need to have these skills to deal with you."

"Neurotic hey?" She asked arching her eyebrows.

"Yes, try working with Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine. If they ask me one more time what a guy wants I might scream," he vented earning a laugh from Rebekah. Stefan looked at her happy to see her face light up and the melodic tone of her chuckle.

"So Stefan what do women want?" She asked curiously.

"Well in summary I'd probably have to say a tall and handsome Mikaelson," he joked. "Although in your case I'm not quite sure."

"Well you've got the tall and handsome part right." She smiled. "Plus he has to love basketball and exorbitant amounts of pineapple."

"Oh really?" He asked kinking his left eyebrow. "I never took you for the pineapple type."

"Well truthfully I'm not but there's something kind of adorable about it."

"Well anytime you need adorable, I'm here," he said his expression softening at her remark. "I'm, um sorry about before, I didn't mean to rush you."

"I know," she said lowering her gaze. "I know what I feel for you, Stef, but it's hard to get past everything I've been through." He reached forward taking her hand and squeezing it affectionately.

"I know, Beks, and I want you to know I'll be here for you, whatever you need and however long it takes." She felt her cheeks flush at his sweet gesture.

"Thanks," she said her voice husky from his confession. She had never loved anyone but him and just wished they hadn't wasted so much time apart.

"So I'm bored," Kol drawled walking into the room and interrupting their moment. They looked at each both trying not to roll their eyes.

"What happened little brother?" Rebekah asked finally tearing her eyes away from Stefan.

"The girls are gossiping," he sighed. "I can only take so much."

"What because you're not the centre of attention?" Stefan asked.

"No," he said his exasperation clear. "I think they are going the extra mile trying to take Caroline's mind of you know what."

"Hayley," Rebekah growled. She even hated the sound of her name.

"Yep, they are doing everything to get her mind off her but if you ask me Caroline isn't convinced."

"Well I don't blame her," Rebekah said. "Any word from Niklaus?"

"Elijah said he's on his way," Kol said. "I can't wait to hear his explanation for this."

"You and me both," Rebekah murmured.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be his siblings?" Stefan asked. "What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"You didn't grow up with Mikael obviously," Kol said. "Anyway I never said I don't believe him, I'm just waiting to hear his side of the story."

"Well let's just wait and see," Stefan said confidently. Even though they hadn't been close for a few years he still felt he knew Klaus and the Klaus he knew wouldn't have done that if he was in love and by all accounts he was head over heels for Caroline. Stefan hoped it was true because if not he was pretty sure he'd kill him. They'd become close over the past months and Stefan knew she deserved the best, especially after everything she'd been through.

* * *

"He's on his way," Elijah said feebly wondering if anything would take the stormy look from the brunette's face.

"Great when he gets here I can kill him," she huffed.

"He said there's an explanation, Katherine."

"I can't see what explanation he could have for that. I saw the footage they looked pretty friendly, Elijah."

"I know but we need to wait and see," he said hurriedly. "There could be a very simple explanation for all of this."

"What?" She asked through squinted eyes. "That he went out for a cosy drink with that nasty piece of work while his supposed girlfriend was lying comatose in a hospital?"

"You need to calm down."

"I need to calm down?" She asked. "You weren't there to witness my best friend, who coincidentally had just woken up from a coma, seeing the person she hates most canoodling with her boyfriend."

"I realise that Katherine. I have no idea what she must be thinking but we need to believe that there was a reason for this."

"Like what exactly?"

"After that story she did on Benjamin do you really believe that Niklaus would be stupid enough to fall for her charms?"

"Hey I have no idea how the male anatomy works," she scoffed.

"You can't think he would be that easily swayed."

"Well who knows?" She asked her protectiveness for Caroline kicking in.

"I know Niklaus has his faults but I don't believe he would do this," he explained. "I've never seen him in love until he met Caroline."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it," she muttered.

"I understand you're mad but you need to calm down."

"Oh I need to calm down," she countered. "Seriously if you say that to me one more time."

"You do Katherine, you're being unreasonable."

"I should have known really given you are related," she accused. "We were getting close and then you turn around and start dating other women." Elijah gasped in shock wondering what had made her bring that up.

"I only dated because you rejected me if you remember?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't reject you."

"As much as I don't want to re-live things all over again that's exactly what happened," he growled, his hurt evident. "You ran out on me."

"Well it probably never would have worked anyway," she blurted out.

"You know what? I think you're right. I would never be with someone so guarded."

"I'm guarded?" she shot back. "You are the epitome of guarded."

"Well even so maybe that's why we're not meant to be together."

"You know what, fine. I have an upset best friend to deal with right now so if you'll excuse me." She stormed off not even bothering to turn back.

Elijah was upset, his breath ragged from their impromptu fight. He couldn't believe after everything that'd been through the past few days it had ended like this. Katherine Pierce may have been upset but she had no right to speak to him like that. Elijah realised it was best to cut his losses now before he got even more hurt. He turned on his heel suddenly feeling claustrophobic, desperate to leave the confines of the hospital. He had no idea why he'd bothered to stay there this long.

* * *

Klaus tore through the streets desperate to get to the hospital the evening's events with Hayley running through his mind.

_"So want to tell me what's going on?" She cooed scooting over in the booth so she was closer to him. He had already moved to the other side of the booth and had nowhere to go, he was stuck. Klaus cleared his throat thinking how much Hayley unnerved him. He knew he had to act like he was enjoying himself although it wasn't going to be easy. He smiled albeit uneasily._

_"I told you before, Hayley, there's nothing going on," he replied trying not to sound as annoyed as he did right then._

_"Well why do I have people telling me otherwise then?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow._

_"You keep referring to all these sources and witnesses yet you haven't named any."_

_"Well given I want to keep them as sources naming them would defeat the purpose, Senator," she drawled, placing her hand dangerously close to his on the table and staring into his eyes deeply._

_"Well I've already told you we have a working relationship, Hayley, so I'm going to leave it at that," he said dismissively her line of questioning rubbing him the wrong way._

_"Here I was thinking you were going to open up to me," she pouted. "I thought we were starting to be friends again." He arched his eyebrows the use of the term friends not sitting well with him._

_"Well I think being friends would take a lot of work especially after everything that's happened, Hayley."_

_"I know and I'm willing to do everything I can to make it up to you," she said. "Starting with Tatia."_

_"I told you I'm not interested in talking about that." Dredging up the past was definitely not what he felt like doing right now._

_"Well unless you'd prefer to talk about Caroline and this connection with Alexander and Rebekah?" Klaus knew he definitely didn't want to talk about Caroline or Rebekah or Alexander for that matter. If this was the only way of getting her off the trail then he'd have to do it. He cleared his throat preparing to tell her what transpired in England._

* * *

Stefan paced outside the hospital waiting for Klaus to get there. He thought it might be best to meet him out front before he had to face the angry mob of women inside. He knew there must have been an explanation but wished Klaus would hurry up so everything could go back to normal. Well as normal as their lives could be what with Alexander still on the run. Stefan balled up his fists, thoughts of that maniac making him furious. He thought he couldn't get any angrier after what he did to Rebekah, but now with what happened to Caroline he was livid. Both were going to be okay eventually although Stefan was worried less about the physical damage and more about the emotional damage he'd caused.

He had never seen Rebekah so scared in his life and all he wanted was to tell her she never had to worry about Alexander again. First they had to find him. He looked over towards the spot where he shot Caroline, the shivers running through his body as the memories flashed through his head. "Stefan," Klaus greeted, waking him from his trance.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour," he said, shaking his head, then noticing how visibly distraught he seemed.

"Don't you start; I've already had a scolding from Elijah," he growled. Stefan nodded thinking just how unpleasant that would have been knowing the eldest Mikaelson.

"Hey I'm not starting anything. If you must know I've been defending you to everyone, I just hope I did the right thing." Klaus' face softened happy to have a best friend like Stefan at that moment.

"Thanks, mate," he replied, rubbing his eyes and thinking just how tired he was. Klaus could probably count on one hand the number of hours sleep he'd had since returning from England. "So Caroline's going to be okay?"

"The doctors seem to think so considering how quickly she came around." Klaus nodded thinking to him it felt like an eternity.

"So as much as I want to ask what happened, it's probably best you get your butt in there and explain yourself to Caroline." Klaus sighed thinking about what he was going to say. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her unnecessarily after the trauma she'd been through. He looked up at Stefan thinking it couldn't hurt to keep her waiting another five minutes while he collected his thoughts.

"Hayley found me at the hospital and all but told me she knew there was something going on with Caroline."

"How did she know?"

"Hayley says she has sources, although she wouldn't name them."

"I'm a journalist and even I know that's a pretty old trick to get someone to confess," Stefan replied knowingly.

"Yeah well that's what I thought so I played it down but she wouldn't give up," he said his frustration obvious.

"So how did this lead to drinks?"

"She offered to take me out, make amends for her story about Benjamin," he explained. "I thought if I was nice to her then she'd give up on this Caroline thing."

"Yes very nice, according to Rebekah you two looked very cosy."

"Hey that was all her, I nearly fell off the chair trying to get away from her she was that over friendly."

"So basically trying to help Caroline has pretty much backfired on you," he said shaking his head.

"No need to rub it in," he grumbled. "Although I have no idea how they managed to film us together."

"According to Katherine that show can sniff out a possible scandal from a mile away," he said quoting the angry brunette.

"The Lincoln is usually pretty discreet though. I've known Rudy the owner for years and trust me I've held some high level secret meetings and its never aired on television before. That's the main reason I suggested it," he said still wondering how they were caught.

"Well I think that's the least of your worries, Klaus," Stefan said gesturing towards the hospital where Klaus knew a very angry and upset blonde was housed.

"Yeah tell me about it," he muttered knowing he had to face the music. "Wish me luck." He strode away without hearing Stefan uttering behind him.

"I think you're going to need it, man." 

* * *

Klaus walked down the hall madly trying to search for the right words. He knew he'd done nothing wrong but could imagine how Caroline was feeling, he knew it would be the same if he saw her with another guy. He approached the door the thoughts cluttering his mind. He needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath he knocked quietly at first then, when he didn't get an answer, he tapped louder. The door flew open and Klaus was faced with a very grumpy brunette. He gulped loudly not expecting her pissed off best friend to greet him at the door.

"Hi Katherine," he said quietly. She looked at him completely unimpressed before turning around to face Caroline.

"The jackass is here, Caroline, I can kick him out if you're not up to it." Klaus ignored her comment instead looking around Katherine his face breaking into a smile at Caroline's gorgeous but annoyed face. He never thought he'd get the chance to look into those beautiful, blue eyes again. She cleared her throat and Klaus could tell she was nervous. Even with her hair slightly rumpled and connected to all those machines she still looked stunning. Klaus held his breath hoping she'd let him explain.

"It's okay, Katherine," she relented, her voice raspy. Katherine sighed loudly and walked back towards the bed giving her friend a hug.

"I'll be right outside." Klaus heard her say before walking out of the room and almost knocking him over in the process. She was pretty strong for being so small. Klaus smiled wearily at Caroline and walked in having to stop himself from gathering her in his arms and showering her with kisses.

"Hi."

"Hello," she replied shortly, not making eye contact. He sat on the bed determined to make her listen. Klaus put his finger under her chin and pulled it upwards so she had no choice but to look at him. "Klaus please don't."

"I know what you saw but there's an explanation Caroline," he said quietly his eyes never leaving hers.

"How exactly do you explain that?" She scoffed swatting his hand away from her face.

"I was sitting here at your bedside when Kol told me Hayley was hanging around. We didn't want to raise her suspicions so I decided to leave just until she'd gone. I was going to come straight back."

"Yet somehow you managed to end up having a cosy drink with the woman who betrayed you." 

"She was in the hall when I left making it pretty hard to avoid her."

"That doesn't explain how you ended up with her at the Lincoln, Klaus," she sighed in frustration.

"She thinks something is going on with us," he said quickly making Caroline look up in surprise.

"What makes her think that?"

"She said she has sources that have placed us together, although I think she only said that to get a reaction from me."

"So what you decided to take her out because she might know something, even though you said yourself it was probably just a ruse to get you to confess?"

"That and the fact that she knew Alexander was not only responsible for hurting my sister but hurting you too, she thinks there's a connection," he explained, hoping he was getting through to her.

"Ah she didn't think maybe it's the fact that he's a maniac?" She asked incredulously. Klaus chuckled thinking that was his exact response when she raised it with him earlier.

"I don't really think this is a laughing matter."

"No of course not," he said somberly, thinking how insensitive that seemed after everything she'd been through. "That's just what I said to her but she wasn't giving up easily."

"No that doesn't seem to her thing," she drawled. "She suggested a drink to smooth things over after the whole Tatia thing."

"I'll bet she did," she muttered.

"I didn't want you to end up on the front page of the paper so I said yes." Caroline looked at him suspiciously almost like she was deciding if he was telling the truth or not.

"Okay even if I believe you, why did you look so friendly with her?"

"Trust me it was all an act Caroline, it made my skin crawl having to pretend. I was just trying to take the attention away from us." She was silent for a moment obviously processing what he was saying.

"So what now you've gone out she's just going to let it go?" Caroline asked.

"Honestly I have no idea when it comes to Hayley, she's completely unpredictable," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I think it's best just to placate her for now just in case, I can handle it."

"Yeah well she's clearly obsessed with you." She gulped.

"Well lucky for you I'm a taken man," he said smiling slightly. "As long as you'll still have me that is." He noticed her face soften slightly, his words obviously having the desired effect.

"Seeing you together really hurt Klaus and it's already been a pretty lousy day," she grumbled. Klaus manoeuvred himself so that he was lying next to her and softly stroked her hair.

"I guess by trying to protect you I just made things worse," he murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry, especially after everything you've been through."

"Well yes you did," she agreed. "Have you noticed that all we seem to do is apologise to each other?"

"How about we agree to stop apologising and just be happy together?"

"Sounds good to me," she said smiling for the first time. "I just hope we can do that with crazy Hayley and Alexander on the loose."

"Alexander will get what is coming to him, even if I have to kill him myself," he growled his anger returning with full force. First his sister then Caroline, he was going to pay.

"You won't be doing any such thing, mister," she implored, placing her hand on his chest.

"I almost lost you because of him, Caroline," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. "After everything he did to Rebekah I don't think I could hate him as much as I do now."

"Yeah well leave it up to the police, promise me?" She pleaded.

"Fine," he agreed, wondering how exactly he would do that but he was willing to try anything for her.

"Not sure if we can fix the Hayley problem that easily," Caroline sighed.

"As soon as you're out of here and things are back to normal." She gave him a look which said things were far from normal. "Okay normal isn't really our thing I'll admit."

"You think?" She laughed despite everything. "So what are we going to do when things are slightly normal?"

"I am going to tell the word that you're my girl." He grinned pulling her closer.

"What about the consequences?"

"We'll work all of that out when it happens, Caroline. At least it will neutralise the Hayley threat and we won't have to appease her any more."

"I couldn't agree more," she answered. "I'm sick of hiding everything, I want it to be out in the open, even with all the consequences."

"Well at least we agree on that," he said, pulling her closer and nuzzling into her neck affectionately.

"Just don't ever think about leaving me again."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	22. A Day in the Life

Caroline played with the suspicious grey looking concoction on her plate looking forward to tomorrow when she could have some proper human food. As good as the care had been from the doctors and nurses, the catering staff left a lot to be desired. She pushed it aside and got up from the bed. She hated being cooped up in the hospital room and couldn't wait to go home and back to her life.

She stared out the window watching the cars inching down the street on their way home from work wishing she was doing the same. The doctor had visited earlier and given her the good news. The thought of being in her own bed was definitely something she was looking forward to; if Klaus happened to be in it with her even better. Thinking of him made her miss him even more, he had visited that morning but the Senate was in session and unfortunately, he had to leave.

Rebekah had been discharged earlier and Caroline had to admit she missed their chats, mainly about what Klaus was like growing up and Stefan's interesting quirks. Katherine, Kol and Bonnie had visited regularly too but they too had their own work commitments. Alaric sent his best wishes too but Caroline was quite happy to keep her distance from him given how guilty she felt.

She couldn't believe they were going to go public with their relationship. As much as she wanted to Caroline also knew the consequences would be huge. She actually enjoyed her job and the thought of not having it anymore left her feeling empty. She knew she could probably go back to general reporting if they weathered this storm but at the same time knew she had found her niche in politics. Caroline knew she could do her job objectively it was obviously up to Alaric whether he thought the same thing. She heard a knock on the door breaking her out of her trance.

She smiled at her visitor bearing a sizeable bunch of daisies. "Wow, you really know how to spoil a girl," she giggled as he held them out for her.

"Well when you get a chance tell Rebekah, I need all the help I can get," he said making himself comfortable on the bed. "No wonder you're itching to go home this bed is like a rock."

"Yeah, that and the food," she muttered.

"How about we get out of here?" He asked gesturing towards the door.

"What like out into the real world," she said, her eyes lighting up excitedly. "Hell yeah, let's blow this joint."

"Hold on there, missy. I meant let's go to the cafeteria; I can buy you a cup of that really great coffee they serve." Caroline sighed in frustration.

"Yeah because it's so great," she huffed. "Okay if that's my only option let's go." She tightened her dressing gown sash and opened the door wishing she was leaving there for good. Stefan shook his head.

"Tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"I won't hold my breath. So how is Rebekah doing?" When Rebekah left the hospital she had surprised them all by choosing to stay with Stefan, even though everyone had offered.

"She's okay, as good as can be what with Alexander still on the run," he growled.

"I can't believe all those police can't find one guy."

"Yeah, you'd think given how long it's been they would have found him by now. Rebekah is acting brave but I can tell she's pretty scared."

"I would be too," she shuddered, remembering their run in which resulted in her being shot. "At least she has you for protection."

"Yes me and some overprotective brothers who keep dropping in unexpectedly," he teased, sitting himself down at one of the plastic tables in the cafeteria.

"I don't really blame them after what happened," she said, joining him. "So how is living together, you know besides the unwanted drop-ins?"

"It's good." He smiled. "No it's better than good, it's amazing."

"So you two are finally sorting things out?"

"Rebekah wants to take things slow so not really, but I don't mind. Any chance I can get to spend time with her I do."

"Well, it sounds like you'll be back on track in no time, maybe even living together?"

"Don't get too excited, Care, as much as I enjoy her company she has this tendency to hog the remote control, put the toilet seat down and don't get me started on all her shoes lying around and those girly, chick flicks are just horrendous." Caroline chuckled thinking how funny that would be to witness.

"But yet even after all that you still love her."

"Well I'm not that fickle," he joked. "So how are you and the good Senator doing?"

"We are good." She beamed thinking how great it was after everything that had happened. Even though it had only been a few days she could tell things were different this time.

"Glad to hear it. So when are you going to tell Alaric?"

"I don't know, to be honest, I've been procrastinating about that," she said feeling the dread in her stomach.

"Look Alaric is actually a pretty nice guy, trust me I've worked with him for over five years," he reassured her. "I think if you explain it all he would understand."

"Understand enough to let me keep my job as a political reporter?"

"If you can prove that you can do your job objectively why not?"

"I know I can Stefan," she promised.

"Well there you go and it probably doesn't hurt to have some connections in the political world anyway," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not that I would ever use them," she replied defiantly. "I just hope he can see the good work I've done and look past my relationship." She gulped hoping more than thinking it would be true.

"Well you didn't run that story on Klaus and Tatia, so Alaric will surely have to see that you knew it was a conflict of interest."

"Yeah," she said still unconvinced. "It is a shame though no one will ever know the truth, thanks to Hayley Marshall and her lies."

"She's a piece of work alright," he conceded. "Look you and I both know clearing his name is the last thing on Klaus' mind. Even with his position he's never been one to care about what people think of him."

"No, he doesn't, that's one of the things I like about him."

"Plus I think his thoughts are more focused on you at the moment."

"Another reason for liking him," she added. "I just can't wait until we can get back to normal and not have to worry about placating Hayley." Stefan noticed a dark shadow cross her face briefly.

"It's only for a little longer then once you go public she'll have nothing on you."

"I know but the thought of that hussy trying to get her claws into my man makes my skin crawl," she shuddered. "If only I wasn't holed up in here."

"So if you weren't you'd be watching his every move?" Stefan asked. "I didn't take you for the psycho stalker type." Caroline whacked him playfully.

"Ouch Caroline."

"That so didn't hurt you, big baby, try getting shot."

"You're always going to use that now aren't you?"

"Hey I've earned the right," she joked. "Anyway I so wouldn't do that, I trust Klaus even after that little incident at the Lincoln the other night."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't trust the she-devil," she scoffed. "I still think it was awfully convenient that Washington Confidential managed to catch them out the other night."

"You think it was a setup?"

"Possibly, I mean Klaus told me that place is pretty discreet and it would be just like Hayley to organize it."

"I don't think we can put anything past her," he said ominously. "Like I said you won't have to deal with her for too much longer, Care, and then you and Klaus can live happily ever after." She smiled despite everything that was plaguing her.

"And you and Rebekah," she said confidently. His phone beeped indicating a new message; Caroline noticed the grin on his face.

"I think we should get you back to your room," he said, standing up quickly.

"Have you been paged?" She asked walking beside him thinking how adorable he and Rebekah were together.

"Something like that," he said stopping outside her door. "I'll leave you to it, have fun." He said mysteriously before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and walking away. Caroline watched his retreating back in confusion. What did he mean? Fun wouldn't be the way she'd describe the hospital.

She opened the door completely overwhelmed by what greeted her. Dozens of candles were dotted throughout her hospital room creating a soft glow, she could make out a picnic basket and red rose petals scattered across her bed and a smiling Klaus standing in the middle of it all. Her heart leaped from seeing his gorgeous face and the thought that he had done all of this for her. She smiled at him struggling not to jump him he looked so delicious in the candlelight.

"So I'm assuming you and Stefan were in this together?" She asked grinning stupidly.

"Yes, you've got me," he murmured, walking towards her. "I asked him to distract you with horrible coffee from the cafeteria so I could set this all up." He leaned forward enveloping her in his arms, the smell of his spicy aftershave filling her nostrils.

"Well, I'm impressed," she said approvingly, pulling back from their embrace. "So what's in the basket Senator?"

"Trust you to sniff out the food," he joked, nudging her. "I knew how you felt about the catering here so I thought I'd bring some treats to you."

"Well don't keep me in suspense," she said, her stomach growling.

"Given your sweet tooth, I thought I'd skip mains and go straight to dessert."

"You know me too well." Her eyes widened in anticipation as he slowly opened the basket. "First off we have some chocolate brownies." She could almost feel herself drooling they looked that rich.

"Yum," she said leaning over to grab one.

"Not yet," he scolded her like a naughty child. "You have to wait for me to finish."

"There's more?"

"Yes now sit down here and I'll show you." He directed pulling out the most delicious looking chocolate cake.

"Are you trying to put me into a chocolate coma?" She asked secretly excited by the possibility.

"I think it's too soon to be joking about comas, don't you?" He chided still not completely over their ordeal. "Although I must admit I was thinking about all those endorphins." She giggled, thinking back to their time stuck in the lift together.

"All the way back to our first encounter," she recalled, thinking how she had scoffed a piece of chocolate cake and brownie during their ordeal. "I can't believe you remembered."

"How could I not? Watching you eat those desserts nearly killed me."

"Oh really?" She asked arching her eyebrows. "Maybe we can have a re-enactment and this time I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"Don't tease me, woman," he growled. "We're in a hospital and you just got shot."

"I'm more than fine in that department," she assured him, remembering her discussion with the doctor about her physical abilities. "Although I'm not sure the nurses would enjoy the show."

"You're probably right. Although there'll be no stopping me once I get you home tomorrow."

"I can't wait," she cooed leaning in and brushing her lips against his. Klaus pulled her closer placing his hands on her cheeks and deepening the kiss. Klaus pulled away briefly trailing kisses down her neck; if she was excited before she was in a frenzy now. He continued to nip at her neck slowly as she tipped back her head, the sensations pulsing through her body. She was desperate for him to kiss her further down and that was only the start of what she wanted him to do.

His phone rang disturbing their moment, he groaned loudly obviously upset by the interruption. "You better get that, it might be work," she said her breathing ragged. Klaus consulted the screen rolling his eyes in the process.

"Or my grouchy older brother," he scowled.

"You should definitely get it then," she advised, knowing how upset he must be after what happened with Katherine.

"No that's the reason not to get it," he said placing it back on the bed when it finally finished ringing.

"That's not very nice."

"Hey, have you spoken to my brother the last few days? He's like a bear with a sore head," he muttered.

"Well after the fight he and Katherine had I'm not surprised. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"I tried Caroline; as soon as I say the name Katherine he clams up or bites my head off depending on his mood."

"This is so stupid, they need to stop being so stubborn and realize they are perfect for each other."

"Yeah well try telling him that," he said, shaking his head. "Apparently Katherine yelled at him for no reason and that's something my brother just can't get past."

"Kat was protecting me and unfortunately took it out on him in the process," Caroline said sadly feeling partially responsible. "She has a tendency to speak before she thinks."

"Yeah, I can attest to that," he agreed remembering her frosty reception the other night.

"Hey, she thought you'd wronged me," she objected. "It's nice that my best friend is so protective."

"That's for sure. You're right though we need to do something; I'm just not exactly sure what." He scratched his head thinking matchmaking was definitely not one of his talents.

"Me neither," she murmured, obviously deep in thought. "We need to bring in the big guns I think." Klaus looked at her realising exactly what she meant.

"Rebekah?" He guessed. "She's certainly bossy enough. If my sister can't get them back together no one can."

"I'll give her a call later," she said, hoping it would work. "Now back to dinner." She looked around her eyes devouring the chocolaty goodness in front of them.

"There's one more thing," he said, digging in the basket for the last item while she watched on eagerly.

"Churros!" She cried excitedly. "You remembered that as well." Caroline thought back to their conversation at the sleep out all those months ago.

"Believe it or not I remember everything you tell me, love, except maybe when you're rambling on about politics," he joked, holding one out for her to taste. She took a bite unable to contain her moans of delight.

"Mmmm yummy." She took it out of his hand and proceeded to eat the rest.

"Hey stop making eating dessert so damn sexy woman," he said, unable to control his arousal.

"I can't help it. This was your idea if you hadn't forgotten."

"Yeah and now I'm not quite so sure it was a good one."

"Oh yes it was." She grinned licking her fingers slowly savoring the cinnamon flavour. "Now onto the brownies." She leaned across grabbing one noticing his look of surprise.

"Hey if you tried the food here you'd be hungry too." Klaus rolled his eyes pulling her downwards so they were lying together while she munched away happily.

"I could get used to this," he murmured placing a chaste kiss on her head.

"Mmmm dessert like this, yeah me too."

"I was actually talking about us lying here together," he replied, shaking his head.

"I know, I was just joking, although if you bring me dessert like this all the time you'll be one very lucky guy." She laughed kinking her left eyebrow.

"Oh really? He said his interest piqued.

"Really," she giggled, splaying her hands across his chest and leaning down to capture his lips with hers thinking she didn't really care about the nurses right now.

* * *

"So what exactly are you going to do about this Kalijah situation?" Stefan asked, regarding Rebekah seriously.

"Kalijah?" She asked curiously, cuddling into him on the sofa.

"You know Katherine and Elijah, Ka-Lijah?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're weird?"

"All the time," he replied, deadpan. "Anyway it just makes it easier to use one word, you know like Klaroline or Kennett."

"I thought journalists liked using lots of words?"

"Not when there's a word limit. For your information though you and I would be Stebekah."

"Not Rebekafan?" She asked wondering why she was even buying into this strange conversation.

"You're so bad at this game." He chuckled rolling his eyes. "So what are you planning on doing to get the two most stubborn people I know together?"

"I have some ideas but I really need something full proof, Elijah and Katherine won't fall for just anything."

"Well knowing you they won't know what's going to hit them." When Rebekah put her mind to something she didn't give up easily.

"Mmmm," she replied vaguely. Stefan recognized that look, it was when she started to think about him.

"Beks," he said trying to break her out of her trance. "Talk to me."

"About what?" She finally responded still distracted.

"I know what you're thinking about. They will catch him and he will pay for what he did to you and Caroline."

"I'm not so sure, Stef."

"Why not?" He asked incredulously. Stefan didn't think he'd ever heard her so negative before and wondered what had happened since they spoke last night.

"Well look how long it's taken them; he's probably over the other side of the country by now."

"As much as I want him caught, the thought of him being that far away from you would be something at least," he confessed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she agreed, still not completely convinced. "It just doesn't seem fair that he gets to cause us so much pain and get away with it."

"He won't, Beks, that I promise you," he said, hoping it was true. "Now I don't really think he deserves this much of our time, do you?"

"No, you're right," she said, breaking out of her somber mood. "You might need to occupy me somehow though." Stefan coughed nervously his first thought obviously not G rated. Rebekah giggled unable to help herself.

"Um how about one of those great chick flicks of yours?" He covered hoping she would suggest anything but that.

"Well as much as I could go some Legally Blonde right now." Stefan inwardly groaned. "How about a newspaper and a cup of tea?" Stefan smiled thinking he could definitely do that. He knew the papers would have been delivered by now and walked outside, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on his skin.

The street was mostly empty except for a few cars, one of which he didn't recognize. He looked at it intently his imagination running away from him. Stefan shook his head trying to dislodge the fears and finally tore his eyes away from the car spying the papers rolled up in their usual plastic on the lawn. He picked them up and took them inside to Rebekah. He really needed to calm down and stop being so paranoid. He unwrapped the Post and threw it in her direction.

"Might I suggest your daily horoscope from the mystical Bonnie Bennett, Katherine's latest piece of gossip, or if you're really in the mood my synopsis of the Redskins Giants match?"

"As much as I like you, Stef, the thought of reading about football is not something that will occupy me." She laughed as he pretended to be offended unwrapping the other paper. "Which paper is that? I thought there was only one in Washington?" She joked.

"You have to check out the competition," he said, his face falling as he read the headline.

"What garbage is the Times reporting now?" She asked curiously. Stefan continued to skim the front page completely in his own world. "Stef, what's wrong?"

"This will definitely keep you occupied," he replied, passing it over to her, the headline making her inhale sharply.

* * *

"So you finally get to escape," Bonnie said as Caroline's face lit up excitedly.

"Yeah, no more questionable food and no more uncomfortable bed," she joked. "How have you been?"

"About the same since we last spoke. Nothing much exciting happens to me."

"I think I would take uneventful for a little while." Caroline nodded thinking how much she would like things to be boring for a change. "How's Kol?"

"Oh, you know Kol." She laughed thinking about the special guy in her life.

"Always the cute and nerdy joker."

"He certainly knows how to make people smile," she agreed, thinking what comic relief Kol had provided throughout the recent drama. "Although some of his jokes leave a bit to be desired."

"Well, at least you don't have to hear them all the time."

"No, but it must be nice to have such a great guy," she said noticing Bonnie blush profusely.

"I suppose so." She grinned. "Things have been pretty good so far given all our differences."

"He's smitten with you; Klaus said he's never known Kol to like anyone so much until you," Caroline said knowingly.

"Well, I feel the same way." She said somewhat apprehensively. Caroline noticed the change in her tone wondering what had come over her friend.

"What's wrong, Bon?" She asked gently stroking her arm.

"I think things are too good," she said quietly. "I mean something has to go wrong."

"What makes you say that?" She asked curiously. "Is it a feeling you're having?" Bonnie nodded.

"I know I've been a bit off lately but things seem to be returning to normal, including this really bad feeling about Kol."

"Are you sure Bonnie?" Caroline asked. "Things have been pretty stressful lately with everyone; it wouldn't be unusual for you to feel uneasy."

"It's more than that," she said ominously.

"Well do you have any specific details like when or where or what even?"

"It doesn't work like that all the time, Caroline." She said rolling her eyes. "At the moment it's just a feeling like I might lose him."

"As much as I believe in your abilities, I'm not sure you're right."

"Tell me what you really think."

"Look when things are going so well it's not unusual to get worried. I mean once you get something that's when you've got something to lose. There's nothing scarier than that."

"Okay, I think you've been watching too much Dr. Phil since you've been holed up in this hospital."

"You like him so much it scares you, Bonnie," Caroline said. "It's not uncommon to create problems that aren't there."

"Yeah, you've officially been watching too much Dr. Phil," she scoffed. "I can't explain it Caroline but trust me it's there."

"Well I think you're being silly, it's obvious he's in love with you. But who am I to question the universe?"

"Exactly," she said hoping she was wrong.

"So how about we get the hell out of this place." Katherine chuckled, walking into the room.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Caroline smiled.

"Okay let's get your stuff and escape, there's only so much hospital smell I can take," she drawled. Caroline figured Katherine didn't like a lot of the memories that were there either.

"Yep let's go," Bonnie agreed picking up Caroline's bag and walking towards the door only to come face to face with a sweet-looking nurse.

"Caroline I didn't realize you were leaving already."

"Well, Florence I have to go some time." She smiled. "Although I'm going to miss our daily chats." Caroline and Florence had become quite close over the short time and she knew she would miss her cheerful face.

"I guess you won't need this breakfast then. Although you and I both know you're not missing much," she said sharing an inside joke about the food.

"No that I won't." She giggled.

"Well you might as well take these newspapers; you can read them when you get home," she offered, handing them to Katherine. "Take care, sweetie."

"You too, thanks for everything, Florence." She gave her a big hug before walking out the door desperate for some fresh air. The girls walked down the hall Katherine lagging behind obviously immersed in what she was reading.

"Come on, Pierce, we haven't got all day," Bonnie said turning around to face the brunette. "I think you already know what's in the gossip section."

"Maybe she's reading one of Stefan's riveting pieces about basketball," Caroline joked turning around as well.

"Um no. It's nothing that exciting, let's go."

"Okay, you are so transparent," Bonnie said attempting to snatch the paper from her grasp. "What could possibly be so exciting in the Times?"

"Nothing like I said," she murmured, nonchalantly.

"Yeah I'm with Bonnie," Caroline said catching her off guard and managing to steal the paper from her friend.

"Caroline don't..." she started watching her face drop as she began to read.

"What does it say?" Bonnie asked still oblivious before reading the headline.

"Senator's heartbreak over love child affair." They were suddenly quiet Katherine with her gaze downward and Bonnie and Caroline furiously reading the story. She couldn't believe it; Klaus had told Hayley the whole story about Tatia and Benjamin and everything that happened in England and she was now reading about it on the front page of the Washington Times. Caroline didn't know where to begin.

For starters, Klaus had been absolutely livid when he found out about her story in London. She knew she lied initially but surely her writing the story was better than someone vindictive and unpredictable like Hayley Marshall? Not only that but he failed to mention his little confession to her, no doubt it was something that transpired during their dinner at the Lincoln. She felt ill that he had shared such intimate thoughts and feelings with her after she'd been shot. How could she have been so stupid? He said he didn't care about clearing his name that all he cared about was her and their future but yet he'd gone straight to her with his deepest thoughts.

Caroline suddenly felt sick and it wasn't the horrible hospital smell either. "Care," Katherine said attempting to break her out of her trance.

"I'm fine really, Kat," She said feeling anything but. "I just want to get out of this place."

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this Caroline," Bonnie said.

"Please just take me home," she pleaded, afraid she might start bawling in public.

"Of course," Katherine murmured putting her arm around Caroline and walking out into the daylight. 

* * *

"Surprise!" Klaus and Kol shouted jumping out from behind the couch as the girls walked through the front door of their apartment. Caroline looked up at the large makeshift banner they'd hung up welcoming her home.

"Wow, that's..." Bonnie stared, stuck for words.

"Art," Kol said proudly. "I did the whole thing Niklaus here doesn't have one artistic bone in his body."

"I resent that; see how well I colored in the lines?" He joked looking at Caroline curiously. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" Caroline shook her head rushing towards the bedroom too upset to talk to him right now she was that angry.

"Was it something I said?" Kol asked looking from the bedroom to Klaus.

"No, for once it wasn't," Katherine murmured looking directly at Klaus.

"Yeah I think we should leave, Kol," Bonnie said directing him towards the front door. "Katherine you're coming too."

"I think I should stay and make sure Caroline is okay," she objected, looking wearily at Klaus. Bonnie came over and pulled her away. "I think she needs some time alone." She said closing the door behind them.

Caroline launched herself onto the bed trying not to cry. She hated that he made her feel this way and just when she thought things were fine something else had to happen. She heard a light knock at the door hoping it was anyone but him.

"Caroline?" He called opening the door so that it was slightly ajar. "What's wrong, love?" She laid there almost hoping he'd go away, she didn't have the energy for another argument. She felt the bed lower as he sat beside her placing his hand softly on the small of her back.

"Please just go away," she pleaded, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?" He asked. She knew he wasn't going to give up soon so she turned over her sudden move making him almost fall off balance.

"Fine you want to know what's wrong?" She whimpered, through bleary eyes. "Why don't you read today's Times." She pulled it out of her bag and threw it in his direction. He looked at her quizzically.

"Not my favourite read but okay," he drawled before turning it over and baulking at its contents. He was silent for a moment taking it all in. Caroline watched his reaction trying to work out how it all came about. He looked up at her his face deathly serious.

"It's not what it looks like, Caroline."

"Oh really what does it look like, Klaus?" She seethed unable to control her anger any longer. "You know what I'll spare you having to explain and tell you what I think it looks like; correct me if I'm wrong," she shouted jumping up from her bed and pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "Let's see, you went out with Hayley the other night and decided to spill your guts and tell her everything about Tatia and Benjamin in England." 

"Well yes, but that wasn't my intention."

"Oh really? So what was your intention?"

"We've been through this Caroline," he sighed trying to contain his annoyance. "I went there to distract her and take the attention off us."

"But in the meantime you managed to tell Hayley, of all people, all that personal stuff you went through."

"Well it was either that or she was going to ask about what was going on with us, so I chose that instead," he replied. "Seriously I don't understand what the big deal is Caroline."

"Are you joking?" She asked incredulously shocked by his reaction. "It's okay for Hayley to write this story but when I wanted to do it you got so angry."

"Yeah well you didn't go about it in the best way did you, Caroline. At least I knew Hayley was writing it, unlike you trying to hide it from me." She inhaled sharply realising he obviously wasn't over it what happened in England.

"So you're still mad at me?"

"Well do you blame me? We never really got to talk about it because…" he faded out.

"I got shot," she uttered, unable to believe he would bring that up. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh come on, Caroline, you know I didn't mean it like that," he said, trying to reason with her. "It was no big deal, I told her so she'd leave you alone."

"So it was a win-win situation then?"

"What does that mean exactly?" He asked the confusion etched on his face.

"Well you managed to get her off the trail and clear your name in the process."

"That was never important to me you know that," he cried in frustration.

"No it wasn't when you thought I was writing the story but you're more than happy to give Hayley Marshall and the Times the exclusive even after everything she's done to you."

"Oh now I get it," he said, the realisation sweeping over his face. "You're upset you didn't get the exclusive."

"That is so far from the truth," she shouted, waving her arms in anger. "I have never done anything but be there for you."

"Except for lying about the story," he shot back unable to help himself.

"You know what I've had enough for today; I'd really just prefer that you leave," she said, her voice low.

"You know what I think that's best," he agreed. "Maybe you need some time to calm down and then we can talk properly." He looked at her for a moment before walking out of the bedroom. Caroline felt the tears fall again as she he shut the front door behind him. Why couldn't things be easy with them? How could she go from feeling completely euphoric to completely devastated in such a short period. If this was what love felt like Caroline wasn't sure whether she wanted it.

She grabbed her cell phone from her bag and dialled the familiar number waiting for the call to connect. She heard the click the comforting voice on the other end wafting through the phone having the desired effect. "Hi, Mom."

"Caroline, how are you honey? Are you home from the hospital yet?" Liz asked.

"I am but it doesn't feel like my real home," she said, trying not to break into a fresh round of tears. "Can I come and visit?"

"Of course you can. Truthfully if you hadn't come here I was planning a trip to see you."

"Good," she said, feeing the relief wash over her. All Caroline wanted was to give her mom a hug, see some old friends and hang out at the Mystic Grill far away from Klaus, Hayley, Alexander and all the craziness. "I'll see you soon."


	23. There's No Place Like Home

"Okay, so this bad mood you're in isn't really working for me," Lexi snapped, her patience wearing thin with the temperamental Senator.

"Well I'm sorry it's not working for you, Lexi," he mimicked wishing she'd leave him alone. "Last time I checked you worked for me."

"Not much longer with that attitude," she said, rolling her eyes. "You know I should be the one upset with you after that Hayley Marshall article the other day."

"I said I was sorry I didn't tell you about the interview, it was a spur of the moment decision. Anyway surely you couldn't ask for much better media than that."

"That's beside the point and you know it Klaus," she growled. "If you want to do your own media from now on be my guest."

"Hell no, I pay you to deal with those vultures." He shook his head glad he didn't have to put up with journalists. The only journalist he would have time for, it turned out, didn't have time for him. Klaus hadn't seen Caroline since their fight the other day and as much as he wanted to call his ego was preventing him from doing that.

Yes he gave Hayley his story but he was only trying to distract her from finding out the truth about him and Caroline, something quite frankly she should have been grateful about. Even if he had given her permission to write the story, Klaus knew it wasn't appropriate given their relationship and Caroline being such a stickler for the rules should have known that. He probably could have handled their argument better but he wasn't going to apologise for something he didn't do. The silence from her had been a surprise. Yes she was obviously angry but to not even call him had made him question whether she was serious about their relationship. Maybe she was getting cold feet about going public and this was her excuse to pick a fight.

"Klaus, hello?" Lexi asked waving her hands in front of his face.

"I'm here."

"Could have fooled me," she muttered. "You have been like a bear with a sore head the past few days, anything you want to tell me?"

"I'm fine."

"Yes because you seem fine," she said, shaking her head. "We need to address this Caroline thing."

"What Caroline thing?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"The part about you guys going public with your relationship?" Klaus had gone to Lexi after their initial discussion asking for options about how to handle the media. She wasn't happy but knew if that was what Klaus wanted she had to support his decision no matter the fall-out.

"Well there's no need to worry about that anymore," he mumbled.

"Honestly I can't keep up with you two," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Talk about on again off again."

"Hey you can blame her for that not me."

"Well you have a tendency to do stupid things, so I'm not sure I completely believe that," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Have you tried talking it out with her?"

"Yes," he said, realising that wasn't exactly true. "Well not exactly."

"I knew it. Klaus you were considering going public with your relationship, even with all the consequences, and now you won't even speak to her."

"She hasn't spoken to me either," he replied childishly.

"Well you are both just as bad as each other then," she said. "You have to decide if Caroline is worth it Klaus." He looked at her carefully thinking just how pertinent her question was. Klaus knew he'd never felt this way about anyone, including Tatia, and knew that if he was willing to go public then she must have been worth it. Although given she hadn't tried to contact him maybe that was his answer. His head felt like it was going to explode he was that confused.

"Can we just get back to work?" He asked avoiding the question. She nodded acknowledging his privacy.

"Okay now back to these interview requests…" she started. Klaus only half listening his mind well and truly not on work but the blonde who had stolen his attention.

* * *

"How's the most beautiful girl in the world?" Kol asked coming up behind Bonnie and lacing his arms around her waist. They had agreed to meet at their favourite spot which was, not surprisingly, the Planetarium. She grinned thinking she'd never get sick of this even with all the corniness.

"I thought we agreed to no more corny lines?"

"Hey that wasn't corny it was incredibly romantic," he argued.

"Okay how about we settle for corny and romantic?" She giggled as he tickled her mercilessly. "Kol stop that."

"Not until you tell me I'm the most romantic guy you've ever met," he teased continuing to tickle her.

"Okay fine you are the most romantic, albeit corny person, I've ever met."

"That's not what I said," he countered.

"Fine, you are the most romantic person I've ever met," she said gasping for air until he finally stopped his assault. She turned around slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch! Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"Mmmmm. Just remember revenge is sweet."

"Ooooh are you going to cast a spell on me or something?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"Last time I checked I wasn't a witch," she said shaking her head. "I thought you were going to stop teasing me." His face softened obviously realising he'd gone too far.

"I'm sorry it just kind of pops out," he admitted. "Forgive me for being so tactless?" Kol asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes and sticking out his bottom lip for extra effect. She smiled unable to resist his gorgeous face.

"Fine, but next time I dump your sorry ass."

"I promise I'll be on my best behaviour. So what are you doing on Saturday night?"

"Nothing that I know of, what do you have in mind?"

"Well a few of my work colleagues and their partners are going out for dinner and I'd really like you to come with me." Bonnie was silent for a moment processing what he was saying. Even though they'd been together a few months she had never met any of his friends, let alone his work colleagues, and she'd be lying if she wasn't the least bit apprehensive.

"Yeah okay," she replied uncertainly.

"Okay good. Although I have to say you don't sound overwhelmingly enthusiastic."

"No it's fine; I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" He asked curiously thinking how unsure she sounded.

"Oh no reason," she said trying to play it down. "I guess I never met your work friends so it will be new to me."

"You have nothing to worry about, you know that right?" He asked obviously trying to reassure her.

"Yeah of course."

"Why doesn't that sound very confident?" he prodded. "Seriously they are all just a bunch of science nerds, worse than me if you can believe it."

"Well if you put it that way I couldn't think of a more fun way to spend my Saturday night." She smiled feeling somewhat better.

"I thought you'd see it my way." He laughed. "Now let's look around."

"How many times have you been here exactly?"

"Too many times to count. Although it never gets old, actually I'm just happy I get to spend it with you." 

"Me too," she grinned, thinking she didn't want to be anywhere else right now.

* * *

Klaus realised he needed to see Caroline, even if she was being ridiculous. After his talk with Lexi he'd realised she was more important to him than any petty argument and they needed to sort things out now. He approached her door apprehensively not knowing what he was going to get, the thought of running into Katherine didn't fill him with much confidence either. She'd looked like she was ready to kill him the last few times they'd met and he had to admit he was pretty afraid of the petite brunette. He knocked slowly hoping more than anything the blonde he was completely besotted with would answer the door, even if she was still mad.

Suddenly the door flung open the angry brunette he was trying to avoid on the other side. "Katherine…" he started unsure how to continue.

"Klaus," she shot back, obviously unimpressed.

"I've, um, come to see Caroline," he replied, trying to sound assertive although his slightly breaking voice might have suggested otherwise.

"She's not here," she said, attempting to shut the door until he stuck his foot in the way.

"Could you possibly tell me when she'll be back?" He asked politely. She sighed heavily obviously not sure what to say.

"Not for a while."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means she's gone away for a while, I'm not sure when she'll be back." He baulked surprised by her admission.

"So what she may never be back?" He asked incredulously. He could see Katherine's face soften slightly at his reaction.

"She'll be back, Klaus, Caroline just needs some time away."

"So where is she?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you," she said slowly and he could tell by her face she was uncomfortable.

"Okay fair enough. Can I maybe leave a message or something?"

"You can," she murmured. "I'm not sure when I'll speak to her next though."

"That's fine. Can you tell her I miss her." She smiled slightly obviously touched by his comment.

"I can tell her although between you and me you've got a lot of work to do."

"I kind of figured that," he said thoughtfully. "I know you are protective of Caroline because she's your best friend but surely you know how much I like her." She looked at him dubiously.

"Excuse me for saying so but you have a funny way of showing it."

"To be honest Katherine I really don't want to get into it with you. But it's really not what it seems."

"So how is it exactly?" She asked hands on her hips.

"You know how much is going on with us right now," he reasoned. "Trying to have a public relationship is pretty difficult not to mention complicated as hell."

"Yeah what with Hayley Marshall and all…"

"Look I know it didn't look good but trust me I had reasons for what I did. If you'll just hear me out?" He asked hoping she'd relent. She finally nodded her head opening the door completely and ushering him inside. "Look given the conflict of interest, do you really think it would have been wise for Caroline to write that story? I mean I don't think Alaric would see it that way if he knew we were together."

"I know," she conceded. Klaus looked at her curiously. "Look I never thought it was a good idea in the first place and she realised the same thing too, albeit a little bit late."

"So why are you still so mad with me?"

"Why did you give it to Hayley of all people?" She uttered. "I mean could you have picked any one worse?"

"I didn't pick her, Katherine, " he said, his frustration obvious. "When we went out she was digging for information so I thought it was better to talk about that than have to explain our relationship."

"You could have talked about the weather and she would have been happy." 

"That's easy for you to say, Katherine." He began to pace around the room. "I did this for Caroline, I did this for us. Why can't anyone understand that?"

"It was just something so personal, Klaus."

"What was personal?"

"What you told her, about Tatia, about Benjamin, you could read it in her story. Caroline is upset, not so much that you did it, but more that you confided in someone you supposedly dislike. Someone who has been responsible for inflicting so much pain on both of you if you recall."

"I, I." he stuttered, her words having the desired effect. "I guess I never saw it that way."

"Why am I not surprised?" She drawled rolling her eyes. "Caroline doesn't like to admit it but she's afraid of getting hurt and by doing that you played on her greatest fear."

"I would never betray her," he sighed.

"Yes but that doesn't stop her from being insecure about everything given your past. Caroline has been through a lot this year and getting shot closely followed by viewing that footage of you with Hayley and now this story to top it all off. You have to see it from her perspective." Klaus listened to her realising she was right. "You've both been through a lot, maybe some time apart is a good thing."

"Why doesn't it feel that good?" He mumbled.

"Regardless of what I've said previously I hope you can work this out, you both deserve a clean start."

"Thanks for saying that," he said sincerely. "I know she's your best friend and you are only looking out for her."

"Well that's my job," she replied proudly. "You have a lot of work to do but the one thing I know is that I've never seen her like someone as much as you, not even Tyler."

"So speaking of clean starts…"

"We're talking about you not me," she warned, knowing where he was going.

"He's miserable, Katherine; I've never seen him so consumed by someone," he said trying to get through to the stubborn girl in front of him. She remained silent obviously considering what he had to say. "You say Caroline is hurting, you couldn't get anyone more hurt than my brother at the moment." She looked at him her surprise evident.

"I sincerely doubt that," she snorted.

"Elijah has spent his whole life happy to hide behind his work. He was a complete emotionless robot that was until he met you."

"I don't think so."

"Yes he was, Katherine. Believe it or not expressing his feelings for you was a big step for Elijah."

"That sounds familiar," she mumbled thinking about her own situation.

"So why are you letting something petty get in the way of your happiness? Both of you?" Klaus urged.

"It's just too difficult, too much has happened."

"Have you found out about a secret lovechild, broken up with your long-term boyfriend, had to fend off an obsessive journalist or been shot lately?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow and earning a whack from the feisty brunette. "I didn't think so. Look here you are encouraging me to fight for my relationship when you should be listening to your own advice."

"Okay that's enough bonding for one day, Mikaelson, I'm still mad with you until you make it up to my best friend." She said jumping up and advancing towards the door.

"Fair enough." He smiled. "So how about you tell me where she is and I can speed up the process?"

"She'd kill me Klaus, and believe it or not I like being alive, thank you very much."

"Okay maybe I'll ask around, you know I have pretty good sleuthing skills myself," he joked.

"Good luck with that," she said rolling her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be." He stood on the doorstep looking back at her one last time.

"Oh you're heading to Georgetown hey?" He asked cheekily. "No doubt Elijah is just sitting there thinking about you, you might as well do that together."

"Haha. Stick to your day job, Senator."

* * *

"So how are you?" Elijah asked his sister. He'd stopped in on his way home from work to check up on her and she'd suggested an outing sick of house arrest. After everything that happened with Alexander he knew they could never be too careful. Elijah still felt guilty that he didn't know what was happening all that time. The fact they hadn't caught Alexander was weighing heavily on his mind but he didn't want to mention that in front of Rebekah and risk upsetting her further.

"You're so subtle, Elijah," she joked, settling back into her seat at the Tea Cellar in the Washington Park Hyatt. She'd been craving some of their Himalayan tea and this place certainly didn't disappoint on that front.

"We both know subtlety isn't my strong suit, sister," he said, taking a sip from his cup.

"Yes Elijah I'm fine, actually better than I have been in a while." Elijah noted the twinkle in her eyes thinking he really needed to thank Stefan for everything he'd done for their sister. Without his support Elijah had no idea how Rebekah would have fared.

"Good to hear," he said smiling despite everything. As much as he was happy for Rebekah he couldn't help but think that happiness had eluded him yet again. Elijah had never pursued a social life or a relationship, it had never really mattered, until now that is.

Katherine Pierce had been like a hurricane entering his life and throwing it into complete disarray. As much as he would have liked to forget her and get on with his life, Elijah knew it wouldn't be easy. He was completely besotted and their argument had completely thrown him. Elijah thought they were finally getting somewhere but then she had to turn around and yell at him for no reason. He knew she was upset about Caroline but that was no reason to take it out on him. The worst part was her accusing him of dating other people after she was the one who rejected him.

Elijah couldn't help but think how childish she was being and had seriously started to rethink why he liked her. "How about you, brother?" She asked looking at him a pitied expression he couldn't miss crossing her face.

"Enough with the pity, Rebekah," he chided, hating people feeling sorry for him. "I'm fine."

"Yes because you seem so fine, Elijah," she drawled. "Have you spoken to Katherine?"

"Why would I do that, I think we said enough last time we saw each other, " he growled, remembering their fight all too clearly.

"Yes but all the more reason to make things right."

"Why should I be making things right? Last time I checked Katherine was the unreasonable one, all I did was support her during a tough time."

"Yes you did and she shouldn't have done that but you have to realise how she was emotional after everything, she didn't mean to take it out on you," she implored, hoping he was listening.

"Even so, Rebekah, why are you here pleading her case and not Katherine?" Rebekah realised that was a good point but after speaking to Stefan and Caroline had learned a lot about her.

"She has trust issues Elijah," she reasoned. "From what I understand she doesn't let anyone get close to her."

"So what makes you think I am any different?"

"You're not, you are both the same in that way. I've never known anyone more guarded than you Elijah."

"I hardly think being the same means we're meant for each, Rebekah. If anything it's probably the worst thing."

"You're just making excuses."

"No I'm not, little sister," he said dismissively. "If anything the last few days has made me realise how wrong we are for each other."

"So what that's it?" She asked surprised by his indifference.

"I think it's for the best. Anyway I have too much going on at work."

"The old Elijah is well and truly back," she replied. "You realise there's more to life than work right?"

"Yes Rebekah," he replied testily. "I've actually been asked on a date if you must know." Rebekah raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he shot back. "I've been out with Sarah a few times and we get along well."

"Sarah from the Attorney-General's office?" She baulked thinking how much she disliked the blonde and they hadn't even met.

"Yes Sarah. You might as well tell me what I know you're thinking."

"She's…"

"Smart and attractive not to mention similar to me, which according to you is a good thing."

"Well that's not everything," she stuttered, still surprised he had a date so soon.

"I thought you just said Katherine and I were good for each other because we are similar."

"I meant you are similar emotionally, you couldn't get any more different everywhere else which is why it's a good balance."

"And why exactly do you like Katherine so much?" He asked curiously.

"Katherine did something that no one has ever been able to do," she paused momentarily. "She melted you heart Elijah." Rebekah said simply. He blushed slightly her words obviously having the desired effect before his expression changed and he defaulted back to his usual self.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore," he said dismissively. "I probably should start moving on with my life seeing as that was such a disaster, maybe starting with this date. Now enough about me, what's going on with you?" Rebekah shook her head thinking how damn stubborn her brother was. She wasn't sure if anything could fix this now.

* * *

"Is it me or have you gotten worse?" Stefan joked dribbling the basketball around Klaus and throwing it towards the ring watching it sail through the middle.

"I've had other things on my mind," he growled, placing his hands on his knees his breath ragged.

"Okay this time I'll let you get away with it, but next time you won't be so lucky," he said, collecting the ball and joining his friend on the bench next to the court.

"Gee thanks mate," he said sarcastically. "How is my dear sister?"

"She is going well, I think," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You think?" He asked incredulously. "Last time I checked you were living in sin together, so I thought you'd know."

"Haha," he drawled. "And we're not living in sin." Klaus softened realising his remark was insensitive.

"Sorry but you know what I mean," he conceded. "You do realise how much she loves you and even though things are tough now you guys will sort everything out."

"All we need to do is find Alexander and then things can start to go back to normal."

"What is this normal that everyone talks about?" Klaus joked. "Yeah but catching him would be good nonetheless."

"The fact she doesn't know his whereabouts is scaring her, not that Beks would admit it."

"No she's far too proud for that."

"Tell me about it," he agreed. "So once they find him I know we can all move on."

"Well I hope it's soon, you deserve to be together after everything that happened with Mikael and now Alexander."

"Hopefully." He smiled. "Speaking of people who deserve to be with each other."

"Yes well I'm not sure Caroline would see it that way, given she's run away."

"You have to see it from her perspective, Klaus, she feels betrayed that you confided in Hayley." Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"I feel like I'm talking to Katherine," he said thinking back to their conversation. "You're suddenly very perceptive mate."

"Trust me I didn't reach this conclusion on my own, Rebekah and Katherine had to explain it in detail."

"Yeah Katherine felt the need to clue me in too, although I should have known, I was just too busy being mad at her to see it."

"True but you hadn't dealt with all of your issues so it kind of built up overtime," he noted. "You two have this tendency not to talk things out so it just makes it so much worse."

"Thanks Dr Phil," he teased. "Why weren't you this observant before? You could have saved me a whole lot of trouble."

"Well I was pretty clueless until Beks, that woman knows everything," he said, his eyes wide in wonder.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her that." He laughed.

"Do you think I'm stupid? She'd never let me live it down." He chuckled. "So when are you going to sort things out with Caroline and stop annoying everyone?"

"Did you miss the part about her going away and the fact that I don't know where she is, Stefan?"

"Oh come on you're pretty dumb for a Senator," he drawled. "A girl is upset, where do you think she's going to go?"

"I don't know, shopping?"

"Oh come on, when a girl is upset there's one person she wants most." Klaus looked at him still clearly confused. "Her mom, idiot," he said, hitting him across the side of the head. "You really are out of sorts Mikaelson."

"Her mom," he said, realising Stefan was right. "Well that's it, I have to go to Mystic Falls. Thanks, mate," he replied gratefully, jumping up and striding towards his car.

"Woah, hold on."

"What?" He asked spinning around and looking at his friend quizzically.

"Do you really think you should rush down there like this?"

"I'm confused I thought that's what you were suggesting?" He asked. "And what do you mean by like this?"

"All riled up, maybe you need to calm down a little."

"I need to speak to her and sort this out, you said it yourself."

"Well yes, but she's only been gone a few days, maybe she needs some more time to work things out."

"There's nothing to work out, we are meant to be together and she knows that just as much as me," he replied.

"Okay, man. Good luck." Klaus smiled happy to have him back in his life. Now all he had to do was make sure someone else was in his life permanently.

* * *

Klaus tapped the steering wheel impatiently thinking how long the drive was taking, although it was also good to have the time to collect his thoughts. The last thing he wanted to do was arrive all worked up and scare her away. They had gone through too much and he really wanted this time to be different, if he got a second chance that was. He knew Caroline had strong feelings for him, he could tell, but a small part of him was uncertain. For starters they'd never actually admitted their love before and on top of all that he was still worried about her running away.

Why had she given up on them so easily? Even with everything that happened Klaus thought she'd at least stay around to try and work things out. Maybe this was her excuse to stop them going public. Klaus knew she loved her career and it was important to her but he felt exactly the same, but for some reason he didn't care what people thought. Maybe she did. He shook his head trying to dislodge the negative thoughts. He had to be positive and hope that she felt for him what he felt for her. Klaus knew now was the time to tell her just how much he loved her. He'd known Caroline was the one for a long time now but considering all the dramas they'd endured it was not surprising it hadn't come up yet. That was all about to change this weekend he thought.

As soon as Stefan had clued him in on her whereabouts he'd pretty much finished what work he needed to do and headed straight to Mystic Falls. Klaus realised early in the drive that he had no idea where her mom lived but hoped, given it was a small town, he'd find her easily. The drive had given him plenty of time to think about everything, including meeting Caroline's mother. He was hoping she'd be as forgiving as Caroline hopefully would. The thought of her having a gun wasn't helping his nerves much. Trust him to fall for a girl whose mother was the sheriff.

He looked into the distance noticing the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign his stomach swirling violently at her close proximity. Klaus just hoped he's come all this way for a reason. He'd never been this impetuous before and hoped his initiative would pay off this time. Klaus entered the tree lined main street noting the quaint buildings and thinking how different her upbringing must have been compared to his. If any two people were different it was him and Caroline, but Klaus realised that was why they worked so well together.

He looked ahead noticing what looked like a pub, Klaus looked at the sign above noting that it was called the Mystic Grill. He figured he might as well try there and see what luck he'd have locating Caroline. Most small town people were friendly in his experience so he hoped it wouldn't be too difficult. After parking nearby he walked through the front door instantly liking the dark wood interiors and open fireplaces. Klaus looked around the room for someone noticing it was fairly empty at this time of day. He could see a friendly looking blonde at the bar and figured he might as well try him first.

"Hey, mate."

"Hello to you too." He smiled showing the dimple in his left cheek. "So what brings an out–of-towner to Mystic Falls?"

"What gave it away?" He said almost self-consciously looking over his appearance which he thought was fairly casual.

"Trust me if you're from here it's pretty easy to pick a foreigner," he joked. "Are you driving through?"

"Not exactly," he said slowly, wondering how he was going to ask about Caroline.

"So how about a drink?"

"I'd love a beer."

"No problem." He smiled grabbing a glass and pouring it for him. "So what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"I'm looking for someone actually."

"That sounds ominous," he teased. "Well it's probably extremely likely I'll know them."

"You've been here for a while then?"

"All my life," he replied. "I grew up here and am now the owner of this fine establishment." Klaus looked around admiring his surroundings.

"This is a great place."

"Yeah I like it. Now you're here looking for someone, why do I get the feeling you're looking for a woman?"

"Do I look that desperate?" He asked.

"Maybe not desperate but a little down if I do say so myself," he observed. "Although it wouldn't be normal to have some sort of woman trouble in your life."

"Tell me about it. I'm looking for a blonde about yea high," he said holding his hand out to indicate her height. "Beautiful, smart, talkative, opinionated, argumentative..." He reeled off.

"Well there's only one person who fits that description in Mystic Falls." He laughed. "You must be the Senator."

"How do you know me?" He asked incredulously.

"Caroline is one of my best friends," he said knowingly. "She's told me all about you."

"Oh really, I suppose it's all been bad things?"

"Well at the present time probably," he said, his face becoming serious.

"I know and that's why I'm here to talk things through, but I have no idea how to find her..." he trailed off. Before Matt could answer he heard a melodic laugh, recognising it straight away. "Caroline." He murmured turning around.

A flash of blonde hair filled his vision and Klaus knew he'd found what he was seeking. His stomach dropped immediately spying the brunette guy sitting opposite her. They seemed to be having a very friendly conversation and were leaning in closely like they knew each other very well.

"Yeah that's just…" Matt explained feebly. Klaus had already blocked him out his blood boiling at the scene in front of him. Caroline certainly didn't seem that upset or missing him for that matter. He diverted his gaze and stood up about to leave before he heard her unmistakable voice.

"Klaus?"


	24. Mystic Meetings

**_3 days earlier:_ **

_"Mom!" Caroline cried jumping into Liz's outstretched arms in excitement. "I've missed you so much, not to mention this place." She smiled looking up at her house nestled amongst the trees._

_"Oh come on Caroline you're far too busy being a hot -shot political journalist in Washington DC to miss me." She laughed squeezing her daughter tightly._

_"You'd be surprised," she murmured thinking about what was currently happening in her life and how happy she was to have a break from it all. Her mom reluctantly let go and ushered her into the house. She walked down the hallway and into her room noting the pale blue walls and white furniture thinking how nothing changed, not that she was complaining._

_"That sounds ominous," Liz said, placing her bag on the chair and taking a seat on her fluffy, white quilt._

_"Trust me, it's a very long story," she promised, joining her on the bed and placing a pillow over her face. Liz shook her head at her daughter's behaviour._

_"I see you're still the same drama queen I raised," she teased, peeling the pillow from her face._

_"I am not a drama queen," she complained, nestling into her mom's lap._

_"I don't think you would have been nearly as good at drama if you weren't." She laughed. "So what's happening?"_

_"Well I did get shot; I think I deserve to be dramatic about that."_

_"Yes and scared the hell out of us in the process," she murmured. "Trust me I was this close to coming to DC."_

_"Yeah well there was no need given how quickly I woke up, I told you that on the phone." She smiled at her mom's caring nature. "Anyway I'm all good now."_

_"You were lucky Caroline," she sighed. "Have they caught the psychopath that did this?" Caroline was silent for a moment worried about her mother's reaction when she found out he was still on the loose._

_"Um not yet," she replied weakly._

_"Maybe I need to go to DC and teach those cops how it's done," she said shaking her head. "How hard is it to find one person?"_

_"Yeah well I couldn't agree more," Caroline said thinking how poor Rebekah must have been feeling right now. "Anyway it's not me he's after."_

_"That poor girl, I can only imagine how scared she must be at the moment," Liz said sadly. "I know you mentioned she was a friend, how exactly do you know her?" Caroline took a deep breath knowing she was going to have to explain the whole story but wasn't quite looking forward to dredging it all up again._

_"How about we go to the Grill and catch up there?" She asked hoping to delay her mother._

_"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalling, young lady," she replied. "How about you tell me all about it on the way, I'll get my coat." Caroline watched her walking out of the room knowing this was going to be a very long story._

* * *

_So Rebekah Mikaelson is the former love of your work colleague Stefan?" Her mum asked as they walked up the main street of Mystic Falls arm-in-arm. Caroline nodded._

_"Yeah they used to go out when they were younger but her father didn't approve and instead she married crazy Alexander."_

_"_ _That poor girl having to put up with all that abuse over the years."_

_"Tell me about it. Although she's got Stefan now and I couldn't think of anyone more suited to each other. I'm just glad they found each other again after all these years."_

_"So you and Katherine have another friend at work called Bonnie and she goes out with Rebekah's brother?" She said making sure she had the details right._

_"Yeah Bonnie and Kol have been together a few months now, they're pretty cute together if I say so myself."_

_"So that's how you met Rebekah then?"_

_"Not really," she said slowly. "I know her older brother."_

_"Is this the one you mention has a thing for Katherine?" She asked curiously._

_"No that's Elijah Mikaelson. I just wish those two would get their act together but you know how stubborn Kat can be." Liz nodded in agreement. "Well Elijah is just as bad if not worse."_

_"I'd really like to see her settled and happy," Liz said thinking how much Katherine was like another daughter. "So there's another brother?"_

_"Yes, Klaus," she said simply, hoping her mother wouldn't delve too deep._

_"So how do you know this Klaus then?"_

_"Well we sort of um..." she stuttered, wondering how to explain their connection. Her mom breathed in sharply knowing her daughter all too well._

_"Don't tell me you have a boyfriend and didn't tell me!"_

_"I'd hardly call him my boyfriend, mother," she groaned. "We'd have to be going out for me to call him that."_

_"So if you're not going out what exactly are you doing?" She asked incredulously. "Don't tell me you're doing that whole friends with benefits thing?"_

_"No! Ew, mother," she cried, not quite believing they were having this conversation. "It's complicated," she offered, taking a seat on a nearby park bench to collect her thoughts._

_"Isn't that what the kids on Facebook call it?" She shook her head at her mother's attempts to be cool._

_"We were going out but let's just say there's been a few, um, hiccups."_

_"What kind of hiccups?"_

_"Oh you know a secret lovechild, getting shot, a slutty journalist, just the usual," she said shrugging her shoulders._

_"Okay that's going to require more explaining," her mother chided. She always knew how to get to the bottom of things._

_"Well," she began. "I guess you could say we met through work, I had to interview Klaus and it went from there."_

_"Why were you interviewing him?"_

_"He's, um, sort of a Senator," she mumbled._

_"How is someone sort of a Senator?"_

_"You sound just like Katherine," she replied, rolling her eyes and remembering the initial discussion with her friend. "Yes he's a Senator."_

_"And you're a political reporter," Liz said raising her eyebrows._

_"Well I wasn't to begin with but I could hardly turn down a promotion because of Klaus," she snapped, not liking where the inquisition was going. "I know what you're thinking."_

_"So what am I thinking exactly?"_

_"That it isn't professional, that given our jobs it's a conflict of interest."_

_"You said that not me," she said, putting her arm around her daughter affectionately._ _"It sounds like you feel guilty." Caroline looked at her mom feeling bad for being so defensive._

_"I do, I mean I did feel guilty at first but I know I can do my job professionally, we both can."_

_"So what went wrong then?"_

_"You could say we've been through a lot in the time we've known each other."_

_"Slutty journalists and a secret lovechild I'm guessing?" Her mum replied._

_"Well Klaus's former girlfriend showed up after five years, told him she'd had his baby and basically tried to blackmail him."_

_"So given the blackmail I assume he wasn't his son?"_

_"No but she sold her story to the Times and it was all over the front page."_

_"Is this where the slutty journalist comes into it?" Her mother asked obviously getting into the story._

_"Well Hayley Marshall did write the story but she's always had a thing for Klaus," she sighed. "After I got shot she was hanging around trying to get a story on us so he took her out to distract her."_

_"Did something happen?"_

_"No, it looked pretty incriminating but he didn't. Although he did tell her the truth about his son and then she ran that story last week."_

_"Well that's good he was able to tell his side of the story," Liz added noticing Caroline's face cloud over. "What did he do?"_

_"What do you mean what did he do?" She cried standing up. "Klaus gave his very personal story to Hayley of all people."_

_"Not on purpose though."_

_"No he was distracting her from finding out about us apparently."_

_"Well I don't know but it sounds like he was doing everything to protect you," Liz said. "Unless there's more to the story?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Did you want to write the story? Because from what I can tell that's a pretty big conflict of interest Caroline."_

_"No of course not," she snapped. "I could have written it anyway after I found out but I chose not to, mom."_

_"Because of the conflict?"_

_"Well sort of," she mumbled. "He found out I was planning on writing a story on him earlier."_

_"Why would you do that? It certainly doesn't sound like something you'd do, Caroline."_

_"So I could clear his name," she argued. "I was trying to help him, mom."_

_"But you didn't feel the need to tell him about it?" Liz asked._

_"Well he certainly didn't tell me about giving Hayley his story either," she replied childishly._

_"It sounds to me like you are both just as bad as each other," she said trying to process everything. "I think it's time you sorted things out once and for all."_

_"Easier said than done._ _"_

_"Why?" She asked. "It sounds like just a silly misunderstanding on both your parts."_

_"Maybe there was a reason he told her everything about it."_

_"What other than trying to distract her?"_

_"Maybe he feels comfortable with her; maybe Klaus has feelings for Hayley," she whispered, hoping it wasn't true. She sat down on the bench her worse fears being realised. Liz placed her arm around her daughter._

_"_ _This is not the confident Caroline I know. What happened to make you so unsure of yourself?"_

_"Being dumped by Tyler didn't really help things," she groaned. "And things have hardly been smooth with Klaus, there always seems to be something going wrong."_

_"Well you know my feelings on Tyler's behaviour," Liz drawled. "But you kids had been together since high school it's not unusual for things to change."_

_"I know and to be honest it was probably for the best, we'd been growing apart for years." She smiled. "I wouldn't have met Klaus otherwise."_

_"Exactly. Although I'm not sure where this uncertainty is coming from given everything you've told me about him," Liz said. "It seems like everything Klaus has done has been for you. Now call me crazy but last time I checked that's what people who are in love do Caroline." She looked at her mother her words sinking in slowly._

_"You think he loves me?"_

_"Well I'm no expert but it certainly sounds like he cares a lot about you," she said smoothing down her hair. "And from your reaction I think you feel exactly the same way, sweetie."_

_"I guess I do. I'm just so scared to put myself out there."_

_"You have to decide if Klaus is worth the effort," Liz smiled pulling her daughter closer. "And between you and me I think you already know the answer."_

_"I'm in love with Klaus," she murmured realising she'd never said it out loud before._

_"Well, well who do we have here?" Caroline looked up immediately feeling comforted by his bright blue eyes and cute dimples._

_"Looks like the two prettiest girls in Mystic Falls."_

_"Flattery will get you nowhere, Matthew," Liz drawled standing up to give him a brief hug. Caroline jumped up to do the same realising just how much she'd missed her friend._

_"_ _Yet both of you are hugging me, I must be doing something right." He chuckled. "Care, I had no idea you were visiting, are you here long?"_

_"I'm not too sure at this stage," she said wearily, looking at her mother._ _"How about we catch up, I want to hear all about your love life."_

_"Trust you to jump straight to my love life, I can see nothing has changed." He laughed. "I'm pretty interested in hearing all about yours." Caroline just groaned thinking about revisiting the whole story again._

_"Well on that note I'll leave you to it. See you later, Matt." Liz smiled giving her daughter a quick kiss and walking away._

_"So want to tell me what that was all about?" He asked raising his left eyebrow._

_"It's a long story," she sighed. "Come on let's go and get a drink, I think you probably owe me one."_

* * *

"Earth to Caroline?" Matt said waving a drink straw in her face attempting to break her out of the trance she'd been under.

"I'm here," she growled, swatting the straw out of her face. She had been back in town now for three days and wasn't close to working out what she should do about Klaus. She knew what she felt but for some reason actually doing something about it wasn't high on her priorities. Matt had been an amazing friend as usual keeping her entertained and smiling.

"Well you could have fooled me," he joked placing a drink in front of her at the bar. "You really need to sort this Senator thing out Care."

"Oh do I?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Were you always this bossy, Donovan?"

"Pretty much," he teased. "If anyone can procrastinate it's you, Forbes, and trust me hiding away in Mystic Falls is not going to solve your problems."

"I hear what you're saying but it's not like he's rushing to contact me either." 

"Sounds like you two are just as bad as each other," he said shaking his head. "I get it the guy did some stupid things, funnily enough it wouldn't be the first time a male in love has done that."

"You sound like my mother with all this love stuff," she replied rolling her eyes. "You never did tell me about your love life."

"Probably because there's nothing to tell. Now stop changing the subject, by the sounds of you are both in love but also too stupid to admit it."

"Have you and my mother been discussing my love life?"

"No we just both happen to know you pretty well. Come on, Care, I was around during your relationship with Tyler and that hardly compares to this from what you've told me."

"Oh definitely, to be honest what Tyler and I had doesn't seem as serious as it did at the time," she said, thinking how long ago it all seemed.

"Ouch," a male voice said behind her, she turned around slowly knowing that voice anywhere. "That hurts Caroline." She found herself looking into the big brown eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

"Well you did dump me on Valentine's Day," she shot back. "I heard you'd left town."

"Yeah I'm in New York these days," he said, uncomfortably. "I really am sorry for how everything went down; I could have handled things better."

"You think?" She asked squinting her eyes in his direction wondering what she ever saw in him.

"Well on that awkward note, I'm going to go and pretend to do some work," Matt said raising his eyebrows and walking away.

"Yeah I was an absolute ass."

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

"I didn't realise you'd be so mad still," he said meekly. "Could I possibly sit down and buy you a drink?"

"It's probably the least you could do," she snorted, looking at him closely thinking how strange it was to see him after all this time. She always imagined when they finally reunited there would be a lot of yelling but for some reason she didn't care enough about him to yell or get upset for that matter.

"So how's DC treating you?" He asked attempting to make conversation.

"Well it certainly isn't dull," she replied thinking how true that was.

"Congratulations on the promotion to political reporter by the way."

"How did you know about that?" She asked curiously.

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't keep track of you. I read the Post online everyday."

"Really?"

"Yes really," he admitted. "Why does that seem so strange to you?"

"Oh maybe because you dumped me…."

"On Valentine's Day, I get it. I was an..."

"Ann ass, yes we've covered that. Why did you do it anyway?"

"You'd moved away and to be honest I didn't think I could handle the long distance, I mean we'd spent pretty much every day together for six years it was a pretty big adjustment."

"Well you'd think if that was the case you would have fought harder to stay together," she muttered.

"I guess I could have but you were starting this new job far away and it seemed like you were moving on," he murmured, looking at her intently.

"Oh so this is my fault now?"

"No I never said that. Come on, Care, we got together when we were just kids, even before you got the job it felt like we were going in different directions."

"We were growing apart," she agreed, knowing it was true.

"Exactly, not that I chose the best way to do things of course."

"Yeah Tyler that was pretty low, considering we'd been together so long," she shot back. "I deserved so much better than that."

"Of course you did. I hadn't actually planned on doing it then but for some reason it just came out, I'd been thinking about it for a while."

"So I'm supposed to forgive you because you didn't mean to dump me on Valentine's Day?"

"I don't really expect you to forgive me, but I'd like to think that maybe one day you might," he added, sincerely.

"Well the jury is still out on that one," she grumbled. "Since we're getting things out in the open, were you um by chance cheating on me?"

"No, where did that come from?" He asked his surprise evident.

"Just something someone told me in a lift once," she said thinking back to Klaus's observations.

"No, Care," he promised, shaking his head vehemently. "I might have ended things badly but I never cheated on you." She looked at him wondering whether it was true or not but strangely enough she didn't actually care anymore.

"Well given I'm in no mood to fight with someone else I'll believe you," she said, taking a sip of her drink. "Plus I'm kind of over you so it really doesn't matter to me anyway."

"Well that's good to hear. How about instead of fighting I beat you at pool instead?"

"I am not that bad," she scoffed.

"Yes you are, well you were before unless you've been practising in DC?" He chuckled.

"No I've had a few other things on my mind," she drawled. "Okay you're on, and the drinks are on you, even if I lose."

* * *

"Bonnie, I've been waiting for you for like an hour," Kol whinged looking at the clock and continuing to pace.

"It has not been an hour," she said, coming out of the bedroom. Kol looked up her appearance in a fitted, white dress suddenly making him tongue-tied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, you look absolutely beautiful," he managed to bite out. "I take back all that complaining about you taking too long." He smiled placing a sweet kiss on her nose.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked self-consciously as she followed him outside.

"I just said you look beautiful, you can't get any better than that," he joked opening her car door. "What's wrong? You're never this nervous."

"Well it's the first time meeting your friends of course I'm nervous," she said, touching up her hair in the side mirror.

"There's no reason to be nervous, with your sweet nature and your wit you'll make a great impression, but if all else fails that outfit should be a hit." He smiled.

"You're just biased," she groaned, checking her make-up for the tenth time.

"Seriously I've never seen you so rattled," he remarked. "Given you psychic abilities I would have thought you'd be able to sense any trouble a mile off."

"Can you stop making jokes about that," she snapped. To be honest she'd had a very bad feeling about them the past week but didn't want to share that with Kol. He'd probably just think she was being overly dramatic.

"Okay fine. How about you choose some music to get you in the mood." She smiled at him immediately feeling bad for taking her nerves out on him.

"Well I can't promise you're going to like what I pick," she warned, switching through the stations.

"As long as it's not meditation music I'm okay." She shook her head he always had to tease her.

"Here we go," she replied smiling sweetly.

"Last time I checked this was meditation music." 

"It's actually relaxation music and those are the sounds of the forest." He shook his head, the sound of a croaking frog not really his idea of easy listening.

* * *

Katherine walked into Elijah's apartment foyer, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach almost making her want to turn around and go home. After her talk with Klaus, Katherine had seriously begun to rethink her relationship with Elijah. Klaus said he was hurting and that was the last thing she wanted to cause given how good he'd been to her.

Looking back she knew their argument was stupid, she was highly emotional after everything that happened to Caroline and for some reason had taken it out on the one person who'd been there for her throughout it all. At first she was in denial, thinking everything she'd accused him of was right but on further consideration Katherine knew exactly what she was doing. She was pushing the one guy she'd ever really had feelings for away because that's what she did. She'd been resolved to leave it there especially since she hadn't heard anything from him, that was until his brother had to come along and decided to dredge it all up again. It didn't help that she'd had Rebekah, Bonnie and Stefan on her back either, Caroline too if she had been around.

Katherine raised her arm to press the elevator button noticing her hand shaking. She really needed to pull it together after all she was Katherine Pierce, she didn't get rattled. The elevator dinged arriving on the ground floor for her to enter. She could feel the nerves swirling violently around her stomach wondering if she was doing the right thing. Before she could change her mind she felt someone nudge her slightly as he walked out of the lift.

"Katherine?" He asked his surprise evident at finding her in his building.

"Yeah, um, hi, Elijah," she mumbled, almost incoherently unable to look him directly in the eyes. The smell of his spicy aftershave was filling her nostrils almost making her dizzy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. It was then she looked up knowing what she had to do. He looked immaculate as usual in a black suit and white shirt.

"I came to talk to you," she said, realising he was obviously going out somewhere. "Although it looks like you have somewhere you need to be." Given it was a Saturday night Katherine was curious what he had on but wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

"I, um, well yes but that can wait if you want to talk," he said slowly. "There's a nice bar down the street if you want to go there?"

"Can we just walk maybe?" She asked thinking she didn't feel like laying her heart on the line in public. He nodded ushering her outside.

"So how's Caroline?" He asked warmly. Katherine was expecting a frosty reception and was secretly happy he was being so amicable after her behaviour.

"Much better," she said thinking about her best friend. "Well physically, I'm not sure about the emotional part."

"Yes I did see the Times article, I'm not sure what Niklaus was thinking not telling Caroline," he muttered. "I heard she left town for a while."

"She did," she said looking at him curiously. "How did you know?"

"Well a little bird told me actually," he said mysteriously.

"Rebekah," she guessed.

"Actually it was Stefan, we caught up last night," he explained, surprising her. "Hopefully Niklaus can make it up to her once he's in Mystic Falls."

"How did he know to go there?" She asked. "I certainly didn't give it away." Katherine was hoping Caroline wouldn't blame her.

"I don't think it was too hard for him to work out. Don't you want them to patch things up?"

"At first I wasn't sure. I get very protective of Caroline."

"Well that's obvious," he said, remembering her overreaction at the hospital. "Although I've had a chance to review everything and they're both being pretty stubborn," she confirmed. "I'd much prefer them together than apart."

"Oh really why the change of heart?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Let's just say your brother came around to see Caroline and we had a bit of a talk. I guess I saw things from his perspective and it's pretty hard to deny they're in love."

"Yes that's true," he said quietly, looking at her intently.

"He also had some things to say about you and while I hate admitting anyone other than me is right he had a point."

"About what?"

"He made me realise that what we had or could have is too important to let go," she said stopping suddenly and looking deeply into his eyes. "I don't think I knew how to deal with my feelings for you so instead I pushed you away. I'm so sorry for all the things I said."

"And although you made it easy I let you push me away," he conceded.

"I wasn't thinking, I mean this is all new to me."

"You and me both. I have never felt this way about anyone, Katherine. Ever since I met you you've been this light in my life and this past week has been more difficult than you'd imagine."

"Trust me I know," she murmured, tears forming in her eyes with a few escaping down her cheeks. He instinctively reached up to wipe the tears from her face, his breath hitching in his throat at their close proximity.

"I've missed you, Miss Pierce," he joked, leaning in desperate to brush his lips against hers.

"Me too, Mr Mikaelson," she murmured, closing her eyes and succumbing to the moment.

"Elijah here you are." A voice called out interrupting their moment. Katherine pulled away and looked up at the familiar blonde.

"Sarah," he replied, his voice hoarse.

"I thought we were meeting at your apartment?" She asked. "Oh hello, Kimberley isn't it?" Katherine wanted nothing more than to scratch her eyes out at that moment. What were her and Elijah doing together?

"It's Katherine actually, Sarah, you two have met before," he said uncomfortably.

"That's right my apologies, you're the gossip writer aren't you?"

"Entertainment Reporter actually," she said through gritted teeth.

"That's right," she muttered sarcastically. "So how about we go out on this date Elijah?" Elijah looked at her desperately making Katherine feel sick, he was going on a date with someone? It just had to be Sarah of all people too. She thought he had better taste than that. Suddenly her worst fears were realised, she'd felt bad about accusing him of seeing other people but now here he was doing the exact same thing. Katherine knew she had to get out of there before she started crying in front of him, she'd already made a big enough fool of herself tonight.

"I'll leave you to it," she said, beginning to walk away and trying to ignore his penetrating glance.

"Katherine..." he started, but she'd already walked away into the night. Her tears began to fall freely and it was then she knew she would never make that mistake again, Katherine Pierce would never be vulnerable again, it hurt too much.

* * *

"Remember that time I lost strip poker and was left only in my jocks?" Tyler said thinking back to one of their high school parties.

"Oh I remember alright, I think most of the Senior Class had your naked form emblazoned on their brain," she giggled. After a few rounds of pool and some drinks Caroline was starting to feel better. Tyler had been an ass but for some strange reason she didn't really care about him anymore. It was true they were growing apart and if they hadn't broken up she would never have met Klaus. Seeing Tyler had put everything into perspective and Caroline felt like she'd finally gotten the closure she needed. It made her realise she had to make things right with Klaus, including returning to DC the next morning. She didn't want to hide anymore; she wanted to live her life with him.

"Those were the days," he reminisced.

"They were fun," she agreed. "Surely New York has got to come close."

"When I first moved there it was exciting being in a big city but I don't know it's kind of lost its gloss," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So what's next then?"

"I don't know, I might even come back here," he said, looking around the Grill. "I've really missed this place."

"Yeah nothing feels better than home." She smiled thinking about her mother and all the great memories she had.

"How about you?" He asked.

"I'm going back to DC tomorrow, I have a few things to take care of there."

"That sounds like the Caroline Forbes I know, a woman on a mission," he joked.

"That I am," she replied determinedly.

"Well that someone in your sights better watch out." He laughed making her giggle too. Caroline heard the sound of a bar stool scraping on the ground looking up to see who had caused it. Her breath caught in her throat at seeing him. Before she could stop herself she spoke.

"Klaus?" She could tell by the fire in his eyes and his rigid body language that he wasn't happy with his discovery. Before she could stop him he turned on his heel and stormed out of the Grill, leaving her confused, angry and upset. There was no way he was getting away with walking out on her, she followed him outside determined to have this out.

* * *

"Well you really must get a yacht, it's the only way to travel around the Caribbean." Bonnie tried not to look bored but it was getting increasingly difficult. All Kol's friends were interested in was money and status. Two things she couldn't care less about.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find good help in Georgetown." His friend's wife said loudly so everyone could hear. "Maids these days just aren't as good as they used to be." Bonnie was this close to getting up and leaving. Kol squeezed her hand under the table sensing her discontent.

"What is it you do Bonnie?" One of them inquired sizing her up.

"I'm a journalist at the Post," she said quietly, hoping they wouldn't probe further. She didn't like telling anyone her identity let alone these strangers.

"Oh isn't that cute," his co-worker replied sarcastically. "Let me guess you write the fashion column?"

"No actually I don't, I work more generally," she said, wishing they'd quit their interrogation.

"No fashion doesn't seem like a very good fit for you darling," his overly blonde wife interrupted taking in her appearance and making Bonnie very uncomfortable.

"Oh I don't know about that, she looks beautiful tonight," Kol said squeezing her hand and trying to make her feel better. "As for the Post, Bonnie has been there for years and is considered a valuable member of the team."

"Do you know Katherine Pierce?" One of the other woman asked. "I absolutely love her column."

"I do actually, her column is very popular." She smiled thinking about her friend.

"She gets around though from what I've heard," another added. "I mean you'd have to in order to get all that gossip." Bonnie wanted to leap over the table and slap her big mouth shut.

"Well you've heard wrong," she said through gritted teeth. At least she could defend herself unlike Katherine who wasn't there. "You know I think I need to go to the ladies room, if you'll excuse me." She stood up and walked away wishing she didn't have to go back. If anything this dinner had shown her just how different they were and just how much their relationship would never work. Bonnie had always known he lived in another world but it wasn't as obvious as it was tonight.

"Bonnie!" Kol called out following behind her. She turned around slowly not wanting to have this conversation with him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well why don't you seem it then?" He inquired looking at her closely.

"I just don't have anything in common with your friends I suppose, we're from two very different worlds."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well talking about how much money someone spent on their holiday house in Cabo isn't really my idea of a conversation."

"There's nothing wrong with talking about the good things in life, especially since most of these people have worked hard to be able to afford them."

"I never said it wasn't but there are more important things in life."

"Like what exactly?" He asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know how about the environment or you know issues that matter, not how much money someone earns and what they spend it on," she cried. "I'm sorry to say it but they are just snobs."

"Oh they're snobs?" He seethed. "Because the way you're acting right now makes me think you are the snob. People are going to have their differences Bonnie but that doesn't make them snobs because they believe in something other than you."

"I never said that."

"No I think that's exactly what you said," he countered.

"You know I'm suddenly not feeling well, I'm going home," she sighed defeatedly walking off into the distance, the tears threatening to fall. Maybe this was the wake-up call she needed to realise she'd been living in a dream world and finally needed to snap out of it.

* * *

"Klaus!" She cried chasing after his retreating back. She continued to follow realising he had no intention to stop. "Oh that's really mature." He suddenly swung around his face red with anger.

"I'm immature," he hissed, finally coming to a standstill in the main street. "That's rich coming from you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"At least I don't run away from my problems."

"Hey last time I checked I hadn't heard from you either, talk about not facing your problems," she muttered.

"Well that's what I'm doing here Caroline, even if it did take me a while to work out where you were," he yelled. "Looks like you weren't missing me."

"How can you say that?"

"Well judging by that little scene in there I think you're doing just fine," he growled. "So if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now."

"You can't go."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to go; I was coming back tomorrow to see you," she explained. "I want to work things out."

"What after you'd had a fling with that guy back there?" He snarled. "Let me guess that's the famous Tyler?"

"Yes it is but it's not what it looked like."

"Oh really because that's exactly what it looked like. I have been missing you for days, I came all the way out here and this is what I get."

"How dare you make accusations!"

"Well I think that was fairly incriminating don't you?"

"What, talking to my ex-boyfriend, which by the way I have every right to do," she argued, thinking how unreasonable Klaus was being.

"You were flirting with him Caroline, it was pretty obvious," he deduced. "You know what I don't have time for this, I have a job I need to get back to in DC."

"So what that's it?" She said her voice wobbling with emotion. "You come here and accuse me of cheating on you then tell me your job is more important."

"Oh come on you're one to talk about your career. Ever since I suggested we go public you've been finding any excuse to push me away."

"Oh really?" She scoffed.

"Yes really and you know what it suddenly all makes sense," he growled. "You never wanted to go public, you care too much about your precious job to make a go of things."

"That's what you think?" She cried not believing what she was hearing. "It doesn't sound like you know me at all."

"Oh I know you."

"No I really don't think you do," she said sadly. "You know what just go, I think we've said enough. Good luck with everything, Senator." She turned on her heel running away as fast as she could. How could she have misjudged the whole situation, Caroline knew she would never make that mistake again.


	25. Lessons in Love

Klaus walked along the streets of Mystic Falls aimlessly. Usually he'd admire the beautiful surroundings but he wasn't in the mood. His fight with Caroline had been playing on his mind and even though he felt completely justified at the time he was starting to regret his impetuous behaviour. Seeing Caroline with Tyler had made him crazed with jealousy, he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach it hurt that much. Klaus didn't think he'd ever felt that jealous before which was not surprising given his strong feelings for Caroline.

He was determined to leave, he even jumped in his car and drove for an hour but his guilt got the better of him. He spent the night at a roadside motel returning to Mystic Falls later the next day and planting himself on a chair at the Grill trying to gather his thoughts. He knew he had no right to accuse Caroline of cheating on him with Tyler but he'd come so far to work things out and finding them together had rattled Klaus. He had no idea what he was going to do next.

"Klaus I presume?" A voice said interrupting his thoughts. He looked up into the eyes of an older blonde.

"Caroline's mother?" He asked feeling intimidated all of a sudden.

"That would be me, let me guess the uniform gave me away?" She said smiling slightly making him feel a little more comfortable.

"Yes, although I have no idea how you know me."

"Caroline may have described you and given how small this town is I figured it was a pretty good guess," she said sitting next to him. "I have to admit this is not usually how I meet my daughter's boyfriends."

"It is kind of strange, although I'm not sure you could call me her boyfriend given how things are between us at the moment," he said sheepishly.

"Yes I thought you would have left town by now after all that commotion." Klaus coloured realising she knew what transpired between them.

"Well I tried but then decided to come back. I've already acted rashly enough this weekend," he admitted. "Is Caroline okay?"

"Not really," Liz said. "Believe it or not Klaus she really likes you, she hasn't talked about anything since she got here and we both know how much she can talk."

"I overacted I know…"

"You think?" She asked. "It's probably not my place to say given we barely know each other but Caroline is very loyal and accusing her wasn't really your best move."

"I know," he conceded. "I was just so jealous and it kind of took over everything else, including my sanity."

"Obviously, although I hardly think that's a very good explanation," she chided.

"Trust me I'm in politics and even I know that," he said attempting a joke.

"So if this was politics, if this was the Senate how would you fix this?"

"Mmmm that's a tough one. I could launch an inquiry into my said bad behaviour."

"So what do you think it would find?"

"Probably that I was too impulsive and shouldn't have made assumptions without evidence."

"Sounds about right," Liz said seriously. "Look I know you've both had a rough time and it can't have been easy but you need to sort this out."

"For some reason that sounds easier said than done at this point," he groaned his head in his hands.

"See that right there is your problem, both of your problems," she argued. "You think it's all too hard but it's obvious you're meant to be together."

"How do you know that?" He asked curiously. "I mean we just met, Mrs Forbes."

"Please call me Liz that makes me sound so old," she drawled. "I think there's a lot a mother can tell and trust me Caroline is pretty transparent with her feelings."

"True," he agreed, thinking how emotional she was usually. "So given you seem to know what you're talking about what do you think I should do?"

"No you don't," she warned. "This is up to you two, all I'm saying is you need to work things out. I can only take this much of my drama queen daughter!" Klaus laughed despite everything.

"Well consider me duly warned. I'm not going anywhere, not yet anyway."

"Glad to hear it," a warm voice interrupted, Klaus looked up faced with a smiling Matt. "Sheriff we really need to stop meeting like this."

"Matthew."

"So can I get you a drink or something?" He asked. "It's on the house."

"Well number one I'm on duty so getting the sheriff drunk isn't a good idea nor is bribing a public official with free drinks."

"Oh come on, Sheriff, you're no fun." Matt piped up earning a head shake from Liz.

"I'm plenty of fun just not when I'm on duty." She laughed. "I'll see you both later." Liz walked away Klaus watching her retreating back. He didn't know many mothers who would do that for their daughter.

"So meeting the parents hey, it must be serious." Matt teased.

"Well I'm not sure you'd call it serious given…"

"Your little temper tantrum yesterday?' He asked raising his eyebrows. "Hey I'm just calling it the way I saw it, in fact the way the whole town saw it. You realise you're this week's gossip right?"

"Great even in a small town I can't get away from the gossip," he drawled. "Yes I did act a little…"

"Childish?"

"Seriously, mate, we've just met and you're giving me grief already." He chuckled.

"Hey I feel like we know each other well enough so I can give you a hard time." Matt joked. "Plus Caroline is one of my oldest friends."

"Thanks, I think," he muttered. "So have you seen Caroline?"

"Not since she ran out after you. So I'm assuming you didn't kiss and make-up then?"

"Ah no, what gave it away?"

"I guess because you're here drowning your sorrows at my bar without Caroline," he said handing him a drink. "I think you need this."

"Thanks," Klaus replied gruffly. "So enough about my woeful love life, tell me about yours?"

"Well woeful is a good word to describe it, either that or non-existent."

"I don't believe it," he said the surprise evident on his face. "You're not that ugly, plus owning a bar must have its perks."

"Glad to hear I'm not that ugly," he quipped. "Not as many perks as you'd think. I don't know I've lived here my whole life and either know or have dated most of the girls in town."

"Do you ever think about leaving?"

"Sometimes, I mean it would be good to travel and say visit Caroline and Kat in DC. Anyway it's pretty tough when you have a business to run."

"Have you ever thought about branching out and buying another investment?" Klaus said his interest peaked, he'd always wanted to buy a bar given that's all he and Stefan used to talk about back in the day.

"Have you got some money you want to lend me?" Matt responded cheekily.

"Well you never know…"

"Whenever I'm looking for you I should just go to the nearest bar." A voice called out from behind him. Her GPS was better than Rebekah's he thought.

"Lexi," he said turning around to face his blonde adviser. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why when you say that do I get the impression you mean the opposite?" She asked hands on hips. Klaus grimaced thinking he needed to work on his employer/employee relations.

"Of course I'm happy to see you Lexi." He smiled. "I'm just surprised to see you here that's all."

"Well if you answered your phone and checked your emails then I wouldn't have needed to make this little trip to this town in the middle of nowhere."

"Hey watch what you're calling the middle of nowhere," Matt objected loudly. Lexi looked at him for the first time a slight blush crossing her face.

"Well last time I checked there was no Starbucks," she countered regaining her composure.

"I don't think having a Starbucks is the definition of a big town," he scoffed.

"Maybe you need to get out and about a bit more."

"Oh really?"

"Really," he shot back, Klaus looked between them both not quite sure what was happening.

"Okay break it up you two," he said, breaking Lexi from her trance. "You were saying you needed to contact me?"

"Mmmm, yes," she said finally tearing her gaze from Matt. "I'm not sure I can talk about it here, in front of him." She gestured.

"Oh well I wouldn't want to interrupt your little meeting, sweetheart, I'll be over here." He walked away from the bar.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it Lexi?" He said peering down his nose at her.

"I'm not sure we want to tell some stranger from Mystic Falls that your comments to the Senate Foreign Affairs Committee closed hearing have been leaked to the Times. You know the ones with you objecting to increased troop deployment in the Middle East?"

"How the hell did that happen?" He growled.

"Ask your Senate colleagues, it's obvious someone has a big mouth," she replied. "Although I can think of a couple in particular."

"Me too," he groaned thinking about his factional enemies. "So how did you find out?"

"The Times contacted me; it was actually your little friend Hayley."

"We're hardly friends. Why would she contact us about the report, surely she'd just run the story?" He asked curiously. "Does she want a comment?"

"Apparently, I think you need to call her and hose down the story."

"Why should I bother just issue her a no comment," he said thinking it was the last thing on his mind right now.

"Trust me that would have been my plan but I'm pretty sure it was just another excuse for Hayley to contact you," she murmured.

"Another excuse? What makes you say that?"

"She's been calling me non-stop asking for an interview not to mention questioning your whereabouts."

"So Hayley wants an interview on my remarks to the Committee?"

"Honestly I don't think she's fussy. She's asked for an interview on just about everything. I'm pretty sure she's obsessed with you if you know what I mean." Klaus was silent for a minute processing what she was saying. "You know crazy, cuckoo, nuts…"

"I get what you're saying," he interrupted. "So you think I should call her?"

"You need to do something. She's obviously getting suspicious about where you are. I'd hate for her to find out you were with Caroline because I'm not sure how she'd handle that."

"Front page splash?"

"Or worse, she gives me that creepy psycho stalker vibe, Klaus," she shuddered.

"Okay so I'll call her, give her some reassurance and then everything should be okay."

"Until next time," Lexi said shaking her head. "Hayley's not going to stop until you both come clean, then she's got nothing on you."

"Well the problem is there is no me and Caroline," he muttered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lexi replied rolling her eyes dramatically. "I should have known there was a reason for drinking away your sorrows at some bar."

"This is not just some bar," Matt said approaching them and placing a steaming mug of coffee on the bar in front of her.

"What's this?" She asked inhaling the steaming vapour.

"Well I thought I'd show you just what Starbucks doesn't have, good coffee. Go on try it."

"Wow better than Starbucks." Klaus laughed. "This girl practically hoovers up Starbucks coffee, that's a pretty big call, Matt."

"Go on," he urged noticing her trepidation. "What? Scared you'll actually like it?"

"Has anyone ever told you what a massive ego you have?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow.

"All the time but stop changing the subject." He smiled his dimple peeking out cheekily. Lexi looked at them both before taking a sip of the hot liquid. She was silent for a moment obviously deciding what to say.

"Wow mate you've managed to silence my media adviser that's a clear sign she liked it." Klaus laughed.

"It's okay."

"Oh just okay?" Matt laughed enjoying her discomfort.

"We were actually having a highly important discussion before you interrupted us," she baulked.

"No I think we've finished," Klaus said dismissively. "Unless there was something else?"

"Well I was just about to give you another lecture on getting your act together with Caroline."

"At last something we agree on," Matt said. "I was just giving him the same lecture after he screamed at Caroline last night."

"Niklaus you did not!" Lexi cried.

"I really don't like when you call me that, it feels like I'm talking to my sister or even worse, Elijah."

"Well maybe that's what you need," she countered. "Why on earth did you yell at her?"

"It was the green eyed monster," Matt said before Klaus could answer. "He didn't appreciate her talking to another guy."

"Who by the way is Caroline's ex-boyfriend," Klaus jumped in wanting to get his point across.

"There's nothing going on with them though," Matt said.

"You have to stop making accusations without proof," Lexi added, while Matt nodded approvingly.

"Well on that note, I'm going," Klaus said impatiently standing up from his stool. "You two seemed to have found some common ground so I think I can leave you alone without killing each other." He started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Lexi asked after his retreating back.

"To sort this out and more importantly shut you both up," he yelled walking out the door. Lexi turned around to face a smiling Matt.

"So you like my coffee hey?" She just shook her head before taking another sip.

* * *

"If it isn't the biggest idiot in DC." Stefan said sitting down at the bar next to a grumpy looking Kol. "Unless Elijah is here already because I think he'd probably tie with you for first place." The guys had gathered at Harold Black, one of the newest Speakeasies in Washington. Located in an unmarked building on a quiet street, the door was even difficult to locate it was that exclusive. There was no more than half a dozen people in there giving it that intimate feel with its dark wood panelling and dimmed lighting. Stefan and Rebekah had decided enough was enough and planned to divide and conquer. Stefan with the guys and Rebekah with the girls.

"I didn't come out for a lecture," he scowled gazing into his whiskey.

"Well I think you might need it," Stefan said gesturing to the bartender for a drink.

"Seriously it's like there's two Rebekahs now instead of one," he groaned.

"Maybe you need two to make you realise what an idiot you've been," he said, patting him on the back. "If it's any consolation Bonnie is just as miserable."

"How do you know that?" He asked looking up for the first time.

"She was at work this morning, let's just say grouchy is an understatement," Stefan said knowingly.

"Why was she at work on a Sunday morning?"

"Apparently she had all this work to do but I think she was just trying to take her mind off your fight. What happened, man?"

"It sounds like you already know," Kol growled. "I really don't want to discuss my love life."

"I think I've walked in at a very opportune time," Elijah remarked approaching them.

"Since when have you ever been interested in my love life?" Kol asked looking at his brother with disdain.

"Probably since Elijah thinks that talking about your love life will stop us from talking about his."

"What did you do?" Kol asked suddenly interested.

"Well what did you do?" Elijah shot back not wanting to relive the gory details.

"Enough," Stefan interrupted. "I think we can safely say you both did pretty stupid things."

"What do you know?" Elijah asked wondering how he could have known about the previous night's events so soon.

"Stefan works with them both, are you surprised?" Kol said taking another sip of whiskey. "He's like the woman whisperer."

"That or Rebekah's been meddling," Elijah added. "Are you really going to give us a lecture? How old are we again?"

"You tell me," Stefan said shaking his head. "How is it that you both, along with your brother, always seem to somehow make a mess of your love lives?"

"I do not make a mess," Elijah objected. "I just can't work out what the hell women want." He sat down realising he needed a drink.

"Hear, hear," Kol said raising his glass in agreement. Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"You've had more than enough opportunity to work them out," Stefan said. "You are both too stubborn to see what is in front of you."

"Well maybe if there weren't so many damn mixed messages," Elijah growled. "One minute Katherine calls things off and the next she's on my doorstop telling me she wants to try again."

"Then you had to go off with another woman."

"You did what now?" Kol cried. "I never took you for a ladies man."

"Haha," he snapped. "I'll have you know I called it a night with Sarah straight away, if Katherine had stayed around long enough she would have known that."

"Hey I might not be the most sensitive person but I don't really blame her for taking off," Kol said. "Hadn't you only just called things off with her, you sure move fast."

"I don't move fast. Katherine and I have never really been together so it's all been very confusing, last I knew she wanted to call things off. Sarah actually approached me about going out not the other way around."

"So if you like Katherine so much why did you agree to go out with her?" Stefan asked.

"Like I said Katherine was pretty final, what was I supposed to do? Stay alone for the rest of my life."

"Well isn't that what you do anyway?" Kol piped up earning a glare from his older brother.

"Look I get that Katherine was impulsive, it's kind of in her make-up but did you even try to make things right?"

"I called numerous times but she didn't answer," he said shrugging his shoulders. "What more can I do?"

"She needs to know you're the one that you are willing to commit to her Elijah," Stefan said. "Maybe some kind of thoughtful gesture wouldn't go astray?"

"Seriously you have been around Rebekah too long, Stef," Kol said shaking his head.

"Don't get me started on you. Last time I checked you hadn't made any effort to make things right with Bonnie."

"Hey she was in the wrong," he snapped. "Fancy calling my work colleagues snobs."

"Well between you and me they kind of are snobs," Elijah commented.

"I didn't ask you. Look I'll admit they can be snobbish at times but Bonnie just made a judgement straight away. She was just as much of a snob as them."

"To be honest I don't think you're going to win this one, man," Stefan responded. "Are these people really your friends? I just never took you for that type, even if you can be extremely arrogant at times."

"No we just work together but that means I have to socialise with them every now and again. Bonnie has to understand that."

"I don't think that's the problem, she may have understood had you been how should I say it less…"

"Blunt, abrupt, rude…" Elijah reeled off.

"You can talk," he scowled. "What about her colleagues? I imagine we'd have absolutely nothing in common. "

"Hey work colleague right here," Stefan said.

"So you're telling me if you were put in that same situation with some self help book writing astrologers you wouldn't have reacted the same way?" Elijah asked.

"Well…."

"You would admit it, man." Stefan laughed. "If Bonnie is a snob you're just as bad."

"I guess I didn't think of it like that."

"So fix it then, apologise and make-up," Stefan said.

"I hardly think that will solve the real problem," Kol said. "If anything this has just proven how different and probably unsuitable we are for each other."

"Oh please, I'm sick of hearing excuses about differences," Elijah muttered. "If you love the girl it shouldn't matter, Kol." Kol and Stefan looked at Elijah surprised by his little outburst.

"Sounds like someone had come to his own conclusion," Stefan said raising his eyebrows.

"I already had," Elijah admitted. "It was Katherine who didn't know what she wanted but at least now I know."

"So what's the plan."

"Grand gesture." He smiled the plan already forming in his mind. "How about you little brother?"

"Sounds good to me," Kol agreed.

* * *

Klaus looked at Caroline's house thinking how quaint it looked against the lush forest behind. He had been standing there for about fifteen minutes trying to gather his thoughts. Anyone watching him would have thought he was a stalker by now. Klaus was usually pretty articulate but for some reason the words weren't coming to him. He knew he needed to speak to her given how much time had passed since their argument. He noticed a silhouette pass one of the windows giving him an idea. If she wanted Romeo and Juliet he'd give it to her, even if there wasn't a balcony.

He found some small stones nearby and picked up a handful of them aiming for the window. He was pretty sure he'd seen this in a romantic movie. Klaus threw the first inaccurately realising how much practice he needed. He tried again and after a few unsuccessful attempts he could hear the sound of the stones tapping the window. He saw the figure stop obviously about to approach the window slowly.

"Have you never heard of the doorbell?" She asked from behind him. He stopped immediately turning around to face a very angry blonde. "Probably not best to throw things at the Sheriff's window either."

"Yeah good point," he murmured, thinking how beautiful she looked in a simple red sweater and jeans her hair flowing down her back. "I thought I'd try and be romantic, you know like Romeo and Juliet."

"Last time I checked there was a balcony not to mention Romeo hadn't just accused Juliet of cheating."

"I wasn't accusing you of that."

"Oh really, so what were you doing?" She asked folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"I was angry and jealous, not to mention stupid," he muttered. "I saw you with Tyler and all reason flew out the window.

"Well that's putting it mildly," she said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I overreacted, I know. I can't explain it other than to say I have never felt this way about anyone and that feeling of jealously caught me by surprise," he admitted.

"Caught you by surprise enough to say I didn't want to go public with you?" She cried. "Cause that hurt almost as much as you questioning my loyalty."

"I know I was completely out of line. I'm so sorry."

"So why are you here?" She asked. "Other than to yell at me of course and hurl accusations."

"I came to sort things out. This has gone on too long and I want to talk things through."

"Go on," she murmured, dropping her hands to her sides making Klaus feel a little less tense.

"I admit I didn't understand why the story upset you so much. I thought that by telling Hayley that story I would distract her from us." She continued to look at him her expression unreadable.

"I know that but I wish you'd told me the morning after in the hospital rather than getting this awful surprise by reading about it on the front page of the paper, Klaus."

"That wasn't fair, I know that now. You had just been through so much and I guess I didn't want to bother you with that."

"Well I would have much preferred that than the shock I got," she reiterated.

"Then I had to dredge up what happened in London."

"You never really got over it did you?" She asked.

"I suppose not. Look Caroline it's pretty hard to get back to a place of trust when a lot of the people I was close to have lied to me."

"I should never have done that," she apologised. "I'm sorry that I deceived you, I thought I was helping but boy I was wrong."

"I know and although it's taken me a while I realise that," he said shrugging his shoulders. "It was still raw I guess and when you reacted the way you did that all came back to the surface."

"And you thought I was upset because I wanted to write the story?" She asked.

"That honestly never crossed my mind; I guess it was the person that wrote the story that upset me ore than anything."

"Because it was Hayley and because it was personal." 

"Yeah. I hate to admit it but I felt insecure that you shared something so personal with her."

"I lived it with you though," he murmured, approaching her slowly. "I think when I was telling her that story all I could do was think about how amazing you were through that whole thing, that if you weren't there I wouldn't have known how to deal with it all." She looked into his eyes smiling at him for the first time.

"I'm sure you would have managed."

"Don't be too sure." He grinned. "Caroline Forbes you have a lot to answer for." She looked at him her face clouded in confusion.

"What have I done?"

"Well first you gave me the most devastating first kiss of my life and in an elevator of all places." He smiled leaning in closer so they were almost touching. "You constantly challenged what I thought, even if I did think you were wrong most of the time."

"Well you challenged me too," she said, her growing smile obvious. "You made me think about others by taking me to places that opened my eyes like the sleep-out and Arlington." She leaned in closer.

"Then after rejecting me by text message you then proceeded to parade around half naked and drunk, then became the most amazing confidant when things were happening with Rebekah." he murmured his nose now touching hers.

"I was lucky you persevered with me even after the rejection and then giving back your thoughtful gift." She softly nuzzled his nose.

"Then you didn't bat an eyelid when my ex came back to town with news of a secret lovechild and helped me through my grief." He grinned placing his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"Then you gave me the most thoughtful and romantic date and after I was hurt you sat by my side willing me to wake up." He could feel hot water on his cheeks realising she was crying. He leaned up softly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Everything has been leading me to this moment with you." He smiled through his own watery eyes. "I love you Caroline Forbes and I think I probably have since you walked into that lift and into my life."

"I love you too," she cried, her few tears becoming many.

"Those better be happy tears."

"You bet your ass they are, I've been waiting for this moment for ages." She chuckled through the tears. "Now hurry up and kiss me you idiot." He pulled her closer realising just how much he wanted to be with her.

He leaned down slowly, brushing his lips against hers savouring the moment he'd been waiting for. She reacted immediately moaning against his lips as his tongue dipped inside her warmth. He forgot how amazing it felt to kiss her and he had no plans to ever stop again.

"I've decided I'll forgive you for those stones," Liz called out from the window interrupting the moment. "Oh and for upsetting my daughter too."

"Mother!" Caroline muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"I promise I'll be good from now on, Sheriff Forbes." He laughed feeling like a naughty kid again.

"You know Klaus I have a feeling you might." She grinned looking down at them. "Now stop putting on a show for the neighbours and come inside." They kissed each other one more time knowing they had all the time in the world to do it.

* * *

"So you look as good as I feel," Katherine sighed flopping on the couch next to Bonnie.

"Men," she groaned.

"Mikaelson men to be exact," Katherine agreed.

"Those are my brothers you're talking about," Rebekah said, coming in from the kitchen with a tray of tea and obligatory chocolate biscuits. "Although I can agree this time."

"Where is the tequila?"

"Or the vodka, I'm not fussy," Bonnie added.

"You girls don't need alcohol, there's enough calories in these rich, chocolate biscuits," she promised handing them the plate and watching them eat them greedily. "I also have chunky monkey in the freezer if needed."

"So where is Stefan?" Bonnie asked looking around slightly distracted. "Is it just us here tonight?"

"Yes it is, why?" She asked curiously looking around.

"Oh I just thought I heard something that's all," Bonnie replied uncertainly then smiled again. "Doesn't matter, speaking of Stefan though why can't Kol be more like him?"

"Well there's no one like Stefan." She smiled thinking how happy he had made her since coming back into her life. "Kol has a tendency to speak before he thinks that's for sure."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe he called me a snob, I mean me, Bonnie Bennett."

"Yeah that is a pretty big stretch," Katherine agreed. "At least he didn't run off into the night with another woman after you laid your heart on the line."

"Okay you win," Bonnie conceded.

"Can you two hear yourselves right now?" Rebekah asked. "Moping around and feeling sorry for yourselves."

"Well do you blame us?"

"No but I think you need to look at the situation," she explained, pouring them both a cup of tea while they looked at her dubiously. "Just hear me out okay? Yes Bonnie, Kol was an idiot, trust me he's had foot in mouth disease for years," she drawled. "But I've never seen him care about anyone as much as you."

"What has that got to do with it?"

"When Kol likes someone he does everything he can to impress them. I think by rejecting his work colleagues he somehow felt like you were rejecting him. Although he didn't exactly go about it the best way, eloquence was never his strong suit."

"That does make sense," Katherine agreed, munching on her third biscuit. "He wants you to like everything about him and he feels like he failed."

"I'm not sure I could ever like those people though, they were just so tacky. Although I hear what you are saying."

"They are just his work colleagues, I'm sure he'd much rather hang around with you than them any day," Rebekah added.

"I don't even think it was them it just made me realise just how different we are," she said reaching for another biscuit.

"Oh come on differences make a relationship interesting," Rebekah said. "I mean look at me and Stefan, Klaus and Caroline not to mention Katherine and.."

"Don't even say his name, otherwise you may need to bring out that chunky monkey," she groaned.

"All I'm saying is differences can be good, if we were all the same life wouldn't nearly be as fun," Rebekah said looking at them both intently hoping to make a breakthrough. "You have something even better than that, you are in love."

"Mmmm, you're right about that," Bonnie said slowly.

"Well I've got love not too sure about that brother of yours," Katherine grumbled. "Maybe Sarah might have the answer." Before anyone could talk her cell phone went off interrupting the moment. She eventually pulled it out of her hand bag, looked at the caller ID and proceeded to throw it back inside.

"A friend of yours?" Bonnie asked.

"I'd hardly call him a friend, he's been calling incessantly since last night."

"So what's the problem then?" Bonnie asked curiously. "At least one of the Mikaelsons has some manners."

"I'm assuming you've ignored the calls, but what did he say on your voicemail?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"No idea, I'd have to listen to know that," she replied flippantly. "To tell you the truth I'm too mad to listen to his pathetic excuses because he got caught out with another woman."

"What happened with Sarah though?" Rebekah asked. "When I spoke to Elijah he was pretty upset about you. I knew she'd asked but he didn't seem that enthusiastic about her."

"So he obviously still made a date with her. Exactly what we fought about at the hospital. I guess I thought that.."

"You thought what, sweetie?" Bonnie asked rubbing her arm affectionately.

"I thought if he liked me that much then there wouldn't be anyone else," she whispered her voice cracking, her insecurities well and truly on show.

"Elijah only likes you Katherine but you've been sending him mixed messages," Rebekah said. "If he knew you cared then there wouldn't have been anyone else."

"From what I've been told by Kol he's not very experienced when it comes to relationships," Bonnie said. "He was trying to heal although not in the best way."

"You think?"

"Yes Katherine and the fact that he's been calling you since last night means there's no one in his heart but you," Rebekah said smiling. The sound of wind chimes broke the silence taking them by surprise. Bonnie pulled her cell from her pocket a frown crossing her face.

"It's Kol," she said just listening to it ring.

"Well answer it, and while you're at it call Elijah back or at least listen to his voice mails," Rebekah ordered in her usual way. Bonnie's cell stopped and Katherine made no attempt to reach for her cell. Rebekah shook her head not sure how to get through to these two. "I'm getting that ice cream, think we need it." As she walked towards the kitchen she noticed a shadow dart across the patio. She stopped suddenly her breath in her throat. Closing her eyes for a moment she tried to relax, her mind was just playing tricks on her again.

She walked into the kitchen glad that the shadow seemed to have disappeared even if it was there in the first place. Rebekah was really trying to get her life on track then she'd hear a noise, have a hang up on the phone or see a strange car and she'd be back to where she began. Rebekah hated that side of her, she had always prided herself on being strong but he'd reduced her to a quaking pile of nerves. Stefan had been amazing and she knew how much she loved him but Rebekah didn't like burdening him with her problems. She didn't like being needy to anyone it wasn't her style.

She opened the freezer and pulled out the cold carton of ice cream, as she turned around to grab some spoons she dropped it in shock. She could make out a figure in the reflection and she knew exactly who it was. Alexander had found her and he was in the house. She could make out his menacing face the bad memories flooding back. He was dishevelled his hair overgrown and his beard thick. She struggled to move the fear paralysing her from the neck down. She tried to scream but no sound came out and before she knew it he'd grabbed her roughly clamping his hand on her mouth to stop her from warning the girls.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. "It's been too long." She attempted to break free but he just pulled her closer. "Now how about we say hello to our guests." He pulled her with him through the doorway and into the lounge room.


	26. Hostage Crisis

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked looking at Bonnie typing madly on her phone. "Don't tell me you're giving in?"

"Something's not right," Bonnie whispered, hitting send quickly.

"What besides our love lives?" She snorted. "And why are you whispering?" Before she could answer they heard a commotion from the kitchen. Katherine and Bonnie were just about to go and investigate further until they looked up in horror at the sight in front of them.

"Alexander," Katherine murmured her heart going out to poor Rebekah, her eyes telling them just how scared she was.

"Well, at least I don't have to make any introductions," he growled. "Looks like I'm just in time for girl's night."

"Please just let Rebekah go, Alexander," Bonnie said her lip trembling in fear.

"Why would I do that after we've been apart for so long?" He said squeezing her tighter and making Rebekah whimper. He noticed Katherine trying to get her phone. "Put it down." He hollered making her shake. "Give me those phones now or I really hurt your friend, I'm sure you wouldn't want that now." Bonnie and Katherine cooperated throwing them in his direction.

"Please don't hurt her," Katherine pleaded.

"Why would I do that, I love my wife." He smiled. "Now how about some ice cream, then you can catch me up on all the gossip starting with my best friend Stefan." The girls looked at each other frozen in fear unsure of just how far Alexander would go.

* * *

"So, tell me how much you love me again," Caroline prodded as they sat at the Grill in a corner booth.

"I think I've done that a few times already tonight." He grinned reaching across the table to stroke her arm sweetly.

"And yet it doesn't seem to be getting that old." She laughed leaning in closer across the table.

"Okay, I love you all the way to the moon and back. How about you?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"How about me what?" She asked feigning innocence.

"You know what. How much do you love me?"

"Well okay... I love you to infinity and beyond."

"I think you stole that from Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story," he teased.

"Maybe but he does have a very good point," she said affectionately, stretching out her leg and rubbing it softly against his leg.

"Yes, that Buzz Lightyear certainly has the right idea," he murmured.

"So what next?" She asked wishing they weren't in public right now. She thought about how long it had been since they'd made love and it was way too long for her liking.

"Well, I know exactly what I'd like to do with you next." He smiled mischievously, obviously thinking the same thing as her.

"I'm not sure I'd like to do it in the Sheriff's presence," she joked.

"Ew, Caroline, thanks for the visual. Just what I want to imagine the sheriff walking in on us doing…"

"Doing what exactly?" A male voice interrupted making them look up guiltily.

"You like eavesdropping don't you Donovan?" Klaus asked shaking his head.

"Call it the barman in me." He laughed. "Anyway, I had to get away seeing your adviser was yammering so loudly on her phone."

"Lexi takes her work seriously," Caroline said looking over at the blonde talking animatedly on the phone. "She's probably got Hayley on the phone again." After their reconciliation Klaus had told her about Hayley's incessant calls, he didn't want there to be any secrets between them. He'd explained how they needed to tide her over until they had a chance to let Alaric and others know first.

Caroline couldn't believe the nerve of Hayley Marshall and her pathetic attempts to snare Klaus. She wasn't sure she could hold herself back if they came face to face, she may need to scratch out her eyes. She never really hated anyone until she came along. He'd spoken to her on the phone to placate her earlier, being polite and friendly as possible without giving too much away, including his location. Caroline had to physically restrain herself from grabbing the phone. She was just sick of having to deal with Hayley and all she wanted was things to go back to normal. Well as normal as possible.

They'd taken so long to get back together. When she'd first seen Klaus at her house she was pretty miserable until Caroline saw him with the identical pathetic sad look on his face, knowing he was just as unhappy as her. After he apologized Caroline realized how much she just wanted to get past their issues and move on. They'd spent far too long upset and apart and seeing everything that was happening with Rebekah had put things into perspective. It was true, life really was short.

"Surely not," Klaus said shaking his head. "I only just spoke with her."

"This journalist sounds like a handful," Matt noted.

"That is an understatement," she muttered.

"Enough talk about Hayley, it's kind of ruining my vacation. You haven't even showed me all the Mystic Falls sites." He raised his eyebrows and she blushed slightly realizing his double meaning.

"Well, there's not many of those but happy to give you a tour." She smiled thinking there were other things she would have preferred to be doing. It had been so long since they'd been together and she was impatient to get back on track. "How about we start in the morning before we head back on Tuesday?"

"Sounds good, although I'm not sure what we're going to do in the meantime."

"There's always the stately Lockwood Mansion," Matt suggested. "I'd ask you to take your media adviser with you but that's probably…"

"A really strange threesome?" Caroline laughed. "Oh come on Matt I thought you two were playing nicely now. I'm sure you can keep Lexi company, maybe show her the sites yourself?"

"I don't think so," he shot back, raising his eyebrows. "She is one bossy person."

"Tell me about it, half the time I think I'm working for her, not the other way around," Klaus agreed.

"Leave Lexi alone," Caroline chided. "Given everything she has to deal with I don't blame her for being bossy."

"Oh please."

"Come on secret love children, expensive suits, shootings, psycho journalists," Caroline reeled off.

"Speaking of psycho journalists," Lexi said appearing from nowhere.

"What now?" He groaned.

"She's asked for an interview when you get back."

"About what now?"

"The legislative program for the next sitting week apparently."

"Aren't there another ninety-nine Senators that could give her the same interview?" Caroline scoffed, something really needed to be done about Hayley Marshall.

"Hold off for now," Klaus instructed. "Hopefully by the end of the week we'll finally be rid of Hayley and it won't matter." He smiled squeezing her hand affectionately.

"That is something we really need to figure out soon," Lexi said noticing Klaus roll his eyes. "Hey we need to be prepared for the possible backlash this might cause, not only in media circles but also political ones."

"Lexi is right, Klaus," Caroline said.

"I know," he conceded. "I just don't feel like dealing with this right now."

"Well, that's what you get for consorting with the enemy," Matt replied earning a whack from Caroline.

"I am not the enemy, Matthew."

"Hate to break it to you Caroline but sometimes you are," Lexi half-joked. "Look we don't want to make a big deal of things; I'll put together a draft statement and some talking points just in case this blows up, which hopefully it won't."

"And we'll tell everyone, including Alaric," Caroline murmured not looking forward to that particular conversation.

"It's going to be okay," Klaus said reassuringly. "It has to be," he clarified making the nerves swirl around in her stomach.

"Of course it will be," Matt said patting her arm. "Now how about a drink? I might even get you one, Lexi," he said looking over at the blonde cheekily.

"Wow, way to make a girl feel special Donovan," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'll come and help you," Caroline interrupted trying to avoid another argument. Although if she was being honest it was fun watching the sparks fly between them.

"So you're a lot happier than when you showed up the other day," Matt commented as they walked towards the bar.

"Yes, I am," she said, struggling to keep the goofy grin off her face.

"Good to hear. Tyler told me to say goodbye, he thought he should leave town early, you know given all the drama."

"Probably for the best anyway. I'm glad we got to have a chat and clear the air though, it definitely put things into perspective for me." Caroline could feel the pressure slowly lifting. "So how about you?"

"How about me what?"

"You know what I mean, blonde, bossy about yea high?" She asked.

"What about you?" he asked earning a slap from her. "You realize that's exactly who you were describing right?"

"Stop playing dumb. You and Lexi seem to have some pretty strong chemistry."

"I have no idea what your idea of chemistry is Caroline but I think that definitely isn't it."

"Hey, I saw the spark. I think you noticed it too," she teased. "Come on she's gorgeous, smart…"

"Bossy? Did you forget our previous discussion?"

"Well apparently I'm bossy and you like me."

"That's debatable," he joked. "Honestly what is it with you couples, always trying to match-make everyone."

"I just want to see you happy." She smiled. "You've been such a great friend all these years but you always seem to be unlucky in love."

"Awww thanks, Care," he cooed. "That's very sweet but I think you're getting slightly ahead of yourself. I mean I've just met the girl and we've probably spent about ninety-five percent of that time squabbling."

"Fair enough," she conceded, thinking hopefully he'd see she was right.

"Anyway last time I checked we live in two different places."

"Well, I think it's definitely time you came for a visit then. I know Kat would love to see you."

"Yeah, I've definitely missed that sassy attitude." He laughed.

"Well, she hasn't been too sassy lately," Caroline said thinking about Elijah. "Maybe you could talk some sense into her?"

"Well from what little you told me I'd be happy to speak to her. I seem to have good experience with these Mikaelsons; they all seem so damn stubborn."

"They are although Katherine and I are probably no picnic," she joked. "I have to say I miss her given we hardly spend any time apart. I wonder what she's up to right now."

"Probably making that guy's life a living hell."

"Yeah probably." She smiled thinking how much she was looking forward to getting back to her, Stefan and Bonnie.

"So how long does it take to get a drink around here?" A female voice interrupted. Matt looked across in annoyance. "I thought this was a bar last time I checked."

"It's actually a very good bar, princess, and if you'd give me a minute you'd have your drink," he shot back.

"I have a name you know?" She drawled.

"I realize that although I think princess is quite fitting," he winked at her. "Here's your drink."

"Finally," she murmured rolling her eyes. Caroline looked over at Klaus in amusement, Matt and Lexi were so adorable to watch. She had to make sure Matt came to DC for a visit soon. While she was in Mystic Falls, Caroline thought it wouldn't hurt for them to spend some time together.

"Actually I might take a rain check on that drink, I'm just so tired," she said, pretending to yawn and giving Klaus a sign with her eyes.

"Actually me too," he agreed. "All this fighting has a tendency to take it out of me," he said placing his arm around Caroline. Her whole body warmed from his touch and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out.

"See you guys later." She smiled pulling Klaus with her and walking away.

"So do you think leaving them together is a really god idea?" Klaus whispered his breath tickling her ear. "They might kill each other."

"They might but right now I'm more worried about what I might do if we don't have any alone time," she said cocking her left eyebrow suggestively.

"You're killing me, woman," he groaned leaning down and roughly capturing his lips with hers. She moaned against his lips the desire making her dizzy. She pulled away quickly knowing she'd lose it if they didn't find somewhere to make love. "Why did you do that?" He asked his breath ragged.

"We're in public, Klaus." She laughed. "And don't forget I've known most of these people since I was little."

"Ah, you're worried I'm going to sully your reputation?" He said pulling her closer. "I'm already the talk of the town this week so what does a little bit of making out matter?" She giggled trying to get away from him as he peppered kisses all over her face.

"Did anyone ever tell you how immature you are?" She chuckled finally pulling free from his tight embrace.

"Actually no, the first time I met you I believe the words you used were conceited and arrogant," he recalled. "My how things have changed." They walked out of the Grill and into the fresh night air turning right on the main street.

"Well, you were," she argued holding onto his arm tightly as they navigated the street. "Apparently I was abrasive and in need of having my perfect feathers ruffled."

"Hey, I haven't had nearly enough chance to ruffle those feathers." He grinned pulling her flush to him, their faces almost touching. "I would definitely like that chance." He pulled her towards him, causing her to inhale in surprise, then closing the gap between them he attacked her lips hungrily. She responded immediately arching her back and delving her tongue into his warmth. He did the same their tongues battling each other causing him to groan loudly. She melted into him suddenly not caring who was watching all Caroline knew was that she wanted Klaus right now.

A lone figure stepped out from the shadows, just in time to see the pair openly showing their affection on the public street. Pulling out a small silver camera she began to snap away, the photos the evidence needed to prove that Senator Klaus Mikaelson was having intimate relations with a political journalist from the Washington Post. After a few moments of taking photos, she returned the camera to her bag, the scene playing in front of her making her sick.

Hayley Marshall was no one's second choice and Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes were going to realize they messed with the wrong woman.

* * *

"It makes it a little difficult to try and apologize to someone when they're not answering your calls," Kol muttered throwing his phone on the bar.

"Did you think Bonnie was going to make it easy on you Kol?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Katherine has been ignoring my calls for about twenty-four hours now, get used to it little brother," Elijah murmured hearing her phone ring out for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Don't tell me you're just going to give up?" Stefan asked.

"Well, what do you propose given we're getting the silent treatment," Kol added.

"You said something about a big gesture; I really hope you didn't mean a phone call Kol," Stefan said shaking his head. "And what about you?"

"I know exactly what I'm going to do but I need to get Katherine there don't I?" Elijah replied defensively.

"Okay leave that to me, or Rebekah," Stefan said. "We'll make her think she's meeting us then you can make your move."

"What exactly do you have planned?" Kol asked curiously. "I mean you're hardly the most romantic guy on the planet."

"Gee thanks, Kol." Elijah scowled. "At least I have a plan unlike you."

"He has a point. I'm sure you can come up with something," Stefan said hoping rather believing it to be true.

"Hey, I'll have you know I can be romantic," he scoffed, just as his phone beeped, signaling a new text message. He looked at his screen her name making a grin break out on his face. "Looks like I don't need to do anything." As he read her message his face clouded over in what looked like confusion followed by fear.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Elijah asked, quietly sensing something was wrong.

"Bonnie's in trouble," he said his face deathly serious. "All the girls are."

"What do you mean?" Stefan growled, hoping his gut feeling wasn't right. Kol was silent obviously continuing to process the message. "Kol!" Stefan barked.

"It says K, R and I in trouble, SOS."

"Where are they?" Elijah yelled jumping to his feet.

"They're at my house," Stefan cried about to fly out the door.

"Stefan wait, we can't just rush over there without knowing what's going on," Elijah reasoned. "We need a plan."

"It's Alexander, Elijah, it has to be. We need to get there now."

"Usually I'd be right behind you, Stef, but we do need a plan of attack. You rush in there like that you'll endanger the girls," Kol said holding onto his arm in an attempt to stop him leaving.

"We need to call the police," Elijah said pulling out his phone.

"If we do that he might hurt Rebekah," Stefan said. "He might hurt Katherine and Bonnie too."

"If you rush in there you might risk their lives too," Kol said. "Let Elijah call the police."

"Why don't we go there first, just to see what's happening and then we'll call them," Stefan said already half out the door.

"Fine but the first sign of trouble we're calling," Elijah said hurriedly rushing behind Stefan. "I need to call Klaus and let him know what's going on with Rebekah."

"And Caroline," Stefan said thinking of her best friend. "Hopefully they're together." The guys headed down the street finding Kol's Audi and racing to get in so they could get to each of their girls.

"I swear if he has placed one hand on Rebekah or Bonnie I think I'll kill him."

"You and me both," Stefan growled thinking how terrible Alexander had made her life, all of their lives. Kol drove off his tires squealing on the pavement at the sudden speed. Elijah meanwhile was listening to his brother's voice mail. Of all the times to not answer his phone. He threw it down impatiently hoping they were doing the right thing by not calling the police.

"He's not answering."

"I'll see if I can reach Caroline," Stefan said from the front seat furiously punching in her number. After her phone rang out too they had no idea what to do.

"Elijah call Lexi, if anyone would know where our brother is it's her," Kol said looking at his brother in the rear vision mirror as the scenery rushed past. Elijah scrolled through his phone, located her number and hit the call button hoping she would be able to help them. After a few rings, he began to get impatient and was about to hang up when he heard her raspy voice.

"Lexi?" He said not bothering with a greeting.

"Elijah? What's going on?"

"There's an emergency, I can't get onto Klaus. Do you know where he is?"

"He was with me about fifteen minutes ago, he just left."

"Can you please find him and get him to call me?" Elijah replied urgently.

"Of course," she said, promptly hanging up the phone. Elijah disconnected looking out the window distractedly. Rebekah didn't deserve this, he just hoped they would get there in time. His thoughts flew to Katherine making his heartache, he'd just found her and had no intention of losing her again.

* * *

"Do you ever get off that phone?" Matt asked watching Lexi disconnect the call. He noticed her face was serious and he immediately felt bad for his comment. "Is everything okay?" He probed sitting down next to her and attempting to break her out of her trance.

"Um, I don't know," she replied feebly. "I have to find Klaus now." She jumped up attempting to get her bearings but failing miserably given she'd only arrived that day.

"Well, you're not going to find him that way because that's the toilets." He grinned.

"Look I'm not in the mood for your apparent wit," she shot back. "I need to find Klaus."

"Of course," he said quickly. "They probably headed back to Caroline's place."

"Well can you just let me know where it is and I'll get going," she said rifling through her bag for her hire car keys.

"Hey," Matt said placing his hand on her arm comfortingly. "I'll come with you okay? Everything's going to be fine I'm sure."

"You didn't just hear his brother, Elijah is usually so cool but he was far from it then, something has happened," Lexi rambled.

"Okay well let's get going, they can't have gone too far, I mean we are in the middle of nowhere," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, Matt." She said sincerely.

"All part of the small town service, Lexi," he teased finally using her real name. 

* * *

"You know I always thought girls night involved a lot of gossiping, but I have to say you girls have disappointed me," Alexander said looking at the three very frightened girls seated on the lounge.

"Well, what do you expect when you have that gun pointed at us?" Katherine cried unable to keep quiet.

"I thought it added to the drama," he chuckled. "So where is Stefan? I mean if he supposedly cares about you I'm surprised he's not here." More than anything Rebekah wanted to take that smug smile off his face but she was too frozen in fear.

"Why do you care so much about Stefan?" Bonnie asked obviously trying to take his attention away.

"Well, he did steal my wife so I think that's more than enough reason," he barked.

"He didn't steal me away, Alexander," Rebekah muttered unable to keep quiet.

"Oh, so what would you call it exactly given you're obviously shacked up with him?" Alexander hollered. "Last time I checked we were happily married and then he had to get involved, he and your meddling brothers."

"You hurt me, Alexander," she mumbled. "No wonder they got involved."

"I didn't hurt you," he cried jumping up from his seat. "All I did was love you."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing that," Katherine said unable to help herself.

"You have a smart mouth, has anyone ever told you that?" He snarled looking straight at the brunette.

"All the time," she grumbled, unable to help herself.

"I don't think you'd be so smart if I shot you," he growled aiming the gun barrel at her menacingly.

"Katherine for once in your life keep a lid on it," Bonnie hissed.

"Your friend is right. Aren't you supposed to be the psychic one? You didn't even see me coming, none of you did." He laughed.

"What do you want Alexander?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"I can't believe you have to ask that. I want you, darling."

"Why?" She inhaled sharply."You certainly never acted like that, until Stefan of course."

"Don't you dare say his name!" He yelled, flying across the room and grabbing her roughly making Rebekah yelp in fear.

"Leave her alone!" Katherine and Bonnie cried in unison.

"Why, what are you going to do?" He replied. "Last time I checked I was in charge here. You are all going to do what I say." He pulled Rebekah closer.

"Please just let them go," Rebekah sobbed. "I'm the one you want."

"Well that's true, but I have to admit upsetting your brothers holds a certain attraction." He laughed. "The thought of annoying holier than thou Elijah, bratty Kol and that asshole Stefan certainly has its appeal."

The girls looked at each other their eyes wide with fear wondering whether they would ever get out of this alive. Alexander obviously had no intention of surrendering anytime soon and they were fearful he would fight to the death at all costs.

* * *

"Klaus!" Lexi cried knocking on the red wooden door.

"Well, hello there," Liz said, answering the door her surprise evident. "And you are?"

"Lexi," Matt said stepping forward into the light so she could see him. "Sorry to bother you, Sheriff, but there's an emergency and we're trying to get in touch with Klaus or Caroline."

"That doesn't sound too good." 

"It's not, Sheriff, sorry but his brother was on the phone and it doesn't sound good. Are they here by chance?" Lexi asked.

"They are actually," she said letting them inside. "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, get down here!" She yelled. "That's probably the only way she'll come down."

Caroline appeared first her hair obviously disheveled. "Mother, I thought we stopped that when I was fifteen."

"Well, that was before your friends turned up worried," she shot back, gesturing towards Lexi and Matt. "What's up, guys?" She asked her surprise evident.

"Um I need Klaus, Elijah called pretty worried..."

"Which is totally unlike him," Caroline said, scratching her head thinking of the eldest Mikaelson.

"Exactly," Lexi added. "He wants Klaus to call him straight away."

"Who wants me to call them?" Klaus said coming down the stairs slowly.

"Elijah, something's wrong Klaus," Caroline said, handing him her cell phone. "He just called Lexi." Klaus looked at his adviser knowing that serious look anywhere. He punched in the familiar number into his phone and listened to the ringing putting it on speakerphone for their sake.

"Niklaus," he barked into the phone answering after two rings.

"What's happening, brother?" He asked curiously.

"Kol had a message from Bonnie saying she, Katherine and Rebekah are in trouble."

"Alexander," Klaus murmured his thoughts flying straight to his crazy brother-in-law.

"We think so, we're on our way to Stefan's place now to find out what's happening."

"Do you think that's smart?" Caroline asked quickly forgetting he was on speakerphone. "I mean why haven't you called the police already?"

"That wasn't the general consensus," he muttered. "Anyway, we're just going to stake out the place and then if anything is suspicious we'll call the authorities."

"Don't do anything stupid, Elijah," Klaus said and after a few moments rephrased his comment. "Actually tell Kol and Stefan not to do anything stupid. We'll get there as soon as possible."

"I'll try, Niklaus." He disconnected quickly. Caroline looked over at Klaus the enormity of the situation hitting her.

"We have to go now," she cried, running upstairs to get her things.

"Wait for a minute young lady," Liz said from the base of the stairs. "There is no way I'm letting you go into that situation. In fact I'm going to call the police."

"Liz you can't, please." Klaus pleaded. "I'm sure Elijah will as soon as they get there but before then we need to be careful."

"Yeah, mom. Look right now we don't know the situation; we shouldn't be calling the police if it's nothing."

"Although you seem pretty worried," she countered noticing her daughter's distraught expression.

"Yes, I'm worried. If it's Alexander he has Kat in there and our other friends, I would never forgive myself if something happened to her or them." 

"This is crazy," she argued. "I'm not letting any of you go into that danger."

"Please Liz," Klaus pleaded. "I promise, I'll never let anything happen to your daughter, trust me."

"I'm just not sure…"

"Then trust me too," Matt interrupted. "You've known me for a long time, nothing is more important than Caroline." Her expression softened slightly at his kind words.

"Look by the time we get back to DC this may all be over," Lexi said trying to allay her fears.

"What you mean someone might be hurt?"

"No I mean it might be a false alarm," she replied feebly, her extincts telling her it was much more than that. "And if not then by the time we get there the police will be there too." Liz looked at them carefully obviously weighing up her options.

"Fine, but as soon as anyone senses trouble you're calling the police. If I haven't heard from you in a couple of hours I will call the police."

"Of course," Caroline gushed, running down the stairs and enveloping her mother in a hug. Lexi meanwhile turned to Matt, her expression slightly confused.

"This isn't your fight you realize?"

"Last time I checked it wasn't yours either."

"Maybe but these people are like family to me," Lexi said. "Well, that's something we've got in common then. I'm coming; you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Thanks," she said, grasping his hand and squeezing it affectionately. Matt felt his whole body go warm from her effect on him.

"Okay let's get going," Klaus said his voice deathly serious. "That bastard is not going to get away with this."

* * *

"So what now?" Kol whispered as they sat outside Stefan's house which was shrouded in darkness.

"We wait," Stefan replied tersely.

"Until what?" Kol prodded.

"Kol you seriously have to stop talking right now," he growled, his patience obviously growing thin with every moment.

"He has a point," Elijah added from the back seat. "What are we looking for, right now it seems like nothing is happening."

"Do you believe that?" He asked looking back over his shoulder.

"Of course not but this is when we call the police."

"If we call the police Alexander might hurt her," he said his voice shaky. "I mean he might hurt them all and then I'd never forgive myself."

"You and me both," Kol replied. 

"All the more reason for us to call the police, they are trained to deal with this kind of situation." Elijah insisted hoping he was getting through to Stefan who was obviously caught up in the moment.

"Not yet," he murmured his eyes trained on the house. 

* * *

"So what's your big plan?" Bonnie asked gathering all her courage.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Don't tell me you didn't have a plan when you broke in here?" Katherine asked incredulously. Alexander was silent for a moment meaning he obviously had no plan.

"Of course I had a plan. I came back here to take back what's mine," he said looking over at a very scared Rebekah.

"Then what?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well after you got Rebekah what was your grand plan given you're wanted for manslaughter and sexual assault," Katherine replied earning a rather wary look from Rebekah wondering what they were up to.

"I did nothing," he cried, standing up. "All I did was love my wife, it's not my fault everyone else got in the way." He yelled pacing around the room like a caged animal.

"All the more reason to turn yourself in," Bonnie said her eyes glued on him.

"Why would I do that? Everyone has obviously already decided I'm guilty," he seethed, continuing to pace.

"Because you're a good man, Alexander," Rebekah whispered, finally entering the conversation. "They will see that."

"Do you think that?" He asked incredulously finally stopping his pacing.

"Yes," she said shakily. "I know you can be a good man, you just need to put down the gun and let us go." He looked at her for a second before shouting.

"I don't want to let you go."

"You're not," she lied. "As soon as this is all over we can go back to normal Alexander just you and me."

"Do you mean that?" He asked moving closer and running his hand across her cheek. She stumbled slightly his touch affecting her.

"Of course I do."

"Liar!" He cried, letting go of his gun the shot sounding out.

* * *

"How long do we wait?" Kol asked impatiently, the thought of Bonnie and Rebekah in trouble filling him with fear.

"When we know something," Stefan replied his eyes trained on the house. Elijah wriggled around uncomfortably wondering when he should raise the alarm he was that worried about his sister and Katherine.

It was then they heard a loud gunshot ring out into the night. Their initial fears immediately realised.


	27. Held at Gunpoint

Stefan ran out of the car, all reason and sense flying out the window as another gunshot pierced the air. His thoughts immediately went to Caroline and the memory of what happened to her at the hospital. He wouldn't let Alexander hurt someone else he loved.

"Stefan get back here," Elijah hissed trying not to make a commotion.

"I have to get in there," he cried before both Elijah and Kol caught up with him making a human barrier so he couldn't pass.

"You are just going to make things worse rushing in there like this Stefan," Kol pleaded. "Just think about the girls."

"We need to call the police, Stefan, they're trained to deal with this kind of situation," Elijah added hoping to get through to him. Stefan looked between the brothers knowing they were right but his emotions were all over the place. He hadn't been able to protect Caroline and now it seemed like it was happening all over again.

"If Alexander sees the police who knows what he might do?" He said desperately.

"We might have to take that chance," Kol conceded. "I mean what else can we do?"

"It's me he wants," Stefan murmured. "Why don't we just give him that? Then surely he'll let the girls go."

"You expect us to let you sacrifice yourself for the girls?" Elijah asked incredulously. "As worried as we are about them I'm not going to let you do that, Stefan."

"Fine," He bit out obviously not happy with the decision, Elijah punched in 911 on his cell phone waiting for it to connect.

"Yes hello." He said officiously. "I need to report a crime."

* * *

"Can this car go any faster?" Caroline asked impatiently tapping her foot.

"I'm already going over the speed limit, and not too sure how I'd explain this situation to a police officer right now given we're trying to avoid them," he said his eyes trained on the dark road.

"Fair enough," she mumbled. Klaus looked over at Caroline briefly then placed his hand comfortingly on her knee.

"It's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" She shot back worriedly. "We both know what Alexander is capable of Klaus. He's already hurt Rebekah and shot me."

"I don't know Caroline but I'm not going to think the worse, I can't. Poor Rebekah has been through so much already." Klaus balled up his fists thinking about Alexander and how he continued to hurt his sister. He hoped it would all finally stop tonight for good. Just when Klaus thought everything was going to be some sort of semblance of normal Alexander had to return to terrorize them.

"She has," Caroline agreed. "He's managed to make her life a misery not to mention making everyone around her suffer too."

"Katherine and Bonnie are both tough they'll be fine Caroline," he said trying to allay her fears, even though he felt completely the opposite inside. There was too much bad history for him to think about anything else.

"Okay we need to stop talking about this otherwise I'll just go crazy," she murmured, rocking forward in her seat. Klaus looked over noticing that she was fighting back tears.

"How about Lexi and Matt? It was nice that he offered to drive back with her from Mystic Falls."

"I guess," she replied weakly. "I tried to have a conversation about it with him before, well you know all this stuff happened. Although he and Katherine have been friends for a while so it's hardly surprising he's worried about her. We all are."

"Yeah…." he trailed off realizing they were back to it again, unable to think about anything else. "We could talk about how scary the sheriff can be?" He said attempting to lighten the dark mood in the car.

"Pass, although she definitely has her moments. I'm starting to think she was right about the police, the more I think about it the more I think we need to call them."

"Yeah, Stefan isn't thinking straight obviously," he agreed. "Maybe we should call them or at least get Elijah to do it."

"I think you're right."

"Yeah it's enough that we have to worry about the girls but if Stefan, Kol, and Elijah run in there upset who knows what might happen." He gulped. Alexander was crazy that much Klaus knew and the thought of possibly losing all his siblings in one go was too much to bear.

"They'll be fine," she reiterated. He looked at her curiously.

"Now who's being positive?"

"Well, they have to be right? Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah," he whispered, hoping it was true. His cell phone rang breaking Klaus out of his trance. Caroline looked over at it noticing the name on the display.

"It's Kol."

"Can you answer and put him on speaker?" He asked as she connected. "Little brother, what's happening? Is everyone okay?" He asked quickly not letting his brother speak.

"We've called the police, Nik, they're on the way."

"If you've called the police that only means one thing," Caroline cried. "What's happened Kol?"

"We, we were outside and heard some gunshots," he uttered, his voice laced with fear. Caroline's face crumbled and Klaus knew she was having flashbacks to the hospital.

"Is anyone hurt?" Klaus asked desperately.

"We don't know. Stefan tried to run in there but Elijah and I stopped him then we called the police. They're more trained to deal with this than any of us."

"Good," Klaus said worried sick but trying not to upset Caroline more. "We're about an hour away still, so we'll come straight there."

"See you then brother," Kol said before disconnecting quickly.

"Gunshots," Caroline said tears spilling down her cheeks.

"We don't know what's happened yet, sweetheart."

"It's killing me we're not there," she wept. "What am I going to do for another hour?"

"Pray," he suggested, squeezing her hand and pushing his foot down on the accelerator hoping they got there in time.

* * *

Rebekah, Katherine, and Bonnie cowered in the corner while Alexander paced furiously around the lounge room. He had flown at Rebekah in a rage accidentally firing a shot into the wall. His frustration at the gun going off causing him to fire another shot shortly after into the ceiling. The girls had ducked for cover as bits of plaster fell from the roof realizing what Alexander was capable of and that he was also severely unhinged. They looked at each other the same fear coursing through their bodies.

"See this is what happens when you upset me, Rebekah. I would have thought after all these years together you would know that," he seethed.

"I wasn't upsetting you, Alexander," she whispered making him turn around his face red and his eyes full of rage.

"If you don't want me to get upset then stop lying," he growled. "I'm not stupid."

"She never said you were stupid," Katherine interrupted unable to hold her tongue.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you?" He said looking at her menacingly.

"Katherine!" Bonnie hissed. "We'll be quiet, whatever you want, Alexander, just don't hurt us."

"At least someone doesn't talk back. You know I really thought Stefan would have come back to see you by now. He obviously doesn't like you half as much as you thought." He looked over at Rebekah obviously trying to get a reaction.

"Stefan had other plans," She mumbled.

"And this is the guy you're hung up on?" He balked. "Obviously he has more important things on his mind."

"He doesn't," she cried the enormity of the situation hitting her. "Please Alexander just put the gun down and let us go."

"But this is so much fun." He grinned. "You know what's going to be even more fun?"

"You finally letting us go?" Katherine shot back while Bonnie rubbed Rebekah's arm comfortingly.

"Hell no. The look on Stefan's face when he walks in here and I shoot him dead." The girls inhaled sharply as Alexander walked towards the corner of the room caught up in his thoughts.

"He can't hurt, Stefan," Rebekah said exhaustedly, the tears gathering in her eyes. "I just found him again."

"He won't," Katherine said putting her arm around Rebekah protectively. "We won't let him."

"Oh no," Bonnie whispered. "I told Kol we were in trouble."

"That's a good thing," Katherine hissed.

"Yes but what if he or Stefan comes running in here and into Alexander's trap."

"Elijah was with them too, it could be all three of them," Rebekah moaned, the mention of her brother making Katherine realize the gravity of the situation.

"If those boys have any sense they would have called the police," Katherine said hoping it was true more than anything, she wouldn't know what to do if Elijah was hurt.

"We are talking about my brothers and Stefan," Rebekah murmured. "I'm not sure they'd be thinking too straight with us locked up here with him."

"It will all be okay," Katherine reiterated. "Alexander cannot win this one."

"I hope you're right." Rebekah murmured as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus drove along the street, the flashing lights at the end of it telling them they'd reached their destination. Klaus shivered the scene reminding him of the hospital shooting. He placed his hand over Caroline's hoping they hadn't arrived too late and that the girls were all okay. They pulled up at the curb and jumped out of the car running into an armed police officers on the road.

"Folks this is a crime scene, I can't let you pass," he ordered with authority.

"My sister is in there," Klaus said at the same time Caroline cried. "My friends are in there with that crazed maniac."

"All the more reason to not let you through," he said softening slightly. "You have to let us help them."

"My brothers are here too, do you know where they are?" The police officer nodded and gestured towards the taped barrier where the three visibly worried men stood. Klaus rushed over holding onto Caroline's hand tightly.

"Niklaus!" Kol called out watching them approach.

"What's happened?" Klaus asked quickly looking towards the darkened house.

"Nothing," Elijah responded. "The police showed up cordoned off the area and cleared the street. If Alexander didn't know anyone was here he certainly does now."

"They know what they're doing I'm sure," Kol said.

"If you ask me bringing this much attention is only going to make him angrier," Stefan said finally entering the conversation.

"It will be okay, Stef," Caroline said enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm glad you're so positive," he muttered his eyes watery from unshed tears.

"So what's the plan?" Klaus asked looking around the scene.

"Well they tried calling the house and their individual cells but no answer as yet. If they continue to be unresponsive the police will need to consider sending in a hostage negotiator." Elijah said.

"Sending someone in there will just make him madder," Klaus said. "Who do they have in mind?"

"Probably some expert who knows nothing about Alexander or the situation," Stefan muttered. "I should be going in there; it's me that he wants."

"Stefan we already discussed this," Kol said. "If you go in there it won't end well and I for one am not willing to sacrifice you for the cause."

"None of us are," Caroline objected putting her arm around him comfortingly. "We'll just have to wait it out if necessary."

"Maybe but patience has never been my strong suit," Klaus muttered.

"What's happening?" Lexi inquired approaching the group Matt on her heels.

"We just did this, where did you come from?" Kol asked curiously. "And who's this, your new boyfriend?"

"No," she shot back her cheeks flushing slightly.

"This is Matt, my friend from Mystic Falls," Caroline explained. "I think we have more important things to talk about right now."

"Exactly," she replied giving Kol a look. "Well given you guys involved me you're going to have to fill me in now."

"They're holed up in the house and Alexander isn't answering calls," Elijah said. "They're talking about sending in a hostage negotiator later but in the meantime, we just have to wait."

"Who exactly is going to negotiate?" She asked. "Surely a stranger has no chance with Alexander."

"Exactly why I should go in there."

"We discussed this," Caroline reiterated.

"Well if it's not going to be Stefan maybe I should go in there," Klaus suggested making Caroline and Lexi look on in fear.

"No, you're not mister," Caroline insisted. "I have enough people in there I love without you going in too."

"Exactly, we may not have any media here but by doing that we most certainly will," Lexi shot back earning curious looks from the group.

"That's a little heartless given the situation don't you think?" Matt interrupted.

"Welcome to the world of the press. My job is to look at things from that perspective and by racing in there you'll create a flurry of media attention and make things much worse for the girls."

"Yeah fair enough," Klaus said reluctantly knowing she was right as usual.

"Not to mention the FBI will be here in an instant. They have this sort of obligation to protect members of Congress," Lexi added.

"So if Stefan and Klaus are out, it should be me," Kol said boldly. Everyone looked at him in shock not expecting that. "What? My sister and my girlfriend are in there."

"Yes, but what negotiating skills do you have exactly?" Caroline asked.

"I can be very convincing."

"For your sake Kol I think it's best you stay here," Elijah said. "It has to be me."

"What, why?" Stefan asked.

"I have some experience in negotiation; you know being a lawyer and all."

"This is very different, big brother, you are not going in there. This is crazy we have to just trust the police and let them handle this."

"I don't agree, Niklaus," Elijah replied stubbornly. "A stranger is not going to get through to Alexander we've all said that, I might just have a chance."

"I don't think the police would agree, Elijah," Kol said.

"Well, maybe I should talk to them and see what they think," he murmured walking towards the officers. The rest of the group looked at each other ominously knowing he would be the best choice but at the same time not wanting him to get hurt. Klaus looked at his brother with admiration. Sometimes he and Elijah disagreed but one thing he knew was that he was brave. He also knew that he was worried sick about Katherine and Rebekah not that he'd ever admit it openly.

"Officer it's obvious Alexander isn't willing to negotiate by phone. Someone needs to go in there, someone who knows Alexander. I want to go in."

"I appreciate you're upset about your sister and friends but only a trained professional is going inside."

"He won't respond to a stranger, trust me."

"I think we know what's best in this situation Mr. Mikaelson. Please just let us do our job."

"If you won't let me in then how about a phone call?"

"Even if I agreed, Alexander is not answering the phone."

"Probably because he knows it's the police on the line," he said the frustration in his voice evident. "If I call Rebekah or Katherine from my phone he'll know it's me and he might actually answer."

"Look we'll consider it Mr. Mikaelson but for now please just leave it up to the professionals." Elijah stalked away his last shreds of composure almost gone.

* * *

"Alexander please answer the phone," Bonnie said sick of hearing it ring incessantly. She had no idea of the time but it felt like they'd been holed up inside the house forever.

"You want me to answer the phone?" He taunted noting the blocked number, picking it up then hurling it at the nearby wall. The girls reeled backward watching it shatter into pieces. "I don't want to talk to some stranger. How exactly did the police know about this?" The girls were silent not wanting to answer his question knowing it would anger him more. "Suddenly you're so quiet," he deduced. "I think someone here talked." He picked up their phones one by one looking at their recent messages.

The girls were frozen in fear knowing exactly what he would find. "Looks like you have some explaining to do, missy," he snarled looking at Bonnie. "I seem to have misjudged your psychic powers."

"I didn't know it was you I just knew something wasn't right," she admitted.

"So the police circus outside is your fault?"

"Leave her alone," Katherine said.

"Why not? This is her fault!" He yelled making them shake in fear.

"It's not her fault," Rebekah murmured. "It's mine, I tried to get away from you but I was wrong," she pleaded. "Please let them go, it's me you want."

"Where's the fun in that?" He laughed. "I'm beginning to think you girls don't like me?"

"Oh, really you're just starting to think that?" Katherine said sarcastically unable to help herself.

"I'd give anything to see Kol and Elijah's faces right now," he teased. "This really is a bonus, not only do I get to upset Klaus and Stefan, I get to upset them too." The girls looked on wearily knowing this was going to be a long night.

"Alexander this is the police, please give yourself up." A loud voice boomed from the street through a loudspeaker. He went to the window flicking the Venetian blind open to peer out at all the activity.

"Do they really think this will get me to surrender?" He laughed. "It's going to take a lot more than that."

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked quietly.

"Haven't we been through this?" He asked in frustration. "I want you, Rebekah."

"Well then please just let Bonnie and Katherine go," she pleaded. "This has nothing to do with them, Alexander."

"I might think about that but first Stefan needs to die and the sooner he gets here the better." Katherine swiveled around obviously about to say something before he silenced her.

"I'm sick of your smart mouth and if you don't shut it I will punish you." Bonnie pulled her backward before she could anger him further. 

* * *

**9 hours later….**

"This is ridiculous!" Klaus growled pacing back and forth. "They've been in there for hours, what are the police doing exactly?"

"Tell me about it," Caroline murmured watching him pace. "You're making me dizzy with all that pacing, can you at least sit down."

"I can't sit still, I've been doing that all night," he groaned. "If I was actually allowed to wait at the scene it wouldn't be so bad."

"What so you could pace outside Stefan's house instead?" She asked standing up in front of him. "Elijah, Stefan and Kol are there and said they'd keep us updated."

"It's not the same though. There are times in my life when I wish I was just a normal person and I didn't care what the media thought."

"Well unfortunately you are and you do care apparently," she splayed her hands flat on his chest.

"No that's Lexi's job," he said looping his arms around Caroline's neck and pulling her closer. "Speaking of where is my media adviser? Last time I saw her she was dragging me from the scene."

"She did the right thing," Caroline argued. "The media would have been all over you if they saw you at the scene."

"Maybe."

"Not maybe, definitely Klaus," she countered, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Trust me I'm one of them, I know how the media think."

"Don't remind me," he drawled rolling his eyes. "I just feel so useless being holed up here."

"Well, that makes two of us," she huffed switching channels on the television. "There's one thing you can thank the media for full coverage of the scene. Look if it makes you feel better call Kol again." She said sitting back down on her couch watching him pull out his phone. Before he could dial they heard a loud knock at her front door. They looked at each other wondering who would be calling around.

"Um, who is it?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It's Alaric, Caroline." They looked at each other and froze not expecting her editor to be on the other side of the door. She gestured to him to go into the bedroom.

"I'm coming," she called out, checking he was gone. Klaus took one last look and pulled the door shut behind him leaving it slightly ajar so he could listen to their conversation. He held his breath hoping Alaric wouldn't know he was there. Klaus heard the door open and then she spoke.

"Alaric."

"Caroline, I have to say you're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you," he commented moving inside, obviously referring to his visit at the hospital.

"Marginally, today's events haven't really helped," she sighed sitting next to him and muting the TV sound.

"I wasn't sure if you were still in Mystic Falls so I tried to call you after I heard about Katherine and Bonnie. When I hadn't heard I decided to come by and see if you were okay. I've spoken to Stefan who's a mess, which is hardly surprising."

"Yeah that's an understatement," she replied. "So I'm surprised you're not at the scene like everyone else in DC."

"Sally and Noah have it covered for the Post, I don't really think the police need anyone else there," he said obviously referring to her co-workers. "I'm surprised you're not there."

"I guess I had to take a breather."

"It probably brings back some bad memories for you, I don't blame you at all," Alaric sympathized.

"That it does. I just can't lose them."

"You won't, look I'm sure the police have it under control."

"I'm not sure given how long it has been."

"You've been through a lot since you got to DC," he murmured. "I guess I just wanted to check in and see that you're okay, well as okay as you can be I suppose."

"Yeah being shot by that maniac and now watching him holding my friends hostage isn't the best. I don't know what I'll do if they don't get through this Alaric."

"They will and this will all be a distant memory, you've got to believe that," he reiterated. "Caroline I want you to take as long as you need."

"Thanks, Alaric," she murmured. Klaus smiled from behind the door thinking what a great guy her editor seemed to be. "You've been so good to me since I arrived."

"Well, you deserve it, Caroline. You are by far the best up and coming political reporter I've had in all my years at the Post."

"I wouldn't say that…"

"I would, you seem to have this really good political sense not to mention all the contacts you have obtained and in such a short time."

"No I, I…" Klaus could hear her falter and knew her resolve was weakening. "Alaric you are being far too kind and I really don't deserve it."

"Where's this coming from Caroline?" Klaus froze realizing she was so close to confessing. "Thank you for the promotion, you have to know I've enjoyed every moment of my new role."

"Okay, but why does it sound like you're about to resign?"

"I'm not, I love my job and definitely want to keep doing it," she clarified. "The truth is I have been growing very close to someone romantically and I'm not sure you'll be too happy about it."

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked curiously.

"It's a Senator, Alaric. Senator Mikaelson to be exact." The room descended into silence for what seemed like hours making Klaus even more nervous if that was possible.

"I see."

"I know I should have told you but I was so busy trying to deny my feelings for the sake of this job, a job I love," she explained quickly. "But I can't do that anymore to you." Klaus smiled despite the enormity of the situation.

"It all makes sense now. Does this have anything to do with not writing that story about Mikaelson's possible son in England?"

"Yes. I should have never agreed to do it and when I realized it wasn't right, that it was a conflict I didn't write it," Caroline promised. "I don't ever want someone to say that about my writing."

"Well, that's something. Look Caroline I'd be lying if I said everything was okay. The Post is a reputable publication and having a political reporter involved with a Senator is a serious issue as you know."

"Yes although it's not exactly against the law."

"No it's not and it has happened from time to time I know. But I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I let this slide without proper consideration."

"I know."

"I'll think about it Caroline, that's all I can promise," he said standing up. "But I think there are more important things going on right now."

"That's true. Thanks for coming to see me, I know this wasn't quite what you expected."

"No it wasn't but I'm glad you've told me the truth. Now I'll get going but if there's anything you need at all Caroline you know my number."

"Thanks, Alaric." Klaus's phone went off breaking the silence, he quickly canceled the call hoping Alaric hadn't heard it.

"Look after yourself and um send my best wishes to the Senator," Alaric said looking briefly towards the bedroom. "I know how worried he must be about his sister." Klaus heard the door shut and consulted the screen noticing it was a missed call from Kol. He called back waiting for him to answer.

* * *

"How is, Niklaus?" Elijah asked as his brother disconnected the call.

"Going stir crazy locked up at Caroline's house. I told him about the plan."

"Good I just hope it works given the police took about 9 hours to come to the same bloody conclusion." Elijah, Kol, and Stefan had been camped out all night watching helplessly as each plan the police carried out failed. Alexander had no intention of coming out and the police were beginning to get desperate. Elijah looked over at the media pack which had only grown as they reporting on the unfolding situation.

"Mr. Mikaleson we're ready," the officer said as he punched the familiar number into his cell phone. He held his breath hoping this might just work.

* * *

Alexander sat lazily on the couch, the hours without sleep starting to affect him. Rebekah, Bonnie and Katherine were on the nearby couch dozing quietly wondering if and when their ordeal would ever end. Katherine's phone rang piercing the silence and waking them from their daze. Katherine knew that ring tone anywhere and who was on the other end of the line, her heart lifting from the feeling that Elijah was somewhere out there.

"I thought I destroyed all these damn phones," Alexander seethed consulting the screen. "Well if isn't my brother-in-law."

"Aren't you going to answer?" Katherine asked hoping he would.

"I'm sure you'd like that. Maybe, it certainly seems like he's willing to come to the party." He connected it curiously. "Elijah to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm ringing to see that you're okay," Elijah said his tone even.

"Oh since when are you worried about me?"

"Since you have my sister, Alexander."

"Not to mention your stunning little girlfriend," he laughed maniacally. "Although I have to say she has a very smart mouth, one that is very close to being shut for good." Elijah shook his head struggling to keep his composure, he wasn't ready to lose Katherine or his sister yet.

"Look everyone just wants this to end Alexander, you included I'm sure," Elijah said calmly.

"Last time I checked I wasn't the one who invited the police. This could have been over a long time ago if you and your brother hadn't meddled."

"Okay we shouldn't have done that but we're just worried about the girls," he replied, trying not to come across as desperate as he felt at the moment.

"No, you shouldn't have done that, it was a very big mistake."

"You must be hungry, can I get you some food maybe?"

"Lucky Rebekah stocked up for girls night, there's enough sugar here to feed a small army."

"So if not food what is it you want Alexander?"

"I thought it was obvious what I wanted," he bellowed, throwing down the phone and putting it on speaker for everyone to hear. "She's right here. What I would like though is for you and your nosey brothers and the police to just disappear."

"Well, that's not going to happen, Alexander," he replied steadily. "Not while you have the people we love."

"Oh isn't that sweet." He chuckled. "Just in case you were wondering it looks like Elijah loves you, Katherine."

"I love you too, Elijah," she responded unable to stop herself, making his heart soar in the process.

"Katherine," he murmured the sound of her voice making him falter slightly. "Please, Alexander, just let them go."

"No I can't do that Elijah. Why don't you say hello to your sister and Bonnie too." He gestured towards them making Bonnie whimper from all the pent up emotion.

"Elijah," Rebekah whispered. "It's so good to hear your voice."

"You too little sister," he said sincerely. "What can I do Alexander? Please I'll do anything if you just let them go."

"Anything, wow that's a big call," he singsonged. "How about a car, a lot of cash and you get everyone to go away."

"And you'll leave the girls alone."

"I might let you have these two back given one squealed to your brother and the other doesn't shut up but Rebekah goes with me, that's non-negotiable."

"Alexander, please?" The exhaustion in Rebekah's voice was evident.

"Oh and there's another thing, I want to talk to Stefan."

"Why?"

"For a future Republican Attorney-General, you're pretty stupid Elijah. I want to speak to the man who ruined my marriage and I want to speak to him now." Elijah looked over at Stefan not sure this was a good move given his deteriorating emotional state. At the same time, it was keeping Alexander talking which was more progress than they'd had in the last day. He gestured towards Stefan who nodded taking the phone. He was silent for a moment processing how to handle the situation.

"It's Stefan," he said simply, trying to block out Rebekah's faint whimpers in the background.

"Oh if it isn't the home wrecker," Alexander spat. "I didn't think you'd have the guts to speak to me after what you've done."

"I haven't done anything..." Elijah glared at him. "I'm sorry for that Alexander, I, I shouldn't have taken Rebekah from you."

"That's right, you shouldn't have. Marriage is a sacred institution, something that obviously you have no respect for, Stefan."

"What do you want?" He asked trying to change the subject and stopping himself from screaming at Alexander.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!" He shouted into the phone. "Rebekah is all I've ever wanted and you had to go and ruin that."

"I said I was sorry," he said attempting to sound sincere but failing miserably.

"Yes because you sound so sorry. Actually there's something else I want now I think about it, you to come in here."

"You want me to come inside?" He clarified before Rebekah interrupted.

"Don't Stefan it's just a trap so he can kill you," she yelled, making him push her with added force. Rebekah screamed out in pain as she made contact with the wall. Bonnie and Katherine raced to her side.

"Rebekah was always so disciplined before she met you," he growled. "She needs to be taught some manners."

"Please just leave her alone," he pleaded. "I'll come inside right now just stop, Alexander." The police looked at him warningly not expecting this turn of events.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you so desperate Stefan," he teased. "I'm sure we have a lot to talk about given our common interests." He smiled luridly at Rebekah.

"Then you'll let them go?" Stefan asked hoping rather believing that would happen.

"I really don't think you're in the position to be asking favours after what you've done," he began to pace around the room. "I suggest you get in here now."

"No!" Rebekah objected advancing towards him even in her acute pain. "I've had enough, you can kill me if you want just leave Stefan and everyone else alone."

"Someone's suddenly got a smart mouth. I can fix that for you." He disconnected the call throwing her cell on the ground and stomping on it.

* * *

The phone went dead making Stefan's blood go cold about what Alexander was about to do. He raced off towards the house, all reason disappearing.

"Stefan stop!" Kol and Elijah yelled as he ran off determined to get inside and save the girls. "You can't go in there." An officer yelled gesturing to his men to stop him before he could make it inside. They pounced on Stefan and wrestled him to the ground before he could move any further.

"You have to let me go in, it's what he wants," he yelled.

"No one else is getting involved. I'm sorry, Mr Salvatore, but I can't let you risk your life."

"But he's going to hurt her," he moaned, looking at the house worried about what was happening at that exact moment.

* * *

"Well, it's not like you haven't hurt me before," Rebekah said her confidence rising with every word. "Come on tough guy hit me again, aren't my ribs your favourite spot?" She asked gesturing to her bruised skin from his previous attack. "Or the face given how many black eyes I've had to cover up over the years." 

"How dare you speak to me like that? All I ever did was love you, Rebekah," he argued his distraction causing him to let go of the gun briefly.

"Oh so beating someone to within an inch of their life is what they call love these days?" She said advancing towards him.

"Rebekah please don't," Bonnie begged.

"No Bonnie I've finally had enough," she said gesturing to Katherine and then the table. "You have made my life a living hell and today that is going to stop."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked standing toe to toe with her forgetting about the gun he'd placed on the table.

"I won't go with you Alexander, so I guess you're just going to have to kill me," she said looking him in the eye bravely.

"You inconsiderate bitch, after everything I've done for you," he seethed, grabbing both shoulders and squeezing them with everything he had.

"Touch her and you die," Katherine shouted grabbing the gun and pointing it at his head, her hands shaking slightly.

"Oh please," he said refusing to let Rebekah go as she whimpered in pain. "What's a little girl like you going to do to me?"

"How about this?" She replied firing the gun so that it grazed his left ear, the fright making him drop Rebekah. "I missed on purpose, next time you won't be so lucky." Bonnie and Rebekah looked on in amazement. "I may have taken some lessons at a shooting range once or twice."

"You wouldn't hurt me," he was obviously trying to call her bluff.

"Well let's see you've kept us captive for over a day now, I'm wearing the same smelly clothes, my hair is greasy and I'm dying for a hot shower. You have no idea what I'm capable of, Alexander." She noticed a flash of activity at the window behind him realising the shot had alerted the police. Alexander lunged at her trying to get back the gun making Katherine shoot again, this time just to his right making him duck for cover.

Bonnie ran over the to the backdoor and unlocked it quickly as the police flooded in. They descended on Alexander who was hunched on the floor, placing handcuffs on his wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law…." Rebekah looked on weeping as she watched this horrifying chapter of her life finally come to an end. Katherine dropped the gun enveloping her and Bonnie in her arms, they'd survived and lived to tell the tale.

"It's all going to be okay now, Rebekah," Katherine said smoothing her hair as Rebekah felt the relief wash over her.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Bonnie murmured watching them lead Alexander away. "A hot shower is a damn good idea right now." They walked out of the house with a police escort by their side.

"That and a drink maybe," Katherine muttered.

"Or maybe just a familiar face." Bonnie beamed looking into the eyes of a very relieved and emotional Kol.

"You're okay," he celebrated, hugging his sister before launching himself on a surprised Bonnie. "Thank god you're all okay."

"Tell me about it," Elijah agreed pulling in his sister for a big hug while she wept looking over at Katherine happily. "Don't you ever scare us like that again." He said as Stefan approached scooping Katherine up into his arms greedily.

"I thought he was going to kill you," Stefan mumbled looking at them all then focusing his gaze on Rebekah. She ran into his arms the moment exactly how she'd imagined during her captivity with Alexander.

"He might have if it wasn't for your girlfriend," Katherine said not letting Elijah out of her sight. "Her bravery saved us."

"Well that and your skills with a gun," Bonnie said melting into Kol's arms and looking at Katherine impressively.

"Her what?" Elijah asked incredulously. "Maybe we could make you a Republican yet."

"Enough of the politics let's get the hell out of here," Kol sighed. "I happen to know two people who would love to see you right now."


	28. True Lies

"Why are we not hearing anything," Klaus groaned pacing like a caged animal. When they'd heard about the plan Caroline had found a renewed sense of hope but the extended time that passed wasn't filling her with much confidence. Caroline looked up at him wearily. It had been a while and not being there made things that much worse. Lexi had them on house arrest and even though she knew it was justified she was nervous about Katherine, not to mention Bonnie and Rebekah who'd become good friends over the past months.

"I'm not sure but getting all worked up isn't going to help Klaus," She murmured. He continued to pace and she stood up placing her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes her voice wobbling slightly. "It is going to be okay." He pulled her into his arms rubbing her back slowly. She melted into him glad that she had Klaus during this time otherwise Caroline knew she would have completely broken down by now. She had to be strong for Katherine and hope that everything would be okay, because without hope she had nothing.

The phone rang interrupting their moment; Klaus connected immediately putting it on speaker.

"Elijah what's going on?"

"Everything's okay, the girls are safe." Caroline felt the tears of relief roll down her cheeks.

"Where are you then?" They both said impatiently at once. The doorbell rang making them look at each other in surprise.

"It couldn't be," Caroline murmured racing towards the door and opening it her face lighting up at who was on the other side. "Kitty Kat," she cried throwing herself at her friend and squeezing her tightly never wanting to let go.

"Care, I can't breathe, you're crushing me," she moaned dramatically as Caroline finally let go.

"Now you know how I felt after getting shot," She said sarcastically thinking back to when she woke up in hospital. "Thank god you're okay."

"Rebekah." Klaus smiled looking at his clearly exhausted sister. He pulled her gently into his arms almost scared he was going to break her she looked that fragile.

"Bonnie." Caroline smiled at her friend pulling her over towards the couch. "You must be so tired, have a seat, all of you have a seat. Can I get you some tea, hot chocolate, vodka maybe? Are you cold, do you want a blanket?"

"Caroline is in complete mother hen mode," Klaus teased his arm firmly around Rebekah.

"Well I certainly wouldn't say no to a drink," Stefan muttered, walking into the kitchen Klaus following to help him.

"Me neither," Kol, and Elijah said almost in tandem. Bonnie and Katherine nodded eagerly.

"Okay right lots of alcohol coming up." Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Well given what they've all been through what do you expect" Caroline said snuggling into Katherine.

"Yeah what exactly happened?" Klaus asked curiously before looking at Rebekah worriedly. "Unless of course you don't want to talk about it?"

"You mean the part about Alexander being hauled off to jail by the police, I'm more than happy to talk about it," Rebekah mumbled.

"After everything he's done I couldn't imagine it happening to a better person," Stefan muttered sipping his drink.

"So how did they get him to surrender?"

"He didn't, they had to break inside and arrest him in the end," Elijah said.

"Well you know it was Elijah's idea to call Alexander because he wasn't answering to the police," Kol recounted and Klaus nodded.

"Which he did." Katherine said smiling slightly at the memory of him saying he loved her. "Then Alexander wanted to speak to Stefan."

"Which didn't go so well."

"It did Stefan," Bonnie implored. "After he smashed the phone he was so agitated afterwards which really helped because then…"

"Rebekah was so brave and called him out on everything he'd done even though we were all so scared of what he might do," Katherine said admirably.

"Well I think it was Katherine's fast moving in grabbing the gun. Turns out she can use a weapon."

"Well he certainly had it coming."

"So what now for Alexander?" Caroline asked.

"Well he's facing multiple charges and given the evidence is so damning he'll definitely serve prison time," Elijah explained. "I'd be quite happy to be the Prosecution on that case."

"Me too," Klaus agreed." Although given the conflict of interest I doubt it."

"Speaking of conflicts I saw Alaric before. He said he'd been to see you, I hope he didn't run into Klaus while he was here?" Katherine asked concerned.

"He was but Klaus stayed out of sight, although I did finally tell him about us."

"You did?" Bonnie asked her surprise evident. "How did he take it?"

"Well from what I could tell eavesdropping not too badly," Klaus said. "He's obviously concerned but to his credit Alaric said he'd think about it. It was a long time coming, I don't know what's going to happen but at least I know we did the right thing."

"You did and after all the years I've worked with him I can tell you Alaric is a pretty understanding guy." Stefan said smiling at her.

"Don't tell me everything is finally starting to go right?" Kol asked incredulously.

"Don't jinx it," Rebekah shot back. "We need all the peace we can get." She yawned making Katherine do the same.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled her eyes half closed.

"You and me both," Bonnie agreed nodding her head slowly.

"Well I think that's my cue to take you home," Kol said sweetly. "And before you say anything I know I've been a bit of an idiot but I won't let you stay by yourself tonight, even if I do have to sleep on the couch." Everyone was silent for a moment not quite believing he'd actually said that in front of the whole group, probably what lack of sleep had done.

"Wow, Kol, is actually admitting he's an idiot. It's about time," Stefan quipped earning a whack from him.

"Well, um, since you put it that way and I'm too tired to argue let's go," she said giving each of the girls and Stefan a hug and smiling at Klaus and Elijah.

"Speak to you tomorrow, Bon. Sleep tight, sweetie," Caroline said warmly, so glad to have all the people she loved home and safe.

"Well I think I need to get you home too," Stefan said as Rebekah looked at him slightly scared.

"Maybe we'll stay at your place then tonight." She looked a little worried still obviously haunted by the lingering memories of Alexander. "Or we can stay at a hotel; I'm never one to turn down a little room service."

"You're more than welcome to have a slumber party here," Caroline suggested.

"Or stay at mine?" Bonnie, Kol, Klaus and Elijah suggested in unison.

"No we'll work it out, I think Stefan is right about the room service and I've always had a thing for those fluffy white robes," she joked even after everything.

"Okay I'd say look after my sister Stefan but I don't even have to ask." Klaus nodded in his direction. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow." He gave her a big hug obviously glad to see his sister was safe. The four of them left leaving the other four sitting in the lounge room. Caroline looked between Elijah and Katherine knowing they obviously had a lot to talk about. She motioned to Klaus to leave the room.

"Um I think I'm going to turn in too," she said looking at Klaus to play along who began to yawn. "Are you okay, Kitty Kat, do you need anything?" She said warmly hugging her friend yet again.

"I'm all good, roomie, get some sleep. I won't be far behind." Caroline looked at Elijah wondering whether he'd be there when she woke up. Klaus gave his brother a pat on the back before they retired to bed.

"So," Katherine said slowly gazing into his eyes timidly.

"So," Elijah repeated realising it was all so real now. He had wanted to say so many things but suddenly he was stuck for words. There was no doubting he loved her but this was all so new to him still and after everything they'd been through it made things more difficult.

"Thank you for saving us."

"I didn't save you, from what it sounds like the three of you did that all on your own," he said warmly, moving closer to her on the couch. "I'm just so relived you're okay, I was so worried about you and Rebekah and Bonnie of course."

"I'm glad."

"Look I know things between us haven't been right and I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for the other night," he stuttered.

"Look to be honest after everything we've been through that doesn't seem important now. I guess what it taught me was that life is way too short."

"That's true and just for the record it has always been you Katherine, no one else. I hope you know that."

"I think I might." She smiled placing her hand in his and thinking about his declaration on the phone. "I know it's still early but I'm pretty exhausted."

"Yes of course," he said standing abruptly. "I should let you get some sleep."

"Well I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind um staying with me tonight, I'm…"

"No need to explain, I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone after everything that's happened today. I'll um sleep here on the couch."

"Oh okay," she said. Katherine didn't expect that response, it was like he didn't want to be near her and right now that's exactly what she needed. "Well I can stay with you but only if you feel comfortable?" He suggested, she loved his old fashioned attitude.

"Yes I would like that but no funny business, Mr Mikaelson," she teased watching him blush profusely.

"Understood, Miss Pierce." He nodded responding after the initial embarrassment wore off. "Although I can't promise it will stay like that after tonight." She gave him a devilish smile not expecting that comment but loving it at the same time. They hadn't spoken about anything yet but she was starting to feel like they were finally moving in the right direction.

"All I want to do is sleep right now but it would be nice to have you by my side."

"Of course." He grinned. "Come on let's get you to bed." They walked towards her bedroom their matching smiles a promising sign of things to come.

* * *

"This is so cool," Caroline smiled looking at Klaus excitedly.

"Please stop eavesdropping on my brother and Katherine, it's a little creepy," he drawled, taking off his shirt, leaving him only in his boxers grabbing her attention. Caroline swallowed trying to contain her urges.

"I'm looking out for my friend; surely you are just as happy for your brother?"

"Yes but I try not to imagine him in that situation if you know what I mean," he muttered jumping under the covers.

"Fine, so how do you imagine me in this situation?" She asked curiously discarding her top leaving her only in a black lace bra and matching panties. His eyes roamed over her body taking in every curve obviously very happy with what he saw.

"Well as much as I like this, I would actually imagine you in a lot less than that," he said roughly pulling her towards him so she was straddling him on the bed.

"Well I'm more than willing to help with that," she murmured, unclasping her bra, her creamy breasts spilling free making Klaus grin like the Cheshire cat.

"It has been way too long, love," he moaned pulling her towards him and beginning to tug on her exposed, rosy nipple. She closed her eyes the sensations pulsing through her body reminding Caroline of just what she'd been missing. She moaned quietly knowing they had guests unable to stay completely quiet, his tongue driving her crazy with every caress. Caroline ran her hands through his curls letting the dizziness take over. She began to remove his boxers feeling him straining against the tight fabric excited for what was to come. He let out a groan and she knew he was feeling exactly the same way.

His phone rang out breaking the moment making them pause briefly. "Ignore it," he murmured, his breath ragged, pulling her closer as he devoured her mouth. Nothing was going to interrupt this. It continued to ring worrying her slightly, given everything that had happened she didn't want to ignore it. She reluctantly pulled away panting heavily.

"You should answer."

"I'd much prefer to make love to you though." Caroline inhaled deeply knowing she had to stop herself from giving in.

"So would I but I'd feel better if you at least looked at who was calling." He broke apart his expression telling her he wasn't happy and consulted the screen.

"It's Lexi."

"So answer it."

"Well the way I see it is I have two choices, make love to you or get a lecture from my media adviser. I think you and I both know what my preference would be."

"Well yes but she'll keep trying you know that." If there was one word to describe Lexi it was definitely persistent.

"Lexi," he answered, putting it on speaker phone. Caroline smiled happy that he was no longer keeping secrets from her.

"I would have liked a hello, how are you but I guess that's just wishful thinking boss," she shot back. Caroline had to stop herself from laughing she really did like his sarcastic adviser.

"Yes it is given how late it is, Lexi."

"Do you think I want to be working right now? Hello Caroline by the way," she said knowing she was on speaker.

"Hey Lexi, what's going on?"

"I've just, um, received an email from Hayley."

"What does she want now?" He growled. Caroline shook her head wishing she would just leave them alone.

"She has some photos, one of which she sent to me."

"Photos of what?" Klaus asked sitting upright and looking at Caroline curiously.

"You and Caroline," she murmured.

"Me and Klaus doing what?"

"They were taken on the main street in Mystic Falls as far as I can tell." Caroline stiffened at the thought that someone had followed them and taken private photos of them together. "Let's just say you are having a very intense make-out session. I can send it to you if you like?"

"I'd rather you didn't at the moment. This is just great, how did she get them?" Caroline asked inhaling sharply.

"I have no idea but she has them and she's threatening to run them in the Times and I don't really think you want this splashed across the front page."

"So what exactly are her demands, Lexi?" Klaus asked in frustration combing his hands through his hair.

"She wants you to see the error of your ways and break up with Caroline," Lexi paused before adding. "No offence intended Caroline."

"That crazy bitch," she murmured. "So if we don't do as she wishes you're saying we'll be the main feature in tomorrow's paper?"

"No she's planning on running the story in their Sunday edition."

"Why Sunday? I mean it's only Monday night now?" Klaus asked in confusion.

"I imagine because their Sunday edition has the highest readership," Lexi drawled and Caroline nodded knowing she was right. "So you've basically got five days to stop this from running…"

"To what, break up? That is not going to happen so she might as well just run it tomorrow," Klaus replied defiantly. "You can email back and say that."

"Klaus not so fast, we need to think about this," Caroline said slowly.

"What's there to think about Caroline you told Alaric about our relationship today so he already knows, it's not a secret anymore, she can't hurt us."

"Thanks for the heads up, Niklaus," Lexi muttered using his full name obviously not happy to be left out of the loop.

"Well with everything else happening today it didn't seem all that important. Anyway the point is that he knows."

"Yes but none of your colleagues know Klaus, including the Democrats. They'll rip you to shreds, especially if it comes out like this," Caroline conceded wondering if they'd really thought this whole thing through.

"Well I'll tell them then they'll at least have prior warning before the story breaks," Klaus said shrugging his shoulders.

"Seriously, Klaus? I don't know about you but I'm seriously sick of this psycho and all her incessant phone calls and emails," Lexi was clearly at the end of her tether. "We need to start being proactive not reactive."

"So what are you saying?" Caroline asked.

"We go on the attack. This girl is not squeaky clean, she has a past and as soon as we can uncover that the sooner she'll leave you both alone."

"So what are you suggesting?" Klaus asked.

"Mmmm and here I was thinking you were smart," she muttered. "We find out what little Hayley has been up to and depending on what we find we may be able to stop her from running the story at all."

"Is that entirely appropriate?"

"Oh my god now is not the time to have a conscience, Klaus, Hayley certainly doesn't. Yes it's appropriate after everything she's put us through. I am all on board for operation dig up the dirt, Lexi."

"Well from what I've found so far, Hayley grew up in Nevada."

"As in Las Vegas?" Klaus asked.

"I'm glad you know your geography, Niklaus," Lexi remarked. "I think we might find something there otherwise she moved onto Boston to study before settling in DC. If there's anything to find it's in one of those places."

"So what exactly is the plan?"

"I'll go to Boston, you two go to Las Vegas. I'm sure we can come up with something," she said. "Maybe you could get Elijah and Kol to see what they can find here. If there's a scandal one of us will find it."

"You're going to need some help though, Lexi, Boston is a big place."

"Well I may already have some help," she mumbled making them look at each other and smile.

"Tell Matt thanks." Caroline smiled thinking what a great friend he was but realising this probably had a lot to do with Lexi as well.

"Will do," she said quietly and Caroline could tell she was blushing.

"Thanks for this, Lexi," Caroline said. "Let's get Hayley once and for all; she's messed with us for too long."

"And what if we don't find anything?" Klaus asked the obvious question.

"Please Hayley is definitely the type to have a few skeletons in her closet we just need to find them Klaus."

"The way I see it is that we've got nothing to lose at this point," Caroline agreed. "I'm going to give Alaric some warning; I don't want to hide anything else from him."

"Well how about you go see him tomorrow and then we head to Nevada?" Klaus asked raising his eyebrows.

"No complaints from me."

"Good, I'll head to Boston and then we'll compare notes," Lexi replied disconnected quickly.

"You are pretty lucky to have Lexi you know that right? I'm thinking a pay rise is definitely in order."

"Yes just don't tell her that. I have to say not only do I love the thought of messing with Haley, I love the thought of spending some quality time in Las Vegas with you."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Really, maybe we should get some practice in now."

"I can't believe you're thinking about that with everything we've just heard. Anyway this whole story has me really interested. I need to start researching," Caroline said distractedly throwing on a sweater and grabbing her laptop from beside the bed. "We have to nail her."

"Yes but do we have to do that tonight?" He whined.

"Yes because we want to get her for good," she replied, furiously typing away on her computer.

"Damn Lexi coming in here and interrupting our fun," he muttered. "Sounds about bloody right."

"Oh come on I think we can blame Hayley for this one. Anyway we've waited this long." He rolled over putting the pillow over his face choosing not to reply he was obviously that worked up.

* * *

"Katherine," Elijah murmured trying to rouse her from sleep. She looked so beautiful with her dark hair splayed out across the pillow, her nose scrunched up adorably as she slept. He didn't want to wake her but he had a plan to execute, his grand gesture that was so rudely interrupted by his crazy brother in law. Although Elijah had to admit lying in bed with her was something he could definitely get used to and after today he hoped it was going to be a common occurrence. Initially it had been slightly awkward but as soon as she snuggled into him seeking comfort they never separated again. The feel of her skin against his seemed so normal and Elijah was wondering how he was going to leave when the time came. "Katherine?" He repeated watching her slowly awake.

"You better have a good excuse for waking me up, Elijah," she moaned her voice full of sleep, her eyes still firmly closed.

"There's somewhere I need to take you," he prodded, massaging his hand through her glossy dark waves. She eventually opened her eyes and looked around the room curiously.

"It's not even light yet," she grumbled. "I'm sure wherever we need to be can wait."

"That's where you're wrong. Come on get up, I promise you won't regret it," he urged.

"Well if I do you'll be the first person I tell," she mumbled throwing off the covers and stumbling half asleep towards the bathroom. Elijah got up and went into the living room waiting for her to get ready. He hoped she was going to like his surprise. After ten minutes she finally emerged from the bathroom, only slightly more awake than before. She was wearing jeans and a baby blue cashmere sweater, her face was clean and her long hair piled up into a ponytail, Elijah didn't think she could look more beautiful than she did. "So what now, bossy?"

"Now we leave for our destination, stubborn." He smiled picking up the wooden basket and placing his hand on the small of her back, steering her towards the door.

"What's in the basket?" She asked trying to look inside as they walked out to his car.

"No peeking, missy," he warned. "You'll find out soon enough." He started the car and they drove off in the darkness, the streets completely empty at this time of the morning.

"I can't believe it's only 5am," she cried, consulting the car clock for the first time. "I didn't know anything happened this early."

"You'd be surprised, grumpy," he teased.

"Hey you woke me up before dawn I think I have every right to be grumpy," she shot back. "However if you'd like to tell me what we're doing then I might cheer up."

"There's no way I'm telling you even if you're annoying me." He grinned excited for their outing. He navigated his way through the streets admiring the Pool of Reflection knowing their destination was close. They got out of the car and Elijah took her hand as they walked over to the imposing Lincoln Memorial. Katherine looked at it then at him a grin on her face.

"Now this is familiar," she said thinking back to their first interview all those months ago. "You've brought me to your favourite place?"

"Yes my favourite place especially when watching the sunrise." He grinned opening the basket and pulling out a tartan rug and laying it on the ground. She sat down looking as he pulled out an assortment of foods, champagne and juice.

"How did you organise all this so quickly?"

"I may have gone out briefly to the twenty-four hour market to get some supplies."

"This is amazing," she said, moving closer to him so their noses were touching. "Even if it is early."

"Just in time for the sunrise." He looped his arms around her neck and pulled her closer. "It's so nice to finally share my favourite place with someone so special to me."

"Well I'm happy to share it with you too," she murmured his close proximity making her dizzy. He leaned in capturing his lips with hers the memories of just how good she felt flooding back in their kisses. He ran his hands through her hair as they explored each other, slowly at first the kiss eventually deepening. She moaned against his lips their kisses intensified with each stroke. He broke away reluctantly, his breathing considerably faster. She looked at him curiously. "What are you afraid we might offend President Lincoln?" She chuckled gesturing to the memorial.

"No I think he'd like it actually," he joked. "As much as I want to continue this the sun is about to come up and trust me you don't want to miss this." He leaned forward picking up a ripe strawberry and feeding it to her slowly their eyes never leaving each other.

"You're making this control thing really difficult," she pouted.

"Well what's a little longer?" He smiled placing a brief kiss on her lips. "I hope you know just how much I love you, Miss Pierce." She beamed finally hearing the words she'd been waiting for all this time.

"I love you too, Mr Mikaelson." She leaned in kissing him again before pulling back.

"Hey!"

"Apparently there's a sunrise about to happen. Plus I think we have all the time in the world for that," she teased, turning around so her back was against his chest, his arms laced around her waist.

"I could get used to this," he sighed happily watching the mixture of pinks and oranges streak across the sky.

* * *

Caroline breathed in deeply trying to psyche herself up for a conversation with her editor. Klaus had offered to go with her but she knew she had to do it herself.

"Caroline?" He asked curiously not expecting her to be sitting in his office. "What are you doing here, I told you I didn't expect you back this soon."

"I'm not back to work I just needed to talk to you."

"That sounds ominous," he said, shaking his head and taking a seat behind his desk.

"You know what we were talking about yesterday…."

"Yes. Look I don't have an answer for you, Caroline, this has taken me by surprise and I'm trying to work out the best way to handle all of this."

"I know and I don't expect an answer right now," she explained. "But I want to be completely upfront and honest with you."

"Okay."

"Hayley Marshall…"

"Our lovely friend from the Times?"

"That's the one. Hayley has approached Klaus's media adviser with some photos." Alaric raised his eyebrows knowing what was coming. "Of us kissing and she's threatening to print them this Sunday unless…"

"Unless what?"

"We break up," she said. "Let's just say Hayley has developed a bit of an obsession with Klaus."

"Clearly. I'm assuming you're not going to break up which is fine but I wouldn't be doing my duty if I didn't tell you how this story is going to affect everyone, the paper included."

"Oh I know," she said quickly. "And I would never want to ruin the paper's reputation."

"So what exactly are you going to do?" He asked coming around the other side of the desk and perching himself on the edge crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have five days and our plan is to dig up as much dirt on Hayley as possible, she's definitely the type to have secrets."

"So saying you do find some interesting background on her you realise by blackmailing her you are just as unethical as her right?"

"Maybe but she's done nothing but terrorise us," she argued. "At least this way we can maybe get the story stopped and tell everyone in our own way."

"I hate to burst your bubble but what if you don't find anything Caroline? You'll be back to square one with the threat of a front page splash hanging over your head."

"I know but right now I'm willing to try whatever I can. But if it doesn't work out I'll tender my resignation, I have no intention of embarrassing the paper." Alaric looked at her his face softening.

"You are one of the best up and coming reporters I have, Forbes, and I won't let anyone, including Hayley Marshall, hold me to ransom." She jumped up throwing her arms around him before realising what she was doing.

"Uh sorry sir," she said formally pulling away.

"That's okay, Caroline." He smiled. "I'm willing to help you with anything you need, I actually have a lot of sources in Washington DC."

"I'll bet you do. I'm heading to where she grew up in Nevada and Lexi, Klaus's media adviser, is headed to where she studied in Boston. I'm sure we'll find something."

"Let's hope so. You better get to Nevada, the clock is ticking."

"I know, thanks Alaric." She smiled before walking out of his office happy to have him in her life.


	29. Secrets and Lies

"Poached eggs with gluten free toast on the side, grilled asparagus spears, avocado and roasted tomato salsa for Madame," Stefan said placing the tray on her lap and removing the silver cloche housing her breakfast. "I made it myself see how well I fanned out the avocado?"

"Yeah sure you did." She said rolling her eyes. "At least you got your room service fix."

"My favourite part of hotel living." He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek, then picked up an asparagus spear off her plate and took a bite. They had checked in to the Ritz Carlton the previous evening, Rebekah was too upset to go back to Stefan's house or hers scared of the bad memories both places would bring back. The fact she was so upset made Stefan realise just how far she had to go in the recovery process, not that he was surprised after everything she'd had to endure from Alexander over the years.

He noticed her pushing the food around her plate her mind anywhere but there. After what she'd been through Stefan really couldn't blame her, he just hoped she could get through it. At least Alexander had been eliminated although that didn't mean her memories would fade anytime soon, especially given she'd have to testify against him in court, dredging them all up again. Stefan wasn't giving up though; he intended on being there every step of the way, that's what you did for the people you loved. "It's food Rebekah, you know you're supposed to eat it not play with it."

"Thanks, mom," she said sarcastically. "I'm just not very hungry."

"You need to eat and keep your strength up after everything you've been through."

"I'm aware of what I've been through Stefan, I'm just sick of hearing about it," she said testily moving the tray and getting out of bed.

"I know you are but sooner or later you're going to have to face what happened, it's the only way to move on."

"Stefan I have a psychologist and nosy siblings for all this, it would be nice if you could just be my partner, not my therapist, not my dietitian and not my father."

"I'm trying but it's hard not to worry about you Rebekah."

"I know but I feel like you and everyone else is trying to wrap me in cotton wool," she groaned. "For once I'd like to talk about something else, something that isn't going to make me depressed."

"I get that but if you don't talk about it you'll never get past it."

"Enough," she growled, going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Stefan looked over thinking his approach wasn't really working. He walked over to the door tracing circles with his finger on the wood.

"Sorry my over protectiveness has a tendency to make me want to psycho analyse you and ply you with food," he apologised. "I promise if you come back out I'll stop fussing and we can talk about whatever you want." He waited for a moment hoping that she'd talk to him. He heard the shower begin assuming she'd be in there for a while and probably just wanted some space. Before Stefan could turn around the door clicked open and he looked at her surprised. She was wrapped in a fluffy white robe her hands crossed over her chest.

"So you'll talk about whatever I want?' She asked.

"We can talk about whatever you want," he repeated for her benefit.

"And we can do whatever I want?" He nodded wondering what she meant. "What do you have in mind?"

"This," she replied, untying the white robe and pushing it over her shoulders letting it pool around her ankles, leaving her completely naked. He studied her closely noticing the bruising on her skin and the scars over her body but she couldn't have looked more beautiful to him. Since they reconnected she had shied away from any real intimacy, not that Stefan minded. The fact she was showing him her scars was a promising sign that maybe she was beginning to come to terms with what happened and she was ready to open up to him. "I'm sick of hiding away because of what he's done and the injuries he's caused. I don't want to hide anymore, especially from you, Stef." He was in complete awe of Rebekah; she was constantly amazing him with her bravery and determination.

"I don't want you to either," he murmured his voice breaking slightly. "God I love you so much, Beks."

"I love you too and I want to show you just how much." As much as Stefan wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her, something he'd imagined for years, he was immediately concerned she wasn't ready. At the same time he didn't want to reject her because she might get the wrong idea.

"Oh, Beks…"

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The pity that's etched across your face," she cried. "I don't want you of all people to pity me Stefan."

"I don't pity you Rebekah, there's nothing more that I want to do than make love to you," he said moving closer and brushing his hand tenderly across her cheek.

"So why don't you?" She implored.

"I don't want to rush you."

"You aren't rushing me, Stefan, I've waited for this moment for so long."

"I feel exactly the same way," he murmured. "I just don't want to push you into something you're maybe not ready for, Beks."

"For once please would you just let me decide what's best for me?"

"Okay but if this gets too much then we can stop," he said reassuring her as she nodded eagerly.

Stefan leaned forward capturing his lips with hers savouring the moment and inhaling her jasmine scent which he loved so much. She combed her hands through his hair, arching her back to get as close to him as possible as they continued to re-explore each other after so much time apart. She removed his boxer shorts greedily pulling him towards the shower, the steam filling the room not that either of them had noticed they were so caught up in each other. Stefan allowed himself to finally let go and enjoy the moment, knowing just how right this felt.

* * *

"So where have you two been, hey?" Caroline asked looking at them curiously as they walked in the front door. When they'd woken up to an empty house they'd been surprised to find a note from Elijah saying he was out with Katherine, which seemed strange given the time of day.

"Sorry, mom, I didn't realise I had a curfew," Katherine replied rolling her eyes.

"I was just worried you know after everything."

"I know and that's very sweet of you, Care."

"Don't worry, Caroline, I seriously doubt anything too crazy could have happened with Elijah there," Klaus quipped earning a dirty look from his brother.

"Why thank you, Niklaus," he drawled.

"Since you seem so interested Elijah actually took me on our first date." Katherine grinned. "It's only taken us months to do that."

"Trust you to take someone out that early in the morning on a date, brother."

"Well if you want to see the sunrise that's what you have to do and I don't think Katherine here was complaining." Elijah smiled pulling her closer and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Please none of that soppy stuff, brother present," he said pretending to be offended but smiling broadly.

It was good to see Elijah so happy and things seemed to finally be coming together now, they just had to sort out Hayley. He balled up his fists, the mere thought of her making him enraged. How could one person cause so many problems? Her obsession was threatening to ruin everything he'd worked for and after initially being cautious about the plan he was now on board. That, and the fact that spending some time with Caroline alone in sin city also had its own appeal.

"So anyway, I got your text what's happening?" Elijah asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Well I actually texted Kol too who should be here by now but is running late as usual…"

"Knock, knock," the person in question yelled through the partially open door.

"Speak of the devil," Klaus murmured. "Hi, Bonnie."

"Bonnie, how are you feeling?" Katherine asked.

"Oh I'm fine just a little tired, nothing like what Rebekah must be going through. Has anyone spoken to her today?"

"No I thought I'd let her rest and call her a bit later."

"I'm surprised you didn't invite her and Stefan to this little get together, whatever this is all about, that was a very mysterious text, Niklaus," Kol said flopping down on the couch next to Elijah.

"Well I had to be, but don't worry you can fill Rebekah in later this afternoon when Caroline and I are on a flight to Las Vegas."

"You're going where?" Katherine asked looking at Caroline. "Don't tell me you're eloping without me? I have no intention of giving up my maid-of-honour rights." Klaus couldn't help but notice how cute Caroline looked when she blushed. For some strange reason the thought of marrying Caroline felt more than okay.

"No, Kat," Caroline mumbled. "We, uh, have Hayley problems."

"Now those are my least favourite kind of problems. What does that have to do with Las Vegas though?" Katherine asked.

"She has photos of me and Caroline and is threatening to run them in Sunday Times."

"Photos of what exactly?" Kol asked obviously thinking the worst. "Are we talking like sex tape material?"

"Nothing like that, little brother." Klaus replied rolling his eyes at his brother's immaturity.

"It's, um, the two of us kissing. They were taken when we were in Mystic Falls, by who we don't know but it's pretty creepy knowing someone was following us around."

"So what does Hayley want in return then?" Elijah inquired leaning forward in his chair.

"She wants us to break up and if we do apparently she won't run the story."

"Okay I knew she was kind of obsessing over Klaus but she is all sorts of cuckoo," Katherine said shaking her head.

"Excuse my ignorance but why doesn't she just run them already, why wait until Sunday?" Elijah asked curiously.

"You get the highest readership on a Sunday which means maximum impact," Bonnie deduced and Caroline nodded before adding.

"Plus I'm assuming she thinks it will give Klaus enough time to realise the error of his ways and fall in love with her."

"Fat chance," he muttered. "Anyway bottom line is we effectively have four and half days to find out what we can on Hayley Marshall."

"Play her at her own game, now this is the kind of plan I like," Kol said suddenly very interested.

"You would," Bonnie mumbled her tone not lost on Klaus.

"I'm not sure this is entirely ethical," Elijah said, something Klaus was actually expecting him to say.

"Of course it's unethical…." Klaus shot back.

"But you've already told Alaric and surely you'd have plenty of time to put out a statement or give an interview to the Post and tell your side before she gets to run her story?" Elijah suggested.

"You make a good point, brother, but it's become more personal than that," Klaus argued. "She has constantly caused trouble for me and Caroline and don't get me started on how much she's harassed Lexi."

"We want to be able to tell our story our way Elijah not be forced into anything by Hayley," Caroline said appealing to his sensitive side. "She's making us feel like we've committed a crime when all we did was fall in love."

"I agree with you she needs to be taught a lesson. You talk about ethics Elijah, where are Hayley's ethics in all of this?" Katherine reasoned.

"And I'm assuming if you do find something that doesn't mean you're going to run it, it's just supposed to be a bargaining chip right?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course," Caroline clarified.

"Hear hear," Kol agreed. "So more importantly what's in Las Vegas and why didn't I get an invite?"

"Hayley grew up in Nevada so we're heading there to see what we can find. She went on to study in Boston so Lexi and Matt are going there."

"Who's Matt? You're not talking about our Matt are you?" Elijah looked at Katherine curiously obviously a little jealous by her possessive term.

"Yeah they met in Mystic Falls and it seems after a few initial hiccups they might actually like each other." Caroline smiled.

"Okay as much as I love to hear a nice love story get back to the point," Kol said obviously bored with the gossip and grumpy about the status of his own love life.

"Well the point is we wanted to know if you guys could look into Hayley's background and time in DC, you know anything incriminating..."

"Well if anyone has secrets it has to be Hayley, there's something about her," Bonnie murmured.

"Besides being a nutcase?" Katherine baulked.

"Well if Bonnie thinks something's up then it must be true." Caroline smiled knowingly. "So if you can look into things here and let Rebekah and Stefan know, we'll see what we can find in Las Vegas," Klaus said. "Alaric said to Caroline that he was willing to help and had a few contacts."

"Okay, brother, you've convinced me, we'll see what we can dig up on Miss Marshall," Elijah said, albeit wearily.

"Why are you so tired?" Kol asked curiously.

"I had an early morning," he said unable to keep the smile off his face. "Katherine and I went on a picnic."

"Well that sounds nice," Bonnie said smiling at Katherine although her tone couldn't be mistaken.

"You seem tired too, Kol," Klaus observed sensing the tension between the two.

"Well that's what happens when you sleep on a hard couch all night," he muttered.

"So I really need to pack, do you girls maybe want to help me?" Caroline asked trying to diffuse the tension. They nodded following her into her bedroom and closing the door behind them. Klaus knew what they were going to be talking about. He figured he should try and do the same with his little brother, seeing as Rebekah wasn't around to interfere he might as well.

"So trouble in paradise Kol?" Klaus asked getting straight to the point.

"Women."

"Well you might need to be more specific than that," Elijah drawled.

"Bonnie." They both looked at each other then back at Kol.

"Well I suppose that's a little more specific but not all that surprising."

"Last time we spoke you were going to sort things out Kol," Elijah said. "Remember grand gestures and all that."

"Yeah well excuse me if crazy Alexander got in the way of my planning," he muttered sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean you can't try and work things out now," Klaus said. "I thought you really liked Bonnie?"

"I do, Niklaus, I just don't know what to do now."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

"I don't think I have any grand gestures in me."

"Well I seem to recall something you did a while back to help Bonnie get her confidence back; I think you know what you're doing,."

"Yeah I used all my good material too early, now I have nothing."

"You know surprisingly enough not all girls are looking for gestures, Kol, maybe you just need to talk to Bonnie and clear the air?" Elijah suggested. "I think after everything that's happened it might be best."

"Yeah well it probably wouldn't come as a shock to you both that talking about feelings isn't my kind of thing."

"So you're telling me you spent all night on her couch and didn't once talk about the fight you had?" Elijah asked.

"What fight?" Klaus asked confused.

"The one where Bonnie met his work colleagues and they were basically rude and condescending and Kol was too stubborn to admit she was right about them."

"That sounds about right, they are painful." Klaus agreed having met a few of them in the past.

"Hey!" He argued. "Anyway it wasn't really the time you know after everything she'd been through."

"And you wonder why she's annoyed," Elijah said.

"Well Katherine seemed to forgive you for catching you with another woman," he shot back.

"You did what?" Klaus asked realising he'd missed a lot while he was in Mystic Falls with Caroline.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," he hissed, trying to stop the girls from overhearing. "Anyway we sorted out our differences last night. Maybe if you'd done the same you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Okay ignoring all of that I think Bonnie would appreciate some honesty," Klaus prodded. "There's no doubting she loves you maybe she's just waiting to hear that you feel the same way."

"Oh and maybe some grovelling about what an idiot you are." Elijah chuckled.

"I don't grovel and I'm only sometimes an idiot," he scoffed. "But thanks for the suggestions they are duly noted. I don't think I could handle another night on that hard couch."

"Well you could just stay at your place," Klaus said shrugging his shoulders.

"After everything Alexander put her through I have every intention of staying with Bonnie even if she's annoyed at me."

"Oh please just tell the girl you love her, brother," Elijah laughed.

"Just because you are all loved up doesn't give you the right to lecture me," he said rolling his eyes, but Klaus could tell he knew Elijah was right.

"Trust me, Kol, she's worth it." Klaus grinned and they nodded unable to argue. "Actually now I think about it I might have an idea."

* * *

"So I hear good things about this mile high club." Klaus smirked looking over at his companion.

"I'll bet you have," Caroline said nudging him playfully. "I'm surprised you're not already a member."

"Well it wasn't because I didn't want to be, Caroline. So how about it, love?" He teased cocking his left eyebrow.

"Down boy," she joked. "Anyway I'm not too sure that's what elected Senators should be doing in public."

"You're no fun," he pouted.

"Well someone has to fill in for Lexi while she's in Boston, we can't have you going rogue in her absence, she'd never forgive me."

"Did she put you up to this?"

"Lexi may have given me a few instructions but given your latest suggestion it was probably a good idea. That front cover Hayley is planning would have nothing on that."

"You're no fun," he repeated for added effect.

"Fine I'm no fun here but at the hotel in Las Vegas that's a whole other story," she murmured, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"You better not be teasing me, sweetheart."

"Hey I've waited just as long as you have." She smiled grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him closer so their noses were grazing. "I have every intention of making you beg me for more."

"Too late, I'm already begging you for more," he said leaning in, moulding his lips over hers and dipping his tongue into her warmth. She tasted like strawberries and champagne from their pre-flight drink and Klaus couldn't get enough. She responded immediately placing her hands on his cheeks and immersing herself in his kisses.

"Um excuse me?" The flight attendant interrupted making Caroline look at her slightly annoyed by the interruption. "You need to fasten your seatbelt ma'am."

"Yeah if I have to," she groaned fastening the buckle.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think someone is totally sexually frustrated."

"Hell yeah I'm sexually frustrated." She laughed.

"I'm counting down the minutes until we get to the Bellagio, love."

"Me too, it's just a shame that we have to wait until then," he moaned leaning in and greedily taking her lips again, her vanilla scent making him dizzy.

"Sir you need to put your tray table up," she interrupted again, making Caroline even more worked up, Klaus too by his response.

"Thanks," he shot back tersely, thinking aviation safety was completely overrated.

"Let's hope Bonnie and Kol are faring a little better," Caroline said. "She wasn't happy earlier. Those two just need to sort things out; it's obvious how much they like each other."

"I don't understand why they haven't."

"They are both so stubborn so it's hardly surprising."

"Well you'll be happy to know I may have helped their reconciliation along," Klaus said making Caroline look at him inquisitively.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out," he said mysteriously. "I have a feeling they'll be back together before you know it."

"I can't believe you're not going to tell me," she huffed. "And since when are you cupid?"

"Must have something to do with being in love, you're doing crazy things to me, love."

"Happy to hear it." She grinned pulling him in for another searing kiss. Las Vegas really couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Kol?" Bonnie asked looking around the darkened Capitol building. "I thought we were investigating Hayley not sightseeing."

"We are investigating, Bonnie, Hayley spends a lot of her time in this building and with its occupants."

"Yes but it's after hours so there's no one here to ask," she said feeling a little overwhelmed being there without the usual crowds.

"Well there is one person," he murmured as an attractive, redheaded woman approached them a big smile on her face.

"Kol Mikaelson it has been far too long, you don't call or write anymore." Bonnie looked on jealously wondering just who this woman was and how Kol knew her.

"Senator Nash," he said addressing her formally. "Well I know how busy you've been."

"Well that's true," she agreed. "How long have I known your family? It's just Fiona, Kol, or as you like to call me Fee."

"Okay, Fee." He laughed. "This is Bonnie Bennett."

"The Bonnie Bennett? I read your column every day, I'm a big fan," she gushed.

"Thanks," she mumbled, obviously a little embarrassed by the attention and wondering what exactly they were doing there.

"Fiona and Elijah were at law school together before she made the crazy decision to go into politics," Kol explained.

"Hey Klaus is obviously just as crazy as me and maybe Elijah will be one day too."

"Not sure I'd ever describe Elijah as crazy but he'd make a good Attorney-General once we get back into government," he said proudly.

"How's Rebekah doing?"

"She's slowly getting better," Kol said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm just glad they finally caught that monster," she shuddered. "Tell her if she needs anything just let me know."

"Thanks Fee, that means a lot."

"So are you ready to go?" She asked and Bonnie wondered what she was talking about.

"Yes we are." She began to walk off Kol following behind; Bonnie looked at him curiously as he mouthed "trust me". They began to walk up the stairs, the building deathly silent.

"So I'm assuming Hayley Marshall is up to her usual tricks if Klaus is asking for information?"

"Yeah you could say that," Kol said not going into more detail as they walked down a long corridor. "So how do you know her?"

"I did an interview with Hayley just after I was elected. She was doing a profile piece on me and suggested we do it at home with some of my family to make it more personal."

"So what happened?" Bonnie asked getting into the story as they entered the lift and she pushed a button. She figured they must have been going to her office.

"Well it all ran smoothly on the day, she met members of my family, including my partner Dean, and the article was largely positive."

"I vaguely remember him. Is this going where I think it's going?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"Probably. Dean and Hayley started having an affair not long after that. I found out a few months later and kicked his sorry ass out."

"Hayley was the other woman?" Kol said. "I'm so sorry, Fee."

"Honestly I was much better off without him but it definitely hurt at the time," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Finding out she dumped him a few weeks later definitely made my day."

"So have you seen her since?"

"No I figured the best thing I could do was keep my distance from Hayley Marshall, she's a real troublemaker and I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I have a feeling Hayley has a thing for taken men if you know what I mean."

"That sounds familiar," Kol murmured under his breath which Bonnie heard.

"So how did this manage to stay quiet all this time?" Bonnie asked.

"I'd just been elected and I really didn't need the scandal," she explained, shrugging her shoulders as they walked round another corner; Bonnie was starting to think her office was on the moon.

"No doubt Hayley was happy with that outcome."

"Oh definitely, I wanted them both to suffer but at the end of the day my career was more important and I didn't want the embarrassment as you can imagine."

"Of course," Bonnie sympathised. "Anyway it worked out for the best because I met my husband and couldn't be happier." She smiled. "I suppose you two would know about that being a couple."

"Oh well…" Bonnie mumbled before Fiona went on.

"You've got a good one here, Bonnie, I never thought he'd settle down but you must be pretty special." She smiled. "Okay here we are." Bonnie finally tore her gaze away from Fiona and realised they had walked into the dome of the Capitol. She looked upwards noticing the beautifully decorated ceiling.

"That is the Apotheosis of Washington," Fiona sighed. "The number of times I've been here and it never gets old."

"Wow." Bonnie had to admit she'd visited the Capitol briefly years ago but hadn't returned since. At night it was even more stunning.

"So I'll leave you here, just give me a call when you want to go," she said knowingly. "Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"Ah you too, Fee. Thanks for all of this," she murmured, still unsure of what was happening. "What are we doing Kol?"

"We are going right up to the top," he said taking her hand. She was stiff at first not expecting him to do that but she softened realising he was obviously making an effort.

"Lucky I'm not afraid of heights."

"This you have to see." He smiled broadly as they walked up the stairs towards the top. "This is one of the best views in Washington DC." They ascended a metal staircase and after reaching the top wound their way to a balcony just underneath the Apotheosis of Washington painting. Bonnie inhaled sharply seeing the Apotheosis of Washington painting up close noticing it was curved and distorted from this angle.

"Wow," she murmured. "This was definitely worth the cardio."

"You aint seen nothing yet, darling." Kol smiled leading her up another metal staircase to an outside balcony.

"You're right this is amazing." She smiled as they walked outside the breeze hitting her as she took in the sights of DC lit up at night. She looked upwards at the Statue of Freedom which she'd only seen from a distance perched on top of the dome.

"I thought you might like it," he said regarding her closely and tucking a stray tendril behind her ear.

"Oh you know it's okay," she teased.

"Did you know the British burnt parts of DC including the Capitol building in 1814?"

"Well I guess the fact that a Brit and an American are standing here together right now is a sign of progress," Bonnie laughed.

"Well, I'm hoping maybe we can reunite just like the Americans and the British did."

"Well I suppose we can try and work on that," she said slowly.

"I hope so because I miss you so much, Bonnie Bennett, and I really couldn't imagine life without you."

"I miss you too," she admitted her gaze downward.

"Look I know I was an idiot and my colleagues are ignorant but I don't want this to ruin what we have, you're too important to me."

"I think I was just hurt you didn't see my side, Kol," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know and I should have but unfortunately I have to work with them on a daily basis which makes things difficult."

"Yeah I know that, and I realise I need to be more tolerant because your career is important," she conceded. "I guess to me it was just another example of how different we are."

"Trust me, Bonnie, I don't agree with them on most things. And yes we are different but that's what's so good about us. No one could ever say we were boring."

"That's for sure."

"You know ever since we fought the only thing that's comforted me has been looking at the stars because they remind me of you," he said gazing upwards at the stars twinkling in the sky.

"They remind me of you too," she murmured.

"I'm probably making the biggest fool of myself right now but I love you, Bonnie, I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Thank god." He pulled her towards him and captured his lips with hers. She had missed him so much and kissing him brought her much needed comfort. After a while they reluctantly separated.

"Okay I have to say this is pretty impressive." She gestured to the view. "You realise you could have just said this all at my house."

"Yeah but I wanted to make an extra effort, plus when you have family in high places who can make this kind of thing happen you have to take advantage."

"I'm not complaining, although I wouldn't mind going home so we can properly make-up if you know what I mean." She raised her eyebrows at him. "I think with the Senator babysitting us it might not be appropriate to do it here just in case."

"I know exactly what you mean." He laughed pulling her in for another kiss. "Let's get the hell out of here." They both took one last look at the view then walked downstairs excited for the night ahead.

* * *

"I thought we'd never get here," Klaus growled as they entered the lift at the Bellagio.

"I hear you." She dropped her bags on the floor in frustration. "Although at least that means we're that much closer to bed."

"Come 'ere," Caroline said gesturing to him with her finger. Klaus didn't need to be asked twice. He strode over like a lion hunting its prey and picked her up in one swift move, her cry of surprise only spurring him on more. He pushed her against the wall his hands massaging her taut bottom. She pulled him closer attacking his lips, a heady mixture of perfume and kisses. He groaned against her lips desperate for so much more. They'd lost all self-control by this stage, not that ether of them cared who saw. He ran his hands through her hair grinding against her roughly.

"I want you now."

"That makes two of us," she panted between kisses. The elevator pinged indicating they'd reached their floor breaking them out of their haze. "Finally." They staggered up the hall continuing to kiss as Klaus fumbled in his pocket trying to find the key. He was pretty certain he would explode if he didn't have her soon. Klaus finally located it as Caroline continued the assault on his mouth.

"As much as I want you right now, you have to stop so I can get us inside," he said, his breathing ragged.

"Seriously men are hopeless," she huffed impatiently. "Give it to me, I can actually multitask." She grabbed it from him inserting it into the door without breaking contact. She pushed the door open and they stumbled in headed straight for the bedroom. Klaus unzipped her black dress letting it fall into a pool on the floor, stopping briefly to admire the view. Caroline's red, lacy lingerie left little to the imagination making his smile widen considerably.

"Nice to see you dressed for the occasion love."

"Oh you haven't seen half of what I brought, honey," she murmured, making his head spin at all the possibilities. She ripped open his shirt impatiently breaking a few buttons in the process and began to attack his chest with her lips.

"Easy, tiger," he joked, rolling his head back allowing the sensations to reverberate through his body. Klaus could feel his growing erection straining against his jeans and unbuckled his belt quickly desperate to feel her bare skin against his. The rest of his clothes flew off at a rapid rate as Klaus sat her on the bed, memorising each and every curve. As much as he loved her red lingerie it had to go now. He ran his hands over her shoulders then unclasped her bra in one move watching her breasts spring free from all restraint sending him into a frenzy.

Klaus laid her on the bed and leaned down feathering kisses along her collar bone. He then moved downwards lightly caressing the swell of her breasts then finally onto her firm nipples sucking on them softly causing her to moan in delight. He continued his journey downwards over her belly and pelvis running his hand over her smooth skin finally stopping at his destination. He placed his fingers inside her already wet centre as she cried out from his touch bucking her hips upwards. After a moment he suddenly stopped making her look at him in frustration.

"Tease," she growled.

"Don't worry love you won't be disappointed." He grinned taking her by surprise and plunging into her, the fact that she was already so wet making it easier. He began to thrust inside her. Klaus had waited so long to feel her again and it was even better than he remembered.

He could feel his climax building as he thrusted faster and deeper inside her. Klaus felt the pressure that had been building for so long finally ebb away as he let go their cries of pleasure intermingling.

"Now that was well worth the wait," he groaned, collapsing on top of her before rolling over and trying to catch his breath.

"You're telling me," she panted heavily. "And I can't wait for round two."

"Exactly what I was thinking." He grinned pulling her into his arms and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead thinking he could get used to this all the time.


	30. Private Eyes (Are Watching You)

Caroline stirred from sleep, her eyes fluttering open taking in the unfamiliar surroundings trying to remember where she was. She felt his arm fasten tightly around her and his stubbled face nuzzle into her neck remembering just where she was and who she was with. Caroline and Klaus had more than made up for their time apart, four times in fact and she couldn't have been happier lying there in his arms. It was then she remembered why she was in Las Vegas and felt angry all over again.

What had they done to deserve this from Hayley? She only hoped they could find some useful information to stop her from publishing the article. Caroline knew time was running out and they needed to get moving even though she wanted to stay in bed with him all day and pick up from where they left off last night. Just thinking about him sent ripples of desire through her body. She slowly removed his arm and crept out of bed trying not to wake him from sleep. Caroline knew if she didn't get up soon Klaus would never let her leave the bed. He was insatiable, not that she minded but they had a lot to do and after this they could do that all they wanted.

She put on her discarded white singlet and matching panties before padding into the bathroom taking in her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was messy and her usually creamy skin flushed from their passion the night before. A shower was definitely in order. She ran her toothbrush under the tap not noticing him quietly approach his chest flat against her back, placing his hands at the top of her thighs. She yelped in surprise, the deliberate placement of his hands causing her skin to tingle. She looked at his topless figure in the mirror, his hair crumpled and his blue eyes hazy with sleep looking gorgeous as usual.

"Why did you escape?" He yawned moving upwards, his hands flicking over her abdomen."I had plans for you this morning."

"Oh really?" She asked trying to calm her excitement at his close proximity.

"Yes really," he countered his hands rising further, grazing over her nipples slowly. "But now we're in the bathroom I suppose we can improvise."

"We need to go out Klaus, last time I checked we were here for a reason," she argued trying to ignore the delicious pulses racing through her body.

"What's the saying all work and no play…"

"So far it's all play and no work," she bit her lip trying to contain the pressure building inside as he began to nip at her neck continuing to rub his thumbs across her nipples. She closed her eyes savouring every sensation.

"Stop being so sensible. "

"Well someone needs to be. Has anyone told you what a bad influence you are Senator?" She murmured pushing up against him desperate for his touch despite her objections.

"What have I told you about calling me Senator, Caroline?" He groaned. "You know it drives me crazy and I can't be responsible for my actions."

"Well as long as I'm the only one who has that effect on you."

"Trust me, it's only you, love," he growled sucking on her earlobe. "Now that's enough talking."

"Fine," she relented knowing there was no point in arguing given how worked up she felt. "I'll do this for you." Klaus took her by surprise turning her around, leaning down and cupping his hands over her taut bottom and lifting her onto the vanity all in one smooth motion. He gave her a wide grin taking in every inch and making her shiver in anticipation.

"That's so kind of you to do this just for me, love."

"Well that's the kind of girlfriend I am, baby," she teased pulling him towards her. Klaus was rallied into action running his hands underneath her singlet over her breasts and pulling it over her head watching them spring free.

"Now that's better," he murmured, his eyes full of lust admiring her naked chest. He parted her legs placing himself between them and making a path with his mouth from her collarbone then dipping his head lower kissing the valley between her breasts before attaching himself to one of her nipples. Caroline moaned as he tugged on her nipple feeling a shot of pleasure ripping between her legs. She wrapped herself around him desperate to feel his growing erection against her. He tweaked the other nipple with his hand as she combed her fingers through his hair, the desire building with every stroke.

Klaus removed his underwear not caring where he was just wanting to release the pressure building inside. He pushed Caroline's lacy, white underwear aside, slowly pushing himself into her warmth. Caroline cried out as he began to slide in and out pushing her back forcefully against the mirror. Klaus assaulted her mouth between breaths, Caroline delving her tongue deeper exploring his mouth. He groaned against her lips pushing harder and faster than she thought was possible, she felt herself tighten around him knowing she was about to climax. Throwing back her head she let the sensations take over vibrating through her body and calling out his name as he followed.

After what seemed like forever she opened her eyes watching him do the same unable to keep the smiles off their faces. She leaned in grazing her nose against his as they panted heavily from their morning workout.

"So was that what you had planned?" She asked finally catching her breath.

"No but I'm not complaining, love," he joked looping his arms around her neck. "I was actually thinking about the shower."

"I thought we were going to work after this?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well given how dirty we are a shower is in order and I think we'll save time if we have one together."

"Of course you do," she drawled. "Fine but after this you need to focus."

"Yeah focus isn't usually something I have when I'm with you, sweetheart," he chuckled. "But I promise I'll try my best, after our shower of course." She shook her head at his response.

"Yeah sure you will." Klaus didn't need any encouragement picking her up from the vanity and carrying her towards the shower the excitement in his eyes for round six matching hers.

* * *

"So Alaric thinks we're going to find something here?" Elijah asked curiously looking around the archive building.

"A retired DC police mate told him that Hayley was charged with a DUI a few years back but she was acquitted." Stefan said busily searching their electronic database.

"Well there must have been evidence to the contrary then."

"Not necessarily, apparently she was more than twice over the legal limit when they pulled her over but interestingly the judge let her off."

"So who was the judge presiding over the case?"

"That's what we are looking for, Elijah." Stefan added. "You know maybe you could, I don't know, help given your law background and all."

"I thought you were the journalist, isn't this kind of dirt digging your thing?"

"I'm a sports journalist, nothing investigative about that, Elijah," he joked. "The sooner you actually start helping the quicker we'll find something."

"Fine," he relented sitting beside him and scrolling through the records. "But you do realise there's something called double jeopardy meaning she wouldn't be able to face trial on the same charge anyway so it's hardly blackmail material."

"Maybe not but there must have been some reason for the acquittal, maybe if we can find the details of the case including the identity of the judge it may shed some light."

"Well it's worth a shot I guess," he conceded hoping they were close. "How's Rebekah doing today?"

"She seems better," Stefan said thinking back to the past day including their steamy shower. He'd been surprised by her willingness to be so intimate after everything that happened. They'd picked up right where they left off and if anything the passion was more intense than ever. He was worried about treating her too roughly but Rebekah put any worries he had aside early on and their connection was still as strong as ever.

"For now. I'm worried about when Alexander's trial comes to court and she has to testify, it will just bring everything back again."

"Yeah but you and I both know how incredibly strong Rebekah can be and if anyone can get through this she can, Elijah."

"I hear what you're saying but if you've never been in that kind of a court situation it can be traumatising," he explained. "I can't represent her obviously but I'm more than happy to coach her for trial."

"I think she'd really appreciate that," Stefan replied warmly. "So how is Katherine?" Elijah blushed instantly at the mention of her name.

"I think by that blush things are more than okay."

"Yes they are, Stefan." He beamed thinking about the brunette who'd stolen his heart. "It took us long enough to get to this point but now I couldn't imagine life without her."

"And her too I suppose." Elijah couldn't believe how close they'd become since Alexander took her hostage. Their attraction had been bubbling below the surface for so long and all it took was one traumatic event to make them realise life was too short and move forward. Since Caroline's departure she'd been afraid of being alone so was staying with him and Elijah wasn't complaining. Elijah knew he was extremely attracted to her but their sex life had been more intense than he'd expected. He'd found it difficult to crawl out of bed this morning and away from her and was looking forward to returning later.

"Seems like it." He grinned. "How do you think the girls are going to go on their assignment tonight?"

"I can only imagine, pity we weren't allowed to go too." He laughed.

"Oh I think I've found it, May 2012." They both read intently their eyes falling on the name of the judge and inhaling sharply.

"Well I'll be damned," Stefan whistled. "Judge Lionel Johnson."

"Our very own Attorney-General," Elijah said shaking his head. "Although that's hardly surprising though now you think of it given his penchant for pretty young ladies."

"Yeah it's definitely starting to make sense now how she got off the charges, but the case puts the alcohol reading at lower than the legal limit."

"If you're as influential as Johnson you can get away with changing whatever you want," Elijah murmured. "I wonder if the President knows."

"I highly doubt that," Stefan replied. "It's a shame we haven't got solid evidence though but Alaric was pretty sure of his source."

"You're right about that but I think Klaus would have enough to bluff his way through with Hayley. Niklaus can be quite conniving when he wants to be."

"Well he's a politician that's expected." Stefan laughed.

* * *

"Caroline, slow down." Klaus yelled trying to keep up with her as they walked towards the large red brick building ahead.

"Well if you hadn't distracted me we wouldn't be running late, Klaus."

"Last time I checked you didn't mind being distracted, love." He laughed and she felt herself blush. Of course she didn't mind but it had taken up far too long and now she was rushing to get back on track to discrediting Hayley Marshall. "Oh I see."

"What do you see?" She asked finally turning around and nearly running straight into his chest.

"This is the rabid journalist in you desperate to sniff out a story."

"Rabid?" She questioned hands on hips.

"It was just a figure of speech," he replied meekly, obviously seeing that he'd offended her.

"I know you don't really like journalists but you're going to have to get used to the fact that your girlfriend does this for a living, buddy. You realise all the things I could say about politicians right?"

"Okay touché I deserved that." He chuckled. "Now where exactly are we going?"

"Well her resume says this is where she graduated from high school," she said gesturing towards the building.

"So she graduated from here, what's the big deal?"

"Well when I was searching online I couldn't find any record of her graduating which I thought was interesting."

"So you think by showing up here they are just going to give you confidential information about a past student?"

"Maybe not but I can be very convincing when I want to be," Caroline said determinedly.

"Oh I know all about that, love."

"Haha, trust you to come back to that," she groaned rolling her eyes. "Anyway I'm just going to ask, that's all we can do."

"Well at least Bonnie and Kol have something on Hayley and it sounds like Elijah and Stefan might be onto something too."

"Yeah apparently Kat and Rebekah are chasing up a lead tonight too," Caroline added. "They're going to call me later."

"How can one girl have so many skeletons?"

"Well it is Hayley Marshall we're talking about remember."

"That's true and I'm certainly not complaining," he agreed. "This has worked out better than I ever expected."

"It's good to have leads but what we need is proof and I'm hoping we can hopefully find it here," she said looking at the school.

"Let's hope so, love," he said placing his arm around her shoulders and walking towards the school.

* * *

"So what exactly are we looking for, except for a case of herpes?" Rebekah winced as they entered the famous DC strip club. She and Rebekah had gone to Mpire after one of Katherine's gossip contacts suggested they might find some answers about Hayley there. Elijah and Stefan had offered but the girls were not going to let them go to a strip club especially not without them.

The room was dark and dingy and they were both questioning why they'd actually volunteered. "Well I'd say naked women but that would be obvious," Katherine groaned pointing to the women sashaying around the stage in the smoke filled room.

"Well I can't say I thought I'd ever find myself here," Rebekah answered shaking her head. "But anything for Klaus and Caroline I suppose."

"Yes true," Katherine said scrunching up her nose.

"I'm really going to need a drink to deal with this I think."

"Best idea you've had all night," she agreed as they placed their orders at the bar trying to ignore the naked entertainment and the loud wolf whistles from the overly enthusiastic male patrons.

"So what exactly did your contact say about Hayley?" Rebekah asked curiously stirring the drink that was placed in front of her.

"She said that she was told by someone that Hayley used to work here."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She drawled. "Although that sounds rather convoluted how do you know it's even true?"

"I don't but right now I'll take what I can get for Caroline's sake," Katherine murmured looking around dubiously.

"How exactly are we going to find out if she worked here?"

"I have a photo of her and I'm hoping that some of the staff might confirm that."

"I hope you've got a lot of $1 bills then," she joked.

"Of course I do, you always need to be prepared." She laughed producing a fist full of notes from her purse. "This is the only language they understand."

"I should have known." Rebekah smiled. "Maybe I should make some change at the bar."

"Well we need all the help we can get, " she observed. "It's good to see you smiling again though."

"Yeah it's uh taken a while but I finally feel like I'm back on track, mostly thanks to you guys and Stefan of course."

"I know that Stefan would be happy to hear that."

"Oh he's extremely happy right now," she said knowingly thinking back to the previous day. "We might have had some steamy shower sex ."

"Oh really?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow suggestively. "There's nothing like hot sex to make a guy really happy."

"Well let's just say that after eight years it's well overdue, Katherine," Rebekah conceded. "I've loved him since I was a teenager and I'm just so happy I finally got a second chance."

"Rebekah it wasn't necessarily your fault, you were young and sometimes other people can influence decisions."

"I assume that means Elijah has told you about out wonderful father."

"Maybe, I hope you don't mind," she said quietly. "I know I wasn't there but it sounds like he was very controlling and Stefan obviously knows that too."

"That's an understatement," she muttered. "Elijah went through just as much as the rest of our siblings, he tried to do as much as he could to protect us."

"That sounds like Elijah," Katherine replied proudly.

"Yes well he's always been selfless and looks after his siblings."

"Oh I think I know that," she replied thinking about the boyfriend she'd come to love so much. '

"I'm so glad you two found your way to each other, I've never seen him this happy before."

"Well that makes two of us."

"Yes I notice you can't wipe that goofy, I'm in love, grin off your face," she teased affectionately. "Trust me Elijah had the exact same look when I saw him yesterday."

"I'm just happy we're finally at this point after all the drama."

"You and me both," she agreed. "I love the fact that we've all found our perfect match. You and Elijah, Kol and Bonnie, Klaus and Caroline..."

"You and Stefan." She grinned noticing a dancer approach the bar dressed only in skimpy pink lingerie gesturing to the barman. Katherine produced a photo of Hayley in preparation hoping they'd get somewhere with her. "Excuse me?" She asked as the girl looked over curiously.

"Yes I do lap dances, but it costs extra for two," she said automatically looking between them. They looked at each other nervously before turning their attention back to her.

"Well as great as that sounds I actually wanted to know if you knew this girl?" She asked hopefully placing the photo under her nose. She looked at it for a second pausing for added effect.

"Here," Katherine offered, placing some bills next to it.

"I don't know her," she replied, clearly disinterested before scooping up the notes and walking away.

"I think the idea is that you ask her what she knows before rewarding her." Rebekah laughed. "If you keep doing that we'll have nothing left you realise?"

"Sorry you'll have to excuse me given I don't generally bribe strippers."

"Who are you looking for darling?" A nearby barman asked curiously.

"This girl," Katherine said quickly sliding the photo in his direction. "I think she used to work here." He studied the picture closely his face showing signs of recognition.

"That's Amanda but she doesn't work here anymore."

"Amanda?" Rebekah asked. "Yeah she worked here for a year but one of our regulars took a fancy to her and we never saw her again."

"Who was that?" Katherine asked without missing a beat.

"Okay this is the part now where you hand over some of those bills and just so you know $1 notes aren't going to cut it, sweetie."

"How about Benjamin?" Rebekah shot back producing the $100 note from her wallet but stopping short of placing it in his outstretched hand.

"We don't usually give out details of our regular clients."

"Not even for two?" She asked showing him the other bill while he hesitated.

"Okay fine, come on Katherine let's go," Rebekah said determinedly getting up from her stool.

"Wait," he said uncertainly.

"Yes?" Katherine asked sweetly.

"It's Murray Hanson," he admitted before plucking the$200 from Rebekah's hand greedily. She went to object before Katherine placed her hand over hers reassuringly.

"It's okay, Rebekah," she murmured obviously in shock by what she'd just heard. "I think we've got everything we need." Rebekah looked at her curiously before asking.

"Does that mean we can leave now?"

"Yes it does." She smiled placing her arm around her friend and guiding her towards the exit. Once they'd left they both exhaled in relief.

"Care to explain?" Rebekah asked impatiently. "Who is Murray Hanson?"

"The Washington Times editor." Katherine smiled triumphantly.

"You mean…"

"Yes. Strange how she was working as a stripper one day and then a reporter at the Times the next don't you think?"

"She slept her way into the job?"

"Well it seems like it," she deduced. "Although given her behaviour it doesn't seem that crazy now."

"I have to say I wasn't expecting that. Wait until Caroline and Klaus find out about this."

* * *

"Well that went a lot better than I expected." Caroline smiled broadly as they left the school.

"You were brilliant, sweetheart," he said admiringly pulling her closer. "I can't believe she fell for that whole sob story about you trying to find your long lost sister."

"You learn how to be a good actor when you're a journalist trust me."

"Well that was definitely an Oscar worthy performance." He grinned. "So little Hayley never graduated from high school after all?"

"No she didn't thanks to her drug issues in eleventh grade," Caroline said her eyes wide in surprise.

"So how did she manage to study journalism in Boston then?"

"That is a very good question, although I'm guessing she either lied about having a degree or managed to find a place using her feminine wiles."

"I should call Lexi and see what she found given she was looking at her university days."

"Good idea." Before Klaus could dial his phone rang loudly which he immediately put on speakerphone. "If it isn't my favourite media adviser."

"I'd believe you if I wasn't the only media adviser you knew," she drawled making Caroline laugh aloud. "How's Vegas you two?"

"Very interesting, I was just about to call you actually."

"Well as hard as we dig we can't find any record of Hayley studying anywhere in Boston."

"Really?"

"Yes really I'm starting to think I'm going crazy," Matt piped up.

"I don't think you are, Matt." Caroline smiled hearing her friend's voice.

"Maybe she studied somewhere else but it's clear she didn't do it in Massachusetts."

"This is all starting to make sense," Klaus deduced obviously putting the pieces together.

"Well would you like to clue us in maybe?" Lexi replied her frustration obvious.

"Hayley never studied at university in Boston because she didn't graduate from high school."

"What?" They both shot back over the line.

"Hayley was expelled in eleventh grade because she got into drugs, that would explain why she was never admitted to university." Caroline explained.

"So she lied about it all?" Matt asked after a moment.

"It seems like she lied about most of her resume," Klaus scoffed. "I know people do that but it's generally not the whole thing."

"Wow," Lexi murmured. "I suppose our work here is done. Have the others found anything else?"

"That's what we're just about to ask," Caroline said thinking things were all starting to make sense. "Thanks for looking, it means a lot."

"Anything to bring down that biatch," Lexi scowled. "Not that I'm taking it personally of course."

"Not at all, not that I blame you after having to field all those ridiculous media requests," Klaus said understandably. "Thanks, Lexi."

"Wow what have you done to him Caroline, he almost seems human," Lexi teased.

"I was considering a pay rise but if you're going to be like that…"

"Don't worry, Lexi, he'll pay up, I'll make sure of it," Caroline promised earning an exasperated look from Klaus.

"Way to go, Care," Matt said and she could tell he was grinning. Caroline was just hoping things were going as well between them as they were with her and Klaus. She'd have to grill them after this was over.

"I'm getting another call," Klaus said noting the incoming call from Rebekah. "Speak to you both soon."

"Sister, dear," he said, connecting quickly. "I'm so glad to hear from you Rebekah." Caroline heard her snort in response.

"Well we have good news, I think anyway," Katherine interrupted.

"What happened, Kat?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It turns out Hayley was working as a stripper at Mpire in DC for a year before she became a journalist as the Times."

"Was the pay that good?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"Probably." Rebekah thought back to their bribery with the barman.

"So why would someone work as a stripper unless…" Caroline started.

"They don't have a qualification to be a journalist," Klaus finished. "We found out she was expelled from high school in Nevada and never studied for a degree in Boston."

"Wow so the fact that her current editor picked her up at the strip club and just gave her a job explains a lot," Katherine added.

"Are you serious?" Klaus asked, trying not to get too excited.

"According to the barman she became pretty friendly with one of their best clients who turns out to be Murray Hanson," Rebekah said. "Then she never returned again and popped up as the newest reporter for the Washington Times."

"This is all falling into place," Caroline murmured.

"If you don't have enough to blackmail her for I'd be surprised," Katherine suggested.

"This doesn't even include the fact that Kol and Bonnie found out she slept with another Senator's partner."

"Or that she escaped a DUI charge from our current Attorney General even though she was twice over the legal limit," Caroline observed thinking back to what Stefan told her earlier.

"I think our work here is well and truly done," Klaus said and the rest of them fell into silence thinking the same thing. "Thanks girls it means a lot."

"I'll expect some sort of reward for this, Niklaus," Rebekah teased.

"I'm sure you will, sister," he agreed before disconnecting the call. "So any chance I can get a reward for being such a good boy, love?"

"I'm not sure what you actually did but given things are looking up I'm more than happy to celebrate with round seven," she replied wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You just can't get enough of me, love." He grinned obviously excited for the night ahead.


	31. And they all lived...

"So Hayley Marshall is a lying, money-hungry slut?" Katherine surmised plonking onto the couch. "Tell me something I didn't know."

"Well yes but we needed proof first." Caroline reminded her roommate joining her on their couch. Klaus and Caroline had arrived back in DC earlier that day and the group had reunited to discuss their findings.

"So now we have that overwhelming proof, what are we going to do with it?" Bonnie inquired sitting down next to them.

"We nail that witch," Kol replied rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Hold up, last time I checked you were only going to use the information as a bargaining chip," Elijah baulked from the kitchen, always the voice of reason.

"Don't worry big brother that's exactly what I'm going to do." Klaus reassured him.

"I'm going to do?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Tell me you're not going to see her alone, Nik," Rebekah said shaking her head in disbelief. "You don't know what she's capable of, brother."

"Yes but the last thing I want to do is spook her, she's so unpredictable, Rebekah."

"True but I'd at least like to be watching from a distance in case anything goes wrong," Caroline added seriously.

"You are not coming," he insisted, loving just how caring his girlfriend could be. Their time together in Las Vegas had only cemented their relationship and after Hayley was taken care of he and Caroline were going to reveal their relationship in their own way. They decided they would liaise with Alaric about how best to handle the situation. If the response was too negative Caroline had already decided she would go back to general reporting because their relationship was too important to her.

"I can come along," Stefan suggested.

"What are you going to hide in the bushes with some dark glasses?" Katherine chuckled, obviously visualising it.

"Hey I can be very stealth when I want to be, Katherine," Stefan shot back rolling his eyes.

"Now that is something I'd pay to see." Kol laughed. "I think we need to send someone she definitely won't be able to recognise."

"Like who?" Katherine asked looking around the room. "We were all at the Meridian Ball so she could easily link us back to Klaus."

"I'm still in the room you know," Klaus said through gritted teeth. As much as he loved his family and friends they were getting on his last nerve. He hated relying on anyone for anything and it wasn't fair to involve them in his mess, especially Rebekah and Caroline who had been through so much trauma lately.

"Sorry we're late," Lexi said pushing open the door, Matt following behind.

"Ah good timing. How about we send pretty boy here?" Kol smiled at the blonde.

"Watch who you're calling pretty boy," Matt growled obviously unimpressed.

"Don't mind Kol, he's just jealous," Bonnie quipped earning a dirty look from her boyfriend.

"Yeah don't worry Matty blue eyes." Katherine smiled using her childhood nickname for him.

"That's perfect," Caroline exclaimed. "Hayley would never recognise Matt."

"I said I was fine alone," Klaus argued, he was starting to feel like a child not a Senator. "Anyway if we meet in a public place there's no reason for a babysitter."

"Do you really want to be having this kind of discussion in public though?" Bonnie asked. "The one thing I do know about this town is that there are spies everywhere just waiting for juicy gossip."

"Bonnie's right, you need to have this discussion away from prying eyes and you're taking Matt with you. There's no point in arguing, Niklaus," Rebekah warned.

"You're not going to win this fight, man." Stefan laughed patting him on the back affectionately and watching the determined faces of the women in the room.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" Matt asked scratching his head in confusion. "I did just walk into the room you know."

"We don't know what Hayley is capable of Matt so can you please tail Klaus when he goes to see her?" Caroline asked batting her eyelashes at her friend. "Pretty please?"

"Yeah pretty please?" Lexi reiterated.

"Well how can I turn down my two favourite blondes," he said sending Lexi an extra special smile. Klaus looked between the two completely forgetting the Hayley situation for a moment. When did those two get so close? He'd be having a stern word with his media adviser's potential suitor that was for sure.

"So is there a game plan?" Elijah asked breaking into his thoughts. "Or are you just flying blind?"

"There's a plan," Klaus spluttered.

"Okay so what is it?" Elijah countered.

"Fine, there's no actual plan," Klaus conceded noting his brother's unimpressed expression. "But I'm just going to lay everything out on the table."

"And what if she proceeds with her plan anyway?"

"How can she with everything we know?" Kol scoffed.

"Yeah she wouldn't want to tar her reputation in DC," Katherine said confidently. "Not after how hard she's worked to get to the top."

"Exactly," Klaus agreed. "Look we've talked enough, time is running out. I'm going to make the call," he said looking at Caroline's concerned face.

"Okay let's do this," Kol said looking at him expectantly. The one thing Klaus knew was that he couldn't do this while everyone watched.

"I appreciate your help and input but you need to leave so I can concentrate," Klaus said apologetically. They all looked on anxiously before moving toward the door.

"We expect all the details later, brother," Rebekah insisted, poking him in the chest before enveloping him into a hug.

"I promise." He smiled wryly eventually letting her go. After everything she had been through Klaus wanted his sister to be happy again, it was the least she deserved. He smiled at Stefan briefly as they walked out the door. After the door closed he sat down combing his fingers through his blonde curls. He felt the couch sink and her arm snake comfortingly around his waist. He leaned into her loving the feeling of Caroline so close.

"Are you okay?" She asked nuzzling into his neck. He inhaled deeply knowing he would never tire of her comforting scent.

"I'm fine," he murmured, rubbing circles over her back. "It's so nice that everyone wants to help but I need to do this so we can get her out of our lives for good."

"I know. But you do realise this is all your fault, right?"

"How is this my fault?" He baulked.

"You had to go and make me fall in love with you." She looked at him and Klaus could see the emotion shining in her blue eyes. "I can't help but be worried about you." Klaus extended his arm and pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"You're making me blush, love," he joked before continuing. "I love you too." She looked up brushing a stray curl from his forehead and leaning in so their lips met in a sweet kiss. He closed his eyes momentarily before running his hands through her hair.

"Just please be careful," she pleaded.

"I will just for you," he promised, placing a brief kiss on her nose. "Let's get this over and done with."

* * *

"So what exactly are your intentions?" Klaus asked his eyes momentarily leaving the road to linger on the blonde to his right.

"My intentions?" Matt asked obviously bewildered. "I thought I was here as a lookout."

"Well only because all the females in my life think I can't look after myself," he muttered.

"Women," Matt agreed. He watched as Union Station flashed past his window. He and Matt were driving towards nearby Stanton Park, Klaus was secretly glad Matt would be around if things did go awry, not that he'd admit that of course.

"So you and Lexi…" he trailed off.

"Me and Lexi?"

"I'm not stupid Matt; I saw those googley eyes she was looking at you with."

"Googley eyes?"

"Trust me she usually just rolls them at me, I know googley eyes when I see them," Klaus shot back. "I need to know what your intentions are towards her."

"I can't say I've ever had a girl's boss ask me that before."

"Lexi is more than just an employee; she's like a little sister if you must know," he explained. "I'm very protective of her."

"And let me guess, you'll kill me if I hurt her," Matt recited.

"How did you know?"

"I'm familiar with the lingo."

"Not sure that's a good thing," Klaus muttered. "Lexi is… well she's special."

"She is special, especially if she can put up with all this drama."

"Hey I didn't invite this drama," Klaus baulked.

"True but if you ask me politics seems to attract this kind of drama," he replied cocking his left eyebrow.

"There's never a dull moment I guess," Klaus agreed shaking his head starting to wonder why he'd decided to go into politics.

"I really don't know how you or Lexi do it."

"I suppose because at the end of the day there's a higher goal, you just have to wade through all the drama to get there."

"And that is?"

"As lame as this is probably going to sound I want to serve this country and make it a better place."

"I suppose that's admirable," Matt conceded.

"That's why Lexi does what she does too." Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "And now you're inadvertently part of it."

"Oh no god help me." He laughed. A silence descended over the car briefly before Matt continued. "You know I could say the same thing to you about, Care."

"Say what?"

"That I'll kill you if you hurt her."

"Touché, how about if we both agree to treat them well."

"I think I can do that," Matt promised. "It gives me an excuse to visit DC so I can keep an eye on you and spend time with Lexi, Caroline and Katherine."

"How about we get this done so we can do just that?"

"I won't argue with you. I haven't even met this girl and I can't wait to see the back of her."

"You and me both," he mumbled.

"So how are we going to do this exactly?" Matt asked.

"Do what?"

"Ah confront Hayley."

"Just like that."

"Well I think you might want to let me out of the car first so as not to raise suspicion."

"You're not just a pretty face Matty blue eyes."

* * *

Klaus walked through the park determined to end this once and for all. It was relatively quiet with only a few people around and the only sound he could make out was the crunching noise his shoes made on the leaves underfoot. He noticed his hands were shaking and stuffed them in his pockets, the last thing he wanted to do was give Hayley the satisfaction of knowing she'd rattled him. He ran through what he was going to say in his head making sure his thoughts were concise, much like he'd do before a speech. This was probably going to be one of the most important speeches he was going to make and he wanted to make sure he got it right so she'd leave them alone for good.

He noticed Matt walking along the perimeter of the park his eyes trained on the approaching brunette. Hayley was loitering ahead her face lighting up at his arrival. If she could have run into his arms Klaus knew she would have. No doubt she was expecting good news.

"Senator," she smiled sweetly. "And here I thought you'd have a romantic picnic waiting for me."

"Hayley," he said, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "Nothing has changed, I love Caroline."

"But the story," she cried, attempting to place her arms around his neck.

"You can't blackmail me into loving you, Hayley," he replied pushing her away. "Feelings don't work like that." She began to cry, the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "And crying isn't going to change my mind."

"Why don't you love me?" She demanded. Klaus was beginning to realise just how unwell and obsessed she was. "Why?"

"I just don't, Hayley, I'm in love with someone else."

"Caroline," she mimicked turning away in frustration.

"She's had my heart for a long time now."

"Well after this story breaks both your careers are going to be history, is she really worth that?"

"If you and I were together the situation would be the same," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes but I wouldn't care," she pleaded. "I'd quit, you are more important to me than any job, unlike Caroline Forbes. She'd do anything to claw her way to the top."

"You don't know Caroline," Klaus growled beginning to lose his patience. He needed to play his hand and get rid of her for good.

"I know her type; she won't stick around because she doesn't love you like I do." She attempted to kiss him but Klaus was too quick stepping back before she could.

"I'm not going to debate this with you, Hayley," he sighed.

"Fine, I'll just run the story then," she promised spinning on her heel before he spoke.

"You won't do that, Hayley."

"And why not?"

"I know all about you?"

"What exactly does that mean?" She asked curiously.

"You never graduated high school in Las Vegas for starters."

"Of course I did," she countered hands on hips.

"You were expelled due to drug use in eleventh grade," he said noticing her falter slightly.

"This is crazy. If you are so sure where is your proof?"

"No yearbook records for starters."

"And that's your proof." She laughed. "You'd make a terrible journalist."

"How exactly did you become a journalist anyway?" He prodded. "You didn't graduate school, and never studied at university because you didn't have a high school diploma."

"I studied in Boston."

"You see they don't have a record of you attending there either. That's more than a coincidence, Hayley."

"You know what? Think what you want, I really don't care," she said storming off into the distance.

"I don't know any reputable editor that would give you a job at the Times without qualifications," he called out watching her retreating back. "Unless you met him while working as a stripper at Mpire Club." Her pace slowed and Klaus knew she was thinking about it. "What would he think of you sleeping with the Attorney-General so he'd quash your DUI charge?" She had completely stopped now.

"You have no proof," she growled.

"Oh on the contrary I do, how else would I know this information?" He singsonged. "I could really make life difficult for Lionel Johnson in my position, Caroline too as a journalist as the Post."

"You wouldn't dare," she accused, her voice low.

"Oh I will if you run this story."

"So this is all about blackmail?" Hayley spat.

"Takes one to know one," he shot back. "You really should be careful about who you threaten Hayley."

"So what if I don't run the story you'll keep quiet."

"I will," he replied simply. He was extremely tempted to spill her dirty secrets, especially given the political points he could score, but Klaus couldn't predict what a desperate woman without anything to lose would do to him, Caroline or his friends and family. That was too much of a risk to take. "But if you even think about leaking those pictures I will not hesitate to tell everyone about all that and your sordid affair with Senator Nash's partner."

"Did you hire a private detective or something?"

"Something like that." He grinned thinking about how impressive his family and friends were to collect that information in such a short time. "You are a bastard, Klaus Mikaelson."

"Just doing what I had to do Hayley. I'm sure you understand." She ran away as Klaus let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I think when Lexi called her crazy she was just being nice," Matt whistled as they got into his car.

"You know I couldn't agree more, let's get the hell out of here." Matt nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Caroline launched herself at him so she was nestled in his arms. "What happened?"

"I'm fine." He smiled wearily thinking how long a day it had been. "You did send Matt to babysit me remember."

"Oh don't tell me you weren't the teeniest bit happy he had your back? Hayley is all sorts of crazy." Klaus chuckled thinking back to Matt's comment as she finally let him go and he flopped onto the couch.

"That's putting it mildly."

"So…"

"So I told her what I knew and she folded as predicted, abused me a little then ran off," he said too tired to go into any further detail right now. "Can we please go to bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively; he may have been tired but knew that wouldn't last long.

"All you ever think about is sex."

"Well we should celebrate our victory somehow." He laughed pulling her onto his lap making her yelp in surprise. "Plus you're wearing this skimpy nightie, what else am I supposed to think?"

"Is it really over?" She murmured looking deeply into his eyes as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I saw the fear on her face, there is no way in hell she'll risk any of that coming out."

"I just wish I was there to punch that fear right off her face," she threatened.

"It was probably a good thing you weren't there then." He laughed placing a kiss on her cheek. "Although a cat fight could have been very sexy now I think about it."

"Trust you to say that," she groaned hitting him on the chest.

"Well I am a guy."

"Yes my guy," she murmured placing her head on his chest. Klaus knew he'd never get sick of hearing her say that. "Now onto the next challenge."

"We'll do it together okay?" He promised lifting her head so she was looking into his eyes. "We haven't come this far to give up."

"No we haven't," she replied determinedly. "How do you think they'll react?"

"Probably like vultures at first," he joked knowing how much she hated him referring to journalists like that. "Then there'll be another love child scandal and they'll forget all about it given their short attention span."

"I really hate to agree with you but I hope you're right."

"Aren't I always?" He teased.

"Just so you know being cocky and arrogant isn't going to get you laid, Mikaelson," she warned.

"Got it." He winked at her taking in her barely there sleepwear again and feeling his cock stir. "Can we please go to bed?"

"Fine but just so you know I'm only going to sleep with you because sex is a great stress reliever."

"I'm okay with that, feel free to use me as much as you need love." He laughed standing up, Caroline still straddling him, her bare skin rubbing against his like fire. His legs almost buckled beneath him as she began to attack his neck nipping the length of it making him moan. Sleep could definitely wait if she continued doing that.

Her lips were soft against his skin and her tongue darted out travelling over his collar bone making its way southward. He kicked open the bedroom door and placed her onto the bed taking in her beauty. He could feel his cock straining against his jeans knowing he needed her now. He unbuckled his pants and eased them and his boxers over his hips. Caroline licked her lips at the sight in front of her making his arousal all the more urgent. He felt his jeans pool at his feet and hurriedly removed his shirt before joining her on the bed desperate to remove her nightie.

He lifted it over her head in one swift move bending down and attaching himself to her erect nipple while his hands wandered downwards. She was moaning against his lips obviously just as desperate for release as him. His mouth took in every inch of her creamy breasts feeling her quiver in pleasure. Any other night he would take his time devouring her for hours but they both knew they needed instant gratification. His cock was now rock hard as he eased himself into her wet centre hearing her gasp as the initial sensations pulsed through her body.

She bit down softly on his shoulder as he began to thrust inside her, at first slow and hesitant as he explored her warmth before moving faster and harder as her moans became louder. His mouth found hers as they moved in unison the desire between them building. He felt her tighten around him, her cries intermingling with his as they rode the waves of pleasure together. As the haze finally ebbed away Klaus rolled over next to Caroline his breath ragged. She was panting too unable to speak but lent over and lovingly stroked his face. He pulled her closer running his hands through her golden waves thinking how lucky he was. After a few moments of peaceful reflection she lifted her head sending him a cheeky smile while tracing circles on his chest with her finger.

"So that was good."

"Just good?" He inhaled sharply.

"I'm still a little stressed."

"Well let's see what we can do about that," he growled pulling her into his arms as she giggled.


	32. ...Happily Ever After (Epilogue)

**One year later…..**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the celebrant smiled at the happy couple before they shared a sweet kiss.

"Finally!" Kol whistled as the rest of the guests applauded heartily. Bonnie looked over at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes.

"A little decorum wouldn't go astray, Kol."

"I'm sorry but not all of us are psychic and could see this happy ending, Bon." Bonnie had to smile thinking how far they'd come, a year ago he wouldn't have believed in her gifts. Granted he was still cynical but that was just his nature and she could deal with that.

"It really is a happy ending," Katherine murmured sitting next to Bonnie. She was staring dreamily at the bride and groom and Bonnie knew what that look meant. She may have been able to predict what was going to happen with her and the eldest Mikaelson but she'd never ruin it by giving away the ending. Where was the fun in that?

"Are you crying Elijah?" Kol exclaimed noticing a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elijah replied gruffly.

"Leave him alone, Kol, at least he's comfortable with his emotions."

"We are talking about my brother right?" Klaus lent in contributing his thoughts on the matter.

"Oh come on don't tell me this isn't the most beautiful happily ever after." Caroline grinned thinking about all the trials they'd been through as a couple.

"Well I'd like to think our story has been pretty spectacular so far."

"I don't think anything could top Rebekah and Stefan's story though."

"True but Caroline did get shot, you thought you had an illegitimate love child and don't forget our favourite psycho stalker," Lexi added.

"Yeah good riddance," Matt muttered. "I wonder who she's terrorising now?"

"Who cares as long as it isn't one of us," Caroline sighed gratefully.

"I know it was a gift she decided to up and leave town like that," Klaus admitted.

"Well given how much we knew about her past there was no way she was going to risk staying in town," Katherine said.

"And we came clean about our relationship so she didn't have anything to hold over us," Caroline said thinking back to the announcement they'd been dreading for so long.

**_One year earlier…_ **

_Alaric had decided they should put out a statement so they could get maximum coverage and then hopefully the story would disappear as quickly as it began._ _The first few days had been hell. They'd been tailed by the press everywhere they went, they were practically prisoners in their own homes. You'd think it was the first time something like this happened the way the media were acting. As much as Caroline hated to admit it some were vultures and she was starting to question her choice of profession. Not all journalists were bad but she was realising just how far the media would go for a story._

_As Klaus had said their relationship had been a story for a few weeks but then that political scandal he predicted had broken, and it was a massive one. The Attorney-General was caught DUI by the DC Police, although that wasn't the whole story. Lionel Johnson was caught, not only with a skimpily clad prostitute in the front seat of the car, but with a large amount of cocaine on the dashboard. Caroline felt bad for the President who was facing a storm of negative media but she'd be lying if it hadn't been a welcome break. Plus it was good that the world had finally seen the Attorney-General's true colours, after everything they'd discovered with Hayley._

_Alaric had kept her on as a political correspondent citing her professionalism as the main reason, and as honoured as she was Caroline couldn't shake the feeling she was doing something she no longer loved. It was hard to realise that all those years studying journalism had possibly gone to waste but Caroline came to the conclusion that this was fate and maybe she was meant to follow a different path._

_Fast forward six months and Caroline and Katherine had started their own public relations firm called Mystic Communications. With their combined number of contacts they had attracted a record number of clients in the short period they'd been in business. Caroline realised there was always probably going to be a political conflict in DC with Klaus but they'd weathered the worst of the storm and were stronger for it._

"Typical," Rebekah remarked approaching the group, Stefan's hand firmly intertwined with hers. "I get married and you're all too busy having a conversation to pay attention."

"We were just saying how beautiful you looked," Kol stuttered.

"At least if you're going to lie Kol make it believable," she shot back not missing a beat.

"Well I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world," Stefan cooed, staring into his new bride's eyes.

"He's your husband now he has to say that you realise?" Kol replied unable to help himself.

"Charming Kol," Caroline groaned rolling her eyes. Rebekah really did look beautiful. Her empire waisted, antique, ivory gown was simple but stunning and her hair was swept up into a simple chignon revealing her slender neck and rosy cheeks. "We were actually saying what a happy ending you've had."

"Well it's been a long time coming that's for sure," Stefan agreed.

_**6 months earlier…** _

_He'd been determined to give Rebekah the happiness she deserved and had decided he needed to pull out the big guns for this so had called in for some reinforcements, and Kol._

_Stefan knew they had a long ride ahead of them with Alexander's trial but had been pleasantly surprised when he'd pleaded guilty to all charges and agreed to a divorce. This meant Rebekah didn't have to testify and dredge up the past all over again. They had all been shocked, Alexander was always so stubborn but whatever the reason it meant he could move on and start planning the next phase of their lives. Stefan knew Rebekah wasn't going to get better straight away but she was seeing a psychologist regularly and her friends and family had been extremely supportive._

_He knew this proposal had to be epic but he didn't know how to execute it so needed some assistance. Although as he listened to Kol, Klaus and Elijah bicker he wasn't sure they were the best choice._

_"How about a plane that spells out Marry Me?" Kol suggested gesturing dramatically with his hands._

_"How ostentatious can you get little brother?" Elijah scoffed._

_"Well what do you have then?"_

_"How about a nice intimate dinner?"_

_"Boring," Kol shot back adding a snoring sound for extra emphasis._ _"At least mine is original."_

_"Original but over the top Kol, Elijah is right for once," Klaus interrupted their squabbling._

_"Oh and what's your bright idea?" Kol asked. Stefan realised he was no longer part of the conversation so decided to take a seat on the couch while they fought it out. It reminded him of when they were younger and it was nice to see nothing had changed._

_"How about a getaway somewhere?" ou know sun, surf and cocktails with mini umbrellas."_

_"Not exactly original," Kol offered._

_"Do you know how many people have proposals written in the sky? A lot," Klaus countered._ _"And I'm not even going to acknowledge Elijah's suggestion with a response."_

_"Well at least we agree on something," Kol muttered. They suddenly turned around for Stefan's input. He'd begun to nod off but sat up with a start when they all looked at him expectantly._

_"I should have recruited the girls."_

_"I'm offended," Elijah baulked._

_"Sorry it's just your ideas are all pretty lame, I need to do something really special for Beks after everything she's been through."_

_"Well did you ever think maybe you're trying too hard, mate?" Klaus asked earnestly sitting next to his friend. "She'll be happy whatever you do."_

_"You realise that doesn't help me right?"_

_"Klaus is right for once," Elijah said returning his earlier compliment. "Just do whatever feels natural, don't try to force it."_

_"Is that what you're going to do with Katherine, brother?" Kol teased making him blush._

_"I'd hardly say we're ready for marriage just yet. Anyway this isn't about me." Stefan realised they had a point; maybe if he stopped trying so hard it would just come to him._ _And then like a lightning bolt it did._

_One week later Stefan proposed at the basketball court where they rediscovered their feelings. The Mikaelson brothers had been helpful, stringing up fairy lights and lighting candles for the perfect proposal. It was simple but it turned out that was all she ever wanted._

Now they were married and Stefan couldn't believe how lucky he'd been to find his first love again and now he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. There was another surprise coming but Stefan and Rebekah knew that was for another day. He couldn't believe that in seven months he was going to be a father. He was already imagining teaching him or her to play basketball on the same court that held so many memories for them. He'd noticed Bonnie peering at them curiously but Stefan knew their secret was safe with her.

* * *

"So have you stopped crying yet?" Katherine teased sitting down next to Elijah at the reception. Rebekah had not disappointed choosing historic Dumbarton house in Georgetown for their ceremony followed by a marquee reception on its beautiful grounds.

"It was one tear, maybe two," Elijah admitted begrudgingly. "Anyway I thought you liked that I was in touch with my emotions."

"Of course I do." She grinned placing a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose. "So they finally did it."

"They did." He smiled. "It's so good to see my sister happy again."

"Her and Stefan, they've certainly been through a lot."

"You and I have been through a lot too," Elijah said rubbing her arm affectionately. She was wearing a strapless, blush pink dress and he still couldn't believe someone this beautiful was his girlfriend.

"Well there was that time I offered to be your relationship tutor."

"How do you think you did?" He asked sending her a cheeky grin.

"Oh definitely a ten, I mean you did get me after all," she shot back. "Maybe I should pursue that business on the side?"

"Over my dead body," he growled pulling her towards his chest and placing a chaste kiss on her temple. "Maybe I need you closer so I can keep an eye on you." She turned her head curiously wondering what he meant. They'd been together for over a year now and things seemed perfect. She'd been so busy with her new business venture with Caroline that Katherine didn't really think she needed anything else.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," he replied simply. "How about you move in with me?"

"I could do that I suppose," she joked turning around to face him.

"You could definitely do with some more fencing tuition on my roof top too," Elijah commented, making her whack him on the arm. "Ouch."

"Just wait until I have a sword in my hand you won't know what hit you," she promised.

"How about a truce to prevent further bruising?" He pleaded fishing around his pocket and producing a Tiffany's, white gold key ring.

"You knew I'd say yes." She smiled splaying her hands on his broad chest and gazing lovingly into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I had a hunch. I know it's no wedding but you and I both know that's only a matter of time."

"Is it?" She asked inhaling sharply, it was the first time he'd even mentioned a wedding let alone marriage.

"Well when I become the next Attorney-General I'm going to need an amazing, intelligent and feisty woman on my arm and I think you more than fit the bill."

"Well you can't do any worse than the last Attorney-General." She chuckled. "I think I could manage that." Elijah pulled her towards him hungrily finding her lips with his.

He'd always had the career but didn't realise just how much he was missing out on until Katherine Pierce stormed into his life and heart last year. Things were looking pretty rosy for his future, and he didn't even need Bonnie to tell him that.

* * *

"So how about some caviar and white chocolate?" Bonnie suggested as she and Kol danced together on the makeshift wooden floor blanketing the grass.

"Where?" He asked excitedly searching the garden. Bonnie laughed remembering him trying to feed her that at the Meridian Ball.

"Made you look," she quipped, nudging him playfully. "Anyway we just finished a four course meal."

"I have a big appetite so don't tease me like that," he whined leaning in for a kiss. "I can't believe we've gone from poison pen pals to this."

"I wouldn't say it was always poisonous," she conceded. "As warped as your ideas were it was never dull."

"No that is something we could never be," he agreed. "Although I will miss our little exchanges."

"I can write you if you really want?"

"As nice as that would be somehow I don't think it will be the same." He laughed. "So what do you see in our future?"

"Even if I knew, which I don't, I would never say. There's a lot to be said for surprises, Kol," she answered thinking about the impending arrival of Stefan and Rebekah's baby.

"I'm sorry what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"I just decided that I'm quite content living in the here and now with you."

"I thought you liked knowing what was going to happen?" He asked curiously. "I seem to recall your frustrations when you couldn't read me." She giggled thinking back to then and how close minded and naïve she'd been.

"I know, I was so caught up in trying to work you out and what we had that I nearly missed the best part."

"Which was?" He grinned knowingly.

"Falling in love and finding happiness," Bonnie said squeezing him tightly as they swayed side by side. "That's all I need."

"That makes two of us." Kol leaned in nuzzling his nose against hers affectionately. Maybe they didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow or next month but they had all they needed, each other.

* * *

"So be nice," Stefan warned his best man. Klaus was just about to do his wedding toast and the groom was more than a little worried.

"I was only going to mention that time you got so drunk that you…."

"Not if you want to stay in your little sister's good books, Niklaus," Rebekah interrupted their conversation.

"Well in that case I'll only mention that day when…."

"Suddenly asking my brother to be best man isn't sounding like such a good idea is it now, Stef?" Rebekah drawled.

"Well he was the one that brought us back together so he does deserve some credit."

"Naming rights for your first born should do." He winked cheekily not realising the importance of what he'd just said.

"Oh please I can't fit in the room with your inflated ego," Rebekah joked brushing off the previous comment. "Just hurry up and get it over and done with."

"Whatever you say, little sister." Klaus grinned standing up and tapping his glass to get the guest's attention.

When he'd been asked to be the best man Klaus had immediately worried about what he was going to say. He'd written about twenty drafts and he still wasn't happy with the final product. He breathed in slowly taking in the ambience and looked around at his close friends and family. Lexi and Matt were kissing sweetly, Katherine was happily nestled in Elijah's arms, Bonnie and Kol were gazing into each other's eyes and his sister and Stefan were sitting hand in hand on their wedding day. Everyone he loved was finally settled and happy and as he looked over at a beaming Caroline sending him a sly grin Klaus finally knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"To say this place is filled with love would be an understatement," he began slowly. "This place is filled with love but it's also filled with happiness and excitement not just for today but into the future." He looked at Caroline when he said that knowing exactly what it meant to him. "Rebekah and Stefan are two of the dearest people to me. Rebekah, not just because she's my little sister, but because she is the strongest person I know. Stefan has always been my best friend, he looked after me when we first met and he's been doing that ever since. He's the only guy I'd trust to look after my sister because I know just how capable he is in that department. Their story began a long time ago and even through all the ups and downs they are here today more in love and more resilient than ever. Rebekah may be younger than me but today I'm looking up to her and hoping I'm lucky enough to experience the same. So everyone please raise your glasses and let's toast to the Bride and Groom, not just for today but for every day and to their exciting future ahead."

Everyone cheered as Klaus turned to hug his sister and brother-in-law in turn. "Welcome to the family, mate, hope you can handle it," he joked.

He turned around to look for Caroline but noticed she wasn't there. His eyes darted around the marquee but he couldn't place her anywhere. He walked outside his eyes searching the garden noticing a lone figure at the fountain. Although it was dark now the fountain was lit up festively with fairy lights and he could make out her gorgeous, blue dress. As he approached Klaus could see she was crying. What had happened between then and now?

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her and rubbing her shoulder affectionately, she looked up obviously startled by his presence.

"Don't look at me I'm all blotchy."

"You're not blotchy, you're beautiful," he sighed, pushing a stray blonde lock out of her eyes that only seemed bluer from the tears. "Now do you mind telling me what's wrong love?"

"I didn't want everyone to see me bawling like a baby," she mumbled.

"Okay, but why were you bawling in the first place?"

"Well because it's a wedding and your speech was so heartfelt."

"You do realise it's okay to cry at weddings right? Did you not see Elijah tearing up during the ceremony?"

"I know," she conceded, sending him a small smile. "I don't know for some reason it felt like you were only talking to me so I got all emotional."

"I was."

"You were?"

"I had no idea what I was going to say today, I've been agonising for months about it but it wasn't until I looked at you and our friends and realised it had been there all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"That, like Stefan and Rebekah, we've been through so much but yet here we are today on the other side of that craziness and happier than ever. I know I want to be with you not just today but every day of my life. You make me a better person, Caroline Forbes, and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She inhaled sharply.

"I don't know, what do you think I'm saying?" He smiled knowingly.

"Are you really going to tease me at this moment?" She squeaked.

"Yes I'm asking you to marry me, Caroline, so we can spend the rest of our lives teasing each other."

"Are you serious?"

"How can I prove that I'm serious?" He implored thinking this proposing thing was a lot harder than it looked.

"I believe you," she replied. "And…"

"Wait," he ordered before pulling a black, velvet box from his pocket.

"You actually planned this?" She asked incredulously.

"I've had the ring for a couple of months now but the time never seemed right," he explained.

"So what you've been walking around with it in your pocket just like that?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged his shoulders. "Now that the journalistic inquisition is over would you like to see the ring?" Her face broke into an excited smile and he knew she was ready. He slowly opened the box watching her eyes get wider with every movement. Klaus had agonised over which ring to pick but luckily had some good advice from the most unlikely of sources. Her hands flew up to her mouth and she wriggled around restlessly, hopefully that was a good sign.

"Yes, yes, yes," she cried.

"Well I was going to ask if you would marry me and make me the happiest guy alive but I figure we're good." He laughed sliding the white gold, cushion cut diamond onto her left hand. She stood up jumping into his arms as he twirled her around. Klaus looked at the beautiful fountain and the grand old house in the background thinking he'd done pretty well as far as spontaneous proposals went.

"I love you," she whispered, once she was back on solid ground.

"Well lucky I love you too then isn't it?" He grinned madly thinking nothing could ever top this moment, expect maybe their wedding.

"Just think this all started in an elevator, what a story we'll have to tell our kids."

"Maybe a G rated version of events," he qualified. "And you might not want to admit the part where you wolfed down a brownie and some chocolate cake."

"Oh you secretly loved it. Just as much as you liked teasing me."

"There was that." He laughed. "And then you had to go kiss me, therefore ruining me for every other girl."

"You're welcome." She chuckled before inspecting her new jewellery again. "And by the way this ring is just stunning, I had no idea you had such impeccable taste."

"I'd love to take the credit but it was all Elijah."

"Your brother Elijah?"

"Yes, turns out he knows a thing or two about rings."

"Well now Katherine has something to look forward to," she mused. "Although, I'm not sure I want to be you when Rebekah finds out you proposed on her big day though."

"Trust me today was the only day I thought I wouldn't be proposing given how much my sister likes being the centre of attention," he groaned.

"And yet you still did."

"I was taken by the moment; she can't hate me for that," he insisted knowing full well he was in big trouble.

"How about we tell everyone tomorrow?" She suggested. "I don't want to endure Rebekah's wrath any more than you do."

"Okay, deal." He grinned shaking her hand by way of agreement. "Just make sure Bonnie is aware, no doubt she already knew this was going to happen even if I didn't."

"Probably but she's pretty discreet about these sorts of things," Caroline said.

"We probably should get back so people don't suspect anything." Klaus took her hand and they walked the gravel path towards the illuminated marquee. It was a clear, spring night and they both couldn't think of a better way to celebrate.

"You realise I'm not voting Republican just because we're getting married, right?" She clarified before they walked back into the marquee.

"Damn you've just seen through my cunning plan, love," he groaned pretending to be upset.

"Oh it's on come election time, Mikaelson, I promise you that." She grinned slapping him playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it : ) I have some other stories if you have some time and want to check them out!


End file.
